Blue 3
by MitchMieshta
Summary: Things were wild for a moment there. People even saw that Blue still has his savage ways, and yet, against a monstrous enemy, it seems Blue is quite popular. But now he has a new company to focus on, so he's kept busy with juggling that, school work, and family, but he manages okay. So he's in it for the long haul and is enjoying being a good guy. Hope it lasts.


**Codename: Blue**

 **Galactic Threats**

 **(A DC Comix Thing)**

 **By**

 **Mitchell Childers**

Blue felt the face of a dark skinned Green Lantern. He said, "Hal, your ring is amazing. It can even change your skin color." He felt the man's head, "And shave your head." Then he felt his chin, "And redistribute some elsewhere. How did you do that?"

The dark man with green eyes glanced over and said in a deep voice, "Is he serious?" "No he's not," chuckled Shiera, "Blue, this is John Stewart. Hal's replacement."

"Replacement," mumbled Blue. Then he looked to John, "He's dead isn't he." Shiera laughed and John said, "No. He's just retired for the time being." "Oh okay," said Blue, "Because I know Lanterns don't just _quit_." "It's a little more complicated I guess."

"Alright then. Say, you busy?" "Not at the moment," John replied. "Cool, let's get a snack."

So Blue talked with John for a moment. John knows of him of course. But Blue learns he was a U.S. Marine. Blue thinks that's great. Blue does get hyped when he sees those videos and the comradery. But then he remembers that people are _people_ and Blue would probably end up in jail for treason because he ripped off some jackass heads.

John admitted that the best and brightest are only trained to be the best, but many still don't get too bright. Yea those propaganda videos are glorified.

"So how did you become a Lantern anyway," Blue asked. "Oh I was retired and wondering what I was gonna do with my life and then boom. Green Lantern."

Blue stared at him as if he didn't believe him. But he looked away and said, "Yea the rings are picky aren't they. They just come up on ya." "This one sure did."

They talked a little more. John's not doing much, but he was a little curious about Blue's work. Been getting a lot of publicity too. At eighteen, he's suddenly the most eligible bachelor out there. He interested in a girlfriend?

Blue shook his head. He kinda did once, but she melted. John hadn't heard that part. So Blue told him the story. It's no wonder he didn't hear it. They've technically been together an hour. But Luthor created another Blue. But she's a Wayne instead of a Luthor, and she was built to be Blue's mate. Blue admitted that the loss wasn't great, obviously, but she was sweet while she lasted and Blue will always think about the little dragon kids that might've been. But after that, all he's done is drown himself in work. Speaking of, John is invited to his major theater composition next week.

"Yea I've heard about that from Batman," said John, "Says you barely touch your company, just make calls and some decisions. But it's all homework and music design. And cooking for the family."

Blue leaned forward a little and said, "I love cooking. Superman got me this 'cooking 'round the world' book and I've been testing it on the family ever since. Alfred's been helping me make them."

John smirked and said, "They spit any of them out?" "A couple," smiled Blue, "Some dishes you can't make good." John chuckled.

Anyway, on to what he was really doing. He thanked John for his time and went his way. Then he went to Cyborg and greeted him.

"Hey Blue, that motherbox treating you okay," asked Cyborg, "Yea, that's the thing, I feel things from it." Cyborg glanced at him, "Like what kinds of things?"

"Well," Blue began, "For instance, I've noticed that because of my make-up, I require less sleep. But all of a sudden, I don't get tired anymore. I still sleep sometimes, but um, how does that work?"

"There's an energy inside of 'em that can generate a lot of power," said Cyborg, "And I programmed the motherbox to you, so it will serve you forever." "By the way, who has all the motherboxes," Blue asked. "We do," said Cyborg, "That is, they're stored here and any League member can use 'em." "Okay. I guess they weren't programmed to people." "A couple were, but you didn't kill 'em or else they'd explode," said Cyborg.

Blue raised a brow. Then he said, "Shit, I had like, five bombs in my pack." "Yea maybe just grabbing every shiny thing you see isn't the best idea," said Cyborg.

"I'm a draaaagon," Blue whined childishly, "I need to collect trinkets. It's an illness." Cyborg chuckled and pointed at him, "I knew you'd say that. You find a place for your other crap?"

"Hey, that is _valuable_ booty Cyborg," Blue pointed at him accusingly, "And no. I've only hung up the ax in my office, given Batman a couple things, and that's it." Then he was happy again and said, "And thanks again for showing me how to use the motherbox. It _really is_ wonderful. I can just place it under my desk, it links to my computer, copies info, and it mentally feeds it to me whenever I desire to know it and don't already have it."

"I was wondering if it could reach your brain," said Cyborg, "Considering the magic protection. By the way, what's the progress on your family?" "Oh Zatanna did it all for us," said Blue, "Granted we had to jump through some hoops. Once literally."

"I know I saw," said Cyborg, "That is, from the bootleg footage from a cellphone. You're very photogenic you know." "So I'm told. But as for the brain thing, it's just a mass of psychic nonsense I barely understand. The _magic_ however, makes sure that extracurricular methods of ending our existence doesn't work." "So like, other magic, a psychic, a worm hole, or a geneticist," said Cyborg. "That's right."

Blue watched him work a few moments. Or at least, saw him sit there and watched the big screens do things. Then Blue asked, "There's a question I've always had. Who's smarter, you or mister Terrific." "Hard to say," said Cyborg, "Because of my cybernetics, the word _intelligence_ has a slightly different meaning."

"You mean like a computer can remember everything, but space is its limit," questioned Blue. "Yea, IQ level is a judgement on what you've learned and how much you can recall it." "But if you're both, that makes you superior," said Blue. "Maybe."

There was another pause. Then Blue said, "Whelp, thanks again Cyborg." "Yup," he replied.

Blue stayed in the watch tower to eat and socialize. He likes hanging out with the people. Diana, Superman, and Shiera he'll seek out personally if they're around. Superman himself, Blue gets along with more.

Ever since Apokolips, He and Superman have a common like/dislike for each other's antics. Superman with his almost traitorous notion of letting a world-ending killer live to try again. And Blue for being _too_ eager to kill _any_ transgressor against him. And yet both would literally defend each other to the death.

So Superman and Blue admit to taking "baby steps", with Blue getting a bit softer, and Superman getting a lot harder, in certain circumstances. They chuckle about it too. Superman still remembers when he just stared blankly at that one man he was literally eating the hand of while it was still attached to his body. Sure it was a torture method to get the man to tell them how to stop killing Earth citizens, which didn't work anyway, but… Blue is weird.

 **Chapter 1 – Public Works**

Batman was over at the new bio-dome. It's been pulled up, redesigned, and everyone put back on board. He monitored the supervillains, but there's only four of them. He saw Luthor first, who was already working with some machinery.

Batman told Luthor what he already knew about the surveillance of this place, and what would happen if he screwed up again. But Luthor only said, "Relax rodent cop. My son has confided in me when no one else will. I'd say that's earned him respect points. Plus I liked it here the first time. It's like a spa, but every day."

Luthor looked at him and grinned, "When's the last time you had a vacation Batman?" Batman just stared sternly at him.

Humanite was next, but all Humanite said was, "Did you go see Blue in action at the opera house?" "He invited you," said Batman, "So you are here just for that?" "I understand he has a summer home here," said Humanite, "Designed it himself. As well as the theater."

Hard to tell with Humanite. He enjoys the finer things in life, but he'll play nice for a number of reasons at least for now.

Cheetah was similarly motivated with even the promise of personally copywrited work. And same thing for Ivy. But Ivy said something interesting. She asked Batman if it's possible to convince him that she doesn't have the ability to "unmake" his family's DNA.

When asked why, she showed him a device to hold a head and attached to a lot of machinery, and a well-made plaque with the word "Ivy" on it. She said to him, "When we met here, he pulled me to the side and told me his thoughts of me. He said 'do anything you want to me, but your ability to fuck my family in such a way puts you permanently on my shit list. And there's only two names on it. Yours, and Darkseid.' I'm guessing Darkseid was the alien thing who attacked the world?"

"That's right," said Batman, as he inspected the device. After a moment or two, she questioned, "Do you know what that is?" "For what I can tell, this is able to keep a head alive." "And torture the brain," said Ivy, "For as long as one's natural life span."

Batman stood back and said, "He built this himself." "Your kid is psychotic," said Ivy. "He's just scared," said Batman, "He's never valued anything in his life until a year after he met us. It's been a struggle."

He then dismantled the device to take it with him. "And I'll talk with him about this." "Thank you Batman," said Ivy, looking actually concerned, "Seriously. And melt that thing down to nothing. It's like looking at a curse." "I'll see about it."

Batman would later arrive at the bat cave. Blue was waiting for him with a fine dish he made himself. "Hello Blue," Batman greeted, lowering the cowl, "Where's Alfred?" "Enjoying food of his own. And tea. You need him?" "No. But do you want to explain this?"

Bruce pulled out the head holder thing and Blue said, "It's a head torture device," said Blue, "Just in case." "Blue, seriously," said Bruce, "Do you really enjoy these things?" "Yes, but not now," said Blue. "What?"

Blue shifted his weight and said, "You remember our talks about 'nipping things in the bud'?" "So the scare is supposed to deter her," questioned Bruce, "All it shows her is what a monster you are."

"What it _shows_ , Bruce," Blue began, tilting his head, "Is that, after it reaches the breaking point, a lot of priorities switch very quickly. All I know is that if she _ever_ manages to take one of my own family from me, not even _that thing_ will be enough to satisfy me."

"I see, so your resulting fit of rage forces you to invent a torture you feel is required, so you preemptively created one," said Bruce, "And at which point do you think I would let you do this?" Blue smirked and said, "What makes you think you will be able to access the head?" Bruce hummed.

Bruce began walking towards him and said, "You're too able to do these things. Where most people have a hard limit, you seem to not know what a limit is." "Neither would you if you if you were pushed that far," said Blue, "I'd like to see you half as sane, dealing with the same kind of shit. All you did was suffer _once._ "

Bruce stared at him for a moment. Then he pointed to the metal dome on the cart Blue had, "What you got for me?" "American style," said Blue, lifting it up and letting the vivid smelling steam waft to the air and seeing a textured red basted steak within, and a peppered corn on the cob. "Barbecue beefsteak," said Blue. "Smells amazing."

So Blue got him set up, but the last thing Bruce said to him was, "For the record, I work very hard to _keep_ myself from doing those things." "And hopefully with me around, you'll never have to cross that line," said Blue. "What I mean is…" Bruce began.

Blue raised a nonthreatening hand, "I get it. Moral hygiene. Conscious effort. I keep my priorities in order, you know that." "I do," said Bruce.

Blue went upstairs, smelled a girl, then went to hunt her. Not in any sex kind of way. After all, this was Bruce's girl, Salina. Blue just likes to keep her on her toes.

Blue crept on all fours. She was watching TV in the living room, sitting on the couch. He pounced. She ducked, grabbed that arm as she did a back flip and now she sat on his back while he's flopped over the couch.

"Awww," Blue complained. "Not this time kid," she giggled. "How did you sense me this time," asked Blue. "Ya know those little lights I put up in the room," she questioned. "I actually didn't notice," he replied.

She pointed over and it was to the lamp with the light off. "Well those lights, mixed with your horns, makes a little glint in some of the other appliances."

Blue shook his head, "Ya know, I talked with the scientists who made me about this. I am terrible for espionage because, seriously, look at me."

She chuckled and hopped off of him. He stood up and they hugged. "So you still makin' friends with the League guys," asked Salina. "Uh huh." "Find any girls you like," asked Salina. "You mean besides Diana," he questioned.

Salina chuckled. "What," he questioned, "So what if she's ninety times my age." She laughed.

She calmed down and said, "You just made it worse by saying that." "Well, to be honest, I haven't been thinking of them that way," smirked Blue, "Diana I think likes Batman, and Shiera I've seen around the new Green Lantern. But I haven't been looking."

"What about that one girl you work with," she questioned, "That assistant Mercy?" "I don't know, I'm just not feeling… anything right now," said Blue.

She looked concerned, "That's a problem." "No, I mean," said Blue, "I've been to a love dungeon a couple times and it's fun. But mainly, I suspect I'll lose my virginity to a hot evil piece of shit woman that I'll capture and rape before I kill her."

She groaned and said, "Remember what I told you about ending your conversations a sentence earlier?" "Sorry about that."

"Seriously Blue, are you getting any better, or…" she queried. Blue then stated, "I am," said Blue, "I'm no longer constantly depressed, I have value for people now. I love you guys and girls beyond all logical thought. And-"

He gestured the TV and said, "Do you see what I do out there? Ninety-eight percent of what I do is non-lethal and I am doing _all kinds_ of well for myself." "I do see," she smiled, "Loved your concert. And that was all your music, right? You didn't rip anything off?"

"Um…" Blue began. "Right," she questioned. "Well, I plagiarized nothing, technically," said Blue, "But music is mathematical. There's a formula, a tone. Being able to feel makes it better, but it all follows the same pattern layouts. I also love music videos."

"I've seen the ones about you and the family," she smiled, "And that other rock music deal you guys did. I don't think anybody expected that one." "No they didn't," smiled Blue, "And I do enjoy the videos about us."

He pointed, "But yes, I got the formula down, and yes, more or less, it's all my original work." "As original as it gets in twentieth century America huh," she nodded. He hummed positively.

They talked a little bit more. Bruce and her decided on a wedding date finally. And as for them questioning Blue all the time, no he's not gonna teenage rage out or anything. No, one of the first things he's learned to appreciate, is people giving a shit about him. It's touching that they keep up the effort. But he informs her that he's about as balanced as he's gonna get, so this is about it.

Anyway, Blue is looking forward to the wedding. He and the family are gonna play. Something light though. They're rehearsing now.

That evening was met with a good meal, and they all watched TV. Didn't go to bed though. Blue did, but Salina and Bruce went out for a bit of night stalking. Blue would be up at round three, but the two were already asleep. Blue actually didn't have anything to do, so what the hell. He went vigilanting around too.

He went to fly around. Then he stopped at whatever he saw. There was a domestic abuse case going on, but that's just… uncomfortable. He's not just gonna go in there and beat people for personal weirdnesses like that.

He helped with a car crash. Probly some drunk kid. He ran into a light post. Kid was fine, but possibly dumber now with a concussion. Blue called it in and attempted to fix the light post.

That morning, Blue came back, having stopped three muggings, and helped one bar owner with "protection money" issues. That's kind of standard, but there's no competing gang harassing him and these guys over here are probably gonna bankrupt him one day. So Blue saw to it. All 56 individuals of this gang assassinated. No stragglers to harass the guy and no one to know what happened.

Other times, he'd just give money. Not too much, but he makes a habit to travel along routes he knows poor people are and just gives them a wad of 10's each, equaling to a thousand dollars. He's made a habit of doing this after reading this online comic that was… just downright depressing, then had to remind himself that he's a billionaire now. He can keep doing this occasionally.

He went to work again. Nothing to report, everything in working order. The car company is standing and the vehicles are being made. Bruce got his of course. But now they have semi trucks, pickup trucks, cars, and even motorcycles. Loves the designs too. But the government is the _real_ buyer for this stuff.

Bruce and he collaborated though, on a new helicopter design, using the magnetic system in the cars. Bruce of course, knew how to do what Blue does. But now he has permission as the two now worked together with Sikorsky on building these new things.

In fact, he'll go home early today. Salina is gone, so he can't mess with her. He just went to see Bruce who looked to be tuning up one of his Batman devices. "Hey Bruce," said Blue, "Because we're working together, I have an excuse to lounge here. Wanna do stuff?" "Sure thing."

Bruce got done working on a bat device and just kept it on the work table while Bruce walked over to him. They hugged a moment and Bruce asked, "So how's the homes for the homeless thing coming about," Bruce asked.

"Good," said Blue, "By the way, have you heard about 'Earth Ships'?" "No I haven't." "Oh, well. It's kind of an apocalypse preparation," said Blue, then gesturing, "The event, not the planet." "Right."

"Well, they're all about efficient and green energy and design," said Blue, "So, old tires, bottles, making their own cement and rigging their own systems, that sort of thing." "So it's on land or in a bunker," asked Bruce.

"It's on land," said Blue, "These guys apparently tried before, but the state didn't care. But now they care, so they're funded. Well anyway, they said if I can help clean the garbage at a land fill I bought, they'd take it. And this clears up a few acres of land necessary to make a gated community. Some other guy builds tiny houses, I supplied some small tech. We already have a hundred homeless living there instead, and gave them the keys to the locks on all the gates. And I've armed military vets, so they could be permanent gate guards for their own community. It's all working out."

"So you gave them guns did you," questioned Bruce, "And if they shoot someone?" "Trespassing on private property," shrugged Blue, "Plus I pay the vets to officially protect _my_ property, so yea. Their homes, my property. More ways than one, you go there just to screw things up, then you got something to lose."

"So what got you doing this to begin with," asked Bruce. "I just saw this guy complaining on his vlog that the state got rid of the houses because some old bitches were complaining that it obstructed view, or nobody wanted to see that."

Blue shrugged and made a look of disgust, "Compared to what? The shitty little tents and shopping carts? The smell of people who haven't bathed in weeks? By the way, did you know that the earth ships guys helped build the public shower facility. It's a building technically, but the roof is just a massive sheet to collect all the rain and even heat the water. They dispense in these shower bags in their stalls.

"That's good work," said Bruce, "How much that set you back?" "For the entire project," questioned Blue, "Couple mil." "That's not bad." "Most of it was the political bullshit and the actual fence. Because that's solid steel, and with the barbed wire top. Good security." "I'll bet."

Bruce went to an armored suit. This looked to be extra armored and using the solar tech to power the thing. Bruce invited him to check it out.

Armored, but the power also went to the gears of the frame, which added extra strength and quickness to the suit. An interesting analog-type system where your movements trigger the gears instead of using a super-complex computer. The suit doesn't have to be fancy or do any special tricks. It's just tough, insulated, and comes with a built-in gas mask for just those occasions.

The suit looks about as good as it's gonna get, once it's complete. So Blue helped Bruce complete it.

Not today though. It would be a couple weeks worth of a job. Then it was time to eat, probably fight more crime, then go to bed.

 **Chapter 1 – Blue going Green**

"So I believe what is on everyone's mind is…" The fine suited, darker looking man stated as he shifted in his seat more towards Blue. Blue had his little microphone on the collar of his suit just as the man did. Then the man finished the thought, "Tell us why you doubled the price of the vehicles at least."

Blue smiled and nodded. Then Blue said, "It has become painfully obvious how little experience I have with national, and even global systems. But the first thing I would hear about the effectiveness and overall durability of my cars, is, 'You better lessen the quality, or you're hurting more than helping'."

"And what did you say," asked the man. "What _I_ said," queried Blue. Then Blue stated, "Well, I did research. Money is the life blood of a business, this is obvious, but I never took into account job positions or even mass produced training. Everyone knows my cars are like the Lamborghini company, that you can't just get them fixed anywhere. And _my cars_ are built to last. Durable metals and ceramics, weather proof, rust resistant, damage resistant. This is a vehicle that one can receive from their great great great grandfather and it will _still_ run like a dream. Incidentally, if my car replaces vehicles on the street…"

Blue looked at the host man again, "Rougly over three hundred thousand homeless on the street." "E-excuse me," questioned the man. "Automotive specific job positions in America, totaling over that many. If I want to make these cars more mainstream, then I better lessen the quality _way down_ or I will effectively cause almost as much harm to the nation as 'The Great Depression'."

"Jesus," cursed the man. "So I lessened the quality a little, but not much on the durability, but still doubled the price, but in exchange, the Government still has endless money to blow on my works, so my works will go to them exclusively it looks like."

Blue looked down solemnly, "So I get it now. Mass producible methods and training. Making a cell phone that only lasts a couple of years, and sell them at five hundred a pop. Why technology in general is stunted like it is."

Blue looked around, "Too many mouths to feed. Too many positions to fill. Not enough to go around. This planet holds seven billion people. And a race of people with an almost uncontrollable need to reproduce. This wouldn't bother me as I myself am an upcoming teenage heartthrob and so on, except this planet will not increase in size with us. This planet will hold a max occupancy of ten billion, but at this point, you're already seeing too many people in close proximity, stepping on each other's toes. So like a neutron star collapsing in on itself, humanity will receive a level of death and famine the likes of which history has yet to see."

Blue looked up, "So I don't know what to do except for one thing." "And what's that," asked the host. "First off, I'm going to finish college," said Blue, looking to him. He then shrugged, "Don't even have my first PHD yet."

"It's odd isn't it," chuckled the host, "You're basically working from the top down instead of the other way around." "It does feel unnatural for me as well," said Blue, "But after I get enough tech, I intend to make a space station."

He was surprised, and the people even gasped. After a pause, the host leaned forward and smiled, "Go oooon."

Blue looked to everyone, "This will be an unprecedented undertaking if I ever get around to it. Bluecorp, and Wayne Tech I believe will join me on this if I ask Bruce. Then with other countries pitching in, I hope to first build a large space vessel which will mine the asteroid belt for several years. The minerals will then be refined into the metal which this station will be built. And I intend this to be an Embassy Suites. Not the hotel, but literally a 'leave your problems on Earth' Embassy in space. No international waters, no political regulations, no assassination attempts. Just come up there and relax. And if the nations want to use this to actually get together and talk politics, then a conference room will be within the area to do just that anyway. I will want all nations to pitch in and even design their own suite."

Blue looked at the host, "And of course I'll have several thousand rooms for permanent personnel and actual hotel guests. It'll even have a top deck theme park and water park assortment. It should be very nice once it gets done."

There was a pause. The host then said to the crowd, "Wow, this got a little intense didn't it?" There were some chuckles. "Anyway, we'll be right back."

There was an announcement that they're on commercials for about five minutes. And the host said, "Well that's somethin'. Didn't expect all that." Blue looked to him and raised his brows, "Did I ramble too much?"

"Yea a little, but I don't mind," The man winked at him, "And later I'll talk to you about your charity work. But there's also an issue of your past."

"You mean is it right behind me," questioned Blue, "Yes it is. In fact, woe be to the man who assumes my softness is weakness. For _now_ my evil is more concentrated and parted to the side as I did not have _emotion_ tied to what I did in the past. Now I do."

The man looked pained. "Yea don't say all that on TV," he then said. But then he looked normal and said, "But you can mention how you now have a friend/foe recognition system in you or something." "Well, it's not technically a lie as friend/foe back in the day is just whatever my mission packet said it was," said Blue. "Right," nodded the man. "But now I… _feelz_ ," Blue widened his eyes when he said that. The man laughed and said, "That's a good one. Do that part later." "Okay."

They made small talk about things. Got complements about the housing problem. The government's been saying they're doing quote "something" for about ten years, but it gets worse.

Anyway, the cameras came back on and they were still talking about how Blue shed a tear when he read something online. And Mercy walked in and thought, "Oh God. What could make _him_ cry?" But Blue just explained, "Oh I was just reading this webcomic. It's horrible."

The host and the others were laughing. "And the kids tried begging for food after their mom died, but the people were so morally empty. And when the kids had to steal, now they're 'Criminals'. And they'd beat them nearly to death, so… it just kept getting worse. I couldn't get through the comic. And I remember thinking…"

Blue narrowed his eyes and said, "I will _eat_ their entire race." The man and the crowd laughed. "Oh you'll do it too, that's the thing," said the host. "Yep," Blue agreed, "Stupid fuckin' rich people."

But this brought on the question about his past being right behind him. Blue responded that it's literally in his DNA. But he has a soul now, so now friend/foe recognition is not just a face on a target packet.

And that's it. And the host went on to say, "But woe be to the man who screws with your personal family." Blue narrowed his eyes again, "I will eat." The man laughed again.

After the show, which Blue figures is a success, he got a call. He took out his phone and realized it's Salina calling. Blue hummed happily. He rarely gets a call from her personally. It's usually Bruce.

He answered his phone and said, "Hello?" "Hey Blue," came her boisterous voice filled with amusement, "You're funny." "You saw the show?" "Yep, we did."

"By the way," came a man's voice. Bruce. "Maybe you should not advertise that you 'eat people'." "Oh please, these people heard my story, they know what I'm about," Blue argued. Salina giggled.

"By the way," Bruce then said, "Yes I will help you in your quest to build a giant space embassy." "Aw thanks daddy," Blue smiled, "And I'll make you and Salina a lovely suite of your own right next to mine. It'll be great, and we can go to the water park, I'll turn into a dragon and you two can ride me, it'll be amazing."

"That sounds wonderful Blue, I'll be looking forward to it," Salina cheered. "Good," Bruce simply said, "I raised my son to become so rich, my retirement home is literally the best there is. My plans are all coming together."

Salina laughed and said, "All part o' the plan huh Bruce." "You know it babe." The two chuckled a little. But then after a few seconds of silence, Blue said in a small, but funny voice, "I feel so used." _Now_ they all had a laugh.

Later, he used a boom tube to get to the tower. It's basically the only way he can use the special dimensional transportation method the motherbox at his back allows. But this time he went to talk to cyborg on building an AI. And he found Cyborg in the cafeteria. Good, because Blue is kinda hungry himself and the food courts in this place are awesome.

"An AI for what," Cyborg asked, "And how smart do you want it?" "Well, below sapient I suppose," said Blue, "But first off, I'm delving into robotics and what I want immediately is an engineering droid that can do all the sciencing I can do."

"Oh I see what you want," said Cyborg with a few nods. "You have no idea how hindering it is doing electrical work when you're basically a large metal brick," said Blue gesturing himself.

Cyborg laughed and said, "Yea I know what you mean." "But at least you have your version of a faraday cage, right," questioned Blue. "Well you do too," said Cyborg, "Who do you think built your undersuits and your coat?"

Blue said happily, "I did realize this coat was several different kinds of special when I started poking at it." "But yes," Cyborg began, "As for your engineering drone idea, I can definitely help you if you want."

"Thanks," said Blue, "I've used the motherbox to try the same thing, but I think she keeps making it way too smart. I want a 'robot', not a self-preserving _feeling_ slave thing that is forced to work for me." "Hear ya loud and clear."

As they ate, he asked what he wanted aside from engineering droids. Blue mentioned, first thing was this. So blue stated he also wanted a spy/security drone line next, and then a medical/organics line.

"Is this for your space station idea," Cyborg asked. "Yes actually," said Blue, "And of course some to help manage the bio-dome." Cyborg nodded, "Right." Then Blue held up three fingers and he pointed to the third, "And a couple more to help at each new car dealership I have."

He pointed to a fourth finger, "And some extra ones to help manage some of the 'green' tech stuff I want to do across the country." Fifth finger pointed, "And Spy slash security drones to make sure people act right _around_ my special green tech stuff. I won't have any of those fuckers poisoning my good things."

Cyborg was nodding in agreement, but actually recoiled when Blue said with sudden energy, "Shit. This is gonna be more than I actually bargained for, now that I think about it. Do you have some kind of automated shop I can use."

"Uhhh, sure man," Cyborg stated with his brow raised, "If you want to use the tower, there is a shop you can use." Blue leaned back in his seat again, "Okay. Thank you."

Cyborg chuckled and then said, "Wow, you're really enthusiastic huh." "I'm eighteen years old Cyborg," smiled Blue, "And yet to this day, I've never had the right to choose anything in my life except for the bio-dome idea, and music. But now that the ball is rolling, I'll have two PHD's completed within two years, and I'll start on another, and then another, and keep growing and building as long as I'm allowed."

"Can't say I relate," said Cyborg with a smile, "But it's good you feel enthusiastic. Just try not to burn yourself out." "I'll be careful." "Alright then."

Then Cyborg pointed at him, "By the way, I heard you've been harassing Superman lately." Blue rolled his eyes, then said, " I 'hounded' him, like three times the past year and a half," said Blue.

"About Kryptonian tech," said Cyborg. "I've always known he _has it_ ," said Blue, "Not that he understood it. It wasn't until more recently I realized that if Superman actually bothered, he could most likely outdo Batman involving technical prowess."

Blue looked uncomfortable as he said, "So it just makes me feel odd that he _knows_ all this stuff, but doesn't use it." He pointed at himself, "So I asked him if _I_ can learn his stuff."

"And I'm guessing he said no," said Cyborg. "So far, but it's not a _hard_ no," said Blue, "Which is why I remind him every so often to see if he changes his mind."

"You know why he doesn't let you learn it, right," asked Cyborg. "Because he doesn't trust me," said Blue.

"Well," Cyborg shrugged, "It's not really that. But what you learn _will_ be used, that's the thing. And a lot of it meant to harm others." "Oh," said Blue, "So he _does_ trust me." "Yes, that's right."

Blue shrugged, "It's an accurate thought, I will in fact do those things." Cyborg chuckled, then said, "So yea, don't feel bad that he doesn't want his technology, let's say, tainted like that."

Blue smiled sadly at Cyborg, "I get it. It's his only piece of home he has left. Such as for me it's my only brothers and sister. And I am protective of them to the point where others would consider it 'unreasonable' in amount."

Cyborg laughed, "Right?" Blue chuckled too. Then the two just ate in contented silence together.

By the time they left, Blue showed him the three flash drives he brought for each code to go in. They even had the little sticker icon each on them for which one is which.

So Cyborg plugged all three into himself, then gave them right back. Blue was… confused. "Oh I've talked with your motherbox already and she dumbed it down a little. You were close. So I already finalized everything during our conversation." "Oh wow."

Blue took the flash drives. Then Blue mentioned, "Incidentally, I didn't want to actually be a psychic until just now." Cyborg found that funny.

And yet, now Cyborg was the one surprised as once Blue was shown the shop, he already attached his motherbox to the things, and the place was immediately alive with activity and robot bodies were being made.

But even Blue said, "Huh. You have a major resource cache tied into the factories. Interesting." "Oh yea, if you want factory ideas, look no further," said Cyborg, "Ya know. Obviously." "Because of the collaborative effort of all the smartest people there are," chuckled Blue, "I'm just thinking about this place now."

Now they watched. But then, in a flash, some would say, The Flash did arrive and immediately blurt out, "Hey guys, what's goin' on?"

"Blue wants a drone line to help manage his company," said Cyborg. "Well, mostly all the extra places outside the company, but…" Blue began, turning around briefly, "Yea."

"Oh cool," Flash stated. Now he too watched the machines create the robots. High-density frame alloy had bearing joints, but no gears or hydraulics. Instead, a very intricate mechanical muscular system was fixed throughout the frame, then was wrapped in a black suit of some kind, then actual armor plating was placed over that.

"Jeez kid, you designed these," questioned the Flash. "Well, technically the people on all those art sites designed these," said Blue, "The looks anyway. But yes I did design the mechanics behind it." "Wow kid, you really are some kind of genius." "I'm kinda learning this myself," Blue admitted.

"Whelp, I'm off again," Flash said after another moment, and then he was gone. Blue looked back again, a smirk on his face as he said, "And I figured it too obvious expecting the Flash not able to sit still."

"Well we're all busy in one way or another," said Cyborg, "Even me." "But you don't have to be physically anywhere," said Blue. "That's right."

As they watched, Cyborg mentioned the intricacies of it. Blue is clearly beyond his actual PHD. "Yes," Blue agreed, "Any idiot, with enough training can be tech savy, which is why I felt more at home with the security bot than anything else."

"Espionage training," said Cyborgs, "Breaking locks, passcodes, stuff like that." "One of the languages taught to us is ones and zeroes," said Blue, "It is curious to think about it, but like Sona is just known to be the 'party animal'. Nobody expects her to be a technological security genius. Or even Juriya, who technically doesn't do shit." "Yea I often wondered myself," said Cyborg.

Blue looked back to the systems which were still a storm of activity with mechanical arms and welders and so on. "But I learned a lot from Bruce. Even more from Luthor's company, and even a tidbit from Luthor himself." "Working from the top, down," mentioned Cyborg. Blue nodded.

It was still a good hour for all the fabricators, which were amazing by the way, to create all the intricacies that he wanted. And the blue rectangular motherbox he always kept on his person, was coordinating it all for him. Some would come and go, but only he and Cyborg would remain when the robots were finished and the data was loaded in.

The flash drives were top-of-the-line, so they had all the pertinent knowledge necessary to do their jobs. All Cyborg had to do was just proof check his artificial intelligence that can actually utilize this knowledge.

The final result was a white armored trio, one of them looking noticeably softer and squishier. This got Cyborg saying, "The medical one. Ballistics gel coating?" "Maybe not the standard one, but basically yea," said Blue, "Break resistant goo covering." "Neat idea. You made a huggable robot." Blue smiled and nodded, "Uh huh."

The medical one was also the only one with a more round look. Not fat, just no angles to no discernable armor plating. And this robot is built much lighter than the other two, because it is obviously not doing anything combat related. Granted they are very strong and fast if they need to be.

Incidentally, Blue wanted to test the huggability. So he walked up to it and opened his arms, "Hugzies." "Hugzies," the robot repeated in a female electronic voice. It made the happy eyes, showing trinagles. It's black visor had those two green circles that can change accordingly like that. Blue thinks it makes it look cuter. Because that's the point.

So Blue hugged and rubbed. Squishy leathery coating that the skin doesn't catch on. Not glossy smooth, but not exactly petable. Oh well, is good.

He thanked the robot and she said, "You're welcome." He told it her name is "Medica" and she's a medical and biologic robot. She knows, however Medica is now added to the list of designations for her.

He moved on. The security/spy bot is black and white, while having a shield and sword icon on the chest. Angular armor, made to look military, lean looking, but not skinny. Blue looked online for "Robocop" ideas. It even has a built in extendable plate shield on the left (nondominant) arm. Unshielded yet, but then again, Blue hasn't gotten to crack the force field tech yet. He knows he can get it if he just puts more effort into it, but he's been _busy_.

"Hello," Blue greeted it. "Hello master," it replied in a deep electronic man's voice that had a little bit more of the electronic edge to it. Blue thinks it sounds more menacing like that.

"You have your skills you know about," questioned Blue. "Yes sir," it replied, "What is my designation and mission?" "Designation," Blue began, "Asguardan. Mission protection for now."

"Protection of what," Asguardan queried. "Undecided," said Blue, "You have three places in your memories already. Places of value. You are now in one of them. the Justice League space station." "Understood," said Asguardan, "I shall keep station peace until given another assignment." "Very good," smiled Blue.

He looked to Cyborg, "And feel free to test capabilities while it's here. I'm actually curious myself." "Understood," said Cyborg, who then tilted his head and looked concerned in that one eye, "But Asguardan?"

"Well my thinking is," Blue began, "Celtic god lore has Thor the attacker, Loki the trickster, or in this case espionage. And for defense, it's Odin. So I'm kinda using the whole…"

"Just the full assortment," questioned Cyborg with a few small nods of agreement, "Okay, I see what you're doin' now. That's actually not bad." "Thank you. I think I'm worse at naming things than I previously thought, so I don't have many ideas." "Alright."

Now it was to the engineer. But as Blue walked to it, Cyborg blurted out, "And don't call it Engineero." Blue actually laughed. Cyborg chuckled a little himself.

But Blue got to the all white and heavy armored, thicker engineering drone with the two big arms and the two smaller arms tucked against the chest. This big guy isn't too much larger than the other two, but it is by a wide margin designed to be the toughest. It is to be classified as heavy industrial equipment after all. And it's designed to withstand the load of _other_ heavy industrial equipment.

And where the Robocop Asguardan has the blue visor across the face, this one has three eyes. Two main, and an additional, super-in-depth scanner third eye in the forehead. Also unlike the others, it's brain is technically in the chest, because the cranial case is full to the brim with the intensive scanners. And Blue gave Cyborg a look as he finished the phrase, "And you will designate you… Mr. Fix'it."

Cyborg smiled and said, "Nice." And Fix'it said, "Understood. Do you have a job for me master?" "Nope, but if Cyborg there has a job for you, he can borrow you for some projects." "I may have something he can do," Cyborg mentioned.

So, two will stay here, while Blue wants to test Medica over at the bio-dome. Blue wants to visit there anyway. But before he left, Cyborg was surprised by a sudden hug.

"Thanks Cyborg for amusing me today," said Blue, "I don't know if I say enough how much I appreciate you guys, so you proof checking my work against robot uprising type stuff and actually giving me a shop to work with, I really do appreciate."

Cyborg pat his back as he said happily, "Well hey, don't mention it buddy. You just keep on being a good boy and you use this place whenever you want." "I will, thanks."

Later, he boomed back down to the only place he's allowed to boom to. Bruce's house. Alfred heard it. Hard to miss.

"Ah master Blue, you arrived in a strange way," said Alfred, "And oh my. Who is this here?" "Oh this is a robot. Medica. I just built her today. Say hello Medica." "Hello mister Alfred," she greeted with a wave and the happy eyes.

Alfred smiled and waved as well. "A robot, well. And yet a good two or three generations ahead of what everyone else can do I think. This is not going to be a new construction line is it?"

"Oh hell no," Blue swatted, "I've already had a talkin' to by my own people _and_ the government about that. I'll still make the epic stuff, but most will just be reserved for me and the rest goes to government highest bidders and such."

"I saw the afternoon show you were on by the way," Alfred mentioned, "Tis a shame isn't it." "I know," Blue sighed, "I always knew the world was stunted massively by money and so on, but I didn't know there was an underlying purpose to the whole thing. So I want to do good, but it takes one of those light, safecracker's touches, you know what I mean?" "It takes some finesse, that it does," said Alfred.

"Anyway, I'm headed off to the Bio-dome now and putting Medica to work," said Blue, going by and waving, "Bye Alfred." "Bubye Blue," Alfred waved, "Will be here for dinner? And am I allowed to _cook_ dinner this time?"

Blue laughed and said, "No I don't think I'll burst in and take over the kitchen again. Though I might help." "Very well then. See you at dinner."

He turned then to see the robot walk by as wall, and look right at him, waving too as she said, "Goodbye mister Alfred." "Goodbye uh, Medica."

He took his private jet there. The bio-dome has several ports to enter from. Even has four heliports extending from either side of the huge dome.

But he has a high-class vertical takeoff and landing able jet, so they can slow down and make his way into the metal cave with lights with ease.

They were guided to a parking spot and then they got out. He told his pilot that he's gonna take a couple of hours, so he can look around or get some food or something. They do have nice lounges here.

He walked down the halls. He understands they used the skeleton of the first one to repair and add-on components for the second. So this place is just like he remembered the first one was. Halls of grey, with some white and blue trim. Accented white lights, and not the piss yellow of older style lighting. This place is the future.

Blue went to see Luthor first. Technically he doesn't have a schedule here, but he _has_ to work. The goal is every day he should do "something" that benefits the dome. And the labs are spacious and having some very valid stuff. They're not shy of Luthor getting his hands on real tech. Maybe because of the anklet the four criminals wear, and the cameras everywhere.

But he found Humanite there too. He's doing something with chemicals while Luthor was… probably just reading a magazine. But both looked up to see them.

"Ah Blue," Humanoite greeted him in the English accent Blue has honeslty grown to enjoy, "Here to visit again?" "Yea, but not for long, there's like, four people I need to visit back inland and then go back home to Waynes'," Blue replied.

"I see," said Humanite. "And who is this you brought," asked Luthor. "Oh this is Medica. I robot I made, like, an hour ago." "Hello everyone," waved Medica.

Both seemed interested, and Luthor even turned more to her. Blue looked at her and said, "She has knowledge of as much bio-tech as I could fit in her, and still there's room for more. She has a full AI, but she doesn't feel or want or anything that could cause another uprising involving needs not being met or something stupid like that. And she's powered by photovoltaics, which further puts excess to the small super-solar battery, so she never needs to sleep. I had her proof checked, so hopefully she'll make an excellent full time physician."

He showed her to them. He asked them what they thought and Humanite poked her shoulder as he said, "She's very soft." "Yea I wondered what 'people friendly' would be like on a robot," Blue replied with a smile and air quotes.

Humanite quickly got bored and went back what he was doing, but said along the way, "Well, her design looks solid, so we will see." And Luthor said, "Is this another line of technology you are trying to create?"

Blue pointed a harsh finger at him, "No. Several people gave me a talk about-" He flexed his fingers for more air quotes, "-'common practice', and its importance in the mass produced industry."

"I have heard about your setback," said Luthor. Blue smiled and said, "Sort of a setback really. I diminished the design a little, doubled the price, however, if I agreed for a discount deal, the military would love to get its hands on several of those things for civil transport vehicles and aircraft. So in collaboration with Wayne tech, who by extension is my daddy and already knows a bit about what I do, we made U.S. military designs as well. In all, and money spent for dealing aside, the company still made a good three point six billion this year.

"Nice work," said Luthor with a smile. "Yea I'm happy things went well too," Blue smiled too. But then Luthor frowned, "But don't give them everything you do. You know as well as I do they are _the government_." "Bureaucrats," nodded Blue, serious too, "Using the common citizen as their shit rags. Alternate various conspiracies on top of that. I know."

"Just so you know," said Luthor. He went to his papers. Wasn't a magazine, but notes on something.

Still, Blue stood there a moment. Then, attempting to look timid, He poked his fingers together in front of him and said quietly, "You're not too busy are you?"

"Why, do you want to pal around with your criminal old father," asked Luthor. Blue grinned, "Oh you know it's that one family member who did some hard shit in the past is what people muse about at family gatherings."

Luthor lifted a brow. "You best go with 'em pau," said Humanite in some old school Texas accent. He then chuckled at himself.

Luthor put down the papers, "Whatever. I can eat." "Great, let's stop by medical though." "Very well."

As they walked, Blue asked, "So how's the gilded cage life treating you?" "Not too bad Blue," said Luthor, "Not too bad. Basically a nine to five work day. Not glamorous, certainly a lot of eyes on you. But…" He looked around, "Peaceful. I spend half the time topside myself."

"Why else _would_ people be here," chuckled Blue, "Ivy regrew everything like _that_." He snapped his fingers. "I personally enjoy the tree housing thing she continues to do. If she plays her cards right, she might even be able to terraform Africa and make it a lot like this." "She would certainly be happy about that," said Luthor flatly.

Blue couldn't help but feel slightly off about this conversation. Nothing's wrong, it's just that Luthor is rather flat, and because he's like an extreme teenager, he's basically forced to be more casual. Blue honestly wants Luthor to be successful, but only in a decent way. Hasn't personally pissed Blue off, which is why he's trying to help him.

Anyway, they made it to Medical and he told Medical to familiarize herself with the place, especially with _this area_. In fact, she can go ahead and interface with the computer systems to get medical records thus far, as well as the equipment and staff on site. She said, "Understood," and went right to work.

Then Luthor and he were off topside, where there's a good open air restaurant to eat at. Wasn't lunch time, so it wasn't too crowded. And this was one of those places where trees molded to make this place including seating and tables. The above ground is Ivy's after all, and she doesn't want people breaking apart her trees for tool using wood.

But that's just fine. Blue got himself a bacon double-cheeseburger and Luthor got him a grilled fish meal. So the two had some good food and good scenery.

They made small talk. Some involving business, another about life inland. And yes, people are still pretty pissed at Luthor's stunt. It was _literally_ world crippling. Silver lining is that people _understand_ there is purpose in that little scare.

But here, the people are doing fine. Everyone has made this place their home more or less. So at least a particular four can relax here.

Once done, he intended to visit Ivy next, and then Cheetah, but Luthor was headed back to his shop. But before he left, Blue said, "Is there anything I can do for you Luthor? That is, what doesn't break currently made statutes?"

"No thank you blue," Luthor replied, "I'm pretty well set for now." "Very well then," said Blue, "Have a good day dad." "You too, son."

Blue visited Ivy. She greeted him but doesn't like him too well, obviously. But Blue said, "By the way, Batman stated you don't know how the genetic un-making juice is created, and I am _informed_ that I believe you."

"Do you now," she questioned. "About half way," said Blue, "But the other half, I do not intend to hound you about. Just wanted you to know that."

She walked to the side and nodded, "Well thank you mister Blue. I am pleased to hear that." "Well have a good day then," said Blue, heading off. "Uh huh."

Cheetah, or Barbara as he knows her, enjoyed his company more. She still thinks he's an ass and expects some weird cat-specific present. But no, he didn't bring strange treats this time and said he kinda feels bad about it.

She sputtered, scoffing. Then she said, "I hope not too much.

In any case, life here is a dream. She's basically having the most fun from this place. Plus the African workers here don't treat her with distain. She takes jogs throughout the forest landscapes, and occasionally hunts the wild animal. Yes the forest actually has creatures in it. No violent ones though. Topside is basically all living area after all.

Anyway, Blue made it back to the plane with the pilot outside. He checked his watch and said, "Right on the dot." "Yes I do enjoy promptness," smiled Blue, "Let's go." "Roger that."

He went back inside. Henry is his name. Basic employment in Lex Corp. Well, Blue Corp now. He's a good guy. Skilled pilot too. Can fly helicopters as well.

Once back, he just flew himself to the D.E.O. And he was pleasantly surprised to see Sona here too. She's either at the brewery, or at her own apartment, which he has yet to see.

But everyone was chilling in one recreation room or another. Saw Thor the lightning guy playing with Huntsman. Blue had learned later that his real name is Wade, but he likes the Huntsman better. He _is_ the huntsman spider after all. Then with the other kitchen and gaming area, Amanda was playing against Patriot, or Frederick, they'd later learn his real name is. And the two were playing pool. Can't find the scorpion guy Frank anywhere. But apparently he enjoys mass producing his toxins from his stinger. If diluted, they make excellent take-down paralytics.

"Really," questioned Blue happily, "Because I've been working on a masters chemistry class and I could actually use some paralytics."

Sona laughed and said, "And what're you gonna use those for huh?" "Well," Blue began, lifting his coat.

His coat is complicated because it's made to look suave, but with flaps so it easily fits over his wings, and then just work both back straps around and connect it in the front like a belt. So lifting that belt, a flap, and lowering his dress pants a little, they saw the small lumpy sections of his under-suit.

"I have these little straps that I keep the synthesized version of my own healing ability Batman made for me," Blue went on to say. He situated everything correctly again and said, "And I've been thinking of inventing my own brand of super-toxin-" Blue suddenly growled as he spoke the last words, "-for when that motherfucker Darkseid and his band of powerful fuckfaces show up."

Then he looked casual again as he continued, "I got plenty of DNA samples from them." Juriya chuckled and said, "Damn kid. You preparing huh."

"It is the logical thing to do," said Sona. Blue shrugged and added, "Plus the punk basically told us he's planning on coming back anyway. So it's kind of obvious really." "Yea I didn't know that," Patriot then said.

Anyway, Blue wanted to pal around until later that afternoon where he was to go home to Bruce and get fed some good cookin'. He did ask about any pertinent information and Amanda said it's been fairly quiet. Sure things are going on, but other than the Justice League jumping on it every turn, there's basically nothing to do.

Well that's good then. Didn't see Frank again, but he wanted to send that message to him. He's serious about the poisons. Juriya assured him he'd send the message personally.

In that case, he went home. And oh look Damian is there. Blue tilted his head as he looked at him and waved, "Oh hey Damian. You're actually here today."

"I'm not completely abandoning my father," Damian said seriously. Bruce chuckled and Alfred just over there said, "He is not implying that master Damian." "Oh I'm sure he is."

"Well," Blue began, coming over to sit in his usual side seat, "I have noticed you have the work ethic of a stern old man." "Now that part I agree with," said Alfred, "You are just like your father and that worries me."

Damian looked irritated as he said, "Well gee, if I'd know I would be ostracized by my own family, I would have _kept_ myself away." "But then staying away longer would only give us more to complain about when we inexplicably see you again," Blue grinned in a cocky sinister way.

Damian's hair was ruffled by Salina as she said, "Oh you're fiiiine. Just come home to say hi every once in a while." "Whatever."

"By the way," said Blue, still looking at him, "Alfred made a good point. All work and no play makes Damian a dull boy. So also like your father, who found a woman to get _busaaay_ with. Which super powered girl have you wanted in your personal corner?"

Salina yelped in surprise when Blue said that one part. "I don't believe Damian is up to that point yet," said Bruce.

Damian just had this smirk on his face though. Then he said, "Girls have yet to become a useful commodity with me." "Well they're just getting to be that way with me," said Blue, situating himself to eat, "So in like two or three years when you are in the mood, I'm introducing you to what's called a 'love dungeon'."

Salina yelped again, then threw a biscuit at him. Blue actually jerked, but only so he could catch it in his mouth and swallow it. After which he proceeded to say the word, "Ouch. You hit me."

"You are not going to do that," said Bruce, "And in case you didn't notice, Damian is fully capable of doing as he pleases." "Yea, you can just shut up right now Blue," Salina barked.

Blue adjusted in his seat uncomfortably, making shifty glances left and right. "Fine," Blue pouted, "Whatever. Haters."

But they had a pleasant meal after that. And then it was time for bed. Damian stayed on site tonight. Probably because Bruce was taking him out again. In fact, Blue was genuinely a little surprised when Damian opened the door to his room and asked if he wanted to put on a dark suit and come with them.

 **Chapter 2 – Visitation**

The suit was only to have him wear darker stuff. Some temporary latex black paint for his horns and wings. Salina was going too, but in a Batwoman suit with sharp claws and a whip, and no cape. Then they were off. They basically split off to go on patrol.

There's always a little something in Gotham to beat up. Blue just flew around, so he had a good view. And he quickly caught sight of a robbery. Well then…

Blue pounced on one of the three. Didn't land on the back one, just stomping behind and giving his neck a pop. And it does knock them out, but it can't be the little love tap like Hollywood shows.

Then he went to the next one who turned _almost_ just in time to see the next strike coming. The next one however, thought a little too quickly in snagging this one girl nearby and pointing the gun to her head… _shit_.

Blue just stared at him, all dark, but with those _fierce_ glowing blue eyes, looking for an opening. The girl he took was a part of a pair, but the girlfriend with her wasn't confident enough to get her out of it either, so she stood back.

"Stay back man," shouted the shaky man. The girl yelped, startled. She's scared of him, but the man is scared of Blue. "Just let me go man," called the man, "I mean it."

Blue figured there's nothing he can do. He let the girl get caught in the first place. Her life is basically forfeit.

But then he glanced a little to the side, thinking. What did they rob again? A liquor store? One of those cash-for-gold scam places? He didn't look, but this isn't the fanciest district in the city.

Blue looked at the guy again. Softer now. So he crossed his arms, about-faced, then just sat cross-legged like that and closed his eyes.

There was a moment of silence. No doubt the crowd of fourteen people in this city block were confused too. But he herd scratchy footsteps. Off balance. But then he heard the man run away. Blue paused, then looked back.

The one girl was on her butt, so he dropped her to run, and the man successfully got away. Well in that case, he stood up.

Shaken, the girl was helped up by her friend. But she still looked to Blue and said, "You can still catch him." Blue looked back around and said, "He robbed a uh… I guess a cash-for-gold store. He's not the worst thing to happen to the city." He looked back at her, "I'd say I made a good trade."

"Awww," awed the friend, touched by what he just said. The one girl though, just nodded. Her hand was to her heart, still calming down.

Noticing this, Blue opened his arms a little and offered, "Hugzies?" The friend giggled and the one girl said, "What the hell. Hugzies."

So the two hugged and he pet her head. "What's your name sweetie," he asked softly. "Clair," she replied. "Okay," said Blue, "Glad you're alive Clair." She giggled and said, "Me too."

"So does that mean you're called Black now," asked the friend with a grin, "How'd you change colors by the way?" "I had help putting on some cheap latex paint," said Blue, "Non-gloss. You know. For stealth."

"Well it doesn't work too much," she stated, "Those _eyes_." She shook her head, "Woo. They just jump out at ya." "Well, I did bring sunglasses," said Blue, "I have thermal vision to change to in cases such as that." "Oh no foolin'?" "Uh huh."

Meanwhile, he's just holding this girl close to him. She must be comfy, partially wrapped up in his wings, with one arm around her slender waist and another petting her head.

Blue backed up though and said, "Well that was a pleasant surprise this evening. I'm off to do uh… heroing." "You do that," she smiled. He smiled too and walked on by.

Once past, he hunched down and leaped to the top of the nearest two story building, which was brick. But his hearing was good enough (Plus they were kind of loud anyway), to hear that one girl state, "Wow, he's just as nice as the reports say." "I know, but you can still see the monster in him," the girl stated. Then growled the other girl. The two giggled.

Blue glanced back to listen, then smirked, and headed forward. He sensed another person, though barely heard. He looked to see Damian there, and honestly supremely quiet considering he also somehow dragged a man twice his size up to this rooftop.

"Having fun making friends," smirked Damian. "Impromptu friendships are the most surprising," smiled Blue, "Glad you caught him."

But Damian said seriously, "You were careless." "No, just non-lethal," said Blue. He glanced to the side, "Plus I didn't bring my gun. Batman gave me some good tranks for that."

"Well next time come prepared," said Damian, "Domestication is making you soft." Blue's eye twitched, "If you say so."

Damian must've sensed the danger in his voice just then. Not threatening, just… off. Blue just wants him to know it's all still there. Just concentrated, parted in a proverbial closet somewhere. Just waiting for opportunity.

But Blue stated lightly, "Plus I don't care if he escapes to be honest. The robbed a minor store. I did what I thought was… logical." Damian cocked his head in the form of a shrug and said, "I'll admit that. Aggravating a hostage situation isn't worth this trash, you're right." "Plus it's good to have buddies," smiled Blue, walking off, "I'm just learning this stuff." "Uh huh," hummed Damian rhetorically.

Not much happened that night, but Batman called the rest to converge somewhere near Bay drive. He saw another one of those underground drug and/or weapons deals going down. Probably both. Especially considering Bane is there.

"Dibs on Blue versus Bane," said Damian with a smirk, "I've always enjoyed the monster mashes myself." "Agreed," said Blue. "We'll get to Bane when we get there," Batman stated, "First, we need to stop the operation."

"Right then," said Damian, standing up, "It's a race." He shot a silent gun. The hook and wire shot to a light post, which he used to propel him towards it, around, then unlatch it, sending him careening skillfully into one person with a _hard_ dropkick to the temple. … he's probably dead.

But that allowed him to further jump to one man, sending a hard right hook into _his_ temple while simultaneously taking out some batarangs, throwing one, hitting the gun hand which had just now swung to aim, and another popping him in the head.

But the man he punched wasn't down for the count just yet. Damian knew this of course, which is why after the second batarang was thrown, he had spun around and swing a foot to pop him as hard as he could into the _other_ temple. The man went down immediately and didn't move. Aren't those steel toed boots Damian has on? That man's probably dead now too.

Blue continued to watch as Damian took out another batarang and hit the last fleeing man in the heel, making him trip and fall. This let Damian catch up and just whip the shit out of the man.

Okay, now Blue thought it a good time as any to go on as well. Batman had already left as well, apparently heading towards the harbor. So Blue will simply swing left, seeing as it's uncontested territory so far. That is to say, if Salina agrees. She's still looking at him.

Once he looked at her, she gestured left and said, "Go on. I want to watch you work." "I was curious about watching _you_ work Batcat, or whatever you call yourself," said Blue. She smiled, "Maybe next time."

It was all quite mathematical after that. Take out a guy one at a time. Just a shadow in the dark with a blue streak of the glowing eyes people could barely catch until it's too late. Maximizing speed while concentrating on not killing anybody. It's like a human trying to pet a fly without crushing it. Or in this case, a martial artist attempting to kick around a raw egg without breaking it. This is good training. Blue always enjoys outings with big daddy Batman.

He'd knock a person out, take his gun and place it elsewhere as he headed for the next guy. It's just in case he didn't use enough force and they're just acting like they're down for good.

Also, there were two side doors he welded shut, the back door, but he'll have to take out the other side door once he gets around.

Once getting around to the front, he saw the place smoky. The docks are being attacked by two master class assassins. Blue's eyes turned red and the pupils changed shape, switching to thermals.

Yep, there they are. That's taken care of. He looked right at the wall he's next to, but seeing about twenty more people inside, as well as one the largest. Very well then. Last place to attack.

Blue put his glasses on for this one, because he's headed up top to take out the lights. The moonlight will catch his shadow moving around, but that didn't matter. In fact, it'd make him more menacing. People tend to be irrationally superstitious after all.

So once the lights were taken out, people tried getting away. Blue rushed outside again to get that last door welded shut. Then it was back to the top and he went to take out all the struggling people, flexing and stretching his wings because Batman can't do _that_.

Blue then walked up to Bane, who just stood there stoically in the center of the area. And Blue was next to a forklift. This will be important later.

Taking off his glasses and switching back, his eyes were the normal faintly glowing blue. He didn't instigate a conversation either. He just stared at Bane.

When Bane turned, he already pumped toxin into himself to make him grow to that ridiculous size. Then he said to him, "Ah, the prodigal son of the Justice League. Blue."

"Hello Bane," said Blue, "Just a little outing with the Batman this evening. Incidentally, you know your masses are screwed right now."

"Ah yes," said Bane, "The sounds of battle are slight, but I can hear it. So you will be my challenger today." "Challenger," said Blue as if tasting the word, "No. Not a challenge." "You don't think I can fight you," asked Bane.

Blue glanced to the side to see Damian standing there at the opening to the warehouse. And he just had his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

Bane looked over and said, "So the little one is to challenge me?" "Oh not this time I'm afraid," Damian smirked, "I'm just here to watch the show."

"Now Bane," said Blue, "Before you start throwing punches, I need you to ask yourself one question." "And what's that?" "Your muscles are big," said Blue, "But are your bones tougher?"

And with that, Blue kicked the forklift. The result was him warping the entire frame as that foot sent that big metal chunk into the corner ceiling of the warehouse, _through_ the ceiling, and it splashing in the water outside.

Blue turned to Bane again. He was still looking at that ceiling hole. Then he looked to Blue and sighed, raising his hands in surrender, and saying, "How anticlimactic." "Real life isn't theater," said Blue, "It's a shit show." "Only to those who are weak," said Bane.

It was anticlimactic, incidentally disappointing Damian. And yet, not too much, him being still amused by the fact that Blue just _punted_ a forklift through a field goal and intimidating Bane into backing down altogether. Don't see that every day.

Incidentally, Blue honestly asked Batman, "What if you two fought? How long would it last?" "Just a few moments," said Batman, "I have a measure just for him."

"Cool," said Blue, "What is it?" "A neurotoxin," said Damian. Blue glanced to him, then to Batman again and said, "That sounds _awesome_. I shouldn'tve stepped up so quickly."

Batman smirked and said, "I don't know Blue. I enjoyed your method as well." "Yea the boy needs his exercise," Salina said happily, "Good job today Blue. You're still very skilled." She held up a hand and he met it for a high-five.

So on went the night. The cops were prompt in getting to the harbor and finding the aftermath. They split up again, thwarted a couple things. Blue walked around a few particular areas and started handing out money to homeless again. Nights with Batman allowed him to be kind of this Christmas dragon thing. Even if they're asleep, he'll sneak by and leave about a grand worth of rolled up tens in a cup or something just for them.

Blue estimates that in a given month, he gives away about thirty thousand. Logically very unsound, but Blue _refuses_ to be like those rich politician pieces of rancid _garbage_. It is easier for a camel to pass through the eye of a needle, than it is for the rich to get into heave, that's what the Bible once told him. Any American past thirty can understand just what that means, but Blue knew all of this before he was ten.

Blue is no longer a complete sociopath. He's been given a second chance thanks to Wonder Woman and that _insidious_ lasso of hers. So if Blue is some larger than life great thing, then as a child of God, he himself will help those who are at least somewhat decent, get a little extra boost in life.

Once back, it was re-dressing into their usual civil clothes. And all Blue had to do is peel off the latex paint as if a snake molting skin, revealing the new shiny blue metallic scales and horns. And just to be theatric, he tossed away the stuff flamboyantly and announced, "At last I am _beautiful_."

Damian, in one of the rare occasions, was laughing his ass off. Bruce chuckled a little himself with Salina over there next to him. And Damian clamed himself quickly to say, "That is the corniest nonsense I have ever heard from you."

Blue smiled at him and said, "Oh I'm a thespian now Damian. You're gonna see some weird shit from me from now on." "Oh lord," he scoffed.

But then, once outside the cave, Damian said, "You said you wanted to meet Starfire and Raven." "I have yet to meet them in person," Blue stated. "Well I'm going back to hang out there," Damian said, "And since it's the weekend, now would be a good time as any."

"Well I had planned to perform my standard engineering binge all weekend, but I think your idea is better," said Blue, "Yea I think I will head out with you." "Good," said Damian, pointing at him, "And we're gonna head out in style."

Blue smiled, "You want me to dragon out and fly you there don't you." "Are you talking to a fifteen year old kid with an unquenchable thirst for action," Damian asked rhetorically. Blue chuckled and bowed his head, "Right. Stupid question." "See ya tomorrow," Damian said, walking off.

And he _will_ see him tomorrow. So he worked three more hours in the night to form and then email a couple packets to some of the scientists who said they wanted to work overtime. For one thing it's extra money. Another, because making toys is fun. So he notified them that family stuff came up this weekend, so he's not gonna be there. But here's his two cents.

Then tomorrow came. Blue loaded up his special tactical bag with whatever essentials and walked outside with just his super-stretchy black and navy blue under-suit. The others were already out there waiting for him and saying bye to Damian.

Then, once Blue changed into his dragon, Damian hopped on his neck and grabbed his horns like the handlebars to a Chopper motorcycle. "Alright bye everybody," called Damian, "Now Blue! Get me that sunrise!"

Blue made a mild roar of acknowledgement as he trotted up to speed, then took off.

Never seen the tower before, but knew where it's located. Good thing it's hard to miss. It's literally a giant T building.

They landed and _immediately_ as Damian was hopping off, a green kid came running out and shouting, "Yo Blue whaddup!" He transformed into a triceratops and charged Blue, roaring as it came. Blue met that challenge with a roar of his own and gripped those horns, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ha ha, you fool," mocked Beastboy, transforming into a T-rex and the horns disappearing. No matter, Blue just shoved his hip into him while gripping his neck and yanking, tossing the T-rex over him. The huge green dinosaur slammed into the ground with a crash.

"Uuugh," said the T-rex in his usual teenage boy voice, "It's not fair you got those skillz _with_ a huge monster body too." "Have you tried making mythical creatures," asked Blue, _his_ voice actually the deep rumble of his dragon, "Or just turning into me?"

"Not really," said Beastboy, "I tried turning into a griffin once, but I can't mix parts that well. However…"

The others came out, Starfire first as she called out in a slight amount of worry, "What on Earth is going on out here?" But she was surprised.

The others trickled out to see two dragons sitting there just looking at each other. One was a shiny metallic blue while the other was green. And the green one looked irritated.

"You could've warned me before you spit in my mouth," came the somewhat nasally smaller voice from the huge dragon's mouth. "You suggested it would help if you had a DNA sample," said Blue, "So I gave you a sample." "Still though. Gross." "Oh don't be so picky."

The green dragon stood up and took a pose, "Alright big guy. Bring it on." Blue did, standing up too, and the two fought.

Blue was obviously more skilled, But the way green yelled when he was in an arm bar at one point, let the others know, "Ah no fair, you're still way stronger than me! What gives?"

"I see," said Blue, letting him go and sitting down again. Beastboy morphed himself into his usual boy self in a quarter of a second somehow, and questioned, "See what?" "I'm made up of many things unnaturally," said Blue, "Including partial Kryptonian make-up. I can give your body knowledge of my form, but you lack the additional methods that make me a super soldier."

"Oh yea, the slave assassin biz," said Beastboy, "You guys sure that's gone for good?" Blue tilted his head," Well, due to multiple third party involvements, I don't presume it is ever truly gone for good."

He righted his head again, "But the _facilities_ are destroyed or otherwise repurposed by the real government, so at least the practice is gone." "Uh, if the government is involved, you _know_ there's gonna be more," said beast boy. Blue looked uncomfortable, "I know. I too doubt they can keep it in their pants, myself."

Beastboy laughed, "That's a good one." Then he reached up to hug, "Come here buddy. Gimme that big ol' shiny face." He did.

Beast boy hugged and rubbed Blue's nose a few moments. By this time the others were up to them. And Starfire wanted to rub on him too.

Blue looked to see her big red headed self. Big being the key word. Beastboy may not be full grown or large himself, but Starfire must be six feet tall. And she's got some muscle on her. A big Amazon girl. Not literally, but… now that he thinks about it, who would win? Starfire, or Diana?

Incidentally, Blue caught the smell of perfume, so she likes being a girly girl here on Earth. But he also noticed her boobs squishing against his nose. But all Blue said was, "There you are. I see you sometimes as we work, but I've never officially met you."

"I understand you wanted to come meet us," she said, her very green eyes looking up at him, and a nice smile brightening up her face, "But then you had a full company suddenly in your possession, then you have concerts, and a bio-dome raid, it went down, then _back up_."

"Then the war with Apokolips," counted Beastboy on his forth finger, then the fifth as he said, "Then the car dealership thing." He shifted to other hands, "Then talk shows, then government deals. Then, I think you were talking about revamping your entire strategy because you were working too smart, or something."

"The mass-predictability speech," said Blue. "Yes, that's it," Beastboy pointed. "So yes, I understand you have been very busy," said Starfire, "Though if you wanted to meet us badly enough, you could have just asked. We would have come to visit you sometimes."

"He's fine," said Damian, "He's got dad, Salina now, Alfred, and the other league members who come by about once a week. Usually Diana." "Yea we know about her," said this one kid Blue wasn't familiar with. "Everybody knows of her involvement with him," said Raven flatly.

Blue changed back down. Speaking of which, Beastboy said, "By the way, why does it take you longer to transform back and forth? You just have the one form, right?"

"Due to my makeup, I'm probably only one tenth you, which I understand you are a derivative of J'onn as well," said Blue, "So your primary trait is that ridiculous method which defies the laws of conservation of matter, or calorie consumption."

"I see," said Starfire just as Beastboy was going, "Oooooh, so it's just a small portion, so your body has to kind of adjust over and over again. And what, it burns a lot of calories doing so too you said? Wow. That's kinda rough."

But he was instantly happy again as he said, "So that means you're hungry again. I hope you like pizza." "Is that a trick question," Blue asked. Beastboy laughed.

Blue followed, however, he spun Starfire around and now guided her with him. She just found him amusing, judging from the smile on her face. But as they walked Blue said, "So anyway, I understand you're an exile from your home world. But as it turns out, my kind is the best there is at empire destruction, so you can use me for your own purposes if ya like. But other than that, I'm curious about the world you come from. Does everyone have powers like yours? What's the atmosphere like?"

"Well he's right at home," stated Raven. "I know," said the other boy, "Didn't even give us a second glance." "One at a time, children," barked Damian jokingly, "Daddy will be here all weekend, so just wait your turn." "You're one to talk, short stack," the other boy challenged. "Compared to what," queried Damian, "My obviously greater mental stature? But you steer clear of that one huh Jaime." "Oh you wanna go," questioned Jaime angrily, his arm suddenly becoming blue, black, and silver laser weapon.

There was a brief pause until Jaime looked to the side a little and whispered, "Not _that_ kind of fight beetle." The gun retracted. "Oh don't worry," smirked Damian, "Let beetle bring out the gun."

"Now look whose being childish," said Raven, walking between them and headed for the front doors. "Yea Damian," said Jaime. "I was talking to both of you." "Wha-" Jaime shrugged, appalled.

They watched her leave a moment. But all Damian did was raise a fist, then burst those fingers out towards him, "Bam!" "Oh shut up," Jaime shot back lightly, but followed Raven.

 **Chapter 3 - Titans**

It's reheated pizza. Certainly not the gourmet stuff, but Blue's not as picky as people would believe. There are a few boxes in the fridge, so he'd heat a whole box just for Blue.

Blue thanked him and Beastboy replied happily, "No problem buddy. I know you need more than others. So you eat up." "Can do."

Blue ate his food with a bottle of coke to wash it down. Starfire got a slice too and sat with him. This is a nice main room with a large screen over there with a TV show on, and the large windows over there had a good view of the ocean. He likes it here already.

He glanced up as Raven stopped to look at him. She stood there just staring a moment, then said, "So how's that gourmet food there Blue?" So he replied, "Not bad. There are few foods with the reheat value of pizza." "Right," chuckled Beastboy in agreement, "And he's the actual chef."

Raven's purple eyes looked over at him, then back to Blue, "You know you don't have to indulge him." Blue smiled and said, "I'm actually not as picky as people would believe."

Starfire gestured another seat, "Come sit with us." "Alright then," she replied, headed over.

She got a slice of pizza too. "So," she then began, with a partially full mouth, "What was it like? You know. The slave stuff."

"That's a little insensitive Raven," Starfire coached. "Not really," said Blue, still chewing on pizza, "It's a valid question. In retrospect, I'm lucky to not be taken from a family. As a test tube baby, I was built by them for one purpose. Curb my emotions immediately. Trained me to be the greatest operative alive."

Then he shrugged, "At least until the newer better deal came around. At which point I'll either be sold to the highest bidder, or just be dissolved like many more before me. In all, it was very peaceful being a soulless killing machine."

"Whoa, that's heavy," said the unfamiliar kid. Blue's eyes suddenly moved, looking at him. He seemed almost startled by this. But Blue swallowed and said, "You are unfamiliar to me." "Really," questioned the guy, "That's kind of disappointing. Oh wait."

He lifted a hand and it changed into a mechanical weapon. "Nanomachines," whispered Blue. But then his brows went up as he said, "Oooh. Blue Beetle."

"There we go," smiled the guy, "I knew I was important enough to remember." "I guess nobody knows the face behind the mask," said Blue, "But that's typical super hero double-life stuff." "Right," he nodded.

Then he waved, "Name's Hymey by the way." "Hymey," Blue repeated, "Spelled Jamie?" "Sort of," he tilted his head for a shrug, "But yes, I have Spanish descent." "Neat." Blue took another bite of pizza.

They talked a while. Seems Blue was either expected, or they're just naturally friendly to new people. But he knows Starfire is genuinely sweet. Nightwing might still be the leader of this group, but he's not here today.

But soon, it was just Blue, Starfire, and Beastboy at the table. He learned a little about her planet. And no, nobody except her and her sister have the powers they have. They're experiments too. But She found it funny when Blue said, "Cool. Can I have some of your DNA by the way?"

"Wow, talk about being a romantic," chuckled Beastboy, "Let me research your genetics." Blue shrugged and said, "Still better than saying, 'come to my lab so I can probe you'."

Beastboy laughed. Starfire giggled a little as well. That being said, she pulled a strand of her hair and gave it to him. Made Beastboy say, "I think he was joking."

"And yet, I'm basically some kind of megagenius," said Blue. "I am curious about the methods to be sure," she said, "So if you manage to figure something out, I'm curious to hear it." "Wow," said Blue, "I'm getting all kinds of attention today."

"Oddly comfortable giving away information that intimate," said Raven, walking by to the fridge. "Well unless he's an operative of the HIVE, I doubt I'll mind." "Whatever."

Later, Blue threw away his box and he went to travel through the tower. And quickly, Blue stated he likes this place. They found it funny because he says this only after seeing workshops and tactical style rooms. But then he found the training area.

Blue looked around at the spacious place with odd aesthetic design. Plenty of metal. Technological? But then Starfire said, "Want to test out the place?" Blue only tilted his head, confused.

So she touched a few buttons on the control panel over there, and then appeared some batlike monster people in medieval armor and weapons. They looked strong. But also, wow.

"Oh no way," Blue gushed, "A holo-deck?" "That's right," called Starfire, "Now show us what you can do." Blue grinned, "Thank you."

At first, it didn't seem impressive. Mainly because out of the various attackers, he just manipulated one. And they _are_ strong. No human can handle half of what these things are. Also… force field tech? These things are solid. So holograms and force fields. Imagine the realism if you supply _smells_ to this scenario.

Anyway, now he stepped it up. All of a sudden, a head separated from a shoulder. Another swatted a war axe downward, which Blue easily dodged, and with a partially transformed mouth, bit _off_ the arm and planted a palm in his chest to send the rest of the body away, while the other hand gripped the axe.

Another came at him, but he was in mid jump when that axe hit his chest. Launched him back and he dropped his sword. Others came at him, so Blue tightened his wings, dodged one, palmed him away while the other swatted and Blue dodged and weaved an arm to stab his fingers into the eyeballs and into the brain.

Still had just enough time to grab the sword and throw it into the face of the newly charging winged man thing.

The man thing jerked back, but the axe slid more to him, so Blue stepped on it, flipping up another portion so his foot could get under it, kicked it up, and spun and kicked it into another one of them.

On went things like that until the swarm quickly ended in a sea of fake blood surrounding a martial artist. The time of battle… about two minutes.

"Wow," Raven said rather flatly, "That was an experience."

Beastboy threw up his arms and cheered, "Wow, that was _totally_ like an action movie, combined with, like, those Chinese martial arts." Then he gasped and said, "Holy crap Blue. Have you discussed movie deals with anybody?"

"Not at all," Blue replied, "Granted with my espionage training, I'd imagine I would be a very good actor." Bestboy agreed excitedly, "Right?"

"You okay there Damian," asked Starfire softly and with a smile. Sure enough, Damian had been rubbing his chin in thought. Then he said, "Yea. Just thinking about a training session of my own."

She giggled, "This is the first time you've seen him work huh." "The funny thing is, yes," said Damian, "I'm honestly ashamed of myself. Blue's core training is actually invaluable."

"Well I have all weekend, and then off and on afterwards," said Blue, "Want to start now?" "You know what, yes," said Damian, "I'll be back."

So Damian left to put on his Robin outfit. So in the meantime, Blue wanted to fight Raven and Starfire, purely out of curiosity. They were a little curious too, so they obliged.

Blue wouldn't do any strikes, but he would do holds and throws. Basically toss them around. That is to say, if he could ever get his hands on them. But he knew this would be a more dynamic fight. Blue's advantage, durability and speed. Their advantage, flying and energy projectiles. And in the case of Raven, probably a whole additional list of magical shit that he's never seen.

He managed to get a hold of them from time to time. Both are privy to grappling, but only Starfire has the physicality to deal with it. But Raven can just coat herself with shadows and make them alive and fight for her. That is a _terribly_ useful ability.

It would go on though until Starfire simply called it a draw. And Raven immediately said, "I have to admit, your speed and durability is annoying. A little too annoying if you ask me."

"Are you saying you want a more serious match Raven," Starfire asked. "That's not it," said Raven, "He's not immune to magic, yet he seems to be now. Care to explain?"

"Yes actually," Blue stated lightly, and even raising his brows. So he told them, "As you know, my body is essentially a combination quilt of different parts. Parts that others know about and could unravel. So proofed myself against any method to unmake me other than physical. Which also means magic will not work simply because that's the first thing I proofed myself once I gained my freedom."

"You found a magic user," asked Starfire. "After some favors," Blue continued, "I would explain my situation and that I don't want my future ever being involved with me being a puddle on the floor."

"Graphic," said Raven flatly. "Yea," Starfire agreed, a slight wince on her face. "So I had placed on me a seal," said Blue.

He glanced to the side, "Incidentally realizing later, that this also gives me additional magical defense because I am now and I quote, 'a magical artifact'."

"Oooh," hooted Beastboy over there. "That is interesting," said Raven, "And who was this wizard?" "Some lady named Tala." "I see."

A hand was on his shoulder suddenly. It was Starfire's as she said happily, "Well good for you. I'm glad you were able to proof yourself from such things." He smiled, "Me too, thank you."

But then he looked irritable as he looked to Raven, more specifically her forehead, as he said, "Incidentally, it's not till just now that recent information informs me of a full demon housed in that very gem in your forehead. And I just mindlessly blurted out such information."

He pointed to the gem, actually startling Raven slightly and he shouted at it, "You keep your mouth shut old man!"

There was a glow in the gem suddenly. It was slight but it was there. And oddly, Raven smiled.

Blue put his hand down and raised a brow. "Father takes that as a challenge," she stated, "And he _accepts_ that challenge." "Well then," Blue began.

He blew a little bit of fire into one palm, then the other, then rubbed his hands together as he said, "I'mma be waitin' for ya."

Later, Blue visited with Jaime. He wanted to rub on the scarab, which is like his backpack, and possibly a housing for the nanomachine swarm that somehow insta-builds anything he wants.

This concept fascinated blue and he wants to learn this tech for himself. Well first off, Jaime isn't as sociable as Blue is, and is additionally uncomfortable with quote "being rubbed on by another man". And secondly, no he may not attempt to reverse-engineer the scarab. Plus there was a blue limb around Jaime's shoulder and it morphed into a small laser gun aimed at his face, which Jaime explained that scarab doesn't like the fact that Blue wants to take it apart.

"How vulgar," Blue blurted out in mock disgust, "I'm not just going to crudely bust it open to look at its insides. I'm a genius. I have scanners that tell me how things work." He glanced to the side and said, "Granted it's just the one so far." He looked at him again, "But I still put all my ability into designing the thing."

The gun retraced and there was some indiscriminate chittering, and Jaime smiled as he said, "But the answer is still no." Blue hummed in disappointment, "And here in the future I could've given you an upgrade or something. But whatever. Not anymore I guess." "We'll take our chances," said Jaime.

There was a pause. Then Blue suddenly raised his hands and said childishly, "But I can build _so_ fast though." Jaime chuckled and said, "Sorry buddy. Scarab doesn't like you that much."

"Oh well," Blue pouted, turning around, "Cyborg is my _real mechanical friend_ anyway. And we watch movies, and eat food, and _tech stuff_. Much better than a scarab."

That little gun came around again, but Jaime put a hand on it to lower it and send it away as she shushed it. But he was chuckling a little.

Blue watched this interaction, then said seriously, "So it really does feel." Jaime raised a brow, "So that was just a test?" "Well the embellishment anyway," Blue shrugged, "But word in the League-o-sphere, is that you don't have full control of it, which tells me that _it_ still doesn't understands human intricacies."

Blue came closer and told him seriously, "Espionage one oh one. Being a good boy has nothing to do with morality. Each nation is as selfishly made as the last, so all you have to do is learn."

He eased up a bit as he said more lightly, "So my question is, how can Scarab be connected to you without being connected to you, that's my question? I mean, you still talk to it out loud."

"Honestly man, I don't really know," shrugged Jaime, "It's alien tech." "I might be able to understand it," said Blue, "But to be honest I'm a little late to this global party. I'm sure Cyborg has already looked at it?" "No. Like I said. Scarab is a little touch-me-not." "I see," Blue nodded.

Blue put a hand on his shoulder and looked past him, "Listen Scarab. Real talk now. Humans have what we call friendship and _training_. Propagate the race, grow each other beyond what they would normally get to alone. Remember this. Because if you're alien tech, then I can bet you're not the only one out there. If you want an edge over them? You talk to Cyborg."

"Or you," questioned Jaime. Blue paused, then said, "I mean." Jaime was confused. "Can you wait about a year or two," asked Blue, "I still haven't gotten my first PHD. I am extraordinarily busy." Jaime only chuckled.

"Okay Blue," called Damian. Blue turned to realize there's a plastic something headed for him. He caught it and realized it's one of those hard plastic swords. He had one too and he said as he walked into the open area, "Show me your swordsmanship." "Very well."

Blue did something interesting when he came out there. He never really tucks his wings in under his armpits, but he did this time, put one hand behind his back, and faced his right shoulder to Damian. _Hm_. People were wondering about this.

"Fencing," questioned Damian, "Curious." Blue only stared at him with those intense eyes, ready for combat. So they went at it.

Damian got a taste for how blue fights now. obviously stronger, so no strike gets past, all his moves can be boiled down into six key positions; him just choosing one at a time. Other than that, he rarely moved unless to step in to compromise his footing, or take a step back to keep a leg sweep from getting him.

People would describe Blue's method of the fight as "interesting," and "a little boring."

Damian was the one winded. Why? Because he was doing all the moving. But then he stopped, sighed, and stretched a little as he said, "Okay. No wasted movement. Good reflexes. But I expected as much from you. Now…"

Damian took another stance, then said, "Stop playing around. You can beat me easily if you wanted, so go for it." "Very well."

Blue suddenly spun his sword and his stance was _wide_. This was honestly a surprise by comparison, but in an instant, he was in Damian's face, striking Damian's hand in such a way as Blue's sword had went around his outside, then popped the hand inside.

But Damian caught that motion and spun, but when he swatted, he was surprised to find Blue gone, and a sword to his Chin. And as he was frozen, he heard Raven say, "That was oddly simplistic."

So Damian looked down to see Blue just squatting there at Damien's legs and the sword aimed at him. "What'd you do?" "I didn't stop my body's momentum," said Blue, "I knew you could do four things at that moment, but you chose to turn your back to me. So I just sort of let my body fall into place, while you were still turning, and well. Now I'm seated here."

"Huh," said Damian with genuine interest, "Yea I guess that was a stupid move." He backed up and Blue stood up. Then Damian came at him.

Blue was pacing at normal speed, but in doing so, couldn't really get past Damian's guard. But he was backing off. No fancy tricks this time, Damian's stance was solid. Blue's swings seemed wild, his arms doing things, But Damian saw this as a Hapkido trick. Deceptive movements, wide, powerful swings, and yet his blocking and pacing and countering was superb. Damian couldn't get within that guard either. So the real issue of victory this round boiled down to simply Damian backing off too much and too quickly as the momentum was increasingly against him. Damian fell and Blue had him down.

So they trained again. And again, and again, until Starfire barked, "Damian. I'm sure he wants to do something other than train." And Blue looked at him and said, "I did notice a tactical device shop nearby."

Damian relented, and went to show him some gadgetry. Blue's hearing was not super, but it was enhanced. So he caught a little of the conversation behind him as Starfire asked the group, "So. What do you think?"

"He's not bad," said Raven in her usual quiet voice, "I can see why the crowd likes him." "Yea he does have an oddly good face for TV," Jaime mentioned.

That's about all he got so far. The rest was mumbles as they went down the hall, but Blue snapped out of that when Damian said, "So if you had to push yourself. Do you think you would be that controlled?"

"I… honestly have no idea," said Blue, "Every time I have a tense enough fight, then I always transform. I can't imagine what would prompt me to stay human."

"Okay, so if you're fighting some empowered version of Slade in a cave labyrinth," said Damian. "Super Slade," mumbled Blue, "Hm." He thought a moment, "It would be controlled, but with additional use of my tail, fire breath, and possibly even caving in the entire area on top of us." "I would figure as much," said Damian, "Minus the caving in though."

Blue shook his head, "There are just too many variables to think about involving what the nature of his power up, or ups plural, is." "Guess it's my fault for not refining my knowledge of Dungeons and Dragons," said Damian. Blue chuckled and said, "You a board gamer with nerds." "Dare to dream, right," joked Damian.

Damian showed him to his personal shop. Unlike the Wayne place, he spends more time here, and is most at home building his own gadgets. He has explosives, gasses, basic throwing stars, and all the regular ninja stuff. Nothing new though.

"Have you thought about tactical armor," asked Blue immediately. "A little," Damian replied, "Why, you have ideas?" "I've been thinking up some electromagnetic shielding. Because everything is a metal if it's used to hurt someone else. My robotics is getting good, and maybe you can have an attachment to your sword to make it an ultra-high frequency vibration to separate molecules instead of just cut."

"That sounds awesome," said Damian rather flatly, "But impractical. Especially for the sword which I now train for non-lethal take-downs as well." "The no killing rule," said Blue. "That's right." "Which is why I don't pride myself as a league member or anything like that," said Blue, "So if someone attacks _this_ monster personally, it's fair game."

"Do you plan this all out in advance," asked Damien, "Or do you just go with the flow?" "Bruce knows what I'm about," said Blue, "And I don't wish to actively go against his orders. But I do understand that the universe is an asshole. And assholes do only one thing. _Shit_ all over _everything_."

Blue got closer to him and said face to face, "People don't know this about me, but my evil is still there. But instead of blood in the water, turning the whole thing a different shade, I have _emotion now_. It's oil and water. So I have a heart now. But I also have all of my killing potential further concentrated and simply parted in its own housing. It's only waiting for the time it knows is coming. Via circumstances I have _never_ been able to control."

Blue stood up straight and spread his hands as he said with an honest-to-god look of sorrow on his face, "Because since when has _any_ aspect of existence given a single shit about what _I want_?"

He looked to the side and said, "The nightmares have indeed stopped and I'm having a great time. But that just means I have more to lose when things get sour."

But Blue sighed and looked down at him again, but Damian actually gripped his hand and said, "But that's what friends and family does you know. No matter how bad it gets from now on, you have a _lot_ of people to pull you out. Just as I know you will do for me."

Blue smirked, then said, "Real talk?" "Real talk," said Damian. Blue knelt down and hugged him. Damian was… a little uncomfortable, but pat his back anyway. "Don't tell Bruce this, but…" Blue began, "Neither God, nor devil. Beast, nor man. Politician, or vagrant, will ever be able to save themselves from me if anybody _ever_ fucks with the new family I have received. _My methods_. Not Bruce's. And with my new technological mind, I have expanded my range of espionage by _leagues_ , and though I have no desires to use it… once again, I am simply waiting." Then he said quieter, "Mostly for Darkseid. But then again, that should be obvious."

Damian pat his back, "Just promise me you won't get too crazy, and you have my permission to get me out of a jam if I need some real help."

Blue leaned back one arm's distance to look at him, then said, "No dice." "Well then screw you," Damian replied. Blue grinned, his teeth into fangs as he said, "Just try and fuckin' stop me from saving you."

Damian was about to say something, but just closed his mouth. Blue chuckled. "Damn you," Damian said. Then he pointed, "Just tell me new ideas already." "Fine," Blue relented.

Some time later, it was well into the afternoon. They had some more official food this time. And by that they mean restaurant delivery service. Still good and Blue had him a couple of cheeseburgers. And it was Dick who ordered food for them. He's here now.

"By the way, you and Starfire are dating," questioned Blue, "Why didn't you bring her to the Manor at Christmas?" "I do think about it," Dick replied, "But she's not the only person who needs a holiday."

"We stay here and celebrate our own holidays," said Starfire. She smiled, but Blue looked at Jaime, then Raven, then looked at Starfire and said with a look of discomfort on his face, "I just cannot imagine you with a skull painted on your face."

Jaime laughed out loud. Like, an actual hard laugh. "What," Beastboy questioned, "What's so funny?"

Raven just had this smile on her face as she looked at Beastboy, "He thinks we celebrate Dia de los Muertos." "Oh, is that the weird dead people Christmas that Mexicans celebrate," asked Beastboy.

Then Jaime stated, still chuckling, "Okay, first off, you're racist if you think that's our only holiday." "Well none of you drink, so it's clearly not Cinco de Mayo," said Blue. Jaime laughed and said, "That's a celebration of the Mexicans during the French/Mexican war in like, the eighteen hundreds." "So?"

"Whatever man," Jaime chuckled. "Now I can't stop thinking of Starfire with skull face paint," mused Beastboy as he stared at her with that sly smile. Dick chuckled over there, "Yea I know, me too now." "Dia de los Muertos," Jaime continued to chuckle, looking more to the ceiling now, "Did not expect you to say that."

Starfire was lost, looking around. "I believe I will inquire about this later," she said to the room. But she looked back around and continued her usual happy smile as she said, "But I myself had to be introduced to Christmas. Jaime and Garfield are away from home all the time and, well, I doubt Raven's father is big into the celebration."

"Well I sure hope so," said Raven, "Considering he has a front row seat to it every year." "But Dia de los Muertos is a celebration where people believe ghosts also come from wherever to party in the same area with their family members again, just in their spiritual dimension. So it's like two parties in one," Blue explained, "And people dress up, they make little skull themed candies and stuff. I've never been to one, but it sounds amusing."

"I see," said Starfire. She looked to Jaime, "Well, if you don't celebrate that with your family, we could certainly do that here if you want." "I support that decision," Beastboy raised his hand. "It's cool Star," said Jaime, "And I doubt my parents celebrate it either."

"Do your people really believe that," asked Blue, "I personally can't imagine a worse kind of hell understanding that you're dead, but you still have to _be here_." "And what do _you_ believe in," asked Jaime mockingly, "Word is you're one of those born again Christians or whatever."

Blue's smile lessened. The smile _left_ Jaime suddenly. Then he said, "Whoop. Sorry. If you're sensitive about it, that's okay."

But Blue smiled more again and said, "No, it's okay you can't say it with a straight face. In fact, the very reason why the relationship with God and I is so strong now is because we are relatively the same."

"You're like God," questioned Beastboy, who then sputtered. "Now that's pretty high-n'-mighty of you don't you think?"

But Blue looked to them, "It's because we are _toilet paper_."

That was confusing. Even Beastboy kind of recoiled and made a strange face. "All throughout history," said Blue, "Gods name for this, Gods name for that. Then now modern America. People are set. So where is God? Nowhere. Because he has been discarded by the people who can no longer use him like a tool. God has _always_ just been an excuse to be at our worst. Genocide, war, any of the isms we invent for others. And then that's it. Fuck you. We don't want you anymore. Hell, even half the Christians can't be trusted because they have the mind of just another sociopathic politician. Christianity has been a joke for a long time."

"Oh jeez man," Jaime said, waving his hand, "Ya know, if you wanna slap me, you can if you want." He then looked at his own shoulder, "No beetle. You stay put."

"I'm not mad," said Blue, "Just making a point. The religion is a Joke, but any real Christian worth their salt can tell you that it's not a religion. It's a relationship."

Blue smiled and gestured himself, "I mean, look at me and tell me I'm not _obviously_ blessed." "Yehehea you are," laughed Beastboy, "I mean, holy crap dude. And hey, when's another one of your concerts coming out?"

"Uh, negative," said Blue, "I've been too busy on other things to form another official show." "Aw man. Because I want to see one. I didn't go to the last one." "I do like the whole rock/orchestra thing you did," said Raven. "Thank you," smiled Blue.

Blue looked to them, "But yes. I don't hear a voice in my head, but Right out of the hell hole and God wrapped me up with an _army_ of angels called the Justice League, personally cared for by two in a mansion, and visited by the occasional other. So yes, there are forces at work and they are laying it on _thick_." Blue smiled, "I think props are in order at this point."

"Shoot, I heard that," said Dick, "And believe me when I say the League is impressed with what you're are doing. Your family is doing good legit work, your business is thriving. No death rampages of any kind, aside from that one time in another dimension, but we don't care about that all that much. We're proud of ya."

"And I would rather burn in hell than to let anyone take any of you away from me," smiled Blue, "So yes, I do intend to be a good boy as long as I am able." "And we love our good boys," smiled Starfire. In fact, smiling seems to be her default state. She's just a happy girl.

Blue was given a guest room. It's a decently sized place, actually a little bigger than the room he has at the mansion. But a lot planer.

The next morning, apparently nobody gets up at six in the morning like he does. In fact, they're teenagers without a steady schedule. This would mean they'd most likely wake up at the crack of dawn. If that's the case, he wants to test out what that hologram thing can do.

So he tested a few programs and played some music on his phone with the little speaker attachment he has. And then he just went to town.

There are alien races involved with this thing he's unfamiliar with. Others seemed human, but are magical or something. He's not familiar with this either, and honestly, they can do some serious crowd control and trip Blue up. But if he gets tripped up, like always, it's breakdancing class. Not really, but those guys know how to roll with style, incidentally helping Blue use off-balance to his advantage in certain cases.

In the end, he wins against everybody. But then, he found something interesting. Darkseid. Hm. Let's try it.

Then, it showed him. And it looks just like him, minus the bandaging of course, which is Blue's last memory of him. A shame it wasn't Blue himself that did that to him. But he knows his family stuck it to this fucker.

So with a newfound sternness in his eyes, Blue rotated his arms and spread his wings, while staring right at him, and walking out towards the center of the room to face off with him. and Darkseid waited patiently, arms behind his back.

Darkseid struck first. Without a single movement, his eyes glowed and Blue shot for him just as lasers came out. And they bent and went everywhere, striking Blue in the back.

Blue's not accustomed to yelling, but this somehow hurt. Blue got quite the shock from it. And yet… this is still a holographic system. He's felt the blast that planted him on his ass with one shot, and this isn't it. It's missing that extra hefty punch. But props on this room for causing medium style pain.

With the songs changing, some of them synched very well. This however, was noticed by another pair of early risers. Damian and Dick. And they watched Blue struggle valiantly against this hologram and yet nearly immortal Darkseid to the beat of a moderately paced orchestral number.

Darkseid wasn't as fast as Blue, but he was ridiculously tough. Blue's claws couldn't really do much but chip away at his super tough stone-like textured hide. Blue fought _hard._ Sometimes he'd get hit hard and he was slammed against the wall. But he just growled, his teeth all fangs, and just leap into him again.

Those beams are the worst. Blue doesn't even remember that they did any sort of curvy thing. And not only curved, but made right angles. The beams were… twitchy. And yet.

Blue tried to hit him with his own beams, but the only time he was close enough so that his speed could make that happen, they wouldn't hit. They missed.

But sticking to him is another wrong. Blue is not as strong as he is in this base form. So once Darkseid gripped a hold of him, he'd usually either just throw him, or this time, he snapped the bones of his wing. Blue growled and stabbed his eyes and under his chin with his claws. This made him throw Blue.

But Blue was right back upon him, kicking a leg out, seeing as he was on the ground now, and it actually tripped him. Then one hell of a spinning front kick and hitting his temples with his clawed toes knocked him right back up again, then another spinning back kick to knock him over further, and Blue already went to another front flip and planted Darkseid on the ground.

Then while he was on the ground, Blue kicked his own wing and jerked up. This caused the bone in it to re-align. And then, Blue waited. And honestly, he's starting to get a little winded from this fight.

Darkseid got up slowly, but evenly, like he's not even hurt. Then he just stood up and waited for an attack. So Blue, watching him like a hawk, slowly raised one foot way back. Then, with claws out and everything, kicked Darkseid right between the legs.

The groan came either from him, or the onlookers Blue barely registered during this fight. But he didn't care. Darkseid swatted, but Blue easily dodged and gave four of his most powerful quick jabs he could, in the ribs.

He swatted again, Blue ducked and spun, jumped, and sent a foot into his temple again. Another hand came to grab him. It'll get him, but not if Blue kicks that arm and propels himself away, then leaping back and with clinched fangs, sent both knife-hands all claws extended, into his wide open throat.

Blood came from the open wound and Darkseid gripped himself. _Finally_. He's been chipping at his hard hide all damn day it feels like. Then Blue went in for more softening blows. There is no killshot just yet.

He caught Blue's tail. _Shit_. However, where's the momentum going? Learn how to air breakdance or die.

Darkseid tried to slam him to the ground, but Blue just perched himself on that arm. Did nothing. Darkseid tried to grab him, but Blue bit that hand as hard as he could and with a partially transformed mouth.

Darkseid groaned and jerked that hand away, then tried to jerk Blue away, still holding on tightly to his tail. Blue just kicked that open sore on his throat again. Made him yell and grip his throat. _Getting closer_.

When Darkside swing Blue one way, Blue didn't let himself be pulled to the outside where the momentum would be entirely in Darkside's favor to use him like a sack of fucking potatoes. Instead, Blue just used that arm as his own leverage and kept bopping him hard with his claws. And if that hand dared to leave the throat, Blue would jab it, making him retract again.

Blue actually gripped his head and said with a low rumble of a growl, "Keep your hand on your throat, _asshole_." Darkseid sent more beams, but Blue caught the sign of his glowing eyes and ducked under his armpit. The beams missed, but he clamped down, almost crushing Blue.

But Blue squeezed himself out of that quickly enough and popped him in the temple again alternating both hands for four quick and powerful strikes. And it actually drew more blood this time.

The fight seemed to be getting more intense. Don't know if was because of the crescendo of the music, or the fact Blue can practically _see_ the finish line of his new kill. But Darkseid's mistake was letting Blue go.

Now Blue flew around and gave _hard_ hits, and kept him guessing where he'd strike next. Blue was still almost constant with his attacks, almost looking like he's bullying him again. But then finally, that one big hit clawed the side of Darkseid's head. It punched _through_. He ripped out his brains now, and Darkseid fell on the floor. He's dead now.

And yet, all the more fake that he can't actually feel the warm squishy sensation of actually pulling out brains. It's all light and force field energy. Still, in the height of killing this pseudo titan, Blue leaned forward to look at him and with his claws and fangs out, roared a passionate victory roar all the same at this dead thing.

Finally, he looked up and sighed. And when he did, his music stopped. Blue looked over to see Dick there, finger on his phone, and a smile on his face. And he gave Blue a round of applause. In fact, Damian did too, and even commented, "You did say your thespian ways would have you doing weird stuff. Nice opera combat thing you had going on there."

"Well I have no opera music on this playlist," said Blue, walking over to them. "Well Blue, I don't know what's more impressive," said Dick, "That you are the only person to defeat the holo-Darkseid since he's been implemented last year, the fact that you did it _without transforming_ , or the fact that we record combat sessions for training purposes."

"Huh," Blue looked over, expecting to see cameras. But he looked back to him and said, "Well as long as my enemies don't train to counter me because they found this stuff on _youtube_ , then I'll be fine." "Oh absolutely not," scoffed Dick, "This is a very enclosed system." "Good."

"So whaddya think Damian," asked Dick. "Well, you suggested correctly," said Damian, "Granted letting yourself get caught those few times was compromising." "I figured as much," said Blue, "Without hard combat, I suspect my skills may lose some quality after a while."

Blue looked to Dick and said, "And yet it's all the same a diet-coke of a practice." Said Blue, "He is also a master of his own technology, so we don't know what he'll pull out. The omega beams, I've actually been hit by. Twice. These beams produce electrical pain, but it didn't plant me on my face. Not to mention, I don't know who designed this, but how do you really know what those tricky things will do?"

"They lock on," said Dick. "They… like a technological system," asked Blue. "Or maybe magic," said Dick.

"While you were off purging the enemy in their homeland, we were fighting him here," said Damian, "Bruce had all the time in the world to film his moves, study his methods and his tech, and come up with this hologram, that he himself helped program."

"So don't feel bad that you didn't have the fight end when you got hit the first time," smiled Dick, "It wouldn't be training if it did."

"I know, it's just…" Blue began, "I need a counter. Those beams are _nasty_." "Believe me, we know," said Dick, "But hey, have you had breakfast yet?" Blue clinched his fist and said as if serious, "Battle _is_ my breakfast."

Dick chuckled, but was shaking his head. In fact, so was Damian, but he only scoffed. But then his arm was jerked by Damian who led him out and he said sarcastically, "Well come on _super soldier_. Let's get some real food."

 **Chapter 4 – Medicine**

While Blue was eating, Dick apparently showed them what Blue's been doing for the past three hours. Blue learned this because later, and after Blue had finished eating, Beastboy came out and he was ecstatic.

"Dude," he blurted out, slamming his hands on the table, "You really are a superbeast. Like, no kidding you have _no staminal imit_."

Blue smiled and said, "I take it Dick showed you what I've been doing all morning?" "Oh yea," he smiled, then looked up to think, "And I didn't know classical music synced with killing hordes of parademons. I'll have to get in on that later."

"But _Duuude_ ," He then looked at him again, "Dude, Blue. You are my new hero. In fact, I want to go in there with you again and just you and me against Darkseid. Monster mash. See how long it takes this time." "Okay," smiled Blue, "I could get in on that." "Awesome."

He's still kind of talking to himself as he went to get pizza or something for the fridge. "I haven't seen him this excited since he camped out at the store because he heard of the release date of Mecha Gladiators four came out," said Jaime. "Mecha what," questioned Blue.

"Oh dude, if you don't know, then I gotta show you," said Beastboy, with a half a rolled up pizza still stuffed in his mouth. He had a bottle of soda in one arm and a cup in another. He put those down and took the pizza out of his mouth, "But after the monster mash thing. In fact, I'mma call Mega-wingz and just get a whole bunch of hotwings for us." "Honeybarbecue for me," said Blue, "And I'll buy. I'm _am_ a billionaire with a no spending limit credit card on my person after all." "Oh wow uh, okay then. In that case I'll order twice as much, and _loooots_ of cokes. This will be a night to remember."

Blue can honestly say he likes Beastboy. Blue's a good public actor, but people like Garfield would thrive as an actor or something. Though Blue doubts his ability to perform without cracking up or something.

But Beastboy's a goofy, fun little guy. And he wants to show his new buddy Blue a good time. And Blue could honestly say, it feels almost warmer here than it is at the mansion. This _will_ be a fun day.

Later, A large green and blue dragon were standing in front of a newly formed holo-Darkseid. And Blue immediately shouted in his low rumble of a voice, "Remember me, _fucker_?!" Beastboy only roared his actual dragon roar, then charged.

Blue was right beside him and ready to block the beams he knew was coming. They did and his hand suddenly was in front of Beastboy's face. The beams were blocked successfully and Darkside came for them.

Beastboy did a flip and just planted Darksied on his face. He rolled as Blue did a spin and then extended that tail with a kick, so the mace-like formation could pop him in the face and send him in an _instant_ planted into the back force fielded wall.

Beastboy charged, but changed into a small dinosaur with that hard bone head. Made for ramming. And that's just what it did, sending him back into the wall just as he was coming off of it.

But then Blue had shot into him, with both claws planting into his face and his eyes and throat. Then he heard immediately, "Bro!"

Blue looked back to see Beast boy as an ankylosaur, with a mace-like tail of his own and he was wagging it. Right. Baseball.

Darkseid punched Blue, but Blue kicked him with his clawed feet, then grabbed him and threw him just as Beastboy whipped his butt around and popped Darkseid and he went sailing upward into the wall. Then Blue sent a pillar of hot fire from his mouth, into him.

Took the two about fifteen minutes. Mostly because Blue knew how to hit the same spots with powerful claw strikes. Beastboy, well, he was just having a good time. Was certainly laughing on their way out, and hanging on Blue's shoulder.

Then it was a gaming binge all day. And there was that feast he said he'd order. And boy was it ever a fest, practically the floor of thirty feet or so around them occupied with some kind of to-go box or a paper plate of greasy barbecued chicken wings, and some biscuits, mixed vegetables and dressing, you name it. If it comes from a chicken wing joint, Beast boy ordered the whole menu, mostly of those chicken wings.

Of course they weren't going to eat it alone. Raven and Dick played a board game while Starfire and Jaime watched Blue and Beastboy just go to town with this pre-made war mech Beastboy made. It's a 3D game and they are going through missions and earing experience (which is maxed out on these current mechs), but money as well. And it was just a no-hold's-barred fast paced, light show of laser weapons jet engine dashes, and laser sword, against hoards of the bad guy mechs while trying not to take too much damage in the process. If they go down, they have to either restart, or change into another mech, which Blue isn't familiar with. But the learning curve isn't too steep with this game.

But this was fun. Well into nightfall, they were still playing. Already beaten the main story, and were already doing extra missions for extra parts and super-rare items, and whatnot.

And people knew they were having fun, because during breaks to actually scarf down a whole bunch of food, Blue actually mentioned, "This is amazing. Too bad I'm not a gamer, but now I want to dig into this game's code and figure out how they do this stuff."

They laughed, but Beastboy suggested building _actual_ mechs. "Too impractical," said Blue, "But I could see an entertainment arena of _real_ mechs playing war games and so on." "Right," agreed Beastboy with a laugh, "We could make _Billions more_." "I know," smiled Blue, "Imagine the next century when I get all the stuff in order."

"The next century, aww," Beastboy pouted. Blue chuckled and said, "What, did you think an undertaking that _massive_ , and with my work load already, won't take that long a time?" "Uh yea I guess I didn't think that through."

"Do you ever think, Garfield," questioned Jaime. "I think about _lots_ ," he replied. "Lots of pizza," Raven commented. "Ahhhhaha," Jaime laugh/agreed. "And chicken wings," Beastboy shouted in protest, "I have very diverse thoughts. You guys could stand to notice." Blue chuckled. Beastboy's not bothered by much.

Another day passed. He didn't go to church this time. Church isn't really that important honestly. It's just a good home to rest at sometimes. But a preacher can't tell you anything life won't tell you on its own. Neither one is shy, but life is a notorious shitter.

So he sparred with Damian at about dawn. Two hours later, Beastboy came down to ask him to game again. So Damian and Blue agreed it's a good time to stop and eat anyway.

So now he funned around with Beastboy, and he marveled and cheered every time they earned that new rare part to put on his "masterpiece". And to be honest, Blue enjoys the aesthetic value of his mech. Angular armor, green, white, with orange trim paint job. Green glowing gems for the eyes and chest area. And of course the game shows you how this new part or plating looks on your mech. And his is looking gooood. And the difference in handling and combat is noticeable. This is a well-made game.

But they only gamed for that morning till noon. The rest of the time it was hanging out, and even going out into town to snack at an ice cream shop and whatnot.

They got a bit of attention naturally. But then a pair came over to them. A man and a woman with brown hair. But they talked to Blue personally.

"I was hoping it made a difference," smiled Blue. "Oh it does," smiled the man, "The earth ship project skyrocketed when you put your stamp of approval on it. And didn't you like, recycle landfill garbage and move it out, then remake it for this new gated community for the homeless?"

"Well, they're not homeless anymore," smiled Blue, "And yes, that was me. That is to say, I got the idea from three others who I talked to before I actually forked over the money and factory work."

"Well thank you _so much_ Blue for all you've done," said the woman enthusiastically. "Aw you're welcome guys. In fact…"

Blue stood up and opened his arms and wings, "Group hug. Let's go." And they were happy to do so. So in a full arm and winged hug, the two were nice and snug for a few moment. And he asked them their names. The woman is Suzy, and the man is Richard.

They separated and said goodbye again, but they looked to the others and the woman said, "And sorry for ignoring you. I know if you didn't exist, this city would become…" "The new Gotham," The man suggested. "Well, some kind of dystopian hell hole," she went on to say, "But anyway, thanks everybody. Bye."

"Well that was a pleasant greeting," smiled Starfire. "Just to clarify," Jaime began, "Do you hug everybody?" Blue smiled, "Not everyone." "And what's wrong with him being huggy," asked Starfire. "Yea Jaime," Blue agreed childishly. Jaime just chuckled and shook his head.

This did bring on the conversation of what Blue does with his newfound wealth. Blue admitted that after a good nest egg to keep his company and his people happy, there's still a lot left, which he still hoards for vanity projects and researches and so on. But he's also donated to charities, his church, which gives most of it to _other_ charities, because it's too much. Then there's the various projects and help with the public. Those are actually tax write-offs. Then there's the earth ships and other various green projects he's donated too, and then there's the new green tech his company's been coming out with. All that noise.

"I still can't believe you rose to power so quickly," said Raven. "Well I was also a scapegoat for the same daddy who put me in that position of power to begin with. It's an odd irony that it was reversible, and only because of necessity brought on by the invasion of another dimension."

"Yea that was pretty wild," said Beastboy, "I have the picture saved to my phone of you basically in old school gladiator, severed heads on your belt, mode." "That was pretty dark," said Raven, "Even for me." "Yea sorry," said Blue, "My beast came out."

Later on, they'd be back and before Blue left, he just wanted them to know how much fun he had here. "I enjoy being home, but this place certainly has its own unique flavor," Blue told them, "And thank you Beastboy for that gaming binge. That was great." Beastboy waved, "Any time buddy."

Shortly after, he was gone and was back at the mansion by nightfall. Alfred was there to greet him at the door. So Blue gave him a hug.

"How was your time over there Blue," asked Alfred. "I had a wonderful time," said Blue, "Even played this cool videogame, which is something I don't usually do. Turns out, games are pretty fun."

Alfred smirked and said, "That is what they're there for." "Well see you tomorrow Alfred," said Blue. "Goodnight Blue."

The next morning, he made everyone breakfast. Salina commented on that as she said, "So busy and still finding the time to take Alfred's job from under his nose." "I know," said Alfred, wrinkling his nose in a frown, "Little punk just will not stop."

But then he chuckled and said, "But seriously Blue. Your breakfasts are always a treat for this old man." "Aw you know I want you to be healthy for another full day," Blue said happily, "Gotta make sure you have all your vitamins to make sure those aches and pains stay away." "Very considerate of you sir."

"Uh huh," Blue agreed. Then he looked to Bruce and Salina, "So when are you two getting married?" "Still debating," she replied. Then Bruce said, "I'm gonna have Dick take over while I'm gone. But we're thinking of having a wedding cruise."

"That's cool," said Blue, "I can probably make it for the whole thing. If not, then I can just…" He made a whooshing motion with his hand, "Fly." "Yea it certainly is handy to fly isn't it," said Salina.

"Well have Bruce make you a jetpack," said Blue, "Or Cyborg making some type of fortieth century style anti-gravity belt."

Salina gasped with happiness. She looked to Bruce, "I know what I want for a wedding gift." "Dammit," said Bruce with a smirk. He looked to Blue, "You see what you did? I can't get Salina that kind of stuff." Blue merely pursed his lips and looked around shyly. Salina giggled.

Blue ate, then came around to give the family hugs. Salina always thinks it's cute that Blue actually plays the part of their personal kid. He already calls her mom.

But anyway, time for work. He flew on over and he was met by a couple of people. Basically, he has a box in his office of more thank you letters from business partners, as well as many from random people. Fan letters.

Also, the Make-A-Wish Foundation called and they have three appointments they want him to see about. One's a kid with cerebral palsy, another is a somewhat famous game designer who has come down with terminal cancer, and speaking of cancer, St. Judes is the third one.

"Cancer," stated Blue, "That's been a problem for a long time. The medical industry do anything about that that I'm not aware of?" "If you don't know sir, then the public wouldn't be any the wiser," said the man. "There are some theories that have provided results," said Mercy, "But nothing implemented."

Other requests were for commercials, which he does not want to do. Then another came from Amanda Waller.

"And the request is," questioned Blue. "Well that's just it," said Mercy, "To see her at your office." "Wow, she just came on in didn't she," said Blue rather lightly. "Indeed sir," said Mercy, "She said she's expected." "Yes we do talk occasionally," said Blue, "She's probably here about the silo." "Makes sense."

So Blue took the elevator up and there's the big girl in his office, looking around at the new additions to the very spacious area. There's the alien war axe from that one trip to Apokolips. And there are other weapons he's either made himself or acquired from somewhere, decorating the wall, and all medieval in nature.

There's the landscape poster of a bright moonlit night and a beautiful white wolf on the mountainside on the left side. There's the new cookery and fridge on the right. There's the new neon blue accents on the corners of the room. And then she commented on the other new addition.

"Is that really your giant doggy bed," she asked. "Uh, the proper term here is dragon bed," said Blue, "And I need it for the times where I more or less live at the office. And it's comfortable as shit. I love it. Made it myself in fact."

"Anyway, you had something about the silo you wanted to show me," she questioned. "Yes. This way please."

He led the way to the special basement level. Still had some works going on here that Waller seemed intrigued by. Especially the new automated robotics factory. In the far corner.

But what used to be a big ugly tear in the wall was fixed, and now it has a tube bulge headed up. It's an elevator now. So he showed her through both sets of doors.

They found themselves in a spacious area with UV lighting. And there was a clear ceiling a couple more feet above them. She looked around and said, "What is all this?"

"This meeting is mainly to show you two things," said Blue, "If a missile comes from the city, it won't be from here. Also, in the event where you need one to come from this city…"

He shrugged and turned to her, "Well, too late, it's already a medical research facility." "You're going into medicine now," she questioned.

"Not sure if we will make things that the industry will let us use because, well, it's an _industry_ ," he shrugged irritably, "But this company makes some high-end stuff. So Pharmacy, a little bit more green tech here, maybe _I_ will privatize the cure for cancer and just distribute it on my own for next to nothing. Take that government bastards."

"You never did like us did you Blue," said Waller. "Oh I have feelings nowadays," smiled Blue, "Which means there are things I like now and things I don't like. But my delving into the business world that shows me this new engine that is designed to not so much 'win', as you last as long as you can." He glanced to the side, "Granted I don't know how far you will get with prices so high, minimum wage still so low, and money _out_ of the hands of the people."

"Uh huh," said Waller, "And I'm guessing your securing your own company's future by making your bio-dome and that new super tank in Africa."

Blue chuckled, "It's not a super _tank_." "Then what is it?" "A mobile refinery and mining facility," smiled Blue, "Incidentally, have you played those RTS games?" "Can't say that I have." "Well they're amazing," he smiled, "Granted the entire afternoon I allotted myself to delve into the game."

He looked more directly at her, "My thinking, cutting out the middle man as this thing just roams around and collects scraps and maybe mine an actual mountain, doing these things myself saves the company millions instantly."

"I do know you are developing methods to recycle everything in those landfills," said Waller. "Stupid people," Blue jerked his head to the side, "Throw all that stuff out. Well now I can harvest it, separate the metals, refine it, and build a whole new wave of…" He raised a dramatic hand, "Things."

Then he gestured to the side, "Plus I give about half of it to those earth ship people. Not sure why they call them ships by the way, but who am I to complain?" "I see."

He showed her the other levels. More green rooms, a research room, a factory room with large blocky machines that do… things. But she then asked about the _other_ room.

He knows what she's talking about. So back down to ground level and to the right was another door and they made it to another large factory area, for both industrial, and medical stuff. And another particularly larger vehicle was the semi-truck version of Blue's new cars. It had a big trailer attachment as well.

Waller wanted to see inside, so he showed her. Seeing inside, the place looked barely fit to house people. Just the inside of a small factory with mechanical arms and many blocky compartments with sliding doors. Blue explains that there are vacuum tubes on the outside that will suck up and even chop up into manageable pieces, more garbage, Which makes it to the automated refineries, operated by the robotic crane arms on the ceilings. And she's right in thinking that it's hazardous for people to be in here when the truck is in operation."

"Interesting," said Waller, with a little bit of amusement, Blue didn't know whether real or fake. But she continued, "Honestly seems like a good idea. But this looks like a personal project."

"Oh yes, I don't have to actually mine much," said Blue, "Everything's already there. It's just costly to recycle all those junk yard vehicles, the garbage dumps, and otherwise old buildings that have to be torn down for other purposes. I told the people I'd use my own resources to do this all for everyone from time to time, granted I have free access _to_ these areas. See what I mean?" "I do."

Blue pushed a button to raise the ramp and close the thick rear doors again as he said, "But yes, _this_ particular baby is just for the garbage dumps. The Car junk yards, I just take a big flatbed and a wad of cash and say 'hey, I want this tonnage over yonder'. And they're like, 'yes sir'."

But as they made their way back up, he asked her his own question. He wanted to know if there's a status on the decision on Blue's new space mining vessel project. She asked _him_ if he had the blueprints for the thing yet. He said no, then she said, "Then what's the rush?" "Good point."

"You just want to know if your opinion will be popular," said Waller, "Well your little statement on that talk show sure had a lot of ears twitching. So when do you estimate getting that project working?"

"That project will work just as soon as my mining ship gets enough resources, which _it_ won't get built until _I_ have enough resources, and I won't get _those_ going until…"

He bobbed his head for the emphasized words until he paused, spread his hands, and shook his head. "At least three years from now," said Blue, "I am tremendously busy, but I know things will slow down eventually. I'm just waiting on that lull." "I see."

They came up and they headed to the elevator. "Well while you're here, would you like a drink or a snack," asked Blue. "I got a little something at the bar already," she replied, "I'll be heading out now." "Okay then. Have a good day Waller." "You too Blue."

Okay, now for today. Make himself a schedule. School work is getting fairly cumbersome, but only because he's working on 2 PHD's at the same time. He didn't _start_ at the same time, so one of them is still in the beginning half. But now he wants to know what he absolutely has to be here for.

Not much. Whatever staff wants his take on something, he can just give some packet. He asks, but they're cool with the packets.

In that case, he'll do these once per day starting tomorrow. First, the one with Cerebral Palsy. He took a plane to Georgia and some people were there to pick him up. And they told him the people he is to meet is a family. Mom and dad are Jennifer and Brandon. And their daughter is Rachel.

So when Blue came out, so did a camera over there, and Blue met… this unfortunate emaciated creature confined to a wheelchair. However, the eyes were bright and so was the smile.

And for the life of him, Blue could only stare. He felt so… odd now. He approached her and knelt down and stared at her. She raised a shaky hand to hold his face.

"I understand," said Blue after so long of silence, "Most of my own life I lived as a prisoner of someone else's design. Why even now I am learning to develop my own heart. Also…"

Blue took out a little black cylinder from his person and clicked an end as he stuck the other into her arm. "W-what is that," asked the black headed man. Didn't sound too worried, but Blue explained, "I am gifted with many things now, including a brain that I am unsure what the upward limit actually is."

He looked at Rachel and said sternly, "And a regenerative ability which one of the other Justice League members synthesized a formula for it specifically. And it was taught to me. It won't do shit for your disease, but for the next two minutes, it will make you immortal. And hopefully, fix _everything_. For now at least."

He touched her face now, "I was allowed to get out of my prison. I want you out of yours now." She lifted her other shaky hand to touch his, then she leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

She held his head for the longest time. He just stayed knelt there, eyes closed now. But a minute later, when she lifted up, she was crying as she audibly spoke, "Thank you for coming here today Blue."

Mom and dad were practically crying over there too. She's not supposed to speak that well. But Blue only smiled, "What did you have planned for us today?"

"Well I don't know," she queried slyly, "What can you give me that no one else can?" Blue tilted his head. Then, he messed with his boots, then stood up and walked away.

With a flick and a twirl, off went his coat. He kicked his boots off, and took off his blue pants. Then, he transformed into his dragon and came walking back.

He brought his nose close so she can rub it. Then Blue laid down and said, "Hop on family."

So the family helped their daughter on his neck. Once the three were on, Blue lifted up, then they took a trip down the road.

Camera phones were put up as a big blue dragon walked down the street with a family on his back. The foundation guys followed in their own van, and hopefully gathered his clothes with them.

It's funny to see a big animal like that obeying traffic laws and even upward speed limits. He didn't have blinkers, but a few evenly spaced a part wing and tail nudges indicate to others where he wants to go.

Family said there's a good restaurant over one way, so he was directed over to a good place to park. Then they went in to eat. The foundation guys found their own place to eat too, and only filmed part of the time.

Despite her life, Rachel was happy and had lots to talk about. But once she mentioned she watched Anime and started talking about movies, oh man, now Blue had stuff to talk about too. He doesn't do much or play many videogames, but he knows about them. But cooking, Anime, and music, he _knows_.

Speaking of music, throughout the conversation, Blue's peripherals sees this piano over there that is just sitting there woefully unplayed. But would there be a stopping spot to pick where he doesn't seem rude?

Good news is, parents saw him staring sometimes, so momma Jennifer commented, "You have any new songs in mind for that thing? I see you eyeballing that piano over there." "I have been thinking," said Blue. "Oh please," Rachel gestured, "Go for it. I wanna hear this." Blue smiled, and got up.

So he got up to the piano, and he started playing a slow tune. But after a minute, he sped up the tempo a bit, and the song got more dramatic. And Blue would have his eyes closed and twitch and move around with the music. And the people just listened.

Blue was certainly enjoying himself over there. He doesn't just play notes mathematically. He _plays, that, song_. He _loves_ music.

Technically, a four minute song lasted twelve minutes, Blue changing things up from time to time. But who cares. Once he was done, the people cheered. Blue stopped, looked around, then bowed formally. Now he went back to the family and got himself some good food.

Garlic bread, steak and shrimp pasta… Mmmmm. Blue enjoyed his double-course meal. He paid of course. His credit card is amazing. And though has no spending limit, its usage has increments just in case some asshole steals the number somehow and just suddenly cleans out the entire company. That would be embarrassing wouldn't it?

But anyway, after a nice dragon ride back, Blue got dressed again. Rachel hugged his neck and gave him some advice. "Keep doing what you're doing Blue," she said, "You have so many people here to help you. Never give up on them." "As if you have to tell me," Blue chuckled.

Blue gave the father a wad of his extra healing cylinders and told them how to use them. But Brandon asked, "But when do I implement them?" "Um," Blue began, "Well it's a disease, so, once a month? You can just eyeball it really." "Oh okay."

Mom hugged him and said, "Words cannot describe how valuable what you've done for us today is." "I'm just glad I can help kinda sorta," he replied, "Lord knows Wonder Woman's been _super_ nice to me, and got the other League members to tolerate me further. So believe me, I'm just paying kindness forward at this point."

"Well thanks again," hugged dad, "You're incredible." "You're welcome."

Later on, Blue was in the car. Then he said something seriously for a moment. And he said, "I want to make something clear to everyone in this vehicle. Show only the first usage of the healing fluid. Cut out the part that I gave the father more. Because I actually enjoy that family and I will _not_ have them fucked with because of some greedy assholes who want it for themselves. Because make no mistake, the instant I hear about this happening, I will leave my office, and I will be hunting until the disgusting peoples responsible for this are rendered silent."

They were nervous, obviously, but one said, "Uh, sure, no problem." "Thank you," said Blue.

 **Chapter 5 – Humane Dragon**

Matthew was pretty cool. Terminal cancer doesn't bother him none. He's been with a good family, he's had money, he's been poor, he's been to the Army, he's been deployed, and he's been a game designer.

So he's _been_ to the world already. Major consensus, The world is so-so. Which is why the only thing he wants to do now that he knows he's dying, is to meet _this_ superbeast of a man called Blue, and then get back to work with 3D modeling.

So they had a day off. First thing, he wants to ride an actual dragon. Blue chuckled and said, "That tends to be a common thing with me lately."

Matthew nudged his shoulder and said slyly, "You a big hit with the ladies huh." "Not at all," said Blue. "Whaaaaat?" "I'm either one, too busy, or two, women don't have sex drives." Matthew laughed and said, "I heard that."

So anyway, Blue made some calls, and actually found an explosives range nearby. So with Matthew on the back of a shiny blue dragon and shooting at targets with a grenade launcher, he hooted and yelled as he exploded some targets while Blue made sweeps with his own intense fire and cooked the area.

Twenty minutes later, they were back and he was laughing. Gave blue a punch in the shoulder and cheered, "That was _everything_ I thought it would be. Holy shit."

They played around with other big guns for about an hour. Then Matthew knew of a good burger place on the way back they could visit. Then the afternoon would be spent showing Blue all sorts of games.

Blue had mentioned once that he is unfamiliar with all the new games and Matthew was like, "Oh shit. In that case do I have a show for you."

One game blue has played. And it is quite popular. So Blue mentioned that's the only game he played; the mecha game with Beastboy.

So he played a Zombie survival game with him instead. So this guy showed Blue the ropes of this game, and occasionally laughed when Blue mentioned the sudden inspiration to invent this device, or this vehicle, for situations a lot like this.

Blue admitted to liking this guy. He still tries to quantify what people deem is a "cool person", but Blue believes he found one.

"What, did you expect me to be all sad about it and stuff," questioned Matthew with a laugh. "Well no, not really," said Blue, "But I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't be a component."

"Oh no dude, I'm basically done as it is, ya know what I mean," waved Matthew. Blue only tilted his head, "Explain."

"Well it's like I said earlier, man," Matthew explained, "Been there, done that, and all that noise. So what am I gonna do for the next sixty years but design games, ya know whadda mean?"

He then shrugged and said, "I mean, it sucks that I won't get to play all those cool games that'll come out in the next few decades and whatnot, and I certainly won't have _my name_ in lights, because I went down so fast, but it's like Eh. I can leave it if I have to, ya know?"

Blue straightened his head again, "I think I get it." "Well good, good, and hey, you keep doin' what you're doin' out there man," he extended his hand. Blue shook that hand and said, "Yea the League says I'm making good progress, and I don't think they're lying."

"Oh of course," Matthew pulled himself closer to him, "And oh _dude_. Blue. I saw that little interaction with what's-her-face, the Cerebral Palsy girl, and _Ugh_. You are a fucking _sweetheart,_ man. You know that?" "No not really," Blue shook his head. "Well there's a reason people like you, ya know," Matthew continued.

He leaned against the doorway to his home and said, "But anyway, yea, you came out of the shit, and life won't be this good to you all the time, so when it goes downhill or something again, because you're important or whatever, just remember you have an even bigger army out there of people who fucking adore you, ya know?"

Blue looked to the side, then smiled and said, "Huh. I actually never stop to think about that." "It's a new thing huh," Matthew laughed. Then he slapped Blue's shoulder and said, "But hey, thanks for comin'. Sorry I kept you so long, but you have a good night."

"Hey you too," smiled Blue, "I wasn't kidding when I said this was fun." "Glad you think so," Matthew nodded, "I really do." Matthew grinned and said, "Alright, Goodnight for real this time." He closed the door and blue headed off, taking to the sky.

The _next_ morning, he was already at St. Judes before he was scheduled to be there. He wanted to talk to the people about cancer research. There's nothing on programmable cells yet, but one guy got close with simply using microscopic gold flakes to converge on the lump, and hopefully program a poison to attack _that_.

Blue hummed with interest, "Scout flechette. Curious. Don't even have to program cells with this method. All you have to do is aim something at it." "That's right."

Blue was deep in thought. Then he said, "This gives me an idea actually." "Well don't dig too deep into it now," said the lady, "You have an appointment to keep." "Right."

It took all day. He saw every single one. The kids were happy to see him. Others were actually afraid of him, which was odd, considering everyone's approval so far. But by the end of that, he had to force himself to smile. He's seen kids here that are just… ridiculously young to have cancer. Like, they were born with it or something. Sure Blue knew this was a thing, but he's been so busy and his mind so far away from it, it kind of makes places like this alien to him. This is a miserable place. But the doctors and nurses, bless their hearts, make it as fun as possible here.

He'd leave that evening after talking to a few more doctors on the subject on research. Because technically as an investor himself, Blue wants to know what they're doing with his money.

Long story short, they're using his money with a purpose, unlike those other scams around the world. But progress is slow. The entity known as cancer has positioned itself brilliantly within the very cells of every multi-cellular organism. All Blue wants to know at this point is how to stop the irregularity to begin with. There has to be a way to tell a stupid cell with it's one or two mechanics only system, to not do one or the other. But that's still a century further at least, before they come up with a solid cure other than chemo.

So later, he'd ask Cyborg. Cyborg knew a few things. He said he'd show Blue sometime later. But then Blue said, "Anyway, I think I made a mistake." "With what, the charity stuff?" "No, with the robots. I want to set up a personal medical factory at the dome, but I didn't build a way to remotely talk to Medica and the others."

"Oh I see," Cyborg replied, "But that's an easy fix." "Anyway, I guess tomorrow I'm coming over to get the other two and bring them there, and then set things up for a new assembly line."

"Is this about Rachel," asked Cyborg. "Yes." "Dude, the girls at the tower just awe at you," Cyborg chuckled, "You're quickly becoming America's new sweetheart." "I do see the irony in this," said Blue, "But anyway, how'd they do?"

"They do their jobs, that's for sure," said Cyborg, "Had to pull your boy Asguardan aside for a little machine, half-machine talk." "Ut oh," said Blue, "What he do?"

"What did _you_ do," Cyborg shot back lightly, "You programmed a behavioral registry, but for, like, the _whole species_ of human. Not individual behavior." "Oh, woops. Anything happen?"

"No, no, he just questioned one of our younger boys who has this nervous tick to him," said Cyborg, "Which once being questioned, makes him _more_ nervous, and therefore more twitches from him. But at least you registered who are the bosses around here, so once one of ours intervened, ol' Az listened and then went on his way. Everything went smooth. And now he knows to account for personalized behavior." "Okay then. Thank you Cyborg." "No problem kid." "See ya later." "Bubye."

Blue went home, Ate a late dinner, and saw Bruce and Salina comfy on the couch. So Blue said, "I wonder."

They questioned with a hum, But Blue just came around and like a dog on master's legs, Blue rested on Salina's. "I never had a mom, so let's just try this and see what happens," said Blue. Then he closed his eyes and said more cutely, "Now give me head pets."

Salina giggled and said, "Well someone's affectionate today." "All that charity work is getting to you," Bruce stated. "A little," Blue admitted, "It further motivates my Pharmaceuticals idea for BlueCorp."

"Oh yea, that's a thing you're doing now," said Bruce, "How is that going?" "Well, the labs are set-up finally," said Blue, "And the bio-tech guys have plenty to play with, so they're doing the occasional project."

Salina leaned closer and said in her own cute voice, "Well aren't you just a ball of good will. Such a good little dragon." Blue just hummed in response, closing his eyes and getting head pets.

Blue must've fallen asleep. Blue only began hearing a conversation he couldn't quite follow yet. Must've just got here. But kept his eyes closed and listened.

"But Blue seems to have his heart set on them," said Salina, "And I must admit, he's doing very well." "He's been talking with someone," said Bruce. "Well duh, he's _Luthor_ ," Salina replied, with amusement in her voice, "He must know quite a few people." "What I mean is, he's talking with someone outside the dome, which cameras and phone logs have no record of." Salina hummed, then said, "That does seem a little fishy."

Fingers resumed going through his hair gently as she sighed, then said, "Too bad too. Blue really is trying his best." "He'll understand," said Bruce, "He's given him enough chances. Whether Luthor screws up again, or this time makes Blue happy, is up to him." "Do you think Blue can cut him loose?" "If it's a logical must."

There was a pause, coupled with more head pets. Then she said, "Ya know Bruce, Blue really is taking advantage of the whole group family nature we have now. I have to say, he's really playing the part as our kid. I like this version of him."

"I think he's trying too hard," said Bruce. She giggled and said, "And maybe you could play a long a little better yourself." "I do," he replied lightly, "We dress in black and go outside." She chuckled again, then commented more quietly, "So stupid." "What," questioned Bruce jokingly.

A moment later, Blue breathed in deep suddenly. He looked up and over, seeing two sets of eyes looking down at him. "What time is it," asked Blue.

"It's only been an hour and a half or so," said Salina. "I trapped you here didn't I," said Blue, "Sorry, I didn't intend to fall asleep."

"Nonsense Blue," smiled Salina, "If anything, your theory worked. I do kinda feel like a mom right now."

Blue lifted his head, "Well good. That was the plan all along." "Uh huh," said Bruce, not buying it, "Nothing to do with getting pets by a girl huh." "What now," questioned Blue. Bruce smiled, "Then why didn't you come to _me_?" "Because you're a touch-me-not."

He and Salina chuckled. Blue walked around the couch and glanced at the TV, which showed some series on he was unfamiliar with. But he leaned closer between their heads and said, "Plus I can't imagine Damian being the snuggly type, so get it from me while you can." He kissed their heads, then went to bed.

The next day, Blue came up to the tower at an awkward time. 5 AM means nobody's awake except the actual night shift. Which Cyborg is not on. Also he sleeps. … or recharges. He'll have to ask about that if he can find him.

J'onn was there though, monitoring things tonight, so he and Blue gave it a talk. Blue reveals some future plans and by extension, the further success of his company. Also, did he know that if you make too much money, you are punished by being mercilessly taxed by the nation? Because that's what Blue found out in business class. J'onn admits that he did not know that. Then again, has J'onn ever been in big business?

Good point, however, where's Cyborg? So Blue was told and he went to see him. But Cyborg emerged down the hall and greeted him. "Oh hey," smiled Blue, "Didn't know you slept." "Sort of," Cyborg replied, "Part of me is still human after all." "So how long do you need to sleep?"

Cyborg smirked and said, "Not much." "Right," smiled Blue, knowing what he's getting at. More machine than man sort of thing. Plus probably some component of machine brain helping the human brain or something, Blue will have to ask him about the science behind that later.

But he came to gather his two bots, but on the way, he asked, "Do you know how to program cells?" "Maybe," said Cyborg, "But that knowledge depends on how far you are in your studies."

"Well then _you_ can cause cancer," said Blue. "Possibly," said Cyborg, "Then again, there are a few people who have invented good treatments already for it."

"Most of it never seeing the light of day huh," questioned Blue. Cyborg nodded. Blue then looked around to the nobody else in the area and announced, "Would anybody miss the entire U.S. government if a big blue monster suddenly got rid of everything? Would ya miss it really?"

Cyborg chuckled and said, "Calm down. If you yourself privatize a cure, then you can just spam it out there, which I don't doubt you're close to already."

"Well, I heard of another method of using little micro gold flechette that can find the lumps, then programming a drug to target that," said Blue, "So I had this nano-tech idea of little tracers, which scouts for actual machines that will just eat it." "Solid idea."

Blue shrugged and said, "Granted I still don't know how to miniaturize tech _that much_." "Don't worry Blue. I can help ya when you need me." "Thanks again Cyborg." "Hey no problem. By the way, how was Titans tower?" "I really enjoyed it there."

They turned a corner and into the robotics shop where the two bots are waiting for them. But before Blue went, he plugged in a flash drive and worked on his robot designs. "Can I build, like, a lot more bots?"

"You want your army now," Cyborg questioned. "Well, maybe ten each so far," said Blue, "Seeing as I think I'm good with the designs to copy it." "Well, let's say a contribution can be made to the League itself," smirked Cyborg.

Blue turned to him suddenly, then said, "Oh shit, that's right. I guess I never learned what P.O. box to deliver money too." Then Blue smirked and said, "Is it insensitive to ask if you come with a built in card reader?"

"Yes," Cyborg said immediately. But then he lifted his arm and a component shifted to reveal a data pad and said with a smirk, "But how much we getting?" Blue shrugged, "Well let's try about five million for starters." "Can do."

Blue gave him his card. Cyborg technically had an omni-scanner on his wrist. So yes, in a way, he does come with a credit card reader.

Blue will have to probably go online and resolve an alert of sudden intense spending, but that'd be it. But Technically the League has people to manage money, one of them being Bruce and another Cyborg himself, so now that that's done, Cyborg said, "Good, done forever. Make as many as you want. Just so you know, it won't protect you from us if you decide to do some robot army supervilliany." Blue chuckled and said, "Well duh."

The engineering bots he'll make more of. He'll make a small mass of security bots here, but he has ideas for some _major_ bots in the future. That's another reason why he has actual time to waste here and there, being his motherbox helps process information for him as if psychically. It's wonderful. Seriously, the motherbox he keeps on him at all times if he can help it because it is just so _amazing_.

Anyway, He put up the list for about fifty engineers, twenty security bots, and two more Medicas. So as the factories started doing their thing, Blue would go ahead and take the two to the bio-dome. But not before stopping by the house to bake a cake.

Once there, he immediately went to the medical area and he told Fix'it to integrate with this place, learn the procedures, and use said procedures specifically to get the materials necessary to build the machine, which Blue is currently programming into him via a flash drive. There are quite a few designs, but he wants the healing fluid fabricator. Blue went ahead and filled a couple beakers with his own blood. Raw materials.

Batman showed him how he did it, so Blue knows the chemistry behind the synthesis. And he built a machine that will do it for him. Incidentally, his DNA should be monitored, despite the people working here all good people. But there's always some spy or something doing something else. So Medica is to cleanse the beakers and such after their use, and Asguardan, or "Az", now because Blue liked that nickname Cyborg mentioned, will make sure suspicious activity involving sneaky sample getters will be closely watched and others notified. Mainly Blue.

But then he caught a couple guys looking. Two Africans with lab coats were curious about the new goings on, and their name tags said Abimbola, and the other Saburo. Looked relatively the same, both bald, shaved beards, but Abimbola had the subtle wider curvature of his head, while Saburo had slightly larger eyes.

"Hey guys," Blue waved, "Need somethin'?" "Oh no," Saburo shook his head, a smile on his face, "We're just curious of what new things you have thrown into our shop this time." "Well, _your_ shop," shrugged Abimbola, "After all, this entire stretch of three miles is your personal project."

"Oh they won't stay," said Blue, "But what Mister Fix'it here is building is a machine that synthesizes my blood for a pure healing fluid that I intend to later mass produce to some degree."

Blue pointed at Abimbola and said, "And yes, I do own this place." He looked to the side and said dramatically, "Which makes me _God_!" "Well," Abimbola shrugged, "Let us not get ahead of ourselves." Blue and the three chuckled.

They later came closer to examine the black and white robot Asguardan. And they immediately noticed it's a military bot with a complicated looking small shield on his left arm. Blue mentioned that it extends quite a bit, and the hand can deliver an electrical charge. But he really should make a baton or a gun or something for him.

Maybe not a gun, as this place has basically no problems to speak of, but then again, who knows what asshole will come into this place and just wreck things. But that's why Blue is making more.

Also, he asked how Medica is. They said she's tireless, but mainly with keeping the labs clean. But just for fun, the guys have been testing her and even had her attend classes to see if she can appropriately perform. And yes, she most certainly can do the jobs of any of them. Kind of makes them wonder if he's trying to replace them."

"Oh no," Blue assured, "I'm only gonna have, like, three of her here as round-the-clock personnel, and usually reserve one to perform some new task that my company inland will make, that I want done here. So I'm basically just bolstering the systems." "I see," nodded Saburo.

Blue grinned, "Plus I'm just a kid who built my first fully automated robot, so I'm having a good time over here." "Ah," nodded Abimbola largely and with a grin. Saburo chuckled, nodding as well.

He talked with the two as they mused over the little tornado of activity the engineer bot could do with its primary and secondary arms working all at once, and with their little built-in thing.

The two seem nice. They too mentioned how funny it is being here, hearing that the big great Blue is out there, yet here he is, an 18 year old kid having fun with robots. Blue was amused by this contrast of visuals versus opinions as well.

Shortly though, he'd part from them to go visit other peoples. First he visited Cheetah and showed her the present he made for her in this nice big plastic container.

She scoffed and looked up to the sky, making Blue laugh immediately and then complain, "Don't scoff."

"Why shouldn't I," she questioned, looking down at the big vanilla cake with the somewhat artistic depictions of a fire breathing dog. The candles Blue lit himself, all being in a clump below the mouth, hence the fire breath. And of course, the dog looks mean.

She stared at it, then chuckled and shook her head, "So stupid." She looked at him to see him just sitting there smiling at her. "Happy birthday Barbara."

So they got plates and she grudgingly ate the delicious cake with him. Then she mentioned, with a partially full mouth, "Didn't expect you to care about birthdays." "I didn't," said Blue, losing his smile, "People don't know this about me, but I never had any sense of self-worth, and even now I still don't give a shit about myself."

"Wow," she said, perhaps not enthusiastically, but her brows rose for emphasis, "No I didn't know that about you."

Blue stuck his fork in the creamy icing and through the soft cake as he said, "But one day Bruce invited a few League members over and there was a cake for me." He lifted up the piece of cake and paused.

He then shrugged, "I didn't like it." He put the cake in his mouth as she chuckled. "But by the second time around, and I guess I got more resuscitated in the metaphorical heart area, I began to think, 'Wow. These people really value me enough to actually give a shit that I was made in the first place'. And now they force me to celebrate with them."

Blue smiled sadly, "It was the first time I was truly happy to be alive. And that was eight months ago."

She regarded him seriously. Then he gestured, "So I don't know if you had a party yet, but I thought, 'There's no such thing as too much leftover cake'. So…" He shrugged, "Enjoy that."

She smiled and said, "You know what, thank you Blue. That was very sweet of you." "Is there anything I can do for you," asked Blue.

"There is something actually," said Cheetah. _Hm_. Almost suspected she'd say no. "I have a friend in New York. Or I did. Her name is Janet Kartrite."

"You did," Blue questioned, "As in she might not come?" "If she refuses, then whatever," Barbara swatted, "But since things are so calm now and this place is so nice, it'd be nice to see her again."

Blue hummed, then said, "I…" He stood up, "Will be right back." He walked away.

He went to the less common functions of his phone to access the list of names that is her. Sure he could use Google, but it's hit-or-miss sometimes. But then he found her. Janet M. Kartrite, and the only one with both names in New York. If he googled it, he'd have to fish through, possibly a thousand Kartrites, and a thousand other Janets. He likes being a genius, who inexplicably trains with Batman every other day. So now for a plane ride.

Took a couple hours to get there. A couple more to find her house. He rang the doorbell. "Comiiing," came a singing voice inside. Well a blond headed figure opened the door and her brown eyes widened considerably.

"Oh wow, it's you," she stated. He smiled and said, "Sure is." "So, what brings you to my house specifically," she questioned. "It's about Barbara Minerva," said Blue.

She almost frowned. She did arch a brow though and said, "If you weren't smiling, I'd suspect I'm either to be interrogated, or she's in trouble."

"Well neither this time," said Blue, "In retrospect, she's only a criminal because she needs money and nobody gives her any. So I gave her a laboratory and she's much happier now. Anyway, today is her birthday and I asked her if I can do anything for her and she mentioned you. So I will ask you…"

He pointed behind him to the taxi, "Wanna go to a huge bio-dome and say hi?" "Um… when will I be back," she questioned suspiciously. "Well, it took about a hundred and fifty-seven minutes to get here, so there's another going over there, then another coming back. So plan accordingly."

"Hundred and fifty-seven," she repeated, thinking, "So, like, two and a half hours or something like that?" "Close," Blue smiled. "Well okay I guess. Give me a minute." "Okay."

She closed the door and blue waited. After a while, she came back out, wearing jeans, a long sleeved shirt, a pair of boots, and having her purse. Then they took the taxi, to the jet, then to the bio-dome, which she marveled at.

"I have to admit Blue," said Cheetah, "I didn't expect you to actually go for it." He shrugged, "Why not?" "Uh, never mind."

"Wow, um…" said Janet, looking around, "So you're a full researcher and whatnot." "Yep, my gilded cage is promoting livestock health," smiled Cheetah, "It's a cushy job anyway. And I get to play around with genetics whenever." "So you're still a prisoner," said Janet. "It's either there or here," shrugged Cheetah.

"Well I'm gonna see dad," waved Blue, "Show your buddy around topside." "We will do as we please, thank you very much," Cheetah barked at him. Blue chuckled and walked away.

Kind of expected hugs. Might be some tension. Yet Janet seems comfortable enough and asks questions on if she's doing well or not.

He saw Luthor working on something. Blue, curious, leaned over his shoulder to see him soldering on a micro-bot. It looked the size of a small roach, and looked pretty complicated. But then Luthor stood up straight, put the thing down, took off his dark goggles, and turned around.

"Whoa," he blurted out, nearly falling back when he realized there's a Blue standing right there real close to him, "Jesus Blue."

"Sorry," Blue smiled, "Espionage training. Never really goes away." Luthor straightened and said, "Clearly, if you don't have to put conscious effort in silencing your metalloid frame. So you here again today?"

"Oh yea, I'm dropping off a new engineering and security robot today," smiled Blue, pointing his thumb elsewhere, "I just made 'em. So I'll integrate them here as new permanent personnel. More to be determined." "I see."

Blue leaned real close to the bot and said, "Speaking of robots, what is _this_ intricate little thing here?" "An engineering bot of my own," said Luthor, "Uses a tiny laser to either weld or cut. Water proof, so they can operate on components while still submerged."

"Awwww," awed Blue, "I haven't gotten to miniaturizing things yet." "I could teach it to you," said Luthor, "Though you can just used the computer systems the government guys use. All plans of anything made have to be approved by them."

"Well yea," said Blue, standing up straight, "You have a reputation of buildings that un-build other things. And people don't want to be, uh, 'un-built' either." He did air quotes. And immediately Luthor commented, "Air quotes suggests somebody else commented it and you are using it." "Oh," said Blue, who then smiled, "But that could still be the international symbol for 'I instantly trademark this comment'."

Luthor raised a brow. He walked off, "Whatever." Blue walked over to him, "You're upset." "Not upset. Just slightly annoyed. My genius being focused through a funnel of another's design." "And I doubt you want to come up with anything too great, lest the rest of the world get their hands on this tech," said Blue. "Spoken like a true scientist in business," Luthor replied.

"I'd like to say I could do something, but there's really not," said Blue, "That's the deal of the revived project that allowed _you_ and the other four to be involved with." "We know this already," said Luthor, "But I get what you're trying to say. Your hands are just as tied as ours." "More or less."

Luthor went to get some lunch, so Blue did as well. He waved at Humanite, who was there. And Humanite greeted, "Here to grace us with your presence I see?"

Blue smiled and said, "Although I detect no sarcasm in your voice, I still assume you are mocking me." "You really are a sharp one Blue."

Blue chuckled, but then pointed, "But anyway, I'm here because there are new things I brought. I'm proud of my new robots." "Oh yes, like your new Medica bot." "Except now I have an engineer guy, and a security guy to test out," smiled Blue, "So we'll if I'm half as smart as I think I am." "We will indeed."

Humanite went on ahead to his table and his trey full of food while Luthor got their own stuff. Then later, Blue would check up on the lab. Engineer is still going, gathering new resources and applying it to the new device. Az is still there. Idle.

So Blue gave final orders, basically telling his robots that this is their new home, so keep it going smoothly appropriate to their designated purpose.

During his day, Cyborg called and said, "By the way, I noticed you haven't edited your robots so they could receive calls. You forgot that part?"

"Well, I thought I did," said Blue, "But it's not an oversight. They have a firewall for redundancies, but any person worth their salt can just remote hack something." "So you built an enclosed system. Yea I noticed the ports to link with the robot directly are in odd places and behind a movable armor plate. Well anyway, just checkin'. Because you know, you are building quite a lot here with these exact designs." "Oh yes, I know, and thank you for quality controlling," said Blue. "No problem Blue. Goodbye." "Bubye."

Well that was nice of him. He likes Cyborg. The titans said he was a lively guy back in the day himself. Ya know, after he opened up a little in the beginning.

Anyway, he found Cheetah and Janet walking around. They had gotten a bite to eat and explored the area, saw the hot spring areas, the nature walks, the various houses, saw a couple of deer. Janet had a good time. But now she said she wanted to leave. So with a final goodbye, they were gone, and Blue dropped her off at her house that evening, before Blue went to his own destination. This time it was the Titans tower.

 **Chapter 6 – More Family**

In the dead of night, the doors slid open, and glowing purple eyes stared into piercing glowing blue ones. There was a moment of tense silence, but then the lights suddenly came on to reveal Raven standing at the doorway and her finger on the light switch. "Blue?"

"Hello," Blue greeted. "So what brings you here in the middle of the night," she questioned. "I got in this evening, but I didn't feel like sleeping," said Blue, "Just wanted to spend another weekend here." "Alright then," said Raven, turning off the lights again. "Sorry to wake you," said Blue. "It's alright," she said, walking out.

In the morning, by the time everyone got up, Dick, or Nightwing now, seeing as he came in from patrol, asked him what he's doing on the computer. And Blue replied, "I assume this thing is at least eighty percent of what Batman's computer is. I'm just keeping current with any persons of interest.

Nightwing came in further and leaned against blue's chair, looking at all the data on the various screens. "So you're still finding time to hunt criminals huh?"

Having systems at my disposal is _monumental_ in finding targets," said Blue, "Or in the case nowadays, anti-terror measures."

"Speaking of which, you find anybody out there who knows your make-up," questioned Nightwing. "Depends," stated Blue, typing things on his computer and showing a _very_ destroyed city. Not a building even standing, not a person uncrushed." "Know anything about this?"

"Yes we noticed that yesterday," said Nightwing, "Apparently this isn't the only case. But this is the only one that made the news." Blue paused, then said, "I think I have a younger brother." Nightwing just kept silent.

But oh well. Now that everyone was up, he came out to meet them. Beastboy greeted him with a very cheerful demeanor. Blue shook that hand and gave him a hug. And he even received a coke.

So as he drank that coke, he pointed to Jaime and said, "Say Beetle. You feel like mind melding with me yet?" There was some faint chittering and clicking coming from Jaime, who then smiled and said, "He says he's comfortable where he is." "Alright."

"You're really on about that huh," Nightwing commented. "Well," Blue began, a look of confusion on his face, "I just don't get it. They're technically almost one and the same, but they are two separate entities and the alien hasn't integrated enough to not hinder his social life."

Blue looked at Jaime, "I assume. You stay here all the time, so I can't really tell." "You're actually right, it's actually kind of a pain to keep telling Beetle not to kill people all the time."

Blue's brows rose, " _All_ the time?" "Well, not all the time, really," said Jaime. "My goodness, that beetle really does sound like another version of me," said Blue. Jaime just chuckled.

Anyway, what's on the agenda today? Well, gaming of course. Then "hittin' the town". Then it's back to more gaming with Garfield.

"Gaming with Garfield," said Blue, "Why haven't you made a video commentary about you learning new games yet?" "Oooh crap," gushed Beastboy, "I-I-I actually don't know the answer to that. I should really do that."

He did it _right now_. He set up a video camera and basically played the clown and introduced his brand new channel he's opening, and to christen this off, it's Blue. Yea he doesn't game much, so Garfield announced he's getting him started.

So the game is a survival horror game called "Eclipse of the Dead". And the intro was definitely above T for Teens. But all Blue did was hum and said, "Brutal." Beastboy laughed.

To Blue's credit, he was slightly more animated. And when he and Garfield ended up in a situation that they had to fight out of, and they won over a hundred zombies or so, They high fived, and Blue said, "Did _not_ know who they were fuckin' with."

"Uh, I don't think you should curse on this channel," said Beastboy. Blue, appalled, gestured the camera, "The first visuals of this game involved a woman being disemboweled by an accidental fall, then zombies coming to feast on her still warm corpse. I think you need to re-think who your audience is."

"Eh, uh," Beastboy chuckled nervously, "Maybe we should play another game." "No, the Zombies are in mid process on fearing me in mass," Blue protested. "Well we can play later," Beastboy promised as he went to the console.

He was suddenly grabbed and yanked back down as Blue barked, "Absolutely not. You can't put a pause on _war_ soldier!" "Oh you just watch me," Beastboy turned into a snake suddenly and hit the power button with his nose.

Then he slithered closer, probably just getting into the camera's view, then the snake wiggled his head as Beastboy mocked, "Yeaaaaa." Blue just stared at him a moment, then said, "Why you slippery little bastard." Beastboy laughed and changed back.

Next on the list was one of those hard missions from the mech warrior game. And Blue brightened up, "Oh I liked this game." "Yea, cause this game is awesome," smiled Beastboy.

Blue was more animated this time. Even at one point he yelled, "Dammit Garfield where are you! Gaah it hurts! So much damage! How am I still al-a- not even close _babeee_."

He suddenly managed to run his smoking heap around a mountain and get away from the attacking swarm of four other powerful mechs. And his mech was _basically_ inoperable.

"You never _knew_ you were facing the mighty Blue," he continued on. "Yea it sounded like it coming from the girlish shrilled wails coming from you," Beastboy mouth. "And you can shut your dirty whore mouth," said Blue.

Beastboy laughed hysterically. "What _are_ you doing anyway," asked Blue. "Uh, winning the game," he replied.

Sure enough, he captured the points, collected some of the lesser mechs to bring a mild swarm to the base and they were hammering the big tower with rockets, beam weapons, and one mech with large Vulcan solid shells.

"Of course you realize I'm no longer kiting them," said Blue. "We'll make it," Beastboy assured, and with this cocky smirk on his face.

The enemies came swooping in and attacking the other mechs. They were exploding one by one. But Beastboy didn't let up the assault on the base. And then finally, it exploded.

He threw up his hands and shouted, "Boooom! Now that's how you win a fight." "And all because of me," said Blue. "Hey, I did all the damage to this thing," called Beastboy. But Blue narrowed his eyes and grinned as he said quieter, "Blue wins."

Beastboy just cracked up laughing and punched his shoulder. Blue started chuckling too.

Now they tallied up points and then Beastboy saw the earning of the… shoulder mounted hyper megacannon that takes up both shoulder slots. And it looked complicated enough.

Beastboy cheered, but all Blue said was, "I want one." Beastboy laughed at that. But then he looked over, "What, for real?" Blue adjusted his weight, "I'mma ask big daddy Bruce if he'll make me a giant robot when I get home. And then a megacannon to put on it." Beastboy laughed again.

Meanwhile, Starfire rested her cheek on her hand, just looking over at the boys, and with a smile on her face. "Enjoying the show baby," asked Nightwing, coming over to pet her fuzzy back because of all that red hair.

"I always enjoyed Garfield's cheerful nature," she smiled, "It's good that he's showing Blue a fun time. He needs it."

"I know," he sighed, "You know Raven said she caught him in the middle of the night, _here_ , and doing homework on his computer. Then _I_ found him in our computer lab earlier this morning, analyzing crimes and potential enemies. The guy just doesn't quit." "I know."

Incidentally, that seems about it for conquering everything in that game. What else is there? Oh well, maybe later. But for now, another game. "Street Demons VIII".

After another weekend of fun, it was back to work. And there was immediately bad news. Apparently people have been vandalizing some of the new company trucks. No idea who though, or if it's of a competing company, or just some punk kids. Also, there's a guest here, and she claims to be Luthor's sister. Blue… blinked.

She's at his office right now. A young and skinny woman with light brown hair. And she smiled at him upon his arrival. Also, she's in a wheelchair. A fancy electronic one.

Blue looked to Mercy, who led him up to her, and asked her, "He never talked about his family to me, not once." "He never mentioned a sister either," said Mercy. "Can she prove it though," asked Blue. "We already ran it through the system and compared it with Luthor's DNA," Mercy replied, "She's his biological family." Blue hummed.

"Well I'll be," said Blue to the new woman, "A new aunt for me. The things life does to me." "Life is weird to _all_ of us," said the woman, wheeling around as she approached.

"The name's Lena," she stated, extending her hand to him. He shook that hand, "Blue." "I always liked that's your official name," she giggled, "It's so interestingly simple." "I know, right," Blue agreed.

"If you need anything more from me, just call," said Mercy suddenly. "Alright," waved Blue, "Thanks Mercy." "Uh huh."

Once she left, he gestured the cookery over there, "You hungry?" "Yes actually." "Good."

He went to it and she followed him and asked, "What can I do?" "Well, nothing," Blue replied. "Oh I can cook," she stated. Blue turned to her and complained like a five year old, "I can do it." She laughed.

Oh well, He told her what he's making, which was a small grilled fish dinner, with rice and boiled broccoli in a brown butter sauce. She didn't know about the brown butter sauce, but once shown the spices he intended to use, she'd grill the fish. Then he turned on that fan that will suck up the smoke from their cooking. She can cook while seated, granted she'll have to kind of reach a bit more around the grill.

Anyway, he assumes she knows his story. But what's hers? Well, her story isn't that exciting. She's Lex's younger sister. Lived with him in Smallville a while until he left, but she was paralyzed due to a disease, so she stayed there and just went to college.

"Apparently you got better," said Blue. "No thanks to Luthor," she said with a frown. Then she shrugged, "Or maybe he did it. But anyway, Superman and Supergirl helped me out of that situation."

"So why did Luthor keep you a secret," asked Blue. She shook her head, then flipped the fish over as she said, "I don't know. Maybe he just wanted the company to himself. Or maybe he was actually threatened by me. But likely nobody anywhere is supposed to know that I exist." "Huh. That's…"

She glanced at him a moment. "You don't believe me?" "Oh no," Blue stated, "Luthor's a dick, through and through, so I actually do believe you. It's just unfortunate." "Yea. But I've lived well so far." "That's good."

Later, they sat at his desk. He sat with her this time, not across his guest. And they had good food and a good conversation. Blue didn't know Kara went to college like a normal girl. Wonder how many friends she made over there and if she still visits them.

But eventually the conversation came around to Blue asking, "So what do you want from me?" "I want into the company," she stated. "I'm guessing you're not looking to simply 'get a job' here," said Blue.

"Oh no I am," she stated, "Granted you know I want a higher position right off the bat." "I can see that," said Blue, "But just realize you're not allowed to have any joint control of a business without knowing who you are, what your motives are, or even your skill level. I have a _lot_ of people depending on how well this company stands."

"I understand that," she said seriously, "I want a controlling component of the shares, but I still suspect you to be a cold businessman and not give me anything like that." "Well, being friends is one thing," said Blue, "I'm sure you know the rules of the game of big business." "Yep," she sighed.

He made her upset. This honestly made Blue feel bad, because she's pretty sweet as far as he knows. Especially if she hangs out with the supers.

Blue looked at her a moment, then said, "I'll contact the supers about you and get back to you on what positions I'm willing to provide." "Very well," she stated.

They finished their drinks, then she headed off. Blue would clean the dishes. And then go to the labs to help with things.

Amongst the day's activities, Blue had a few breaks to go to the bar, and even talk to Superman. And Blue basically asked, "What's the deal with Lena Luthor?"

Superman was surprised he knew that name. So Blue said he just had brunch with her. She wants into the company and Blue is debating how much to give her. More accurately saying, Blue wants to know if she's going to do something stupid, or otherwise sinister.

Even Superman didn't know for sure. She most likely feels resentment for Luthor, but technically she's at BlueCorp, so it's really hard to say. He recommends talking to Kara. Even gave him her cellphone number.

Well that's not very insightful. However Blue did have a second opinion to look forward to. He called her and he heard a pretty young voice answer. He introduced himself and she said, "Oh Blue? Really? Okay then. Why are you calling me?"

"Well for one thing, I found an excuse to call you," said Blue, "Also, I was visited by a woman today who shares DNA with Lex. Says her name is Lena Luthor. What mental charactaristics would you describe her as?"

She giggled and mocked, "Mental characteristics. Yea I heard this about you." "I'm a very tactical person," he agreed, "Basically, she wants in the company and now I'm just haggling on what amount of responsibility she can have." She hummed in thought.

"So, you're saying you don't want her to run the company," she questioned. "Trick question, as the company is already co-owned by a council of the more trusted individuals," said Blue, "Still do mostly. But I'm not giving a massive amount of company stocks to a person I just met today. That's just… logically unsavory."

"Well I can't argue with that," she replied, "All I can say is, she's been through some stuff, so be nice." "You mean, nicer than usual," he queried. "Just a little leeway." "Oh okay."

"Well is that all for me," she asked. "Well," Blue began, a smirk on his face, "Seeing as this is one of the only times I've ever spoken to you…" He made this fake boyfriend-type voice and said, "So uh, what's goin' on baby?"

She laughed. "Oh don't start creepin'," she complained with a chuckle. "Sorry," he replied, "I'm not sure what to say today." "Tell you what," she said, "I haven't seen the new place. If I'm around the area, I'll come see _you_ , how's that sound?"

"Sounds good. And bring your appetite. I installed this little kitchen in my office, and I barely use it." "No kidding," she replied in amusement, "Well I will be sure to be hungry when I come by." "Okay, bubye." "Bubye," she repeated. Then Blue hung up.

Well, she likes her enough, but he doubts Kara has concerns for business. However, the recommendation was "Leeway", so leeway he will remember as he looks up her files and education level.

So when she came back, he told her the deal, which basically was, "They like ya." But as for a position, he asked, "What level of science are you in?"

She only giggled and said mockingly, "I'm a level five scientist." Blue glanced to the side and said, "I just now realized exactly what I said." She giggled again. Then he admitted happily, "I have been playing a lot of videogames actually."

"So what am I allotted to," she asked. "Well it's been difficult, with all the shit going on, deciding just what to do. But I have about four positions. Your file says you are physicist smart, so I can give a base of one fifteenth of the company's stock, as well as a couple of management positions here. Or… if you want to manage the bio-dome, which incidentally, Luthor works at."

She smiled, obviously pleased. Then she said, "You know, in more ways than one, that sounds amazing." "You want to rub it in Luthor's face don't ya," he queried. "Oh you know I do."

"Well if it's the bio-dome position," said Blue, "That's an interesting position as well, as we have no 'on-site' personnel overseeing the entire thing. Instead, a branch of the government, and myself, monitors everything. Otherwise, I'm sorry if one fifteenth seems too small."

"Well it's a good start," she smirked, "Plus it makes me a millionaire anyway." "Not too greedy," he questioned with a smirk. "Oh I'm not by brother I assure you." "Oh good."

So he talked to the legal department about it. While they did their thing, which would maybe take a couple of hours to finalize everything, he just worked on his laptop.

She just sat there with him, and even leaned over, curious of what he's working on. He's working on an advanced physics class.

Later on, she said, "I heard a little about you and Lex. And wasn't there a kidnapping somewhere in there? And yet you show him so much patience. What gives?"

"People outside of the League rarely know the things he's done _for me_ ," said Blue, "When he perverted my first bio-dome, he still filled it with his personal tech which I was allowed to look through. He still wants a son to rule alongside him, so he includes in his nefarious ways. He's even built me my own dragon girl mate."

"He what," she nearly shrieked. "Of course, the people he surrounds himself with were garbage, him and another alpha got into a fight, and she would melt in my arms. Then the Justice League came to destroy the dome itself. All things considered, Lex tries to be a good dad."

"So your saying whether for good or bad, you appreciate him showing affection," Affection is still new to me," said Blue, "But still, the most important thing to date, was my freedom secured. And not even the Justice League can say they did that. Lex was the one to get me out. I'd say that's earned at least a decent base level loyalty for him forever."

"Okay, now it makes perfect sense," said Lena. She pat his shoulder, "Well I'll be damned, you're helping to keep his heart intact." "Trying to," said Blue, "Truth be told, no matter what I do, he's still trapped by something and he will always be the wild teenager trying to throw his weight around." She scoffed, "Well everybody knows that."

Finally, everything was done, so she signed her name, and she now owns a portion of the company, and is one of the key managers for the bio-dome.

Now that all is said and done, she then stated, "Ya know Blue, giving me so much right off the bat was the illogical thing to do." "So," he questioned, "If you're a good girl, then I want my auntie to be happy."

She tilted her head and smiled. "Jeez, you're a sweetheart off camera too aren't you." "Oh yea, he's just as nice to the people here," said the older lawyer guy. Henry, Blue thinks his name is. And Henry went on to say, "The interns love him. He shows them all sorts of science tricks and jokes with them and everything."

"Well good for you," she smiled. He smiled back.

Next thing they knew, she was in the system, and he's flying her out to her new bio-home. And she _loved_ the place. Even found a deer to pet.

This certainly isn't the first time Blue comes around and mingles. The various life forms here know who he is. Plus Blue learned how to bless via the church, so he's hoping that's a component. Must be, because the animals don't fear him.

Oh yea, she's gonna love it here. She can't believe Blue got Ivy to actually play ball and make _all this_. "Oh yea," Blue began, "She's a humanitarian. And your classic tree hugger. She just hates people. At least Americans. So I took her away from all that and said she can have a seat on the green throne, granted you don't fuck it up. That, coupled with the threat of super-max prisons, swayed her decisions." "I see. Well good work Blue. Very good work." "Thank you."

Blue leaned closer, "FYI, there are zones in the south woods marked restricted for a reason, because that's Ivy's personal biological research going on and I'm fairly certain some of the plants eat people, or breathe fire, or something like that. So I wouldn't go in there if I were you." "Gotchya."

Now this was a fun meeting. And by fun, Blue would describe as uncomfortable and interesting. Kind of feels off pulling a fast one in front of Lex, but what the hell. Lex has very few boundaries himself.

Lex took one look at her and froze. But Blue said happily, "Hey Lex. A new auntie washed up to my doorstep, so I gave her a job. You never told me we had more family you rascal."

"Perhaps because I did not want you to know," said Lex. "Now brother, such distain for your sister," she smirked at him. "How much did you give her," asked Luthor. "After reviewing her files and learning who she is and what she can do, I gave her ten percent of the company, plus a seat in the bio-dome's command."

Lex only hummed. Then he turned to his business, saying nonchalantly, "Well have fun with that." She giggled and said, "Ah don't worry Lex. I promise to be a fair and just boss." "Good to hear," he said flatly.

They moved on. "I think he likes you," Blue joked. "Uh huh," she agreed, but looked up at him with a look of confusion, "Also, 'washed up'?" He looked down at her, "No? I heard that somewhere. I was just trying to be funny." She smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Blue was eager to show her the new robots he made. She praised him for the aesthetic work on them too. Especially Medica. She's particularly tickled about the emoji eyes.

He showed her to the works here. She's fascinated by the fact that this doubles as a _huge_ job component for the local Africans. Legit training and everything. Nobody gets paid here, but nobody pays anything either. Good housing, good food, booze bars, pools, sports, you name it, this place has it. Plus in going up top, it's beautiful up there and there's lots to do here.

But later, Blue would show her to one of the bigger guest housing trees. She'll register it as occupied later, but it looked already furnished with everything she'll need. Even had a nice balcony with a pretty view.

But before he went, Blue said, "As you know, I have learned to enjoy good company via the League members. So considering that I have a new aunt and you have a new nephew, and hoping you turn out okay and not another sociopath…"

He knelt down and gave her a hug. She awed and hugged him. Plus she got to play with his wings. Afterwards, when he let her go, she said with a dangerous smirk, "Don't worry about me kid, but we are _Luthors_. There's a dark streak in all of us." "But make sure it's well purposed," Blue grinned, his teeth all fangs. She laughed and said, "Exactly."

Now he's back to the company for the last couple hours of daylight, then he'll go home. But in reviewing his memories of her, she's either a terrific actress, or she really does have a soft spot for him, actually enjoying huggings and closeness with him. But, time tells everything he supposed.

 **Chapter 6 – Prometheus**

One of the cops took the kids to see Blue at his company and Blue came to see them. Plus he's curious as to who has been vandalizing his vehicles. "So who paid you to vandalize my trucks," asked Blue.

The kids weren't young. Teenagers like him really. One in particular just looked at Blue like, "Bitch I'm as old as you are". He didn't say that, but his eyes said so.

Anyway, Blue shrugged and looked away, "Not important really. After some cleaning, the trucks will be fine. Plus I assume it's some guy from the oil industry. They have good money."

"Do you want to press charges mister Luthor," questioned the officer. Mr. Luthor. Blue being called that sounds funny. But he said, "I don't see why I should. They keep getting money, but repeat offenses will have the statues of the law make them into criminals anyway. If they don't learn to stop before the heat overcooks your food, then you're stuck with a burnt pile of shit that could've been beautiful." He walked away, "Don't worry about it yet." "Very well," said the officer.

"Sure it's wise to let them go," asked Mercy. "Have you never heard of escalation of force Mercy," Blue asked. "I see." Blue shrugged and said, "I'm not mad. In fact, they neither confirmed nor denied anything about being payed as I ranted back there, and that pretty much tells me everything." "You really are a cool customer Blue." "Thank you."

Shortly after, it was almost lunch time and he got another call, from front desk this time. Says a Kara is expected. That's probably Kara _Zor-el_. And yes, he told her she's expected.

And so, here came this cute blond girl with lovely blue eyes to see him. She looked good with her T-Shirt advertising some college, and some tight fitting blue jeans.

Blue smiled and came over to hug her. He didn't let go right away as he said, "Jeez I just realized I only hugged you once in like, a year and a half." He squeezed her tighter, not worried that he'll crush a damn woman of steel. And he said with a grunt, "I'm just gonna get a few hugs in at once. Super hug activate."

She giggled, and then turned up her hugging power too. When she did, he said, "Oh you think your hugging muscles are strong huh?" "Yup," she replied confidently. "Well then."

At this point, Blue used more strength in increments. In fact, he hasn't exercised in a while, so yea. She really _is_ a super girl. So he quickly reached his strongest hug, but she still upped him further, until he finally let go, then so did she.

She chuckled as he breathed in sharply. Then he gave her a strange wide eyed look, "You're lucky I didn't go large and give you the full dragon squeeze." "Oh you think you tough, huh," she challenged with a grin. "Oh I know I'm tough," he challenged back.

They were nose to nose a moment, sizing each other up. But the two chuckled and he gestured the kitchen and said, "Come on. I'll show you what I have in mind."

Surf & turf today. Steak and shrimp, with loaded mashed potatoes, and rice. With a seafood style butter sauce to eat with the shrimp.

So he cooked for the two and he sat next to her at his office table. "So you get any action out there," asked Blue, "I see some things out there occasionally, but wasn't there like, some huge stuff going down in space?"

"Um, there was something called War World," said Kara, "I mean, I wasn't there either, but some dude named Mongul was starting crap, so Superman and them put a whoopin' on 'em." "I see." "But I think that was it," said Kara, "I don't know. I lead a double-life too ya know. I don't hear everything either." "Okay."

They had a good talk. Blue heard that Diana trained her at the Amazon world, and she said that was true. Unlike cousin Kal, she learned how to fight.

Blue was _noticeably_ interested in her now. "That is the greatest thing I've ever heard," he finally stated. She laughed. He pointed his fork at her, "Because I've _noticed_ his fighting style is basically limited to, 'me big man. Look at huge chest. You punch, you fist break'."

She laughed hysterically. She calmed enough to point her butterknife at him, "Okay, first of all, that's an oversimplification. And secondly…" She giggled, "I kinda agree." The two chuckled.

But in all seriousness, Blue wants to schedule a training session with him. Blue is one of the few people strong enough to take him, but the only one this strong, and with this kind of martial arts skill. Plus he's trained in the Teen Titans holo-deck and it is _amazing_. Kara said if he wants, she can talk to Kal about extracurricular training and whatnot. He said that would be great.

Then she asked, "By the way, are there any cameras in here?" "Sort of, but managed by myself and the motherbox on my person."

She looked confused a moment. Then she said, "Oh that's right, Cyborg actually _gave_ you one." She raised her brows, "How is it?"

"It is _amazing_ ," said Blue enthusiastically. She found that funny. "Still don't know what Cyborg means by limitations he placed on it, because I can't imagine more I need this thing to do." "Uh huh."

Anyway, she went about her day soon after. Even helped him do dishes before she left. Such a sweet girl. But now, maybe he'll go to the new medical area and help crack this programmable cell problem.

That afternoon, he left to see Zatanna. Thanks to her… Well, Blue still wouldn't considering himself a mage of any kind, but at least he understands how magic works. It's like a mechanic in a videogame. Properties exist, they require material sacrifice usually, and it's more or less another brand of science. She coaches him about once a week. Usually about an hour. More if he has time.

But for said training and future promises of help enchanting… whatever he might want enchanted within the next decade, He does shows for her, under the guise that he simply enjoys any form of flashy arts, and she's nice enough to let him be in circus shows.

Today's show is a little different. Since he's more or less a Kung Fu master, this evening's show is Chinese themed.

She does some tricks at first, but then oh no. Ancient Chinese spirits she has apparently angered. Sure hope there's a big blue buddy to help her out.

Now Blue came in, and with a wave of her hands, everybody is coated with a shiny golden protective silks. Basically making everybody, including Blue, looked pretty.

Then it's just a flashy martial arts movie before them, complete with the moderately paced drum beats Asian style. Blue may not be trained for flash, but at this point, he can more or less do a sort of deceptive wing dance and combine all limbs with his spins and performed some interesting moves.

Basically, both Blue and her believe that despite his obviously superior prowess, this will still be impressive because _anyone_ can do the tricky moves he will perform. But first, they'll have to wrack their brains wondering, "Wait, what movements did he do to do that thing that made that guy flip around like that?" It's fun.

After that was over and she dispelled everything, it was just Blue alone on stage with one spotlight on him. They expected him to bow or something, but all he did was shout suddenly "What's that?! Who's there?!" He looked around suspiciously, "Where's my food?"

"Thank you Blue," Zatanna, coming on stage. But he just looked at her, "Who are you?" She laughed and said, "You know who I am." "So what's going on," Blue asked. "Nothing. Thank you, you may go." "Oh okay." Then he grinned, "Well see ya later then." "See ya."

Blue left and she gestured him while addressing the crowd, "Mister Blue everybody. Isn't he a goof?" The crowd chuckled and cheered.

That was a nice little premise for a show. Now he went home and had a nice evening with the family. And by that, he means another family outing fighting a gang that was particularly active. Then he'd go to work again that morning.

The day was fine. Just investigating how the brain can transfer calorie energy into electrical, then that afternoon, he'll head off for home in about an hour. But first he stood in the rear of his office, looking out the window and viewing the city. The view here is much better with the oranges and pinks of the sunset. And at night, the place is a nice light show of dots.

But then he saw something interesting. It's him. That's odd. Why is there a Blue on the roof of that building over there? And looking right at him? Extradimensional? That's been a thing with the Justice League, right? Or maybe something much simpler. Hologram perhaps.

Blue tilted his head. The other him smiled wider and turned around to walk off. Clearly Blue is being led. And yet…

Blue opened the window to follow. The other him bounded across building tops until they arrived to a warehouse. Fairly empty, but there are some boxes. And there's Wonder Woman tied up right there.

Blue blinked, registering this. She won't get away because it's _her_ lasso she's tied up in. She's in a casual red dress, so she must've been caught while "being human". Logical. That's how Blue acquired half his kills back in the day. But she was awake, gagged with what looked like a standard white cloth. And obviously not too happy with her situation.

Blue growled at the other him, no longer believing that this is just a clever kid making his own creative job application. And he saw the other him just continue to smile sweetly as the image of him faded away to reveal… a modernized medieval knight with dark purple armor, with gold plating. Curious.

"I'm sure you're wondering who I am, so let's not beat around the bush," said the man suddenly, pulling out two thick and complicated looking metal rods from his back, "Let me introduce myself." He leaped at Blue.

He's somewhat slow. But he knows who he's fighting. Blue's not exactly a secret. So he dodged the first swing, _saw_ that one hand twitch in a peculiar way and release a green gas. Blue backed away fast and bat his wings, blowing it back into the purple knight.

But then the man simply came at him again, and almost taking Blue off guard. He's not human. He dodged a swing while kicking a leg out from him. That other rod came around, but Blue caught that hand with his claw, making the man yell. But that foot came around and Blue just _barely_ missed it by the skin of his nose. But then, there was a lot of pain.

Blue's knee was shattered by another swing from the arm he couldn't see at the time while looking up. _What?_ This made Blue kneel and he blasted fire at the face of the man immediately. This allowed Blue to avoid that other hand that was on its way. But the hand that passed by only sprayed another blast of green gas.

 _Shit_. Blue backed off and beat his wings again, but he didn't see that coming and took that one accidental whiff of it.

Blue couldn't stop to wonder what that was, but the man came at him, his helmet blackened, but his face is fine.

Blue blasted him again while he came at him, but ducked and spun around, swinging those two rods skillfully.

Blue's leg still hadn't healed fully yet, but he could use it as a stand at least as now Blue stepped up his game. The man was too fast to be human, so Blue had to use all the fighting skill he had. The man didn't give openings, so the only real strikes Blue could give is to the fingers. But then Blue found an opening.

Hitting the fingers was a good distraction, granted the gauntlets gave quite the resistance. Blue wants to know what that metal is.

In that moment where he stalled, Blue caught the hand, gave a flick and a pull, and now Blue had him in an arm bar. But the palm strike to that joint to break his arm _entirely_ was thwarted by an attack barrier Blue wasn't aware he had.

The clearly electrical blast sent Blue sailing back. It was _powerful_. His armor seemed partial, and with a bodysuit underneath, so now he wondered where that power source comes from to do this.

Blue was stunned a moment, but barely caught in his peripherals him come at him. Blue lurched his head back, once again barely missing that strike, while giving a simultaneous kick to the man's ribs.

Sent the man crashing into the steel of a machine and impacted it with his body. Blue Got up to kneeling position while the man swung a rod to free himself from the mass of warped metal. Blue was amazed how much damage those rods did. And yet still can't place the method they're able to do this. Magic? Impact enchantments?

He attacked Blue again. In a few minutes it was a storm of martial arts activity as Blue additionally avoided those rods as much as possible. Even if it meant ripping off a metal component with his tail mid fight and spinning to send it sailing into the man's head. Distracting maybe, but the man swatted it and made the metal practically explode.

But in that moment the stone floor had a small exploded portion as Blue dug in his claws for this one. As fast as possible, he charged the man and for the first brief moment thus far. Saw genuine surprise as the other arm was coming around to strike, but it wasn't fast enough.

Blue felt a sharp tug on his leg, making him fall and stop, so Blue couldn't get that hit in. But the sudden jerk made that man miss that swing as well. Blue was jerked back to find Diana up and out of her ropes. _Alright_.

She punched Blue in the face as he was still sailing towards her. This knocked him into the man, and Blue's jaw was hit by that rod, shattering it and practically all of his teeth.

That's more pain than he usually feels. It's been a while since anybody's hurt him this much. However…

Blue, still being used to pain, wasn't too dazed to reach up, grab that hand, and yank as hard as he could. Blue ended up planted in metal, but so did the man. But that other rod hit Blue's elbow. Blue grabbed that hand and yanked him around, planting his face into the same machine, then blasted as much fire into the back of his head he could.

Blue managed to keep him pinned enough to do this, but then a lasso was at his neck and he was yanked again, through another machine, then the lasso was taken off and Blue was punched at.

Blue deflected that punch while making that jerk forward to pop her in the temple with his elbow. But as she fell a short ways back, Blue looked to notice the man closer, but not launched at him like normal. Then his peripherals picked up little black orbs everywhere.

The electrical blast was substantial. Not a stun grenade series. It's like its' a lightning bomb, the searing lighting tearing through the area and flowing into Blue like a lightning rod. His suit wicks energy, but not to this magnitude. But Blue suspects through the pain, that he might still live.

Which didn't matter at this point. That stun allowed the man to re-break that leg. Blue leaped and spun, his tail _actually_ catching his helmet. Chipped a ridge of the eye slits, but that was it.

Another swing Blue blocked with his one good arm, but a simultaneous follow-up popped Blue's knuckles, shattering his hand. Which in turn, this allowed that other hand to just swing back and smack the forearm, visibly snapping it in two. Then a kneel to break Blue's other knee.

Nope, Blue jumped and kicked his jaw, making the man fly back into yet another machine. There was a moment's pause. Wonder woman… just stood there blankly. But the man came back and there was no way Blue could avoid that other break. A few more breaks left blue a crippled shattered mess on the floor face down.

The man flicked a thumb across his bleeding lips, then grinned, showing his bloody teeth and chuckled as he nodded.

"I gotta hand it to ya Blue," the man finally spoke, "The cushy life hasn't softened your claws. I basically had this fight in the bag and you still chipped off uhhhh…"

He was checking his armor and ended up saying, "Wow, fifteen percent of my armor." He smiled again, "Sonofabitch kid, you really can fight."

There was a pause. Then the man looked to Wonder Woman, "You worried about her? Well don't be. You see, she's not the only one that I can control at will. And why am I beginning my monologue at you?"

He walked up to him and squatted down to look more into that one eye that sees him from his position. "Because I like you Blue. You are not an arbiter of justice. Hell, I've seen you give money to people without anybody knowing where the fuck it came from. You're just a genuinely nice kid… however…"

He frowned, stood up and walked to wonder woman. "To be more accurate, you could call me the Anti-Justice League member. Or perhaps an even darker Batman. Except _my parents_ were killed via police officers, while he just some thug."

He looked at Blue, "Yes I am that petty, and yes I know Bruce is just as much so. So you can understand that I am not a huge fan of… _justice_." He tilted his head, "Which is a _metaphysical concept_ dictated by any idiot in charge of their particular tribe, state, or country at the time. Justice is an _idea_. And you understand this Blue. I know you do more than anybody."

He faced him more directly and stated, "So play ball, kid. No tampering with my plans that I'm sure you're already strategically thinking about right now. And I will ensure that you and your family will be kept nice and comfortable. The rest of your friends in the League won't be doing so hot. But even I don't know how many of them will need to die. And then…"

He took a step back and started rubbing Wonder Woman's hair. She continued to stand there blankly. "And then," he began as he continued to brush her, "We can talk about what _we_ want to do. She's pretty isn't she? You want her? And no I don't suspect we will be the best of friends, what with me threatening your family and whatnot. But I can be very generous as well. In fact, I believe my technology, you would like to know about."

He looked to Blue, who hadn't moved this entire time and is within his own minor series of blood puddles. The man waved his hand, "And don't worry about your regeneration. That'll kick back in in a few minutes. Also the guy I stole your data from, you'll be happy to know he's dead. One less to be wary about. See? I'm already doing more nice things for ya. And you can call me Prometheus."

He walked off and in a flash and an opening of another area of space, he disappeared within it. Blue just laid there staring. Diana still didn't appear to be here right now.

Blue hummed. He honestly didn't know how to proceed. However…

He reached his left arm out and tensed, audible sounds of bones snapping into place being heard. That feels better. Now he'll just lay there and just let all his teeth grow back.

"Blue," Diana shouted suddenly. Blue looked at her, not moving his head still. Worried now, she ran for him and sat near him. "Oh my gosh," She said in actual shock, "Um…"

She reached for his waist, took a little black cylinder with a green stripe. "Save it," Blue said. Blue lifted his arms and sat up, licking the blood off his lips and teeth, which had mostly grown back. He apparently didn't know Blue's blocked from Genetic shenanigans like this.

"Blue, _what happened_ ," she asked. "I lost," said Blue. She paused, but said, "As hard as that is to believe that you _can_ lose any fight, that does seem to be the case. So my next question is who was it?"

Blue shook his head, "No one I've heard of. But do you know a man called Prometheus?" Her brow furrowed. He caught that, then said, "I highly doubt the literal titan god. No this man was most likely human, though with the technology behind his medieval themed purple armor and bodysuit, he's able to keep up with me. Maybe he's genetically enhanced. He did have knowledge of how to disable my regenerative ability."

"Clearly it didn't work," she stated. "And so far I think he still doesn't realize this," said Blue. "Well that's good news," said Diana, "How long ago was the fight?" "Not too long, though you won't find him," said Blue, "his technology is great. Plus these batons he has didn't seem to have any, yet shattered everything on contact. _Those_ are possibly magic."

Blue looked at her and said, "All I know is that this is a man who is _very smart_ , has made himself _very strong_ , and has traveled and practiced enough to do crap like I've never seen."

"So what was his motivation," she asked, "Did he think he killed you and run off, or was this just a test?" "If he wanted to kill me, he would have left me an _actual_ puddle in the floor," said Blue, "No, I believe this was a statement."

"To what, get you angry at him," asked Diana. "To illustrate a point," said Blue, "He also said to consider himself two things. The anti-Justice League member, and the even darker Batman. Parents killed by police officers and now hates the concept of Justice altogether. I think he's going to wage war with the Justice League pretty soon."

Blue is still debating if he's telling her too much. The statement "play ball" is pretty broad. So he gave his explanation, maybe pushed it with warning of his presence, but he figured a hard line of things not to say, is that Diana helped kick Blue's ass. So his mouth is shut from here on out. Otherwise, Blue suspects the man would enjoy the challenge of the League trying to anticipate him. Plus Prometheus was smart in not telling Blue the method of mind control, how many he has so far, but assuming he has all of them. Unreal. Blue has never been backed up into a corner like this before. Blue feels… worried. This is a new feeling.

"Blue," she questioned. He looked at her. She's just staring at him with concern. But then she picked him up by his shoulders, so he'd use his feet. Then she said, "Well we Amazons do one thing after a fight, whether win or lose. We feast. Come on. Let's find you something." "Very well. But wait a moment."

He turned around and blew fire into the puddles of blood on the floor, then asked Diana if she could contact Batman to investigate this place before the cops do. For one thing, Blue likes to keep the genetic make-up of his blood a secret for as long as possible and lord knows it's probably sprinkled everywhere. Also, Batman will want to investigate this anyway. So she called him.

Then they found a place, but they had to travel. Any of the privately owned places they fond was closed at this time a night. So blue checked his phone for one of the chains that are 24-7. Good thing Prometheus went for the limbs to disable him. All his personal effects are at his waist.

In fact, Blue thought, "Motherbox, show me what you learned from this guy." While Blue was drooling on the floor and listening to his monologing, there was just one thing he could do. Be curious about what the hell he has to make him this powerful, and gave a mental note to scan his tech.

So as they waited for their food, he was deep in thought. He glanced at her to see her regarding him cautiously. Right. He's never officially lost before. Well, to ease her a little, Blue said with a small smile, "I'm fine Diana." "Okay," she nodded, smiling too, "I knew you would be. But this is still a first for you."

He looked down again, "Yea. Truth be told the only mistake I made was being momentarily surprised by the _ludicrous_ amount of damage those batons will make. And that's not including traps he may have placed. Would I win if I just beasted out? I doubt he didn't have a counter for this. All I know is that if I do not adjust strategy, he'll beat me every time."

"That's what is unbelievable about it," said Diana, "I don't have to spar with you to know how skilled you are. The power and natural weapons are just bonuses." "So then you and the rest should be made aware of just what intends to happen," said Blue. "No doubt with our own personalized defeat for each of us," she stated. "He certainly seems smart enough and clearly has the will to follow through with it," Blue stated.

Later, food would be brought to them and both got a cheeseburger. Blue got three.

Later, Diana offered to escort him home. He asked if she has anything important to do this evening and she didn't. So okay. She even helped him lift off to the sky until his wings caught wind.

She not only escorted Blue to the manor, but followed him in. Apparently, Batman is here, and he wants to talk with both of them. And the first thing he said when they came to the cave is, "What the hell happened out there?"

"I take it you know the deal," asked Diana. "I found fragments of metal," said Batman, "A mix of metals from Earth, and another metal that I'm unfamiliar with. Then there are scorch marks on the floor which I can assume is Blue getting rid of the major supply of his blood on the floor. The rest of which was the occasional spray throughout the twisted remains of machinery. And yet as I scanned the samples, I did find only a brief speck or two of someone else's blood. Then I detected particles of a gas I am also unfamiliar with."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "You didn't just get beaten. You barely stood a chance. Who the hell did you fight?"

"Possibly a human," said Blue, "Definitely technologically enhanced, yet somehow condensed in a futuristic looking set of medieval plate armor and a bodysuit. Most of which was a dark purple color."

"An advanced purple knight," stated Blue. "Blue says he calls himself Prometheus, but he's also referred to himself as the anti-Justice League member, and the darker Batman," said Diana.

"He was gracious enough while I was drooling on the floor, to monologue a little," said Blue, "Says his parents were killed by cops, so he dedicated his life I guess, to stop 'Justice'. But even he admits it's a bullshit phrase as Justice is all relative."

"But he's not going to stop acting on this personal vendetta is he," said Batman. "Would you," questioned Blue, "I surmise fighting against you, but you're equipped with alien tech apparently, as well as probably magic."

"Considering he's darker me," said Batman, "But he talked to you. And then let you live. He wants something from you."

"I suspect for one thing, to warn you of his coming," said Blue. "No doubt to revel in the fight while letting us know how feeble we are or some other nonsense," Daina growled.

Then Blue said, "But he did inform me that he does not dislike me in part because I myself am not interested in being a League member, and thusly not concerned with legal might, or whatever his speeches will entail."

"So he's a fan," said Bruce. "But he also suspects me as a credible threat in the future, so this fight was to ensure that I know exactly where the two of us stand on the food chain," said Blue.

"Are going to back down," asked Batman. "For now," said Blue, "I need to adjust my strategy. All I know is he's mechanically enhanced and I'll start there. I am unaware if he upgraded himself using the knowledge of the salve assassin program which evidently he has brushed up with, due to the chemical you mentioned. That was to take out my regeneration temporarily. Diana must've heard the commotion far away, so she came by just in time for him to disappear and see me on the floor."

Batman looked to the side and was still. Thinking. He turned to his computer and said, "Get some rest. And go to work tomorrow as if nothing happened. Whatever happens to the Justice League in the future, I want you to stay put, do you understand?" "I do." "Good."

"You can't expect him to be _completely_ inactive while his friends are being hurt," Diana stated. "Blue's under the microscope," said Batman, "If we get more leeway with this man, who by the way has had most likely his entire life to plan for this moment, then Blue will be the first one I call. Until then, he has the upper hand. It's in everyone's best interest to keep things slow for now."

Blue walked out. Diana would be there another moment until she said, "Alright then, "In that case I will leave now. Call me if anything comes up." "I will," Batman replied.

She met Blue outside. But before they went separate ways, Daina gave him a friendly pat on the back and then went her way. He nodded to her in acknowledgement and she smiled.

 **Chapter 7 – Number 10?**

Bruce was surprised to see a set of lightly glowing blue eyes in the darkness of his own room. Salina was asleep in bed, unaware of this. Meanwhile, Bruce… stalled.

Blue turned his head and pointed to his ear. Bruce turned one way, then the other. No ear piece. Then, Blue finally broke the silence by stating, "My motherbox doesn't see any electronics nearby either. Good."

Bruce pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Then he said with a smirk, "I had my own motherbox edit my hardware too." Blue tilted his head, "You have a motherbox too?" "I acquired my own," said Bruce, "Now what do you want to say now that nobody is listening in on us."

"Diana was involved," said Blue. Batman's brow furrowed. Blue looked to the side briefly, "She wasn't aware of it. I was in fact under the impression that she had been caught and tied up with her own lasso. But after she helped with the fight against me, she stood there as if blank. Like a robot in fact."

"Mind control," stated Bruce, "Hypnosis. Magic, like you mentioned." "One reason for his confidence, and another thing he conveniently left out, was the details of what he can, or has done. He had Diana sometime prior and she has no recollection of it apparently, so when she called you by way of her ear piece, that told me option number one."

"Auditory suggestion," said Bruce, "Signaling to the brain hints to bring it under another's control."

"We never learned hypnosis in the assassins lab, because it was deemed as nonsense," said Blue, "I don't know how to deal with mind control. Neither do I know the various methods other than, I guess visual too. But this is a particular problem for me as I am to quote 'play ball', whatever that fully means. But at least I could figure I'm not allowed to tell you that you all might very well have been brought under his control some time ago. He promised me my newly acquired family would be kept safe."

"I see," said Bruce, "Thank you for telling me. In fact, I can tell you right now, Diana had something interesting to say. It's funny that you mentioned that she heard commotion, which led her there, because that got her thinking. So right when you were leaving, she told me she didn't hear anything. In fact, she cannot recall how or why she got there in the first place. All she knew is that she was patrolling and came to that area at random."

"Interesting." "And also," Blue continued, "I neglected to tell earlier that the helmet is in fact his computer system." "How'd you find this out. The motherbox?" "I had him scanned while I was down. I don't have scanners, but at least she detected that there are electronics coming from his suit, and his helmet had a lot more activity to it." "Good to know." "May I try something," asked Blue suddenly. "I suppose."

Blue came up to him and pulled out his motherbox as he said, "Motherbox. Scan for abnormalities in the brain."

He put the motherbox on Bruce's head, but Bruce said, "I doubt the result would be that." Blue looked uncomfortable, then said, "Yea she said there's nothing there too. But motherbox, can you cleanse a brain of, let's say, mental versions of a computer virus?"

Bruce almost yelled suddenly as the box glowed slightly blue in it's well organized cracks. "That I doubt would work either," Bruce said with a grunt. Blue sighed and said, "Motherbox. Reboot him."

It glowed again and Bruce fell to the floor. But then a dark head popped up. Blue looked over.

"Blue," she questioned, "What did you do?" "Attempting to reset a mental suggestion I believe he's recently acquired," said Blue, "He'll be up tomorrow."

He carried Bruce to bed. Then he asked her, "I require to do this to you too." "Uh, no you may not," she stated. Blue just looked sad.

He lunged at her suddenly. She fought, but he was much too fast, knocking her out with the motherbox. Now the two slept soundly in bed. He tucked them in and went to sleep as well.

The next morning, he cooked Alfred breakfast, but Alfred wondered where they were. In fact, he was curious too. So he went to Bruce and Salina's room and called to them a few times. … ut oh. He came in and checked their pulses. They're alive at least.

He came back unsure. He told Alfred that he couldn't get them up and it's a little concerning (Additionally because _he_ did that and is now second guessing his tactics, which he never really does).

But Alfred only smiled and said, "Oh do not worry about them. They no doubt do nightly activities on their own. It's not the first time master Bruce has not woken up at dawn. It is a common occurrence in fact." Blue pursed his lips, then said, "Oh yea." Alfred chuckled.

Anyway, he gave Alfred the standard head kiss of goodbye, then headed off to work. He's been thinking about what he can do. His own cameras are filtered in the office, so he can talk to supers who do have secret identities, without worrying about slipping up. And the firewall for the company is top notch, not even including his own sub-systems."

Still, could he actually build interesting things here? Probably. Most tactical stuff he's made is already in the bat cave, granted it doesn't have the newest tech he's been messing with for the past year almost. His robots were the newest thing and in theory, the security bots could be quite debilitating for him. They can't be hacked by conventional means, but then again, Prometheus is apparently savvy with a wider list of things than usual.

Could he get Zatanna to help? No. That's part of his charm at this point, the periodic arrivals of Blue. Prometheus will be watching her. He'll. She might even already be an unwitting informant.

Still, Blue doesn't have a lot of options here. He briefly looked at the war axe on the wall. There are a few trinkets he could bring and that axe feels like it could handle those batons. From what he remembers last time he used it on Apokolips.

Even if he wanted armor, those batons might even be made of antimatter or something crazy like that. He actually has no idea. They'll shred through anything he can make. There's not much stronger out there than his own bones.

As for Metropolis, things were quiet today. In fact, that afternoon before he left, he looked at a familiar sunset from his lovely viewpoint, but he didn't enjoy it as much this time. And yet, he almost expected to see somebody on a rooftop. Could be a man in purple and gold armor. Could be another Blue again. Or any other face he can hologram onto himself. And Blue would know it was him because he would simply stare and smile. But he was not here this day.

Back home, Bruce and Salina were up and were as happy as usual. The funny thing is, Alfred teased that Blue was worried that they weren't up for breakfast this morning.

The two found this funny as well and Bruce even wrapped an arm around Salina's shoulders and said, "We were uh… on patrol." He said it slyly, so… clearly they were not on patrol.

Also, Blue does not suspect the motherbox mind wiped them. It's just a reboot. Knocked them out, just slightly more advanced. The brain is a complex system comparable to a computer in some ways. Blue tried the only thing anybody does when they don't know what to do with a glitch in the system. Turn it off and on again.

Or they could just be playing along. In that case, Salina was brought in on the spheal, so they're no more than a happy family that's together for dinner today. Then there was snuggles on the couch. Salina's not as shy on hugging him as Bruce is. But then Bruce left entirely when he got a message on his phone. He's going out as Batman.

The next day, he went to work again. Didn't even sense tension last night, especially from Salina who didn't seem to go along with the forced reboot at the time. Still debating if there is a minor memory wipe in there somewhere. Oh well. Can't take it back now.

Nothing happened today. Bruce & Salina were at the League tonight, so it's just him and Alfred. Hm. Blue wonders if this is it. Is something wrong?

The next morning, Alfred did say he and Salina got in at about 2 A.M. last night. Hm. Well anyway, after breakfast, he went to work. But then he got a text from Diana. She said to pay attention to the news, specifically that around Georgia.

So Blue waited for that. But when he saw it, he saw a glimpse of a creature somebody caught on camera. Looked like a gorilla. It was hairless and grey, and it looked like it either had armor covering its massive arms, or it was just natural armor. The creature was a hulking man thing with huge arms and legs. Looks like its bone structure had to be wider and thicker just to handle those.

He called Bruce immediately. "This is Bruce," he called lightly. "Bruce have you seen the news about this new thing running around?" "Yes I do, and people are looking into it," said Bruce, "Well you tell Batman to keep me informed because I just saw number ten's existence on TV. _Somebody_ made another slave assassin." "I'm sure he'll contact you. This does seem like your issue."

They hung up shortly after that. He called Diana. She didn't answer. In that case, he'll talk to his brothers and sister and ask them if they saw what was happening on the news. Juriya did, and he's been talking with the DEO about it.

Well that's good. Blue's happy he knows about it. Really as long as somebody is on it, he doesn't have to worry. So he got back to work.

It was an hour later before Diana texted that she found a creature called "Damage". It is a government project this time, but he has a split personality between the man and monster and neither want to work for the government anymore.

"Damage huh," said Blue, "Did they split his personality intentionally? That seems odd." And yet Blue smiled. Diana was the first on his scene too. Blue came out alright. She really is a sweetheart.

It was more difficult to focus on work. He can, but his mind keeps snapping back on tactical thinking. But there's not much he can do right now, and no new equipment he can make. Everything's already at the Batcave. Then this new thing with this Damage character, he's real curious about. But he'll have to wait on word involving that.

Once back to the mansion, Blue saw Bruce and Salina there again. And they said they got a package in the main from Frank. "Frank," Blue questioned, unsure. "I believe this came from the DEO," Bruce said.

"Oh _him_ ," smiled Blue, "Hot dog, I was wondering if he'd do me that favor." "What favor is that," asked Salina, "Some time ago I asked if he could make me a paralytic I can use." "What for," she questioned suspiciously. "Depends," he shrugged.

Anyway, time to eat. He ate with them and everything was good. Then he'd head down to the bat cave and he honestly didn't expect to see what he's seeing over there. But under the console of the batcomputer is a black and red motherbox. It had a legit bat symbol on it too. How did he do that? Then again, how did Cyborg customize his?

Oh well. Didn't matter. Now he's gonna make some poison gas bombs as well as some legitimate acid grenades. Still don't know if his suit has force fields and if in fact they're constant. But if his power source can't handle the constant flow, then it's triggerable and always based on harmful impacts. Let's see if acid does the trick.

Bruce came down later to see Blue making full use of the chemistry set over there. Not the first time Blue made his own personal stuff, granted he has yet to use, well, any of them at all. It's just fun to make stuff. But now Blue wanted to make two things. First the toxins, then maybe some smaller throwing magnetic disks to attach to his armor and just spam viruses or something. But his suit produces electricity, so they won't work unless he's super sneaky about it.

Blue worked for most of the night. He noticed Bruce doing some things on the computer, but nothing important so far. Later, Blue got about four hours of sleep, then was there at work that morning.

Today's the day to talk to Zatanna. It's a common schedule, so it's allowed, but now he's wondering if he can scan for electronics and maybe get away with rebooting Zatanna in the process. Involving mental games, he'll need her, whomever mage friends she knows, and then J'onn.

Anyway, he got to her place and immediately told motherbox to scan the area for electronics, and if possible, notify ones with audio and visual receiving capability.

There's one. Pff. Of course she has a cell phone. That's got everything necessary to spy on anyone. And he can't jam it because if any computer system or Prometheus himself senses the jam, she's target number one all of a sudden and to be swiftly eliminated. Depending on what he has to use against her depends on if it's swift, or if he has to really work for it. Either way, he'll no doubt choose a time where he's far away and he can't bodyguard her forever. Maybe if he learns a duplication spell?

But he met her at her house. It's a nice small mansion looking place. She has a rich family. And with all sorts of magic gear.

She greeted him casually and he greeted her back. Same old day. Then they got to advanced magical systems and how to draw them.

But he had to get her away from her phone. But involving magical systems, Blue said, "By the way, remember about wanting to learn a couple of those almost-do-nothing items upstairs," he questioned, "I think I'm ready to try something."

But in saying that, he looked at her harshly and pointed at the insidious device on her table as he mouthed silently, "Leave your Phone there." She lowered a brow.

She already paused, but she cleverly stated, "Y-you sure you're ready for that yet? I mean, magical scanning methods are no joke." "Well this has been like science to me as well," said Blue, "Sometimes you just have to put out the experiment and see what happens." "Whatever," she stated, "It's your hour. Er-twenty minutes now." "Just enough for one shot."

They walked into the room upstairs where there was nothing electronic. Nothing new either as confirmed by his motherbox. "Alright, what's going on? I've never seen you spooked before."

Blue said, "You need to do something to yourself right this instant." Her brows went up. "What?" "You need to scan yourself for any methods of mental manipulation," said Blue, "And even if you don't find anything, you need to cleanse yourself now. I don't care if you think you're fine or not."

She regarded him with concern a moment. Then she said, "Very well."

The next few minutes was just her eyes glowing and magic permeating the air. From the words, she did four different things. Two scans, and two more cleansing spells. Good. they're legit. Once she was done, she said, "Alright Blue, what's this about?"

Blue turned to her and said, "Okay, so what if I told you if there was an evil version of Batman running around, except without boundaries and thusly loaded up with alien tech and/or magic and has been hell bent to bring down the Justice League, and I believe he can do it. "

She blinked. Then she looked away, "Damn. That _does_ sound bad." "I managed to sneak a conversation with Batman about this, but I think the entire Justice League might be hypnotized in some way, because he and I had a huge fight not long ago, and Wonder Woman helped him do it."

"Oh my God," she gasped, "And no doubt she didn't even know she was doing it." She came to later, fully believing she was investigating the area, and found my broken pile of a self on the floor."

"Ugh," she winced, "I didn't need to hear that." "Yes you do," said Blue seriously, "Because Diana may have helped him, but it was very little by comparison. I have no doubt he could win on his own. Those weapons he has looked basic but they shattered bones. _My bones_. He is not to be fucked with."

"I see," she said, "So at this point, you're assuming we're watched at all times through our devices." "And possibly using the very method of Justice League mass communication to do it," said Blue. "Well that's interesting, because I didn't sense anything wrong with my head." "When's the last time you did League business?"

She shrugged, "Like, three years maybe? I mean, I've helped when appropriate, but I didn't use the comm systems or anything. Thing's have been pretty slow lately ya know?" "Okay that's probably why," said Blue, looking away.

"Alright Blue, I'm in on whatever you're doing, so what do _I do_ ," she asked seriously. "For now, same as me. Keeping to our regularly scheduled programming." "You sound like my TV," she joked, "But I get what you mean."

"I Believe Batman and Catwoman are cleansed," Blue stated, "That is if it was even implemented yet. So I'll tell him you're cleansed too. At least, I hope you can guard yourself against things like that. I actually don't know crap about hypnosis. Until recently I thought it was just a stupid joke people do for their friends." "Well it kind of is, but there are methods of legitimate mind control out there, and yes, I can guard myself from them. But what about you?"

"You know me," he stated, "And I assume that's another reason why he's beating around the bush with me. One because he doesn't mind me, but is threatened what future me will do when the shit hits the fan. Two, he might actually be a fan. But three, I'm also uniquely resistant to all kinds of attack except for electrical." "Ya know…"

She walked over to a little box and picked up a ring. She gave it to him and said to put it on. So he did, despite a small hint of suspicion from himself. The ring fitted to him. It was somewhat thin on his finger and had a nice blue jewel in it. Then she chanted a spell and then electrocuted him. …

"Didn't feel a thing," said Blue. "Yea I know about your stigma, so I anticipated this would be a thing you'd want me to enchant for you. You've been quite productive for me for a while now Blue. But in light of new events, I think you can just have it now. Plus once you start _casting_ spells, this lightning ring can even aid in lightning based attacks."

"That sounds… _amazing_ ," said Blue with enthusiasm. She smiled and said, "Plus if you want to fool whatever computer or guy on the other end listening through my phone. I know a compound spell we can try." Blue grinned, "I'm gonna like this aren't I." She grinned too.

They came down and Blue cursed, "Well, shit." "Hey, told ya," she said lightly. "Yea," Blue sighed, "I'm not upset about it. Just hoped I could get it on the first try." "Why, because you're a _super-genius_."

"No," he said as if appalled, "Because I'm eighteen. You know. A child." She laughed.

"That's another reason why I like you Blue," she praised, "You're just a genuinely friendly guy." "Oh stop," he preened. She giggled and then shoved him away, "Plus the age of consent is _sixteen._ You're not a child.Now get outta here ya big goof. And next time think of more productive use of your time with me." "Yes ma'am," he called back on his way out.

But then motherbox informed him of electronics in the area. One that wasn't there before. It's on the right side of the stone wall he's coming up on.

A bomb? Gas? Is Blue a target for something? What if it's not him? What if Zatanna is to walk out and get caught by something? He'll have to walk by and pretend he doesn't notice anything or else Prometheus will use that knowledge of Blue's awareness to adjust his strategy for further improvement.

Blue walked on by, but he heard a man say, "Just another day with the magician Zatanna?" Blue looked to see a black headed man with a brown jacket. He looked buff and was leaned against the wall.

"That's right," said Blue. The man looked at him and grinned at him, "You planning to scheme against me?" "Of course. But I treat every camera I see and every audio device there is, as another spy toy for _you_ ," stated Blue as a matter of fact.

"Well that's why _I_ like ya Blue," he shrugged, looking forward, "You don't bullshit like everyone else." "And what about you," questioned Blue, "With the threat you pose to my family, you intimidate me. And yet you come to see me in person."

"Am I," he questioned, raising his brows. Blue scanned him up and down, "No this isn't the real you. This is some short term expendable clone, or a realistic droid in your place. No doubt as powerful as you are. Truth is, you don't need your armor right now to take me down again."

"Damn you're sharp," he grinned with those pearly white teeth, shaking his head. Then he looked back, "Zatanna's a sweet girl isn't she. No doubt a magician is what you'd need to free the Justice League. Granted she doesn't die in the process. Or you could just learn magic yourself. Ya know, I've wanted to learn magic, but all the villain type wizards," he shrugged and gestured outward, "Too uptight. Always want payment in advance and even when they get it, they cut corners." He sighed, "So I have to kill them."

"You're not gonne kill _her_ are you," questioned Blue. "Well that all depends," he said. "On me?" "And on her," he said.

There was a pause. Then he stood straight and said, "Well Blue, it's nice talking to you. But you don't need me to tell you. I will always be watching."

He vanished through a teleporter. That is, that's what Blue is supposed to believe. Oh well. He went about his day.

 **Chapter 8 – Damage**

The next day was average. Just some business talks. Talked to the brothers recently. Talking to them specifically because Sona can't be reached. She's on the hunt for Damate.

"What, already," asked Blue, "So what's the deal with him?" "We're not sure," said Juriya, only that a full colonel named Marie Jonas is involved and she screwed up. The guy busted away from her and is just apparently wrecking shit wherever he goes. Now she's having a falling out with Waller and her new suicide squad. I think they're the XL guys now." "Extra large," Blue questioned. "I actually don't know."

"Well I heard from Diana about him," said Blue, "She got her lasso on him and figured him out. His personalities are split between man and beast." "Oh, so he's literally either one or the other," said Juriya. "Yes. And the human has buyers' remorse now on being a mass murder machine." "I'd imagine," Juriya began.

"So what's going to happen to him," asked Blue, "You know even though he's from a different program, he _is_ our new brother, number ten." "Oh yea absolutely, and the guys here agree that he needs to be brought in on our side," Juriya explained, "But it's a touchy subject because he _is_ still military property because _he_ as a human signed his life away for his term, and additionally volunteered for this particular program. So him running away is technically desertion."

"Tell that to his clearly separated monster," Blue growled, "They didn't respect their new toy, so he broke out on them." "Oh yea. Preachen' to the choir over here buddy. But yea, it's gonna be a showdown between the actual military and metahuman affairs, which he now is a part of whether the military guys like it or not."

"So does Sona actually know where to go," asked Blue. "Well, Georgia," said Juriya. "Georgia's pretty large Juriya," said Blue.

"Well," he said in a higher pitched voice, "He's headed _south_ more or less." "So he's going to Florida," asked Blue. "Don't know. But you can bet if Sona's on the case, she's _going_ to find him." "I believe it. Anyway, thanks Juriya. Very glad one of ours is on the case."

"Oh no worries man," Juriya eased, "We know you're busy as _fuck_ over there. And we got nothin' to do, so, you know. You have a good day there Blue." "You too Juriya. Bubye." "Bye bro."

He hung up. And yet, despite her going out there, he's cooped up here as well. He'll go make sure everything's in order for the rest of the week, then talk to Batman if he can investigate as well. He doesn't know if Sona will fight the military, but all Blue knows is that he _is_ an army killer. If they really want to start a deadly weapons fight, then he's all for that competition.

The next day, things were calm, so Blue kept himself ahead in his studies and ensured everything was alright with work.

Then he got a notification that Sona's getting close. And since Blue mentioned wanting to join her, then this is as good an excuse as any to get out of the office.

Next thing he knew, he informed his work that he's off on a mission and he doesn't know when he'll be back. Then he was flying through the air.

Two hours later, he was somewhere in Georgia. He used the phone tracker to see where Sona is. … Can't find her. Oh that's right, Batman updated her phone that one time. So he can't use the _public_ app for that.

Okay, she's about a hundred and fifty miles away and moving fairly quickly. Blue took to the skies again. But as he flew, he noticed something interesting. There was the occasional military helicopter heading the same way he's going. Well that can't be good.

Some time later, he knew this really wasn't good. Military jeeps, helicopters, and an actual tank was traveling past a partially destroyed town, and going on past.

Blue checked his phone. Sona looked to be a head of the military and moving quickly. Yep, she's right on him.

Blue smiled. He loves sister. Doesn't bother to use technology when she's quite literally got the best nose on the planet. Plus she's had master level field training, which just cranks up her tracking skills beyond anything anyone else can do. And he's glad she'll get to him, because she'll stand between him and the military. Hopefully not to her death though. He put his phone away and flew faster, with new determination.

Blue found them, but stuck to the sky for now. Sona wasn't in wolf form. At least not fully. She was definitely tracking something. Couldn't see what, but she kept making small changes in her direction.

She left the vehicles behind, but helicopters still flew overhead from time to time. No doubt they spotted Blue too, though he was higher than they were.

But then, he noticed a man headed into town and Sona slow down, following him in particular. Hm.

Sona confronted the man. He fought her and ran. Blue noticed a limp. Maybe he's hurt. But she just sort of followed him.

Later, the military would converge, cordon off the area of the town, and surround him. He was backed in a corner, but Sona stood between him, some lady in an eye patch, another military officer, Waller, and he recognizes Deadshot and Harley Quinn over there with the new squad. This looked to be quite a stand still.

Blue naturally, couldn't hear what was being said, but he knew how he could. Because her phone and his uses the same software, Blue can easily do a little trick.

"As well I agree with that part your highness," he caught Sona in mid conversation on his phone, "But he's _not_ all human is he. He's seen the world. The world sees him. You did not respect your new _toy_ , and now you're gonna have a several way fight involving you, civil rights activists, Waller apparently, as well as Meta human departments. You fucked up _lady_."

Good. Sona's giving her the business like Blue wanted to. But the woman called back, "Well were we come from, we call him a deserter. He's coming back with us." "Oh surrrre," Sona replied, "Not in a prison no doubt. You don't even intend to adhere to your own damned laws you hypocrite. So how can any of us take you seriously right now?"

"Sona," he heard Waller's voice, "You can go ahead and bring him to us now." "The hell you are _Waller_ ," shot back miss Jonas. "Deadshot," Waller began, "You have my permission to shoot the colonel if she impedes my jurisdiction." "You got it," he replied.

"Soldiers," Jonas shouted a command. Yet without an appropriate command, the soldiers still aimed their guns at everybody. But then, something interesting happened.

With a slam of something metal on stone, a blue blur landed behind Jonas and the other officer, hands inexplicably on their shoulders and near their faces.

The two were surprised a moment. And Blue was looking at the Caucasian bald man, who looked at him with… possibly fear. Mostly surprise. And then Blue said, "Thank you. It appears you created a new brother for me."

"Hello Blue," said Jonas, "I hope you know what you are doing." "Woman," Blue began, "Think hard who you're talking to. I'm not a business man right now. And _Certainly_ not a League member either. I'm on the hunt for a new addition to the slave assassin program I tried to _bury_. You know how I feel about people using us as _toilet paper_."

"That's not what's happening here," said the other officer. "He's right you know," said Jonas. "Let me guess. You created a person, split his personality, so you made a human _and_ a monster at the same time. And incidentally, voiding the warranty of what is to be _human_."

He let his hands down and he walked between them. He walked past his sister and the new guy. He threw off his coat, and he began to transform.

Out of the alley, he planted his four feet on the ground and laid down. And he said to them, "What legal matters a great many of you will have, you will simply have to contact myself, Sona, or the members of the DEO later. I am removing this temptation from your grasp as of now."

Sona took this cue to pick up Blue's coat, give it to the new guy, and try and coax him onto the dragon. "You're not going anywhere," stated Jonas. "Very well," said Blue, "If that is your final decision."

He didn't look mean at her. Just a calm steady gaze. But then, even Blue was surprised when she shouted, "Open fire!"

 _Immediately_ , Sona covered the man, and Blue's big body covered her. But the two got on his back and Blue reared up a little to further block. But because of her stupid stunt, he decided to grab the two as he was getting shot and lift them up.

And what do you know. They stopped shooting. But Blue told them, "You people disgust me. Even one such as I has learned the value of mercy, while you dare not. Well I see you truly have made your decision."

For some odd reason, she looked surprised. She even shouted, "Wait! I-" But Blue was already turning around, "Let's go for a ride."

Alrighty then. Kidnapping generals and thwarting bullshit will make them fugitives. Time to go to Europe. He ran, lifted off, and flew away, past the surprised helicopters, coming so close to one, he had to veer off to avoid him. Too bad. Since he's past the point of no return, he doesn't mind killing a few pilots.

The fly was fast. Blue wasn't maxing out, but he was still batting his wings and putting some distance between them and America. They'll most likely scramble jets at this point.

Sure enough. Here came three jets. Blue told motherbox to track their transmissions. It'll help him anticipate their moves. And it turns out she can track these easily as well. Damn he loves this thing.

He just flapped normally, as if he didn't know they exist right now. The jets slowed down to stay level with him and a transmission came over the comms, "Can you confirm the officers are alive."

One jet flew lower to see Blue's belly, and the claws tucked to himself, each one holding an officer. Their heads were pressed against his chest to avoid the strong winds. But he would see they're still alive. But then Blue heard a transmission that he honestly didn't think came from him. But in the pilot's voice, he yelled, "Oh god! They're dead! Completely crushed! He's eating them!"

Blue actually looked down at the pilot in confusion. But the Pilot was looking at his console and he heard, "No wait, I didn't say that! What?!" "Dear Jesus, God," cursed the older voice on the other end, "Fire at will. Destroy all those damned monsters!" "Roger that," said the other pilots." Blue transferred the other officer so he's holding both with one hand.

Blue ripped open the canopy of the jet suddenly and reached his claws in to literally rip the chair with the pilot in it, right out of the jet, making it crash shortly after. The pilot should be fine with this wind. Not from the missiles though.

Missiles were shot. But Blue only bat them with his tail, while others he kicked with his feet. Then he looked and simply shot the other pilot.

The last pilot, hesitating, informed command that Blue's not even phased and he simply blew on the other jet and blew it up. Command called for the retreat then. The jet left, leaving Blue a free trip to Europe.

But he didn't stop there. He was high in the sky. Would look like a bird to these people. And even though land was beneath them, Blue kept going. He's headed for Russia. And once there, he stopped, dropping them all off at the woods. And there were immediate complaints.

"Oh god that was a long hard trip I thought I was gonna die," said Jonas. "Tell it to somebody who cares bitch," shouted Sona, "You tried to kill my brother and I."

She leaped on top of her and sat up straight. Jonas was obviously fearful. Now, with Claws extended and fangs bared, she said to her, "Blue brought us to the woods for a reason. How long can you scream before anybody _bothers_ to help you, you retched waste of life you."

"Sona," Blue barked, "Stand down." She just looked confused. Then, as Blue transformed back down, she basically shouted, "What?! Why the hell would you say that to me? I thought you still get off on this kind of crap. Hell, _I_ still do. It's what we're built for."

"And if it was any other day, I'd show you a level of new technological torture that's downright _arcane_ , but I think I know what's happening here."

And with that, Blue went to help out the pilot from his seat. Looking normal again, Sona just spread her hands and slapped her hips as she said, "I am completely lost."

The pilot was wary of Blue, but not fussy. So Blue tore off the seatbelts, then he walked off and gestured the colonel, "Tell your colonel what just happened with your report."

"W-wait, you heard us talking," questioned the pilot, "How? In that form?" Blue only looked at him.

But then the pilot fidgeted and said, "Well, uh. First thing to do was to confirm was if you two are alive. But my voice came over the intercom, screaming in terror that you two were being eaten alive right in front of me."

"Excuse me," questioned the other officer. "It wasn't my voice," waved the pilot in defense, "I was just about to speak, but then someone else came on. It just sounded like me."

Blue looked to Sona, "Even if Jonas was suicidal, this seems a little much, especially since legal battles come to resolutions on their own anyway." "Meaning her death could potentially be completely meaningless," nodded Sona.

"I could not tell you what happened," said Jonas, "But for a moment, I was not in control of my voice." "It's Prometheus," stated Blue.

"Who," questioned both women asked. Blue first said to Jonas, "I am now convinced it is auditory in nature, the hypnosis that took you. That being said, the man behind this act, had to do this on the fly, realizing right then a good idea to get _me_ out of the country."

"Blue, what's going on," asked Sona. So Blue sat down, and told them a story.

All were sitting up and listening to him, like this was some campfire story. Even the new guy, who was simply curious. Also, he had only one leg. Former injury some time ago. That's the reason for the limp Blue noticed earlier.

But then Sona blurted out, "I still can't believe he _beat you_." "I know, with Diana additionally, she didn't do all that much. In all, it was a contest of skill and I lost."

"So he found another scientist, took his information, killed him, then used a portion on it to hurt you," said Jonas, "To make an example of you." "But why you," asked Sona, "I mean, he's not a _fan_ is he?"

"He might very well be," said Blue lightly. "Oh no way," she smirked. "Basically, he says his entire shtick is "Justice". It's bullshit, it killed his parents, he'll break the Justice League from the inside, raise all sorts of Chaos, and in the result, kill a few of them, I don't really know. But he promised my family and I will be untouched as long as I 'play ball'." Blue did air quotes.

He then continued, "So I'm sorry to keep this a secret from my own sister and brothers, but I've been kind of tiptoeing lately. And for all I know, everybody is already compromised anyway."

"Is there any way to get rid of it that you know of," asked Sona. "I know I've tried one way, though it is still just a wait-n'-see kind of thing." "Okay, how'd you do it," asked Sona.

He pulled out his motherbox and said, "Just a more advanced form of knocking you out." "You are _not_ gonna hit us with a fucking _brick_ ," the other officer protested.

Sona only giggled and said, "He doesn't know what it is." But then he made little hops closer and presented her head to him, "Do me first." "Very well." He simply placed the block to her head and said, "Reboot." With a light flash and a spasm from her, she plopped on the ground."

"You sure that's safe," asked Jonas. "Yes. I've already tested it a couple times." "Very well, do me next," are you crazy colonel," questioned the other officer.

"I ordered my men to mow down an asset, another government op, and with _us_ in the crossfire lieutenant," she shot back to him, "I don't know how much time it took to do this to us, but we _are compromised_. Now this man did the same thing to his own sister and the former assassins are _fiercely_ protective of their own. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," he relented. So she conceded her head to him and he said "reboot" again. Then again for him. Then the pilot. But then he just sat in front of the guy. And he oddly enough said, "What, not me?"

Blue swatted a dismissive hand and said, "Oh heck no. You're not a part of the system yet. You're clean." "Yea will others won't agree," the man looked down.

"Guy," Blue barked. He looked at Blue as Blue seemed irritated. And he told the guy, "Numbers zero through four are the legit group. Numbers five through nine, are the slave assassins. And we know you where we come from as number ten. Apparently a new group in the _military_. And I am number nine, codename Blue. The dragon. And I was built to be a _perfect_ sociopath. My current kill count, is over two hundred thousand. Peasants, politicians, soldiers, I have killed them _all."_

"Jesus Christ," the man cursed. Then Blue shrugged and said, "But I'm reformed now and practically America's new sweetheart, so who the fuck are we listening to anyway, am I right?"

"Huh, I have seen you on the news sometimes," said the man, "Aren't you somehow worth like, multi-billion dollars now?" "That's a very long story," said Blue, "And we can talk all sorts of things later. But first, I'm curious of who my new official brother is. Tell me about you."

So he did. His name is Ethan Avery. Army sergeant. His life is typical. Good family, still go there on holidays, or at least he did, and he's done a few tours of service overseas.

But then this new program came along. They said they are able to create their own super soldiers, so I volunteered. It seemed like a good idea at the time. He loved watching Superman and the Flash in particular. Those two are just amazing people, as well as having very interesting powers.

Well, things were going great at first, but even at first he still wondered about all these gaps of memory. He didn't feel like a soldier, a doo-gooder, or anything really. All he does is take a nap. But all that was ever told of him from his superiors is, "Every bullet you take, saves an American soldier."

"I agree with that," said Blue, "Truth be told I would make a great American soldier." "So then why don't you?" Blue's eye twitched.

Ethan's brow rose. "What was that I just saw," questioned Ethan. Then he looked irritated, "You're not about to go crazy are you?"

Blue shook his head, "No. Never for you. I just remember my own thoughts back in the day. Because Sona and I. The others of the slave assassins. We call ourselves officially, the toilet paper generation."

"Toilet paper," Ethan questioned. "Ripped apart," said Blue, "Put together in a new form. Meant to get very dirty, and then discarded. Fucking toilet paper."

"Wow that's uh…" Ethan began, "That's messed up." "They're not as nice as the military," said Blue, "The army will take care of you. These _people_ were not of the government. Human rights didn't exist to them. And they didn't have a soul. A movie series could be made of this massive horror story that used to be our lives."

"But now you guys are better," said Ethan, "I heard a little about you. And uh. Your sister there. She's like a brewmistress and is cool as hell. I don't know much about your two brothers."

Blue smirked and said, "They work for a special branch of the government. So most of the time, they don't do shit but work out and play videogames." Ethan chuckled, "I see, I see."

They talked a little more. Blue was surprised to hear that there's a very specific tick about his powers. Every twenty-four hours or so, he can transform, but only ever for an hour.

But as for his escaping, everyone realized that the time apparently is getting lesser. He doesn't even know what time had passed, but it was much sooner. Still doesn't have a watch, because he has no money, but apparently if he keeps living with this monster, he could potentially never have to change back. And that thought frightens him to no end.

Blue could imagine this. From his testimony, he not only has this split personality, but it's actually intended to be a monster. Just a full sociopath like Blue and the others. Just destroy everything, and he gets off on it. But Blue submitted a counter-theory.

"He's a learning engine, like me," said Blue, "That's the problem with sentient life, is that they learn. As for your Damage, I would even go so far as to say, you two could potentially blend your minds in a way as the monster apparently needs more settling into your body. But this also could mean you could blend personalities to form more-or-less, us. Fully sane individuals, but minds hardened and even bread for war. Thrive in peace time, and then when somebody fucks with you, have no problems fucking them right back. People know to leave me the hell alone because I am _still_ not shy about killing people."

"Does it ever get to you," Ethan asked with concern. "The nightmares have yet to completely stop," Blue admitted, "But they are less vivid each year. But that's classic PTSD I suppose." "Right," nodded Ethan. "I've never been able to stomach the thought of being under the heel of anybody," said Blue, "I doubt I ever will." Ethan nodded.

Then Blue talked to him about his military career. A soldier that doesn't want to kill people? Ethan protests that this is a little too big for his stomach. But Blue advises that there aren't many people who like change. Blue too has learned to simply roll with the punches, and relaxing sometimes is just the best answer.

"So you actually agree with them," asked Ethan, appalled. "Do you want to be a hero or a soldier Ethan," asked Blue. Ethan just sighed and stared at Blue irritably.

"Any preteen can tell you to never show the enemy mercy," said Blue, "Because they will go back, heal, then return tomorrow to kill your brothers and sisters. You have placed _yourself_ in a no-win scenario by wanting to be a _super-soldier_ …" Blue leaned forward for the emphasized words, "In the _military_ … during a _time of war_."

"Alright I get it," Ethan eased grudgingly, raising a hand to calm Blue down. Blue then said, "How long until your term is up?" "Three more years," said Ethan, "Granted they don't just want to label me as a military object and just keep me forever."

"I'll tell you what," said Blue, "I'm a family member to a diverse crowd of people now. People in powerful places. So no matter what, you are introduced to the world now. So here's what I propose."

"Alright, shoot," said Ethan. "My family is threatened, I love them very much. I don't want them to die. Now myself, and the others are known, but we are more or less too new to be accurately countered by any villains. You on the other hand, are a wild card pure and simple."

"So you want me to be the monster at will and help you wreck some villains day," said Ethan with a frown. "If able, I will be right there beside you. And you haven't _even_ seen my brother Drake. He's even larger and tougher than I am. We will have a big monster mash right there. It'll be fun."

Ethan chuckled, looking to the side, "That does sound fun actually." "And who knows," said blue, "This might be interesting to have both you and Damage on the same page. Make friends with your alter-ego. After all. You're both sides of your own coin."

Ethan nodded. Then he said, "Ya know, as much as I dread the thought of just letting him out to do as he pleases, I know I'm not gonna have much choice when the chips are down. And God forbid you pitch a pretty good deal. But I will do what I can." "Thank you," said Blue with a smile.

Blue stood up and picked up Sona. Her body was completely limp, still very much _out_. But Ethan was supplied with a Sona and Blue said to him, "This is my older sister Sona. She's fifty years old, and when she was young in the program, she was forced to kill her own parents due to her smell trigger the assassins gave her. Number Six. The werewolf. But now. She's one of the sweetest people you will ever know."

Blue leaned her closer to him, and he's sort of surprised by the sudden and intense explanation. But he let her get closer and Blue kissed her head, "Take care of your new sister." "Uh… okay," Ethan paused, but then shrugged, "Yea sure. You can count on me."

"Great," Blue said as she stood up, "I'mma go hunting. They'll be out a few hours, so I guess just get settled in." "Sounds good to me."

It took a moment to get back into the swing of things. His nose was good, and so was his sight. He'd hop high on trees, flap around a little, and eventually find… a bear. Crap.

Not that a bear is tough for him to kill. It's just that bears are gamey. And he doubted the farmland nearby will accommodate cooking a bear. He'll keep note of the bear, but he moved on.

Eventually, he got bored and killed the bear. He was hoping for deer, but whatever. Then he went to the farming village and just went ahead and knocked on the door.

Blue remembers Russian thank goodness. He practices a little, but not enough to call it sustainment. But he presented plenty of American money, and all he asks is some vegetables, and any spices and containers he doesn't need. Also, do they like bear meat?

Blue handed over a hundred dollars for the materials and use for the kitchen. Additionally, he cooked a good portion of the bear in one of their own pots. Then he served the family food, and even made it look flashy with a fire breath heating and everything. He had a nice wife and two kids and they were all pleased with the performance. But after he was done, Blue said he'll take the rest of the bare, about half the extra food in the big pots, then left.

On the way, he checked his phone. Whoa. He's blowin' up. It's Batman(or Bruce) wanting to know a few things. No Blue didn't kill the officers. Yes they'll come back soon, just don't know where or when. Yes Blue can confirm this is Prometheus's doing, considering he's all about the mind control right now.

But then Batman told him to stay there. He doesn't know where he is and he doesn't care. He'll contact him later on any results.

Blue came back to see Ethan asleep now too. He must've had a long day. But he slept with Sona snuggled up next to him. Blue smiled.

He'd make a small fire. The to-go boxes were plastic, so he can't heat them like that. But it's a good meaty stew hot or cold. But everybody would wake up eventually and Blue served them food. They were curious obviously, but Blue knew the first thing was to land near a forest area, which was close to a farming community. He cooked for this nice family, they let him borrow some Tupperware containers, and they're eating bear meat.

But then Jonas wanted to know when Blue intended to take them back. Blue replied, "The very instant I'm fed _and_ I have an actual destination. After all, we're fugitives now and they'll no doubt shoot the big blue dragon on sight."

Plus He talked with Batman and he says stay away. Prometheus wants Blue out of the picture right now, so for now, he's out. So Blue and Sona are wild cards now too.

And speaking of talking to people, Jonas demanded his phone. "Jeez lady, even _I_ was taught to be polite back in the day," scoffed Sona.

Jonas scoffed, rolling her eye. Then she said, "May I _please_ use your phone." "Yes ma'am," said Blue, handing it over.

She pushed some buttons, but only four of them, holding the last one for a long time. She just held it in front of her face and some man said, "This is Task Force Delta, who is this," asked a man's voice. "This is colonel Marie Jonas. You have a problem."

"Impossible, Marie Jonas was killed by Blue as he fled the country," stated the man sternly, "Now state your name whoever you are."

"Ooooh," Jonas hooted cynically, then she said, "In that case, I'm a goddamn cyber terrorist that has just now proven that I can mimic every voice and personality I chose, and I can talk to whomever I want, whenever I want, completely regardless of security encryption. So I wonder which security breach is more impressive. _This one_? Or the one where my own forces shot _missiles_ at me because their comms were hijacked mid operation." "That's a good point," Sona mused over there.

There was a pause, then they heard a familiar deep-ish woman voice say, "Yea that's Jonas." This made Blue speak suddenly and rather cheerfully, "Oh shit, is that Waller? Hiii Wallerrrr." "I take it you're with Blue, Sona, and Damage," said Waller. "His name is Ethan, by the way," said Blue. "Right, Ethan," Waller corrected.

"But aside from that, I just heard some interesting information I think you should pay attention to," said Jonas, "In fact, Blue, why don't you start." "Very well then."

So Blue told them a story starting with seeing himself on a rooftop on another building. Only this wasn't an eager young kid flashing his electronic resume at him. It was a man named Prometheus. He attacked Blue. And he beat the shit out of Blue.

" _You_ lost a fight," questioned some unfamiliar man in shock. "The man had metal rods that shattered my bones instantly," said Blue, "The man knew just how to turn off my regeneration ability, if but for a short time. With armor that is not easy to get around, despite the deceptive lack of coverage. He is enhanced, possessing tech like I've never seen, and possibly even magic. He is very well traveled, extremely intelligent, and very hard to kill."

But he told them more, specifically the conversation he and the man had. So yes, in a manner of speaking, Blue is spooked, The Justice League might already be compromised, and Blue has no idea how to deal with shit involving _hypnosis_.

"So wait, he can hack equipment and our minds, you said," said a man, "How do you know you're not hacked?" "I don't for sure," said Blue, "But I've done my own scans of myself, and reviewed my memory and it's all pretty seamless, so I assume I'm in the clear." "Then how can we trust you," asked another man. "Who cares, there's only one way to find out is there," Blue argued. "Good point," the man stated.

"Thank you for telling us this Blue," said Waller. "No shit," growled another man, "The entire group of the most powerful metahumans under a madman's control."

"So who all can you trust not to be controlled," asked Waller. "Well Batman, I've talked to, and only time will tell if cleansing measures worked," Blue replied, "Sona might be okay via the same methods now. I'm sure he's gotten to the DEO because my family's there. That's a leverage I wouldn't miss out on personally. But I think that's it."

"Anyway, do what you have to do and clear the way for when Blue and I come back," said Jonas, "I don't want the first thing to greet me when I come back to my own nation, is a fucking HE tank round. Jonas out." She hung up.

 **Chapter 9 – Uncertainty**

They sat there, warmed the stew without melting the plastic in the process, and just snacked. But then came Ethan's voice who addressed the colonel. But she replied as if she was irritated, "What?"

"Blue and I have been talking colonel," said Ethan, "I am still not cool with simply being this mindless dumb animal meant for mass murder, but I am informed that maybe it's just too quick a change. My stomach can't handle all this right now."

"So what, you want out of the army now," asked Jonas, "You signed your own contract, remember?" "I did, and I actually intend to keep it," said Ethan. "Oh _now_ you do," scoffed Jonas.

"Jonas," barked Blue lightly, "Be nice." "Basically boss," Ethan continued, "After Wonder Woman got that lasso to me, I haven't been the same since."

"I know, that shit's _insidious_ isn't it," chuckled Blue, "I remember my first time." Ethan was distracted, by this, but he looked at Jonas again, "Anyway. Now I'm in communication with my more beastly half. Now I remember things. And we've been talking. Seeing as I'm more or less two sides of the same coin, and that I can register my other half has an actual fucking _brain_ , I can only hope I can be better aimed than before. But no more secrecy. No more shady tiptoing. You treat me like a fucking U.S. army soldier, because I am one."

Jonas humphed in scoff, then said, "I recall us treating you very nicely." "Yea, I get that," said Ethan, "I've even had a comparison lesson from Blue here and his experience for those who _do not_ give a shit about human rights."

"So you like us again," asked Jonas. "What I don't _like_ , colonel, was being used as a _monster_ ," said Ethan, "In retrospect, I don't have a clear view of what I expected. But I'm two things now, so… I'm here to stay. I should just get used to it and just have some freedom to figure myself out."

"Very well," said Jonas, "But it will have to be in a secure area. Can't have you running off again and making another scene like the last few times." "To be fair," Ethan began, "The last couple of times was all on you. I mean, what'd you expect coming in all die-hard muscling everything around like that. There's a beast in here ya know?"

Jonas looked to Blue accusingly. But Blue only hilted his head, urging, and with a smile. And she wasn't shy at all calling him a "little fucking con artist". "Well of course," smiled Blue, "Haven't you heard? I'm a humanitarian now." "Obviously."

Blue's smile left as he said, "But in all seriousness, there are very few things to actually get me out of my newly founded comfort zone, but inventing more super soldiers is one of them. I just don't want him to be mistreated." "And you could stand not to meddle in military affairs," Jonas shot back.

Blue looked at her a moment, before bowing his head slightly and saying, "Sorry."

Just then, Blue looked around quickly, but then vanished via a blur. Then came a large bear running up, then got up on its hind legs and roared at them. Sona met that roar with one of her own, transforming into her wolf. But now _she_ was having troubles with her head. She gripped her own head and staggered.

Jonas stood up and was met by a large muscled, dark suited man with dark hair and a mustache. He flew right up to them as Jonas approached him and announced, "Red Shadow. I am colonel Marie Jonas. Stand down."

"Oh so you must be that colonel who got eaten by the American blue dragon," said a man in yellow armor and a red star on his chest, "I see you managed to find your way out."

"Well apparently your information is not up to date," said Jonas, "I am clearly not dead. now call your people off. They're disturbing our dinner. Which by the way was _made_ by our blue dragon."

The large man looked at her. Then he Looked around. There's a weirdly dressed guy sitting down with one leg out. And there's the big white werewolf just staring, but not doing anything. So the guy touched his ear piece and said, "Blue trinity, bring the dragon boy to me."

There was a pause, "What's the problem." He turned to the side and shrugged, "Well then _walk_ him here." There was another pause, then he said, "Well is he breaking your brother's arm?"

There was another pause, then he gestured his hand to ease, out of habit, as he said, "Well then just tell him the fight's over, and we're just talking. Yes. We're done. … yes. Okay."

He looked back to them and said, "Sorry about that. Apparently your friend is rather handsy." "I see." Meanwhile, Sona over there was chuckling.

Later, Blue came walking over with two more blue figures, who was met by an additional blue figure. The three were all suited in blue and white bodysuits, and were two men, and one red headed woman.

Then Blue announced, speaking in Russian, "Oh no shit. I've heard of you guys. You're Stalnoivolk. You're like, Russia's version of our Superman." "That I am."

"And you…" Blue looked at the huge bear and walking over to her, "Are… beautiful." He made grabby hands and said, "I wanna pet." The bear only growled at him.

He recoiled as if appalled. "Spoiled sport," said blue, going around to Sona, "Sona lets me love on her." He proceeded to pet her head and back.

"So what exactly is going on," asked Stalnoivolk. "There's a new tech supervillain strutting his stuff," said Jonas, "Falsifying data here and there." "What for," asked Stalnoivolk. Jonas shrugged, "How the hell should I know? Maybe when he comes to Russia, and you can catch him, then you can ask him yourself."

"Oh well, you can discuss it with the major back on base," Stalnoivolk, floating away. Meanwhile, everyone else will escort the new group. And additionally, help with the bowls, which one of those speedsters sampled. Then he said, "Wow this is really good. So this is bear meat?"

"Uh," Blue began, glancing at the were-bear over there, "I don't want to say." He laughed and said, "Well it wouldn't be her _cousin_ you're eating." He continued to laugh.

Anyway, they'd walk to base. Ethan would ride on Sona's back. She'll stay in wolf form and walk on all fours. Blue would walk beside them and to a degree some would say is just creepy, Blue kept coaxing Ethan to play with her ears, or pet her head or give her a shoulder message.

The were-bear by the way, is Mrs. Gradenko. She was a fairly buff woman in human form. And she said to her companions, "That Blue is large child." The others chuckled.

Other people around them was, Yerosha, a woman who apparently can mess with people's senses. That's how she disabled Sona. Then there are the three speedsters, then the martial artist of their group named Bolshoi.

They got to know each other a little more before nightfall, which they went to a road, got picked up by a few cars, were taken to base, and shown to personal rooms. They were informed that someone would be knocking on their door in the morning.

Blue was in his own room. Fairly plain, built for one person, painted in white and red. A good pairing of colors, nothing too flashy. Certainly won't keep him awake at night. Actually didn't expect to sleep in a bed tonight.

The next morning, Blue watched the sunrise from his room. He didn't go outside. He's not a prisoner, but he's an unfamiliar in a secure facility, so that tends to ring a few bells. So he waited for someone to come by and knock on his door.

He was actually a little surprised to see that it was Sona who came to see him. She apparently can wander around. But anyway, time to go.

So walking down the halls, they ended up to a lounge area. Good, because Blue smelled breakfast, and this is where the smells were coming from. And he saw Jonas already talking to an older man over there with glasses.

Blue and Sona went ahead to get food. They saw Ethan at a table already. He's apparently been supplied with crutches and clothing that wasn't either his rags from the aftermath of his transformations, or Blue's coat. Also, where is Blue's coat? Oh well, it's probly still in Ethan's room.

But when everyone gathered, the man introduced himself as Major Zastrow. And he got right to the point. "I apologize if my men gave you trouble. I got one call, then an opposing call after I had already sent them out there."

"So what happens from here," asked Jonas. "Well, nothing yet. Your people are apparently still sorting things out, so we are to accommodate you here for the time being. After which point, you will be provided a plane back to your country."

Jonas sighed and said, "Not so eager to get me back are they." "To be fair," Blue began, "There is a _major_ security breach, we know not where or how far. Staying out of the way until an appropriate counter is found, is the logical choice."

"They don't need to know that Blue," said Jonas. "Well maybe not immediately," said Blue with a shrug, "But historically speaking, it doesn't take the smartest in the world to bring down an empire. And we're dealing with one of the genius tech types with a tactical background. America will just be the first."

"And what makes you believe he will continue," asked Zastrow. "Because we've met once. He proceeded to break the bones in all my major limbs, then tell me Justice is a fool's game and whatnot. This isn't limited to country."

"And why would he tell you anything," asked Zatrow. "You kidding," grinned Sona, "Blue is practically America's new sweetheart." "I'm a businessman now," said Blue, "A humanitarian. I don't deal with anything related to what's right or what's wrong. So I'm not a direct threat to him. Not yet anyways."

"I see," Zastrow stated. Then he looked at Jonas and said, "Well, like it or not, make yourselves at home." He stood up and walked off.

"I like it here," assured Sona, incidentally still stuffing her face with food. Blue chuckled.

Later, they were watching Russian TV. At least, Blue and Sona was, with that martial arts guy. And Bolshoi found it funny that while idle, Blue's fingers never stop moving, just constantly running his fingers through her hair slowly and gently.

He asked if they're lovers, but no, they're just brother and sister. Sona smiled and told him, "Blue gets antsy if his fingers aren't buried in computer work or something technical." "Plus we don't see each other but once or twice a month, so I'm getting close to sister again while we're here," said Blue.

"So does that mean I have to get used to you guys," Ethan asked, "Because you're always on about, 'hey, pet wolf sister', or 'hey, hold sister for bed time snuggles'. It's kinda creepy." "Creepy," Blue questioned, appalled.

"Oh yea," said Sona, "After Wonder Woman mind fucked him with that lasso of hers, he'd get better after that. So she took charge in trying to domesticate him from, ya know, being the perfect sociopath super assassin. So now he's turned out to be a tactile person." "People could stand to hug more," said Blue. "He believes that now," smiled Sona.

"So does that mean I'm another pet project of Wonder Woman too," asked Ethan. "Probly not," said Sona, "You're the military's project." Blue looked back at him, "Unless you want to talk with her. She doesn't mind going to see friends when she's not busy. Plus she can fly." "Okay."

There was a pause, then Ethan said, "Well, no offense Blue, but I think I'm good where I am now." "There's always room for improvement," Blue announced. "Whatever you say," Ethan chuckled. Sona did too. Heck, even the other guy enjoyed this conversation.

Speaking of other guys, the pilot's name is Jeffery Winslow. He's a captain. And he said to Blue, "Thank you for not killing me back there." "Don't mention it," Blue replied.

But shortly after, here came an interesting call. It was Batman, who said, "Blue, where are you?" "Uh, I'm not sure if I should say," said Blue. "Never mind," said Batman, "Just take a look at this."

So he put his phone on speaker and he looked at the images that came up. "Is this a recording," asked Blue. "No, we're here now."

What Blue saw, was Prometheus. Except this one had no helmet, had a look of distress on his dead face, and his hair was white. His blood was everywhere.

"This has to be a fake," said Blue, "J'onn read his mind and there wasn't too much, considering he's been dead for four hours. But we can confirm his memories. Once more this is his technology." "Except for the helmet I see," said Blue. "And the key," said Batman.

"What key," asked Blue, "Like an actual door lock key?" "That's what it looks like," said Batman, "Had you two fought again, he would have simply used that to banish you to another dimension. I know this because when he realized I was not in his control, he was surprised. I managed to hack into his helmet and lower his fighting ability, so he is definitely not enhanced like you believed. But he presented a key and banished me."

"So wait, how did you get _out_ of another dimension," asked Sona. "Because I'm a genius," Batman continued. "Modest," she stated, "And yet fascinating." "So what plans did he have set in place," asked Blue.

"I will give you more details. But I will say to check the video logs of your security robots. Apparently even he believed that nothing was running if the eyes were dim."

Blue laughed and said, "I know right, everyone always thinks that. It's why I made them to do that." "He got the details of the watch tower, but still managed to get away in the fight."

"Oh shit, so, it's even worse that the helmet is missing," said Blue. "The two most important pieces missing," said Sona. "Well shit," said Blue, "No wonder I don't feel any sort of relief seeing his corpse there."

"Who killed _him_ ," asked Sona. "We don't know yet," said Batman, "Anyway, I will see you when you return."

He hung up right away. And Sona mumbled, "How does he know when and where we'll return?" "Oh I'm sure he has his own digital fingers in many a stew," said Blue. "Like the analogy," said Bolshoi.

Sona gasped, looking at him with wide eyes. Then she pointed at him and announced, "He snooped on top secret information!" "He did," questioned Blue boisterously, "Oh no!"

Bolshoi chuckled, then said, "Please. We're in _my_ territory now. Try something." She bowed her head, "I'll be good." Blue did too and agreed, "Yea." Bolshoi laughed.

Then they heard Ethan back there state, "You two are fuckin' crazy." They all chuckled at that.

But all wasn't as happy as it seemed. Because now Blue and Sona are basically like, "What the fuck?" Blue doesn't believe that is the actual Prometheus. He was way too dug into everything to simply be "gotten rid of". It's not even the fact that he's stupid powerful with all his equipment. He's not even well known. A new guy. Off the grid. Who the fuck did this?

Oh well. They could only wait. It was another two days until word got around that they would be given back to their own country. Once there, they'd be met by military police.

"He'll go quietly," Jonas assured. They were focused on Ethan right now. Ethan clearly didn't enjoy the mass of guns aimed at him, but he let himself be taken away. Then Jonas looked to Blue and simply said, "Blue, Sona." Then she just left with her two other officers. This left Blue and Sona to more or less be by themselves. But then another, silver jet arrived to take them up. And Diana was piloting it.

She told them what happened thus far. There's the mind control, which only a quarter of the league was alerted to. Zatana was a big help. Once she freed J'onn, he was a bigger help. Yes, they noticed who had been activated remotely because there would be small lapses in memory, or sometimes a fatigue with no discernable source. No illness. They were just tired for no reason.

But late night occurrences involve Justice League members breaking into secure areas and stealing files. Conveniently, cameras would catch them. However, the military was oddly prompt to not let any of this information get leaked, and no doubt Batman was talking with Waller the entire time, which is why recently, they delivered the body of this man to them. And yes, it definitely is this Prometheus guy. He has several aliases, he's gotten PHD's, and he's affiliated with the underground organizations, the Society, and the Injustice Gang.

He's not genetically upgraded, but he has a series of cybernetic implants to allow him ease of use with his suit and a neural link with his helmet, which itself can connect to any computer on the planet. One of which was _cyborg_ , who had both brains affected. But Batman got him out of that. Blue was right about him having alien tech and magic, because he had magic bullets which were used, in part, to shoot Supergirl and Donna Troy. Both survived and are in recovery.

Blue admits to not knowing Donna Troy. Diana only smiled and said, "Wow you really are deep in your work aren't you." "I am irresponsibly busy," Blue agreed.

But anyway, there were those plans in motion. Then there were sub plans involving kidnapping of several loved ones, kids. Even Superman's own Johnathan Kent. That's his name. Blue didn't know that either. And Prometheus, mad at Batman, sent a hit man to injure Salina in their own home. But with a combination of a couple broken bones caused by her, and Alfred shotgunning him in the back, he's dead. Salina also is okay.

"Seriously," Blue said in actual surprise, "How much can happen in _one week_?! I can't believe I missed all this." "It's okay Blue," she assured, "In all, the only real fights that happened was the one at the watch tower, and the other where Batman tracked him down and forced him to retreat. But if it's any consolation, Batman says you can have one of those batons to study."

"Oh my goodness," gushed Blue, "That _is_ a consolation." She smiled, "He figured you'd like that."

Later, they were in space, at the watchtower. Batman met him there and he asked about the new thing called Damage. So Blue gave his report, Ethan had a mini-vacation, though Blue is sorry for lying about the monster mash idea. He really thought things would go very south very quickly when he came back.

Batman admitted to the same conclusion. By all rights, this shouldn't be so easy. So they understand why Blue had such a hard time coming to the conclusion that _this is Prometheus_ ' _corpse_. Speaking of which, cause of death was his electrical implants causing an enormous seizure, which burst his heart as well as nearly every capillary in his brain. J'onn was able to get snippets of information, and one silhouette at the very end. A female form with a lot of light behind her, and three illuminated dots connected in the form of an upside down triangle, on her forehead.

"I am unfamiliar with this, whether hero or villain," said Blue, "But what do I know nowadays? Didn't even know a Wondergirl or a Donna Troy even existed until today. And I've never met little Johnathan Kent."

"Don't worry about it," said Batman, "And nothing is in the system involving that symbol either." "So it's another _brand new_ thing," said Blue. "We believe so."

Blue paused, then said, "Anything I can do?" "Yes," said Batman, "I will take you home later. Salina and Alfred have been missing you." "Okay," nodded Blue.

But then he squinted at Batman, "By the way, there was some mention of you experiencing another dimension?" Batman smirked and said, "I'll tell you later."

 **Chapter 10 – The Luthors**

"What," questioned Blue in actual surprise. He watched the news to hear a report where Lex Luthor is nominated to become president. Then Blue raised his hands as he shouted, "Okay! Seriously! I've been gone _one week_! What did I miss?!"

"Hey, we're just as surprised as you," Salina shrugged. Her arm was bandaged and so was her waist underneath her grey tank top.

"But…" Blue looked between her, Alfred, and the TV, "But…"

"I do believe master Bruce will be able to clarify more," said Alfred. Blue scratched his head, "I hope so, _dang_."

Batman was on a mission right now, but at least he'd be back for lunch. Then he gave an explanation of what's been happening at the bio-dome. Basically, it's a criminal reform program. That was the deal Blue made with the government when he signed over four supervillains to work there. What happened recently though, was a spokesperson here, some legal signing there, some psychology reports there, and Luthor is seen as a changed man.

Earlier that week, Lex was on television, telling the people that the quest for power can be addicting. But he stated he was "supremely lucky for a son like Blue". Neither see eye to eye that well, and certainly Luthor could be a little warmer towards him, but Blue was correct in his decision to remove him from the city and it's wildness. Seclude him on a place where he could relax, get away from the social toxins of the world, and still provide science that has increased the bio-dome's facilities at least twenty percent.

Now Lex states he has a level of clarity he has never had before, so with his genius level intellect, he is back; not to go after BlueCorp. Blue is doing "magnificently" with his new company. No. He is going for the presidency. There are many things that could change for the better. Needlessly complex business practices that can be ironed out. And Lex will rule the world not for petty reasons. But for a more grand scheme. To be the owner of a nation he will make worthy to be proud of.

"That's quite the speech," said Blue. "Indeed," said Bruce. "Do you believe he's changed," asked Salina. "Oh he's full of shit," said Blue. She laughed and Bruce chuckled.

"He's clever though," said Blue, "Using his known avarice to claim a more legitimate stake in things. But what I believe is that there are plenty of half-truths in there. I do believe he's had time to think and I do believe he appreciates what I have done for him and the peace he's been given. And honestly, I believe he will be an excellent president. But I'm also gonna be waiting to see that one point where he fucks up."

Blue shrugged, "Well since he's half-sincere about it, I'm still half-proud of him." Salina chuckled and nodded, "Agreed." "And I'll try to give him the benefit of the doubt," said Bruce, "You know, within reason." "Oh of course."

But if there's one thing he's truly looking forward to, it's analyzing those batons. Batman analyzed his armor. It is made out of real gold, because of its conductivity. But the added unknown material seamlessly mixed in, makes it very durable. In fact, in looking at the structure of it, it's almost like the molecules were manually put into place as it was blended. It's unlike anything he's ever seen.

"Molecular forge," said Blue. "What," Bruce asked. Blue glanced at him, but shrugged and grudgingly admitted, "It's an idea I had once. Like, if you could make iron as strong with as high a threshold as titanium, but with the flexibility of only iron. You'd have nearly a super metal. And that's not even including the new polymers you can make if you can actively decide which properties of what you want in any given material. But I wouldn't know anything about how to do that."

Blue growled a regular human growl of irritation and said, "Gosh, I'd fucking die to get my hands on that _helmet_." "It's no better for us," said Bruce, "There's intimate Justice League details on the loose right now and we're having trouble locating it."

But anyway, on to the items they're currently studying. Batman has a small list of trinkets he probably swiped from the crime scene, including the one baton. The other one is in the League tower as a trophy, more or less.

But as they studied it, the metals were more down to earth, and using his own super-cell solar system to do it.

"Told you," said Bruce. "Yea, and so is the entire military using my stuff, that's the beauty of it," smiled Blue, "I'm willing to accept the fact that other people aren't as good at keeping secrets as I am. But holy shit. Sudden activated force field energy pulses in a condensed focal area via pressure sensors that… I can't visibly see.

"But that is basically where my science stops," said Bruce, "I cannot discern why they are so powerful and why the structure is so solid. I can't even break it open. Then again, I don't want to damage what I cannot piece back together."

"No latches or bolts or anything," questioned Blue. "Does not appear to be welded either," said Bruce. "Well then what the fuck," questioned Blue, "How can there be no scientific explanation for…"

He _looked_ at it now. Then he whispered in another language, his eyes glowed, and he touched it. In a flash, glowing red incantational systems appeared throughout the complex looking metal rod. "But it _iiiisss_ ," Blue said, astounded now, "It is magic."

Blue leaned closer to it, wide eyed and breathing out, "Awwwww." "Science and sorcery mixed," said Bruce, "That does actually make sense." Blue smiled up at Bruce then and said, "Is it my birthday already?" Bruce chuckled.

Blue stood up straight and had the biggest smile on his face as he looked down at the rod. "I'm gonna show this thing to Zatanna. I wonder if she can even tell who did the enchanting." "Well good luck with that," said Bruce.

Don't need luck when you have a curious young magician to talk to. She put the rod on a stand and activated the magic. Didn't just flash like last time. Blue was sensing magic. This is an actual analysis system. Sort of like Cyborg's scanner for other electronics.

She hummed with interest, leaning forward to get a closer look. Finally said, "This is certainly advanced work. From the looks of it, there are impact enchantments weaved within a sea of amplification spells."

"So this thing is like one big superconductor," questioned Blue. "Pretty much. Is this what was used to break your bones?" "That's right," said Blue, "We scanned the tech inside and it uses very skillful miniaturized force field tech to release a great amount of energy in a concentrated burst, or constant series of bursts, in order to, well, shred everything they whack."

"Well no wonder they did that much damage," she stated with more energy, and standing straight again, "These things were no doubt intended for Superman next." "Wouldn't doubt it."

Well anyway, he'll need to make a little holder on his bug-out bag for this thing. Possibly leather. He has a new thing now. But before he does that, he wants to head up to see Lex. However, what's the procedure of seeing the president? Oh well, maybe if he stands out at the front gates of the white house long enough, they'll let him in. Blue's kind of shiny during the day, shouldn't take too long.

He was out there, and there were several people out there. Recognized Blue, naturally, and one said, "Dude, your old man's president. Whaddya think about it?"

"Kind of amazed actually," said Blue, "Didn't people used to hate him a week ago? And then _boom_. President." "I know man, I'm weirded out too."

Blue stood at the gates a few moments. And then, he saw Luthor in the window of the oval office. He saw Blue as well. He tilted his head.

Shortly after, Blue had guards escorting him inside. And next thing he knows, he's in the oval office itself, and there is Lex in a red tie, black suit, and looking flashy as ever.

"So Blue, what do you think," Lex asked him. "Think," questioned Blue, tilting his head. Lex smirked and said, "Are you not proud of your old man?"

"It's just amazing to be honest," shrugged Blue. Then he came closer and said, "Okay, so you _know_ I've always had trouble figuring out why people think I'm so popular. But in looking back, I noticed the little things and tricks and whatnot I've done"

Blue looked to the side and squinted, "Plus there's the whole concept of me being a pet dragon that is domesticated by Wonder Woman. I think there are some cutesy pictures and stuff about that."

He looked at Lex and said, "But at least I can see the argument. And _I_ had a couple years and a few months to turn out this way. I mean, I leave for a week and you're president?"

Blue shrugged widely and giggled, then said, "Just, criminal Lex one moment. I leave for a week. Then _boom_. President." He chuckled again, "Just, no transition or nothing, no step-by-step process, just teleport straight up to the top?"

Blue sat on one of the comfy chairs and leaned on his desk, " _How_ did you do that?" "Don't ask me," shrugged Lex, "It was popular vote. It was lawyers and doctors. It was the bio-dome program." "Well I figured reform programs were good, but not _that_ _good_ ," said Blue. "Neither did I."

"Well okay then," said Blue, "Any big plans? Because as many conspiracies there are out there, I'm pretty sure they're sixty percent of the nation's infrastructure." Blue chuckled, "Which I don't give a shit personally. We're _way_ due for a major revolution. They're glad I'm not in your seat."

"Well you're right in thinking I have some ideas of my own," said Luthor, "And one of them involves your space station." "My embassy suites project that doubles as an actual embassy," questioned Blue happily. "Y-yea," said Luthor.

Blue's smile left his face and he said, "But I don't even have the refinery ship idea finalized yet." "Don't worry about it," said Lex, "I completed it and sent it to NASA."

"Oh, cool, cool," said Blue, looking to the side and thinking. "Of course, you and by extension your company take full credit for the design." "That's good," said Blue, "So uh, I should get the initial designs for the space station done as soon as possible huh." "Indeed."

Blue leaned closer and said, "Just between you and me, I'm not making any sort of shield or travel tech public, but I do intend for the station to have that stuff in there." "Oh absolutely," nodded Lex.

Blue stalled a moment. He tacked his fingernails on the table a few times. Then he stood up and said with a grunt, "Whelp, I'mma let you get back to work now." "And no doubt you will be as busy as always Blue," said Lex, "And by the way, you should head on over to the dome and talk to Lena. She was partly responsible for getting me up here."

Blue lowered a brow and tilted his head, "I didn't know she liked you that well." "She doesn't," said Lex flatly, "But we have an agreement nonetheless." "Interesting." "Oh well, bubye." "Till next time Blue."

Luthor as president. Blue wasn't even ready to see that. That's surprising. Anyway, he is most curious about Lena. Plus he wants to see if she likes him like she did a while ago.

So he got in his jet again and headed out there. And when he did, he saw her walking around. And when he did, he said, "Oh no waaaay."

She grinned at him, "Yes way." "So you using my healing stuff," asked Blue. "Oh no, it was a generative disease," she stated. "But Lex helped to cure it." "Oh, cool," said Blue, "So that's why you don't hate him." "I never truly hated him," she stated, "But we're not exactly friends either."

"Yea that's funny, because Lex said you were partially responsible for his rise to sudden and intense power." "Well enough said," she replied, "And yes I was." "Care to explain," Blue asked. "Sure, follow me."

She took him to her home, which has accumulated the occasional rustic knickknack here and there. Makes the place look just that much more comfy. Once more, she cooked for _him_ this time.

But motherbox notified him of a "bio-mechanical organism" in the house. What? So Blue walked around. Then he found a man sitting on a chair in the other room, sipping on some wine. He had green skin, blond hair, and a symbol on his forehead which was an upside down triangle with three dots for the points.

Blue blinked. The man lifted a glass, "Hello there Blue." He had this electronic tone to his voice. Blue tilted his head, "And who may I ask is greeting me?" "Oh of course. I am Braniac," he stated.

Blue paused. He then raised his brows, "You a supervillain?" "No," he replied. Blue shook his head, "Sounds supervillain-ish."

"Well," he began, truth be told it was invented by my ancestor, "He _was_ a supervillain. As well as every other iteration after that. I suppose you could call me the 'black sheep' of the family."

Blue lowered a brow, "Or, white sheep in a dark family?" "That seems more appropriate." Blue hummed.

He went over to sit on a chair across from him. "Quick question," Blue began, "Do you know a guy named Prometheus?" "Yes, I had him killed," stated Brainiac with a nod, "But how did you know it was me?"

"I didn't," said Blue, "Nobody else knew the guy until we finally got blood samples and whatnot. It was a chance you would know. So why are you green by the way?"

Brainiac chuckled, then said, "My, you're full of questions immediately aren't you." "Well, I'm a curious boy," said Blue with a smile, "You know. I'm eighteen." "I'm not that much older myself," Brainiac pointed out.

They talked a little and then Lena came around to tell them dinner's ready. Also, what does he think about her green guest? Blue says he kinda likes him, and then she too changed slightly, but those familiar glowing triangle dots appeared on her own head.

Blue sighed and looked up, "Dammit." "What," she questioned, "I thought you didn't mind." "Alright, what's gonna happen to my bio-dome this time," asked Blue, "Is it gonna burn again?" He pointed up, "Ya know what? It's space this time isn't it? You're gonna jack my dome."

"Thisssss," Brainiac began, looking at her in confusion, "Lacks the propulsion to do any such thing." She giggled and looked to Blue, "No we're not supervillains. And your dome is fine."

"What has happened to your dome before," asked Brainiac. "It was set on fire and then sent to the ocean floor," said Blue, "Supervillains." "I see."

"So how much did y'all talk," she asked, "He know the plan?" "We didn't get that far yet," Brainiac replied. Blue lowered a brow, "What plan?" "Well, come to the table and we'll talk," she gestured, walking off.

So, Blue ate food. A good seafood platter. It's delicious. But also, the information was interesting to hear too.

He's from the future. People hated him for no reason it seemed until he dug into history and thought, "Oh. So that's why." But yes. He's the good guy, and he's here to save the world.

Two weeks from now, a giant skull will arrive in the sky. It will send down an invasion force that won't easily be gotten rid of. The problem is Brainiac 1. Like a locust that feeds on information, his ship is a giant ark of accumulated information. He goes from world to world, takes the prime culture from its surface and preserves it in a little dimensional casing inside. He blows up the planet and moves on.

"So basically, his goal is the endless journey to be the only wealth of knowledge in the universe," said Blue. "That is correct."

"What a fucking idiot," Blue cursed, "Why not just build an enormous sign above the ship calling out to all cosmic entities saying, "This here's a juicy one."

Brainiac smiled and said, "I do not think he cares. And quite frankly, he only gets so far anyway. Because he is stopped here. That is, after the planet is devastated, and Brainiac gets away to continue his journey through space."

"How many worlds did he get through to get here," asked Blue. "Thousands." "So out of all of them, _none_ _of them_ can put up a fight," said Blue.

"Do not sell your circumstances short Blue. Earth houses not only the first surviving Kryptonian, but two. Then there are a couple of Thenagerians, a couple Martians, and I believe the Amazons are native here. That's not including more, which are producing powers every day. And then there's you. Where I come from, people all throughout space knows that Earth was a place Villains go to fail."

"Was," said Blue. "Well, several generations later, another Kryptonain would lead his own Justice League, but, you know, galactic in scale." "Right."

"So you come to me," said Blue, "You know there are at least twelve others I can point you to that will be higher threats than me."

"And it for that very reason why I am choosing you," smiled Brainiac, "You have positioned yourself brilliantly in a seat of business, with your, shall I say, beastly charm, and an attitude that says, 'you don't attack me, I won't attack you'. You are a neutral party, but one I know will help your friends who will be in need of our help."

"Well I am well versed in the cloak and dagger business," said Blue. "This is a bit more complicated than that," smiled Brainiac, "But it is a good statement as we will use the distraction to make the first moves." "Well alright," said Blue, "But I will require something of you. Show me the same trust as she does you."

Blue looked at Lena and added, "Considering she'll just let any green alien from the stars inside her." "Hey," she bopped his arm, "That's no way to talk to auntie Lena." "Sorry ma'am," Blue bowed his head. She giggled.

"Well, I suppose it's only fair," said Brainiac, "What do you need? To use your motherbox to scan my brain?"

Blue blinked. Brainiac smiled and said, "There is a you in my timeline as well. Granted he's a bit darker than you are. But once upon a time, I would need something from him too, and he was less nice about securing his trust in me." Blue only hummed. And Lena, still chewing, asked, "What's a motherbox?"

Whatever. Blue used the motherbox on his head. It visibly linked wires to him and started scanning his brain. Brainiac… looked uncomfortable.

But a _wave_ of information flew into Blue. Knowledge of the future, technology… he didn't quite understand. Oh hey, the space Justice League. And there's… _Red_? It's blue, but with two additional horns; benind the ears and pointing forward, next to the cheeks. And _glowing_ red. His horns, his eyes, his clothes. His uniform was way more advanced looking, and had a theme to it. And was an odd feeling to be truly intimidated by himself. His eyes were more intense than Blue remembers his own being. How the hell could Brainiac come to him for personal aid above all others? But there was information about that as well. They had some chill times together. This Red fellow seems troubled, but friendly enough. So they're friends now.

He skimmed memories mostly. Looked at history. There was crap going on in the future Blue didn't quite understand either. Somethings dimensional, something else cosmic. It makes no sense. Blue won't be of any help with those when they come around. But there's the issue with, _good grief_ , thirteen Brainiacs. And… not in order via time. Then again, he's talking about screwing with timelines, so it makes sense. Blue's about to get involved with some weirdness.

But the visuals of this Earth's future. Or, several Earths. He doesn't know. But it's ugly. Blue slowed down to watch. It's so surreal. He _sees_ the butchered remains of some very familiar faces. Diana fought her heart out. Literally. Superman didn't seem to exist, but a piece of his cape somehow did. Elsewhere was Batman's disembodied gloved hand, still holding an electronic batarang of some type. Brainiac was gone by this point, but the people left alive were crying as they found damn near every hero they used to know in a _horrible_ state. Blue's used to carnage, but never with somebody he loves so fucking much as these people.

Blue disconnected and said, "Well I believe you now. And you're right, I couldn't interpret half the crap I saw in your head." Brainiac chuckled. "And you're right," said Blue, "I will do those things you want." "Excellent," said Brainiac, "I'll need you and your family."

Blue lowered a brow and said, "I think I have an explanation of how Luthor got his position so damn quickly." "Just a little nudge in the right direction is all it takes," said Lena, "He may be an asshole, but he can't have an empire if there's nothing left to build over."

"Plus you know him being some red/white/and blue armored soldier in the front lines is excellent for future voters," said Blue. "Oh the more the crowd is on his side, the better," she agreed.

They ate some more and rested for now. But Brainiac explained what their jobs were. First, Brainiac will upgrade his motherbox. And yes, he _can_ do that. In fact, he'll give Blue a few things, activatable not of his will. Time travel Kung Fu, try not to think about it.

But Lena will do her thing in this bio-dome, which the supercomputers are deceptively top notch in part of Lex's own secret works. However yes, Brainiac upgraded the systems beneath the government's nose.

Lex of course will have his own plans. But Blue will be the only one accompanying him on a trip that could take a while, or a short time. It all depends.

But anyway, Brainiac gave him a common flash drive. This one specifically will have things for the fabricators at the watchtower. He'll leave here. Plug this in, and if Blue keeps working on installing these into the security robots, he'll get done with time to spare. Also, tell the robots that after a few minutes into the invasion, head over to be under the command of president Luthor, who will be ready for war at the Washington Monument. Among other things, the robots will keep Lex alive throughout the invasion.

"So does Lex have upgrades as well," asked Blue. "He doesn't need it," Lena replied. "And what about yours?" "Well I could use a little extra," she said, "Bio-mechanical enhancements doubles brain power and speed of thinking." "Awesome."

Blue looked to Brainiac, "I want one." "Noooo," Brainiac shook his head, "Having that symbol on your head is a deal breaker in so many ways. But after this, I'll give you the tech necessary to invent your own upgrades." "That works too," smiled Blue.

He looked at her again, "So it was you specifically that killed Prometheus." She smiled and said, "Unlike me, that bully had purely electronic augments in which to fry." Blue bowed his head a little and looked up at her and said with a smile, "Awww. Auntie Lena protectin' meeee." She giggled.

Well anyway, Blue left the bio-dome with newfound purpose. This was exciting. Not fearful like with Prometheus. He's going to be doing some crazy stuff that he's honestly looking forward to being a part of.

So he went home. Continued to marvel with the family how Luthor got into power. Bruce was questioning him too about it, but Blue shrugged and agreed, "It's all legit. I guess the combination of doctors and such really just drove it all home."

"They on Lex's payroll," asked Bruce. Blue paused. He didn't quite know how to answer this. But if he investigates, he'll prove only regular pay from their own sources. Blue just said to him, "Unclear." "Alright then."

The next day, he went to the watch tower and plugged in the flash drive. A shielded riot shield, some little durability enhancing bolts to apply to the underside of their armor. And an electrified baton.

The tech was miniaturized, but the fabricators can handle it. These things can handle _everything_. The bolts he'll have a hard time explaining, because Blue doubts he can actually create these himself. It almost seems to work on magic, but it's a science that does energize the very cells of materials, strengthening each one to make the entire system so much greater than the sum of its parts. This will be a small enhancement, because, it's just a large bolt sized things doing this, so not a tremendous amount of energy provided there. But the mechs will be twice as tough now and resistant to energy based attacks.

The batons he can explain because he's been studying the baton he now keeps on his backpack. And the concentrated electrical energy this time, is an obvious derivative. Just no magic involved this time. But the tech is powerful and will tear through even the more resistant electronic equipment.

Alright, make a few dozen copies of these sets, and make the periotic trip back to affix these to a security robot.

Otherwise, things were calm at the tower. Still trying to figure out who killed Prometheus, so that's still important. But Blue stopped to meet with Green Arrow and Black Canary. The two are married Blue believes. But he wanted to see Canary just to give her hug and thank her again for helping out Drake when he was still depressed. And then he gave Green Arrow a hug so he wouldn't be left out.

Green Arrow was surprised by this and just said, "Uh… thank you Blue… you don't have to hug everyone you know." Blue backed up a step and said with a smile, "But if I didn't, then my squeezers would get weak."

"Is that what you call 'em," questioned Canary with a giggle, "Your squeezers?" "Uh huh," he replied happily, "And my squeezers are _strong_." The three chuckled.

Well that was fun. He'd use a boom tube to get back home, then head up a few miles to work. A few hours later, he'd head back home, back up to the tower, work on his robots more, make it to dinner on time, get a few hours of sleep, then get a couple more hours of work on the robots done before work in the morning, do that for several more hours, then head back home, then boom up to the tower, work on his robots some more, make it back down for dinner, then up again for more work.

Cyborg was questioning this, noticing his activity up here has basically tripled. But Blue only replied, "There's no time for rest, fellow soldier of technology. Not with all the sciencing we're doing."

Cyborg chuckled and said, "Well _I_ have an excuse." "Well so do I," said Blue, "My brain works faster, and that means with rest as well," said blue, "Still don't quite know how it's all done, but I require less maintenance. I know, I thought the domestication would calm me into a lazier state too."

They talked a little more after that, but Cyborg was satisfied with Blue's explanation. After all, now he sees Blue's new additions. But Blue was worried about the bolts when Cyborg questioned them.

So Blue gave his best answer. If mere energy from our sun can turn superman into _that_ , then what would happen if a person was naturally powered at a higher voltage. And by extension, why can't we artificially strengthen cells of _all materials_? Well he found a way. It's slight, which is why he requires a dozen per robot, but it's a noticeable difference… in theory.

"In theory," chuckled Cyborg, "You mean you haven't tried it yet?" Blue smiled sheepishly as he said, "I'm still testing them as they go." "Well let me know if they work." "Can do."

Everything was done by a week and a half. So Blue just worked. But one day, he'd go back to deliver the robots a directive. It was to aid Lex Luthor in the event of planetary invasion. Then a day later, there was planetary invasion, and Blue told the robots to wait a few minutes, then meet Lex at the monument.

 **Chapter 11 – Brainiac**

People were confused and afraid. They looked up at the sky one day and there's an enormous space ship with the face of a skull on it. Tentacles wiggled from it as well. It certainly was freaky to look at. Especially when it's still smoky looking as it floated in the upper atmosphere.

"Sir, we have an alien craft above the city," called Mercy suddenly, coming through the door. So Blue turned around and said, "Whelp…"

He threw off his coat and grabbed the power axe from the wall. "I guess this is the day bitches die," Blue continued. Then he looked at her, "Clear my schedule." She raised a brow, "Yes sir." He went out the window to his office.

The attack was immediate. Not even an announcement. Now the entire city was overrun with these weird skull robot things. Gosh, Blue can see the meat still attached to them. And they already came around destroying vehicles and killing people.

One lady was trying to run from one of them, but ran into another one, who aimed his arm cannon at her. That of course was until the arm was suddenly removed by a yellow streak of energy, then a left hook from Blue's claws punched into its metal skull and the eye components.

After an electrical serge, it fell limp. "Oh my god, thank you Blue," she praised. But Blue only said, "Yep," as he leaped towards another, cleaved it's skull in half with that axe, then shot to the others one at a time in quick succession.

Elsewhere, the Justice League and metahuman organizations were already out there killing monsters, including a happy Juriya who came flipping in, stabbing robots in heads as he zoomed by as he shouted, "Yeaaa! This is _all happening,_ robots _!_ Can _not_ change the channel now!"

Meanwhile, Drake, in human form, merely wrestled a head from its shoulders, while Sona in wolf form punched her claws in places.

Elsewhere, Lex got himself in a power suit. Instead of the usual green and purple, this one was updated and painted white and blue. With a star in the center where the glowing power core is.

Then he went to the Washington monument and used his own energy weapons to sear into the robots who attacked people. He would soon be met with the military and thirty security bots that helped destroy the invaders. Now Luthor would lead his troops into battle.

Blue waged war with the robots in his own way. With that axe, he made swift work of them. Of course, with his strength and claws, he still made swift work with them, but he forgets just how useful this Apokolips axe is. He stole it from a full general after all, so this is top notch equipment.

Blue had cleared out entire blocks of the city, but doing so over and over again because they were still flying down there. But at least he kept the area around his own company clear.

But now they apparently like him, because here came a swarm to attack him personally. But with tethers and mechanical tentacles. No matter. With a flick and a twirl and a spin, he'd slice his way through all of that.

After a while, Blue would get mostly caught. They swarmed too much. But a torrent of fire blew away half of them as Blue had transformed and crashed down on the pile in which he proceeded to stomp on them. More would come, but Blue breathed fire into them.

He is pleased that the fire when in dragon form is sufficient to melt their components and vaporize electronics and the flesh they're melded with. He could effectively range them to death if he had unlimited energy to use. Problem is he doesn't.

But then, a beam of energy hit Blue that came directly from the ship. Blue roared and then just flopped limply to the floor unconscious. Now the creatures came to collect him.

The people could only watch. One guy thought about picking up that axe that's on the floor though. Then, he made a break for it.

He ran, picked up the axe, and yelled as he hit one of the robot creatures in the spine. It worked, the robot going down. Of course, the other robots would notice him at this point, and aim arms at him. "Whelp," he began as he flipped the axe to use it as a shield, protecting his face. But then there was roaring.

A huge hulking monster of black armor and grey skin slammed as if on top of Blue's body. Then this creature just grabbed robots and threw them through buildings nearby, slammed them into the road so much that everything broke.

His glowing yellow/red eyes looked at the man, who flinched at his sight. The creature just grinned, showing those large white teeth. Then, he punched Blue in the head and yelled.

The man was knocked down suddenly by a sudden blur of blue scales as Blue burst awake. The man was still in shock as he looked up to see Blue up and staring at the strange dark creature. But the creature walked closer to Blue and said in a deep gravelly voice, "Wake up Blue. You promised me _fun_."

"Well you're in luck," Blue began, in his own deep rumble voice, "The party's just begun."

It was quite the fight after that. The helicopter that dropped him off was followed by more, dropping well-armed soldiers. So as they covered streets, Blue and Damage, well, cause serious damage. Him showing a little less discretion with destroying the surrounding area, sometimes other hard things being used to break the robot things against.

Far away, they saw Superman trying to break into the space ship, but the shields were blocking him every time. Elsewhere, jets shot missiles and were blowing up their own enemies. But later, Blue was met by Drake, who is in his own full earth dragon form.

Damage grinned and Blue figured his thinking. So he reached out and caught him just as he was about to shoot forward. He looked quickly back at Blue, angry, but Blue said, "That's brother Drake. Number eight. Earth Dragon." "Really," grinned Damage, "More monster friends." "Hello Damage," greeted Drake.

No time to talk though, as here came more. But then, they heard music in the distance behind them. Blue himself chuckled when he realized that somebody back there hooked up some speakers to a device, which is now playing the "get ready to die" song that Blue and them once played.

So once the metal song picked up, so did their efforts. Now the whole family was mowing a shredded path electronic path through the robot army. And by whole family, they mean the other numbers as well.

Clarence just kind of showed up after bodies of robots came spewing out from an alleyway. Then as more robots came at him, there was barely a twitch seen as the robots abruptly reversed direction and indicating an impact crater in the metal, and a burst of components in all directions.

Huntsman and Frank came around and plowed through the robots, the Huntsman barely seen and Frank looking like a combat butler with his suit on.

The Patriot however, led his own troops into battle, and using extra powerful guns of their own. Looked energy based.

Thor naturally, was the flashiest. And he really can do serious damage with his lightning. Also, Blue has a lightning ring on his claw still, that he hasn't used because he keeps forgetting he has a lightning spell to use. Maybe later though.

But here came the group of super beasts just _plowing_ through the invading forces. Of course, they were making so much headway that the alien ship focused on them specifically, and peppered the entire city block with super-high energy beams. The explosions were substantial.

Blue found himself imbedded in a building. He changed back to normal, but then realized the skin of his left side was sheared off. At least transforming gives quite the metabolic change. It's a new healing trick he learned he could do.

So sitting there, covered in blood, he reviewed what was going on, and the missions that he had to do. Well, it's just the one now. Brainiac 5 told him that at one point something like this would happen. In retrospect, this would be easy to anticipate. But now he needs to find the Legion of Doom base located in the north eastern coast of Iceland. He's informed it moved there for the time being.

As for the rest of the team, whether alive or dead, he'll find out later. Damage is almost immortal, but even he must have just a couple minutes left in his transformation. Oh well. Time to slink out of the city. And to do that, he'll do something he hasn't done in a while. Use the sewer network.

Nobody saw him. The area was a war zone of destroyed buildings and robot parts. And everyone else was evacuated. So he dropped down, and went running.

He'd come out near the city's edge, then take to the sky. He'd turn into his dragon again and fly higher. Hours later, he'd see nothing off the appropriate coast, but he understands it _is_ submersible.

He dove into the water. The only thing about being made more for land combat, his ears, nose, and eyes aren't meant for the sea. Granted his eyes do have the other eyelid, like natural goggles to help him see clearly under water.

But wouldn't you know it, the thing was lit up. Well this made it easy for him. Now, time to bust a hole in this thing and force them to surface.

The first jar reverberated throughout the entire structure. His claws made holes. He kept punching and punching and punching until he ripped the hole wide open and went inside. But by this time, they had started moving. Then they surfaced and the water ran out.

Just then, Blue was attacked by what looked like Killer Crock, King Shark, and Orca. They tackled Blue back into the water, and now there was a water fight. But this time, Blue wasn't playing around.

Blue easily grabbed onto the sharks hammer head section and with the other claws punched into his throat, ripping out a huge chunk. He punched, which hurt a little. He certainly is a supermutant of some kind. But no matter. Another quick claw to the throat and a jerk ripped off his head. And because he's used up plenty of calories today, Blue began eating the meat of the body.

Blue looked at the other two, who stood by. But Blue kept eating. They don't attack out of fear. Or maybe some other reason. If Blue tries to get back onto the ship, will they attack again?

Blue didn't take too long to eat most of Shark's right arm. Then Blue tried swimming up again. Blue got clawed in the legs and back by Crock, while Orca popped him in the back additionally.

"I see," Blue thought to himself. In that case, he'll need to step up his game. Blue still swam up, but when the others came at him again, Blue swatted at Orca, who simply swerved out of the way, and Crock fought, but at least Blue caught a claw with his. Not debilitating damage, but made him back off a little. Blue gave one more powerful flap to propel him the rest of the way out of the water.

He landed on the metal and went running around. And yet, Blue wasn't sure what to do now. And as he ran, he didn't see anybody else here.

Blue ran around to see some red headed woman with green skin. Also, there's Brainiac, but he's seated at the wall. She looked back to see him, and revealed to have the Brainiac symbol on her head. Ut oh.

"So you chose Blue," she smiled, "Interesting choice. But it won't do you any good." She snapped her fingers.

Just then, some hulking armored things Blue's not familiar with crashed through one wall, crashed into Blue, who then was sent through the other metal wall.

Meanwhile, Brainiac 5 talked to 8. And by talk, he means use an energy weapon, which she raised a shield to block.

She smiled and said, "You think you're the only one who can play the time travel game?" "How did you get the tech for this," asked 5. "Who cares," she replied, pulling out a gun of her own.

It released a torrent of energy into him, but it was all absorbed into a gauntlet on his newly presented left arm aimed at her.

She frowned. Then she said, "This might take a while." "You could always go home," he teased. She only pushed a button on her belt but he pushed a button on his gauntlet. What happened was a series of metal tentacles bursting from the wall behind him to grab, but he was already falling through the floor, as a newly opened square was blown out to let him fall.

Meanwhile, Blue was struggling with these guys. They were _tough_ and might be as strong as Superman. They seemed to be some kind of organic dead things with greenish skin, but loaded in purple and silver armor.

When they punched, they hurt. When they attacked with their claws, they punched in through the scales. But Blue was doing damage of his own.

They apparently know a little how Blue fights, because they're staying close. Jokes on them. If it's combat, you don't win unless you are a lot more powerful than he is. And these guys were about even.

Blue was losing blood, but those things were losing parts. One arm was occupied because Blue got a good thumb claw into its eye and the others were squeezing as hard as he could to punch into its cranial casing. Of course, the other two had leeway to grapple the rest of him.

But like a crazed animal, Blue was _focused_ on clawing and chewing every last shred of mass that keeps this thing functioning. Finally, Blue bit a chunk off of its head, then he used his body as a shield put between the other two and him.

Blue used his still one good arm to punch into the chest, again and again and again. The thing was limp, but let's secure this fucker's defeat.

One came around while the other just threw the carcass away. Then they came at Blue. Blue was losing, because he had one arm and one good leg. But then, he tensed the muscles of his newly healing left arm, snapping the last of it back into position, then sent it into the temple of the other one. This stunned him enough for Blue to kick away the other one, and shoot into the first one, chomping down on his face and shredding his chest with all his claws.

With one more down, he made quick work of the already damaged third one. Finally, Blue stood up, covered in his own blood, and just letting the various holes in his torso heal up. The funny thing is, if he's being attacked, then why didn't anyone make self-healing robots? Must be harder than he thought to do that.

Blue came through the wall to see the room he left changed in a few ways. There were holes here and there, and things near the holes with either suggests escape routes, or entry points. But neither Brainiac is here right now.

Blue found him later at the control room. He had some holographic screens he's looking through. Blue… stalled.

"Don't worry Blue, it's over," said Brainiac, "Come here." So Blue did, transforming back down.

He looked at Blue and said, "You okay?" Blue's healed up by now, but he's still coated in blood. But all Blue said was, "Kinda hungry."

Brainiac smiled and said, "I was worried about you." "Why's that," Blue asked. "Well, I know what she sent at you, but not what they were equipped with."

"So how did your fight go," asked Blue. Brainiac shook his head, "My fight has been a loss/win situation more times than I care to tell you about." "More time travel Kung Fu," asked Blue. "Exactly."

Brainiac still kept his eyes glued to the screens as he said, "But she's gone away this time. I don't know if you noticed the temporal field that surrounds this place now. But this will keep us shielded from whatever situation she developed."

"So your Kung Fu is strong enough to make her change her strategy," Blue questioned. "That's right it is," smiled Brainiac, "I have thought about this a long time even before I came to do this." He looked serious again, "But stay sharp as this is still anyone's game. And we won't know what will happen until we get there."

"So where is she now," asked Blue. "That is what I am trying to determine."

He flipped one of the screens around so Blue could see a futuristic city. "Neat," said Blue. "That is current time Metropolis," said Brainiac, "Unsure if she attempted to end my life in some other time, but I do know she integrated herself into the computers to make another Brainiac. Made deals with Lex. Kept the creation of _you_ from being made. And she upgraded technology of Metropolis significantly and by extension, creating the other instance of Brainiac. Now I'm just determining the point in time she went to in order to make all this come to pass." "I see."

But then Blue had another thought. "So if we're still here, won't she already have this place spotted?" "No, no," Brainiac shook his head, "We're displaced in time. Also, do not leave until I tell you two. I don't want you to be shredded through the quantum wind, as it were." "Understood."

Blue waited a while. Then Brainiac said, "I believe I found her. A century prior." "So what can we expect once we get there," asked Blue, "I can't imagine it tactically sound simply 'going there and seeing what happens'." "Well at the risk of seeming less of a twelfth level intellect," Brainiac began, "We're going in there and seeing what happens." Blue chuckled and he did too.

Finally, they moved. Blue almost expected to take the entire hideout with them. But the two just arrived in the woods somewhere. Then Brainiac put on his helmet. …

"Is that Prometheus's helmet," questioned Blue. Brainiac smiled and said, "He did have a nice little catalogue of various systems in this helmet." "Won't you be disconnected," asked Blue. "Well maybe redo some passwords, but if the computers are there, this'll help find it."

Blue lowered a brow, "Did you help him initially create this equipment?" "Just supplied an extracurricular component here and there," said Brainiac, "Otherwise he did this all himself, he is actually quite intelligent." "Huh."

He used his holographic computers again. It'll be a chore to find her, which she most likely is trying to hide herself. That being said, he's still watching out for any other Brainiacs that may or may not be on this time travel train. When Blue asked how many, the answer was, "Eleven more."

This honestly disheartened Blue. If eleven more _really_ got involved with this, number 5 wouldn't even have the _chance_ to get here. But so far it's just been 8. But when Blue asked about how she got her own time traveling device, he replied, "I don't know. But I do know she played the part of a super hero for a while, being under the alias of Indigo." "But she's evil as shit." "More or less."

"Is the technology hard to make?" "Well it is very advanced science," Brainiac replied, "But it is harder to accomplish further as the Legion outlawed it, and has one of their own just in case anybody does it on their end." "So why isn't your space Justice League here right now," asked Blue. "Because I stole theirs."

Blue gave him a look. Brainiac smiled and said, "I know. And I do expect a reaming from them. But they will still know that I am a good person and will be loyal to them first and forever." "I hope so."

It was a few minutes until the panels went away and he said, "Alright, I found her. She's not too far back. Let's go."

Basically, they caught her just after she arrived about ten years ago. The city is already showing signs of improvement and it was a safe bet to say that she's integrated in every single thing. So they're not getting a lot of opportunities here. At least Blue is still very well versed in electronic warfare. But due to the nature of these two Brainiacs, he's fairly certain his skills mean jack shit. But of course there's always the motherbox.

But Number eight is talking with Lex Luthor right now, and they were in the outskirts of the city right now, at a restaurant, talking with some foreign ambassador from China it looked like. And Blue is to do what he does best. Keep quiet and assassinate her. But Blue said, "I have a doubt."

"What's wrong Blue," asked Brainiac. "Mother says she can't detect her. There's just a blank space." "So you are wondering how I found her," questioned Brainiac, "Second and third party knowledge." "What I also mean is," said Blue, "That could be a trap. Like if she's here longer, waited to start making headway, and-"

"And thusly I'd logically come here at this relative point in time," said Brainiac suddenly, musing out loud, "That's a good plan. Making me destroy a robot instead of the real thing. Alerting the original. And in the process, making us public enemy number one simply because of Lex and the diplomat being witnesses. Which makes any future movements very problematic." "So if time means nothing, we could spend weeks here if we have to," said Blue.

"You might be right," said Brainiac, "We'll wait to make absolutely sure." So they waited, but they'd find a place to take shelter. Blue advised against it, saying he can hunt and his wings make a good tent. But as Brainiac appreciated Blue's usefulness, there are a few areas that could fill, amongst those usual ways, his technological desires.

But to do this, he found, interestingly enough, a supervillain hideout. They were all masses of bodies and pieces by the time Brainiac came in and almost threw up at the sight. "What," Blue shrugged, "You knew I was workin'. Just take another minute, I'll clean this up."

Later he came back to see the place mostly clean. And he admitted, "I honestly expected you to be the friendlier version."

"I am," said Blue, "But war is in my very DNA. You wanna save the world? Or do you want to just ask them nicely and hope for the best?" "You're right Blue," Brainiac eased, "Keep doing what you're doing."

They settled in there. Brainiac was just at the main computer. Blue would cook food eventually. Brainiac then said, just to be funny, "This isn't supervillain meat is it?" "Well I would, but I found a pantry and an ice box, so we're good," said Blue. Brainiac laughed and said, "You're not supposed to agree with my _joke_ , Blue."

"Oh, I mean," Blue stammered, "I'd never cook a person. Not never, not no how." Brainiac chuckled as he took his plate, then said, "Looks good. Thank you." "You're welcome."

"Find anything yet," asked Blue. "Yes actually," said Brainiac, "I found her talking with Luthor, the Teen Titans, and Gorilla Grodd. But today, I saw here with Luthor and the Titans at the same time. So you were right about the robot idea. But the real one I believe stays with Luthor."

"She's staying at his _house_ ," asked Blue. "No. The company." "That makes more sense." "So you're the tactician Blue," said Brainiac, "How do you want to handle this? Do you want to notify the Titans?" "They won't know me," Blue replied, "And it will be difficult to get them to believe that we're the good guys and she's the bad guy. Especially considering she's in bed with them."

"I know what you mean," said Brainiac, "A bit of history here and there tells of her being with the Titans at one point." "Is that the superhero part of her you mentioned," asked Blue. "Yes, but she eventually showed them who she really is." "Clearly. So why didn't we come here earlier? It looks like she's well under way to improving everything." "Because I lacked all knowledge of her whereabouts until recently. So now that I brought us here, what do you want to do?"

Blue hummed. Then he said, "I know someone else who keeps out of radar range."

 **Chapter 12 – Time Fu**

In the batcave, Bruce was in his suit with the cowl down. He just worked on his machine. He didn't even know Blue was behind him and to the side, arms crossed and just standing there. But then he heard Alfred come down and say, "Master Bruce, a Maria just called and she said, oh hello. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Hey Alfred," Blue replied casually, "Names Blue. And I'm a new thing."

By this time, Bruce had turned around in surprise and was just staring at him. "How did you get in here," asked Bruce. "Oh I'm used to this place," nodded Blue. Bruce narrowed his eyes.

Just then, Bruce made a move, launched a flash bang, but by the time the flash went off, Bruce was already hogtied somehow with metal shackles that automatically did this.

"Yup," said Blue, just walking with him as Bruce struggled and tried to figure this out. "Here Alfred," called Blue, "Come get your guy."

Later, Alfred was sitting with Bruce and both looking at Blue. "Why are you here," asked Alfred. "I need to use your computer," said Blue, "I assume you've been keeping tabs on LexCorp for a long time?" "What's at LexCorp that you want," Bruce asked. So Blue replied, "A Supervillain named Brainiac."

He attached a block to the underside of the computer and the computer noticed this, notifying this of a hacking attempt, but Blue gave a password indication and confirmed to the computer that this is a trusted thing.

"Sir," Alfred whispered to him, "He knows your passwords." "Nobody knows any such thing," Bruce whispered back, his brows lower.

But what happened next must be interesting. It's basically 12 years in the past. She's probly been here 30, but 5 doesn't know shit about tracking physically, so Blue can make due with upgrading Batman's computer. And in doing so, gained access to some minor LexCorp systems and doing so in a way that nobody will notice. But it was interesting, even with just hacking cameras, there was heavy awareness. She really must've made this place her home.

This honestly irritated Blue. He even audibly growled and mumbled, "Fucking can't bring us back any further." "Well at least the Batcomputer is still awesome and she's only getting started."

But he looked in. Then he actually found a conversation between her and some metal man thing with the symbol on his forehead. And Blue said, "Ooooh shit. That's another one. That's another Brainiac."

He looked a few moments more, then got himself out and unhooked the motherbox. Then he turned around in his seat and sighed. Then he got up and headed for them as he said, "Whelp, thanks for the computer. Sorry for the capturing. I'm gonna go now."

"Mind telling me what's going on," asked Bruce. "Wouldn't matter," said Blue, "We fuck up again, and none of this will mean anything."

He let Bruce go and hooked the shackle system to his belt. Then Bruce gripped his shoulder and said, "You're giving me some answers one way or another."

Blue just looked at him casually and said, "I am traveling through time with a man called Brainiac five. He came to my time to stop Brainiac one from destroying the planet, but we have to go back further because of Brainiac eight. She has a time traveling device somehow too, and now we're basically playing time fu until we come out on top, or she wins and the world is destroyed anyway."

"Are you talking about the green female with the red hair," asked Bruce. "Yes," said Blue. "So why would that young lady want to destroy the world," asked Alfred, "Her technology is improving everything in this city."

"Of course she is," nodded Blue, "It's the same story of the witch in that house made of candy, and those two kids. She fattens them up for the slaughter. So I guess you could say I'm the fat kid that pushes the witch in the oven instead. Or so I want to."

"So is this all for Brainiac one," asked Bruce. "Yes," said Blue, "As you can guess from the name, knowledge is the greatest natural resource. Like a locust, he goes to each planet. He chooses the finest civilization, takes it, blows up the planet, and moves on. He's apparently been going at this for centuries until he eventually came to earth. But myself and number five left after he arrived."

"And how can you trust number five," asked Bruce, "Because a computer brain is easier to scan when you're not a psychic, and I saw all the shit he's been noticing and his plans to stop it. He's actually from the Legion. The space version of Justice League in the thirtieth century. So they're galactic now. Looks like a nice place."

"So how did you know the intimate details of the Batcomputer," asked Alfred. Blue smiled and nodded. Then he looked to Bruce, "I'm displaced from time at this point, which is why I'm still here, but she came back here and made it so I wouldn't be created. Which means the Justice League never got me out of the slave assassin business. Meaning you will never volunteer to raise me. Train me, and otherwise let me have peace and quiet to get college degrees, get well into music."

Blue pointed to Alfred, "I learned cooking from you. It's wonderful, I cook you guys breakfast every day. Then I go to work, then cook dinner sometimes."

Blue looked between them, "But yes, it's been only two years now, but I've basically grown a soul at this point and I am _extremely_ grateful to everyone for taking such good care of me. Diana and Clark sometimes visits me here too, it's been really great."

"So how many times have we had this conversation," asked Bruce. Blue smiled sheepishly, "I've actually never stayed this long to get this far in the conversation. It's just nice to sit down and talk every once in a while."

"So that was fake surprise when you saw the other," said Alfred, "And what other would this be?" "Well, number five claims he's number thirteen. He's basically described as a computer virus built into LexCorp, but built himself a robot body, did some major shit in the future. I think the Earth lived, but maybe he killed Brainiac one, then there was some shit involving some entity called Imperiex, gained more power and… I guess was destroyed somehow. I don't know, I still don't have the full story yet. One step at a time."

Blue looked at them and said, "But we've been through this several times. The first time was when I actually went in there and blew the place up. Probably killed thirteen's body, but I also destroyed a robot duplicate of thirteen."

Blue sighed and turned around, flailed a little, "So _then_ she found us out, did her time shenanigans, so we just did our own time jump again. rinse and repeat until we're back in the same loop."

Blue turned back to them and said, "So I had to confirm that yes, she's still there at the same point in time, so that hasn't changed. Establish the base upgrade for your computer. This will also allow you to call my cell phone which has the same encryptions which she can't find still as far as I know. Because despite the intrusion, I still would really like it if you could investigate her and even tell me the time specifically when she arrived and if possible, those locations of that time."

"Well you're out of luck there," said Bruce, "She has positioned herself quite expertly and legally, so any move against her will be deemed a capital crime. Also, I've checked. There's nothing about her until two years ago, but her positioning was all fake."

"How do you know," asked Blue. "Because I remember physically seeing her elsewhere in two key points in time." "Makes sense," said Blue, working his jaw. He looked to the side and sighed, "This is gonna be a long ass month."

"Oh well," Blue then said, looking at them, "I'm gonna go again. Thanks for listening to me." "Thanks for not breaking anything," said Alfred. Blue just smiled, "Why would I do that?" Then he walked off, leaving out of a cave area the way he came in.

He made it to the same villain area and gave his report. Brainiac 5 had nothing new to report either. The only three they found so far are all robot duplicates. Of course, they've been looking for holograms, but they're talking about hacking an already city-wide system trying to find her. Otherwise, maybe they're just looking in the wrong place. Maybe she's just chilling in a log cabin somewhere while her robots are doing her work. And how did she make the robots? Well, they were built here, not at LexCorp, but no place with any registry.

But this is the less than glamorous side of battle tactics. Information control. Counter-intelligence. She's trying to get them to chase false trails. Which doesn't matter, because they don't have any leads. So basically, the only thing they're banking on is Bruce believing them, which he seems to. Then this will have not only the Batcomputer, but the League computer working as well. They don't have the tower yet, but the League has its own encrypted systems. Cyborg should still be with the Teen titans, when it's Dick as Robin still, Beastboy, Starfire, Raven, and apparently another flash named Speedy, and some girl named Lilith Clay. But Brainiac says Earth history says that's because she was killed by Inidgo. The other name Brainiac 8 gave herself. So Lilith is alive here.

After about a week, Blue figured it was going to take a long time. There were a couple villains who found the place, but Blue quickly dispatched them. Then another group of supers came by and Blue was about to kill them, but he tackled Superboy.

But once Blue realized who it was, he stopped growling and retracted his claws and arm and then said with a sigh, "Oh no, not again."

Speedy suddenly knocked him away and he was pinned by Starfire, who is a bit sexier than he remembers. Well, because her suit is a little skimpier. Mating display?

She raised a glowing green fist at him, looking mean. But Superboy said, "What did you mean by that?" Blue hummed, looking around.

Speedy, Superboy… that's it? Then Blue asked, "Where's Indigo?" "Why would that matter," asked Starfire.

Blue laughed, then he called to the open door, "Don't worry number five! Number eight's not here!"

"Oh good," said Brainiac, coming out from the door, "I thought we would have to do another reset." "I'm already seeing a trend here and I gotta tell ya five, I don't like it," said Blue. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Um… what is going on," asked Starfire. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Blue. But then he surprised her when he suddenly snatched her face. But he held her cheeks gently as he said, "The _one person_ , who cannot find us, hero or villain, and believe me, it's Villain this time, is the one you call Indigo."

Starfire lowered a brow, "Why is this?" "Because this is not her original timeline," said Brainiac. "And why would you know that," asked Speedy. "Because we're chasing her," Brainiac replied.

"Everyone," Blue gestured him, "Brainiac five. He's her brother. "Brainiac eight is with you and Luthor. Brainiac _thirteen_ is with Luthor. And they're fattening up the city for Brainiac one, who they will probably additionally kill, about nine years from now, when he comes to confiscate Metropolis, but destroy the planet."

"And how are we supposed to believe that," asked Superboy. "Because, for one thing Superboy," said Blue giving him a harsh point, " _You_ need to stop being a spy for Luthor."

"Excuse me," questioned Superboy. "You're a spy," questioned Speedy. "He's lying, don't listen to you," said Superboy. "Oh he doesn't know," said Blue, "He hears Luthor say the words 'Red Sun', and boom. He's a puppet." Blue swatted dismissively, "Just get Magaan to find the quirk, she'll get that right out."

Then he looked at Starfire's partially exposed body and he said, "But I do _not_ remember you dressing so skimpy." He started rubbing her stomach, then up to her boobs as he said, "You are _gorgeous._ "

She snatched his hands and pinned them to the ground. But Blue smiled and wiggled as he said, "Goodness me. Are you sure we have time for this?"

She floated away from him suddenly as she said, "I am _not_ doing anything with you right now." "So, later then," questioned Blue. She looked irritated, "Not later either."

Blue sat up. Then Speedy asked, "What's going on?" "Just some shit that may or may not make a difference depends on what happens," growled Blue, "This isn't the first time you've attacked us, but this is the first time _she_ hasn't been here."

He stood up and said, "What's the change?" "The change is that they found us on a random patrol," said Brainiac, "Last time, she alerted them to our presence, because I got too greedy." "You over-stretched your searches," questioned Blue. Brainiac smiled sheepishly, "Yea I forgot to mention that." Blue just shrugged.

So the three went inside with them to see what Brainiac is doing. They wouldn't be able to see much. Just Blue's homework over there, some weights in another room, and coloration that seemed fishy.

"I know what you're thinking though," said Blue, "Yes it is a supervillain hide-out. No they're not here, because I cleaned them out." Blue pointed at himself proudly, "This is _my house_ now."

"Well then you wouldn't mind giving compromising information then," said Starfire. "Oh sure," smiled Brainiac, "This place is loaded with juicy information about the Villains responsible for this place as well as future plans."

"Just don't discuss where you got this information in front of Indigo," said Blue, "In fact, you were never here. In fact, you know nothing about anything anywhere not never not no how."

Starfire just looked uncomfortable while Speedy smiled and said, "You said a mouth full." "So how did you know about Luthor controlling me," asked Superboy.

"Oh I know everything about you," said Blue, "I may not exist in this timeline due to whom we all know about. But this timeline version was rescued from the slave-assassin business by Green Lantern and Diana. Then they, sort of, domesticated me over the course of a couple years and Bruce gave me money for college classes. So I've heard all the stories about you and I visit the watchtower often."

"Watchtower," asked Starfire. "Space station," said Blue, "Batman will help build it. It's like the League hall two point oh." Blue grinned, "It's very nice."

"So, wait, about the uh, end of the world thing," Speedy waved, "You said she's preparing this city for the big guy? Or, first one?" "Like fattening up a pig for the slaughter," said Blue."

"So how do we know it's not _you_ two doing this," smiled Starfire. Blue smirked and said, "Because we're not the ones dispensing technology like crazy." "And it's for that very reason why we must remain outside the city," said Brainiac, "And none of the versions of her must know we're here."

"Oh she _knows_ we're here," Blue scoffed. "Rephrase," said Brainiac, "She will _assume_ we are here and will be looking for us. But until she knows the details of our arrival, she cannot simply jump back and anticipate us again."

There was a pause. Then Speedy said, "I believe them." "But we'll have to confirm this," said Superboy. "Just don't let number eight know we're here," said Blue.

Later, Starfire made the call for them to leave. But Speedy would later be told to scout this area. They think they wouldn't notice. But at least Speedy will have a show when Blue went out into the woods. He tracked Blue while Blue tracked something else. Then finally, he caught a couple deer. One claw in the spine killed them instantly and then he expertly skinned them, carved up the meet, then wrapped the meat sections in the skin. He threw the skeletons away, hard, so they'd fly waaaay out there and away from the area. Then Blue would trot his way back and deliver the meat and pelts.

The place had fresh water, so Blue didn't have to forage that much. But neither did they want to go shopping anywhere for anything. But if he _had to_ , Blue had made himself a pretty blue raccoon fur cap to wear with a fur vest to match just in case he's needed in town. He can tuck in his tail and wings like he's accustomed to in doing espionage missions. Then he'll travel a good eighty miles to this country town where they have this lovely little farmers market.

Some time later, Starfire would go meet Speedy and ask about Blue. Well, Speedy enjoys watching him hunt. It's like watching a survivor man show. Blue's really good. And what about Superboy? Well, Magaan found it immediately, as well as additional memories of his time under hypnosis, that Superboy's not privy too. And Luthor had Superboy "silence" individuals who questioned Indigo's presence with Luthor.

So Brainiac and Blue was happy for the lack of subtlety using Superboy. That gave them some credibility now. Especially because Luthor in this timeline has been too busy being quite literally the most important person on the planet. No time for pissing contests with Superman. Unlike original timeline Luthor, this one is picture perfect. Squeaky clean record. A humanitarian unparalleled. Certainly not a man who would _ever_ have anyone killed for getting "too close" to anything.

But the real issue now, is if they tiptoe in the wrong areas, number 8 will take notice. The good news is, if the two aren't mentioned, then it'll just be their problem.

But then, they got a surprise one day. Magaan just phased right into the place and went visible. Blue had to admit, he couldn't even sense her coming. But now here she is, a human green girl with a shirt/skirt affair. Incidentally, Blue can't recall seeing her until now. Or Superboy. He's been too busy.

"Hello Blue," she greeted. "Oh hey Magaan," Blue smiled, "How've you been? By the way did you find Superboy's uh…" He pointed to his own head, "brain thing?"

"Yes I did," she said seriously, "And we are not happy." "What do you mean?" "Superboy was used to kill people." Blue shrugged, "Well I could've told you that. Though Luthor is even more squeaky clean on paper than he was in my timeline. But he's still Lex Luthor."

"It's hard to believe ourselves," Magaan stated, "But I'm here to read your mind. Am I allowed to? "You can try, though I doubt you'll do better than J'onn did when he tried." "Your psychically blocked?"

"Well, take a look and see," said Blue. She was confused, but did so. But as she held onto his head, she was increasingly uncomfortable until she let go with a gasp. And then she asked him, "What is going on in there?"

"Once upon a time, I was a government made super assassin meant to kill people," said Blue, "And we all have our own methods for being controlled. In my case it was so many methods in such different directions that it created an incomprehensible storm around my brain where all components are fighting to get to the same place of who controls me."

Blue chuckled, "Which means nobody gets me. And of course, I immediately killed everybody responsible for making me, so nobody _will_ get me."

"Well I noticed _that_ ," frowned Megaan, "Though I did not know you're a killer yourself." "Well not anymore since the Justice League found me. Now Batman maintains me and I later became a businessman. I've been much happier since."

"I see," said Magaan, "But I also noticed a psychic shell in there that's keeping the various methods out. But I have noticed the storm that nobody has cared to take out of you." "It's my own personal defenses now," said Blue.

So she settled for reading Brainiac's mind, which is _much_ easier to read. Granted there's a lot in there. But she saw Blue's success. And his appreciation, which makes him very huggy. But then she saw Brainiac's intentions, his history, and what's been happening thus far."

She _looked_ at Blue after that and said, "You really are their project child. And they _love you_." Blue smiled and nodded, "Oh they are _amazing_."

"And did you get all you were looking for about what to do," asked Brainiac. "Yes, I see the situation now. You two are involved in some very tricky stuff that I don't think we can help with much."

Brainiac just waved her off, "You let us worry about that. We intend to do what is necessary, for as long as it takes." She nodded.

She went to Blue and actually put her hands on his cheeks. "I am sorry you were torn from your newly comfortable life and you have to kill again." "It's okay," Blue smiled again, "By a strange coincidence, I'm built to handle a war."

Megaan said seriously, "But I will notify the others and keep Indigo out of the loop. And I will tell Batman about you. I understand you are counting on him to figure out for you, just when she arrived and planted her digital seed into our systems." "Thanks Megaan," Blue said.

So she left and they waited. They would wait a few weeks. But then Megaan would come and get them one day. And they'd head to the Hall of Justice. But not before Brainiac gets some equipment.

She flew them there. Apparently she can make others invisible and intangible too. But they went into the basement area into a secure room where a particular green girl sat in her cell with thick steel cuffs on her wrists.

They arrived among Wonder woman, Superman, Batman, and Green Arrow, who were already there. Blue looked at them briefly, and Brainiac questioned, "Is this the real one?"

"This is machine as well as organic," said Magaan, "We found her using the alias of Michelle Lewis, and is a senator." "Any devices on her," asked Blue.

"If she has a time machine, we couldn't find it," said Batman. "At her house," asked Blue. "Her apartment," Batman corrected, "And no. New tech here and there, but nothing what you're looking for."

"So that's four accounted for now, and none of them have the time machine," said Blue with a sigh, "So that narrows down the time machine holder to the entire planet. Good grief."

"So I guess you won't want to look at the others," said Magaan. "Which others," asked Blue. "The one at our tower, and the other with Luthor, who came with him to get Superboy and perform another mission," she replied.

"I did not expect that of Luthor," said Superman, "But we have incriminating evidence just in case he decides to cause problems." "Good. And no, we tried all three. The time stream changes every time we kill one."

"So where's the fourth," asked Diana. "Another pretending to be human," said Brainiac, "Also in Metropolis, and also with political authority. She's a secretary at the DEO." "DEO," asked Superman.

"Department for Extranormal Operations," Magaan pointed out, "I actually learned that from five's memories. Your reformed slave family is working there."

Blue looked to the others, "Oh yea, you guys know the Patriot? He's the first super soldier. He works there. Yea they employ some metahumans for the extracurricular missions."

"Did you attempt to read her mind," asked Brainiac. "J'onn did," said Magaan, "We took precautions, but he's still unconscious from an attack barrier."

Blue bowed his head and sighed, "Of course there is." He looked to Brainiac, "Can you get rid of it?" "Yea. Probably. Will you go in with me?" "Of course."

Brainiac looked to Superman who stood next to him, "I hope I'm allowed to interrogate her." "I don't see why not," Superman replied, "It's your mission." "Thank you."

So Blue and Brainiac entered the room. She didn't enjoy seeing them. But all Blue said was, "Try somethin'."

Her brow furrowed, but she didn't try anything. 5 took his time. He just unpacked a head thing, and a neck thing. He put the neck thing on himself, then went to put the head thing on her.

In an instant, her hands were up and her hands unmade themselves to make – never mind, because Blue immediately dug his claws into her joints as he put himself between 5 and 8. With a flick, both arms came off in a mess of white fluid, wires, and metal shavings.

She yelled in pain and Superman opened the door, but She shot those nubs towards him and they glowed just as Blue caught the hands and adjusted himself to the left, holding her arms to his chest. The result was a blast that shot _through_ him, and punched a hole in the far wall. He crushed the arms, then backed off, to sit down.

"Oh no," Superman said as he shot over to Blue. Blue didn't speak. Couldn't because there are no lungs to produce air anymore. He faded and then died.

"Blue," Superman called, "Dammit." He turned to look at her in surprise. And 5 stated, "You need to pay attention more to my sister than Blue right now Superman." "Obviously," Superman stated in anger.

Meanwhile, the room outside the cell was a mix of horror and just plain surprise. Magaan had her hands covering her mouth in horror. Blue just died in an instant.

But now Superman monitored and held her still as Brainiac put the device on her head. Then… The helmet suddenly sparked and the thing around his neck had fire burst from it. 5 kept going for it though as 8 began screaming.

Just then, the thing at his neck exploded and he tore it off of him. This severed the connection and she fell to the floor.

He sighed and said, "That's quite the algorithm. No doubt the work of thirteen helping you." "Who is thirteen," asked Superman. "Brainiac thirteen is from the sixty-fourth century. Turns out she came to this time same as him."

"Did you get anything out of her," asked Superman. "A little," said 5, "I know where the other bots are, and when she got here. Real question is, which option to go for first."

Just then, Blue burst awake, gasping and pouring blood from his mouth. This surprised everyone. Blue gasped a few times, then settled, then stood up, then asked the same question.

Brainiac told him and Blue said, "Good, let's hunt the bots and see how far this goes. None of this is gonna matter unless we find the piece of shit that has that time machine. Or machines, seeing as thirteen is fucking here."

"Very well," said Brainiac, "I will inform the others where they can find them. But tread carefully everyone, for if we spook the wrong one, your timeline will be changed."

Blue seamlessly walked behind Superman. But Superman wasn't expecting Blue to just suddenly punch his claws into her chest, rip out her interesting looking mechanical heart, and then crush her cranium flat.

"Blue," shouted Superman. Blue looked at him in confusion. "What," Blue questioned. "We do not kill here." "No, but you sure can watch people die all the time," said Blue, walking past him, "We've had this conversation so many times in my timeline. It's for the same reason why you killed Zodd. But of course, the Joker is still alive isn't he Batman. What's his kill count again?"

By this time, he was to Batman and he handed him the heart, "Here. A new reactor core idea. Play with that." "Still," Superman began, "You're not a hero unless you choose the high roads."

Blue turned around and walked up to him, "Discretion is a luxury of those not in danger of dying. You don't talk to soldiers like that, you don't talk like that to me. Because what I do is not only ensuring you all stop dying on me, but also the lives of around seven _billion_ people. I know damn well where the high road is Superman, and don't pretend like you're some perfect fucking boy scout. I know precisely what I'm doing. Problem is, I'm not afraid to get out of my _comfort zone_."

Blue walked away, "Now go find the others before I never see any of you again." Superman looked at Magaan and said, "You never said he'd just start killing people in our custody." "To be fair, it was the logical choice," she stated, "She's a twelfth level intellect, whatever that means, and is playing time games now. He's stressed. Plus no doubt she expects us to keep her safe so she can in fact try something."

"We can let it slide," said Batman, "Basically, we're looking at an end of the world scenario if things go that badly. We lack the luxury this time."

"Surprised you'd just come out and say it," said Superman with a smirk. "This isn't a joke," said Batman, walking away. Megaan just stood there shyly and said, "Blue's got a lot on his mind right now, so… Cut him some slack, okay?" Superman glanced over to where Blue left, then back to her, "Alright."

Blue was getting some food. There was a good kitchen here. Interestingly, Blue had Superman come to him. And he said, "Well, I can't say I approve of your methods, but, I get it. We're obviously helping you because we believe what you say."

Blue chuckled, then said, "You know what's funny?" "What's that?" "The you at my timeline knows I'm a monster. I've just parted it to the side for, you know, when bad things happen again. And I've talked to you about your inability to get yourself dirty because it's your image. This could mean people die sometimes. But then, Apokolips invaded."

"Apokolips," questioned Superman in confusion, "A planet from another dimension. Think of it as space North Korea with another figure in charge, born from a red sun. By far the greatest threat you've ever had. We got captured, we got out, and I would force you to experience what we in the slave assassin business calls an "Empire shutdown". I killed a _lot_ of people."

Blue shrugged, "Granted it's a planet of soldiers, but still. You had not the luxury to argue with me as I pretty much did what I was trained to do, but afterwards. You'd show a defeated Darkseid a level of mercy that is downright treasonous and would be forced to watch _you_ do that. But the Earth is fine and we're fine, and in the end…"

Blue shrugged and chuckled, "It oddly brought us closer together." "That is interesting," he smirked. "Because we respect each other's viewpoints as a real and valid thing," Blue continued, "I'm encouraged to get a bit cleaner. You a bit dirtier. There will be times for both."

Blue widened his eyes as he nodded at him, "We'll get there when we get there, you know what I'm sayin'?" Superman nodded, "I know what you're saying. And I guess we're good friends."

"Oh yea. And because I'm a new shiny boy in Metropolis, I've met nosy Louis who always asks me a bunch of questions. But she's actually charming, so I talk to her all the time. I've Met Kara though, but once after like, years of her being there. I don't know why you haven't shown her to me." "Who?"

Blue froze, eyes wider. Then he looked at him, "Shit, I dropped the ball didn't I. She's not hear yet is she."

Superman shook his head and waved his hand, "Ya know, Don't finish that thought. I don't want to know." Blue smirked, "Early birthday present or something." "Yea let's go with that."

Superman listened to a couple of stories. Interesting idea though, with making a synthetic Kryptonian cell simply to make one specific for collecting energy, and another specific to store that energy. That actually sounds like a good project he can work on.

But Blue came around with a couple large cheeseburgers and then he said in surprise, "Also, you're a fucking _genius_ , you'd later confess to me. It's not just the info in your fortress, but you've read through it. You understand it. Really, if you put forth the effort, you'd outdo Batman instantly."

"Well involving tech maybe, but it's use, not so much," Superman admitted, "I don't have the same measure of thinking Batman has. He's unique like that." "I believe it."

Blue enjoyed talking to them. It's an odd thing telling them about… the him they'll never see. _Sigh_. But he enjoyed their company nonetheless. Even told Diana when she's around that he hates her rope, but loves her to death. She's one of the few who practically raised him since the rescue. She taught him how to feel. He adores her for it.

She smiled and gave him a hug. Aw, she's just as sweet as the other her. Then Hal came by and asked, "And how do you know me?"

Blue smiled. First off, he's happy to see him again. Secondly, he admitted to them not hanging out much, but he told him of the funny time where he bought Blue one of those Rhino revolvers for his birthday. Right in Bruce's house. Yea Hal thought that was funny.

Later though, Batman would come by and start barking orders. He analyzed the data and gave each of them a task. Except for Blue, interesting enough. So now it was Blue and Hal there for now. Brainiac went to help Diana and he gave Superman another thing to use. Superman's fast, so she shouldn't see him coming.

So this left him and Hal to get to know each other better. Blue admits him being so busy getting degrees, he misses some things. So Hal took the liberty to telling Blue a little more about himself.

Blue enjoyed talking with him. He's a good guy. Heard somewhere that he used to be a pilot, but this confirmed it. It's funny how the ring chooses people. And yet Batman has significant will. Why not him too? But Hal says the rule is one lantern per sector of space. Okay, so that makes sense. But now Blue wants to know what other kinds of energies out there can be accumulated. He still finds it fascinating that the metaphysical concept of _will_ is something that can be made tangible. Hal doesn't pretend to understand that himself. They had a laugh about that.

But then, things _changed._ The Hall of Justice was old and broken half the ceiling gone. Hal had vanished. The chair Blue sat on broke because it's basically destroyed anyway.

He stood up and looked around. Bullet holes, scorch marks from explosions, it's like this place was a war zone. And speaking of war zone, he hears the sounds of battle in the distance.

Blue went to the wall and knelt down behind it. He won't go out there just yet, but he's not concentrating on hiding too hard. Jeez, it's like Iraq from his original time. At least from what the news reports show. But everywhere is rubble. Vehicles long-since destroyed littered the streets along with the rubble of various buildings, and tipped over light posts.

Blue sat there a while. What war ran through this place had long passed it by. He'll probably go explore now. But then, he heard some rustling nearby. There's some small panting, and footsteps.

It came closer and then a female figure in a dark red jacket and black pants came in to sit nearby him. Though she didn't seem to notice him yet. She looked around as Blue noticed a minor headset that looked like a camera and microphone attachment.

But then, she froze. She looked to see Blue just sitting there. And Blue lowered a brow, "Louis?"

 **Chapter 13 – Getting Medieval**

The fighting was intense. Metropolis was hit especially hard. That ship sure was still overhead. It would shoot somebody occasionally, attempting to put down the especially difficult heroes. Didn't work on Diana though, as every time it tried, her shield or even bracers would deflect it.

Superman got taken down a couple times, but either Diana or somebody else would take care of the retrieval team until he simply recovers and on goes the fight. But then one blast hit Kara.

Supergirl was hit and planted on her face below. There wasn't anybody in the immediate area who could help, so Kara was being taken up. But then a powerful laser blast shot through a couple of them while a couple of lances hot others and then a big fuzzy wolf grabbed her before she fell.

Supergirl was out. The wolf gave her little smacks on the face. Then a few face licks. She woke up with a moan and wiped off her face. She was surprised to see a big white wolf staring down at her.

Sona rubbed her face and Supergirl pet her and said, "Oh hey Sona. Thank you for saving me." Sona nodded.

"We had something to do with it too ya know," Lex stated as the jets let him glide down to them. Now she saw him towering over them with his blue and white suit. But he had some kind of red cannon on his shoulder.

Supergirl's brow furrowed. She stood up and said to Luthor, "Where is Blue?" Lex rolled his eyes and grunted, "Ugh, I had this conversation with Superman already. I did nothing too him. Or in case you didn't notice, I owe him for a lot of things. But he has his own mission to attend to. We're just trying our best until he gets back."

"From where," asked Supergirl. "How should I know," questioned Lex, "I've been busy being president. The boy does what he wants."

"Yea we're busy with our own thing now," said Juriya, sporting two white javelins over his shoulders. But then he noticed something, then just made a motion quicker than the eye, he was in his after-throw pose.

His javelin sailed through two of them when they were in a row. "A twofer," he cheered, reaching back and pulling out another spike/javelin hair section.

"By the way Supergirl," Lex began, "Has your team found a way to crack that shell?" "We tried, but it's too tough." "Of course it is," said Lex, "The shield only activates when it senses danger, and only forms the field around that spot."

"So it's concentrated every time," she questioned. "That's right." "Okay that makes more sense," she said. "Well get your masters of energy and speed on it and maybe someone will get inside."

"Someone," she shot back, "I was _almost_ inside. A place where nobody can get to me yet. Whoever gets inside is basically dead." "We don't know that." "And you want to find out," she asked. "Yes I do."

Lex shot another one as Juriya and Sona were already taking down another group of robots. Lex's round blew up one, then another shot eliminated the other.

Supergirl didn't want to argue, what with a war going on. So she went to destroy more of those things, save more people, and try to avoid the next blast from that ship.

Meanwhile, Batman was with Cyborg in the Hall of Justice because the watchtower was blown in half. But the Hall had all the necessities as this place was never neglected. They've been trying to figure out the shields of that ship. They too have figured out the oscillations of the shield, so really if they could get any massed attack, then Superman, Supergirl, and maybe the Flash if they can get him up there, can try to outrun the shields and get inside. So they made the call.

Possibly elsewhere, but definitely in another timezone, Blue was skulking around with Louis. She's similar to the Louis he knows. Except she speaks German and he's seen the occasional partially destroyed Nazi symbol on a building or a flag somewhere and she seems proud of it.

They didn't travel together long. It was just long enough to get the info of this new world he's a part of. Basically, World War 2 never happened because the first one was enough. Hitler had more motivation to rule everything because a particular scientist had already cracked all the advanced technology necessary to send a Nuke anywhere they want. Long story short, America eventually found Nukes of their own and it was just a massive clusterfuck of nukes everywhere.

After most of the planet was blown into a coma, Germany would still come out the winner and more or less become the Planet of Germany. But of course, it's the behind-the-scenes nonsense that deals the most damage. The Amazons sent in spies to learn technology while the Atlantians had to invent their own cures for cancer and ensure they can survive their own fight if they start a war with the surface world.

They started their combined world domination just ten years ago and it's still going. She wouldn't say the other two sides are winning, but Humans are prime enemy number one, so a hit from both sides is not in the cards for them.

So Humanity is a shell of its former self again. The Amazons and Atlantians found each other long ago and _immediately_ hate each other, so now they're going at it. Basically, it's too late for anybody to win at this point. Any victory will be bittersweet.

But Louis is doing what she does. Producing the last shred of data for the archives. If she doesn't die half way through, she'll be honestly surprised.

Oh well. Blue wished her luck and she went on her way. Now he walked around. He didn't want to fight for any side. He wondered where 5 is. Maybe this is it. Or maybe one of the complex things he gave Blue will activate.

After a couple days, he found a restaurant. Most of one at least. He went into the freezer, which wasn't working anymore. He cracked it open, then closed it right when the whiff of mort meat hit his nose. _Sigh_. Too bad, because all the snacks were taken. Well, time to officially test his stomach.

Finding any organic material to eat is almost impossible. Nothing burns here. It's only ashes. But this is why he's going closer to the battlefield. Maybe there will be a fresh corpse to eat.

Good. He found the remains of some human troops in a truck who tried to escape, but the truck was as messed up as they were. One was alive, but very weak, asking Blue to deliver a message. But Blue just poked a claw in his skull. But just for curiosity's sake, he'll see about the letter.

The letter is garbage. Well, it's about the Atlantians using captured supers, turning them into a super-bomb somehow. But seriously, none of this matters at this point. Plus if 5 is still alive, it won't matter anyway.

So he sat in the truck and snacked. Finally, he feels better. When he was full, he moved on. He walked around to the wings to the war, just trotting for now.

But days later, he'd see something interesting. From what little cover he had, he just kind of sat there, but peaked around to see the Amazon reinforcements arrive, with armored boats that have wheels, so they just came on land and moved on. But Blue was honestly surprised to see Diana there.

Then he sensed movement behind him. They were somewhat far, but they probably see him already. Oh well, he sat casually and pretended not to noticed. They came closer and ambushed him.

"Look what we found commander," called one of the Amazons as they dragged Blue here. Diana looked at him and arched her brow. She won't know who or what he is.

"What are you," Daina asked. "I am Blue," said Blue, in English. "I can see that," she said irritably, pointing a sword at him, "But I asked you a proper question." Blue just sighed and said, "Just use that lasso that you have." "Very well."

She did so immediately, wrapping it over his neck and tugging rather harshly. "Now, what are you," she asked more sternly.

"In the timeline I'm from," said Blue, "I am a slave. Manufactured metahuman built in a laboratory. And I would be the perfect sociopathic murdermachine until one day I met you."

"You lie," Diana stated. "No I don't," said Blue calmly, "And you would later teach me how to be a person and not a monster. At this point, you're basically my mom."

She seemed somewhat surprised to hear that. "However," Blue began, looking away, "A power from space has threatened the planet, and another threatens us via time travel capabilities. I've spent almost a year going over and over and over again trying to catch this green girl with red hair and the symbol of a triangle on her forehead. But a couple days ago, everything changed to this war zone. She changed something again."

"The triangle," mentioned one of them. "So that would make you the dragon," she stated. "What about my dragon," Blue asked. "Ancient artifacts depict you, and a male with that symbol on his head releasing horrors to destroy everything."

Blue looked around, then said, "Interesting to say, considering I just got here. But it appears this is already the end. Seems you didn't need help doing this."

"So why did you come here," Diana asked, jerking the rope and his attention back to her. "I don't know," said Blue, "Once we were eating and happy, and then the entire world changed around me. I would now sit alone in what used to be the Justice Hall."

Diana thought about this. Incidentally, Blue thought about this too. Ancient artifacts showing him and five. They may have to go back further than he ever anticipated.

"Bring him with us," Diana said suddenly. "Yes commander," the two holding him stated. The rope was taken off of him and they attached chains to his wrists. Now they hauled him along.

So Blue was dragged along with an armored transport. They weren't bothering him, so he just sat and looked around. Not much of interesting scenery. One brown grey terrain of rubble gave way to another area of brown grey rubble. And it was getting dark now. The clouds hung overhead and it started to rain.

They'd occasionally see battle. Especially now when a mortar shell hit nearby and destroyed the armor of a tank. Didn't disable the tank, so it turned its main gun and sent a large energy blast into the crowd.

Despite the Amazons using swords and shields, they must be enchanted, because these girls can take some serious hits. Also, do they _all_ have powers now? They don't seem to be able to fly like Diana can, but they are durable and fast.

Their swords could slice up armor and their shields aren't even scratched by machinegun fire. And yet it wasn't completely one sided. Another blast destroyed that one tank. Three other girls got gunned down. But it was an easy victory nonetheless. But then something interesting happened.

"Commander," one of the women called. They dragged up another person. _No way_. It's Louis. He didn't imagine seeing her again. She noticed him as well, and probably thinking the same thing.

"We found a human spy," said the other soldier. Diana pointed the sword to her face and said, "Tell me who you report to." She spoke in German, but apparently Diana understood loud and clear that Louis said, "Why don't you shove that sword up your ass and maybe I'll talk." "If that is the nature of your request," Diana replied, "Turn her around.

They turned her around, despite Louis fighting. They bent her over and Diana said, "I can oblige." But Blue grunted.

Diana looked at him, "You have a problem?" Blue just looked uncomfortable and said, "That's just gross." "Actually it's quite fitting," Diana replied with a cynical smirk. "Well, maybe, but certainly with something a lot more blunt and a lot more, hm," Blue rubbed himself sensually, "Juicy."

He then said with a tilt of the head, "You seem oddly unwilling to use the magical truth telling rope you always have." "Well no outsider sees my methods and tells the tale," she said, "You are lucky she does not speak your dead language." "Fair enough," Blue said, "But I think I know something about this one."

"What is it," she asked. "Well, in the two other timelines I'm familiar with now, she's just a reporter. A historian really. Though I guess she's a combat camerawoman now."

"Well we will see who will find your equipment," said Diana in German, " _If_ they find your corpse, that is." She stabbed Louis in the back and that was it. They just dropped her there.

Blue only stared. There's a sight he didn't need to see. Diana a monster and Louis mutilated. This trip through time isn't looking as interesting as he thought.

But he just held a blank face as he saw this happen. Then Diana questioned, "Do you disapprove?" Blue could figure a number of answers that would give her certain conclusions. But the response he chose was, "I remember you being so much sweeter." "Well then you remember me during times of peace," she announced, turning around and marching on. And Blue admitted, "This is true."

Blue can see their argument. Hell, half the human population would agree with her. The Amazons are spooked. The humans are way too frivolous about killing everybody for the slightest provocation. Nuclear weapons baked the planet, then they replace that with smog from heavy industry. From an outside eye, it seems that humans just don't give a shit, and are crazily marching towards their own death wishes.

Blue had a question though. And he asked, "May I ask you a question Diana." "You will only speak when addressed," barked the handler on the right. However, Diana turned around, "Ask your question."

"The war against the Atlantians you've picked up," said Blue, "How dedicated are you to that? Or is it as simple as, soldiers of another faction were seen, so we fight them too."

"What do you think of my people," Diana growled. "I know _you_ Diana," he pointed out, "And even you told me stories of your people that I can occasionally translate to a bunch of lesbian man-haters."

"If we hate man's world, it is for good reason," said Diana. Blue shook his head, "Not in my timeline there isn't. Through efforts of our own and not even the Atlantians, we _finally_ founded clean burning fuels. My world isn't a wasteland of nuclear war. Everybody just keeps to themselves, but only your people and the Atlantians judge people from a distance. You actually enjoy being a hero in mainland America.

"So America won the great war did they," questioned Diana. "Yea I'm confused too," said Blue, lowering a brow, "I think a particular triangular symbol already made it to Germany's Hitler and gave him _way_ more knowledge than appropriate at the time."

Diana came closer to him and said, "You mentioned the one you hunt is a woman. Explain." Blue sighed, then said, "Twenty years from now, a giant skull will appear in the sky. It will suck up one prime city to collect, then blow up the rest and move on to the next world. And he is called Brainiac one. But I was met by a traveling Brainiac five, saying that a Brainiac eight has stolen time travel tech and is going to ensure that we heroes _do not win_. The red head woman is number eight. The blond boy is number five. And I've spent almost a _year_ in the same timeline of one month, going over and over and over again, trying to outmatch a time traveling genius of mass destruction."

Diana glanced to the side, her brows lower. But then, her hand, with the rope wrapped on it, gripped his throat as she said, "Is everything you said the truth," she questioned. "Every word," he replied easily. She hummed, took that hand away, then walked off.

But then she turned back, "And the ancient plaque?" "Well, if the humans have one, and the Atlantians as well, then I can imagine it would be very difficult to hunt her when you're the most wanted entity in existence. I'm the patsy."

She kept walking, but was thinking about that. And for the life of him, Blue didn't know if this was good or not. He expected to be run through the heart or something when they first met. Then they'd move on, he'd heal, then just kind of wander off somewhere.

But what if they lopped off his head? Will another head grow back? What _if_ a new head grows back? Would it have his memories, considering it's a new brain? Would his DNA account for recent neural patterns? ... That might actually be a sure way to kill him. Can't believe he's never thought of that before. Then again, he's never cared.

But now it seems she's warming up to him a little. This of course, means little to him. She's basically feral, plus Blue really needs to correct some timeline stuff. Still waiting to see 5.

But his thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly said, "And for the record, we are not that violent," said Diana, "We tried to ally with the Atlantians. I would marry the king, but he had another woman who was jealous I would get him instead. We fought, I won. He did not like that I won. We no longer have a truce."

Blue sighed and said, "Why can't everything be easy?" "Tell it to the Gods," said Diana, turning back around. Blue thought. Then he was almost surprised with a thought. _These gods_ actually talk back. Maybe he can get some info if he prays often enough. But which Greek to pray to? Hera? Yea these girls like Hera.

So he prayed to her as they walked. He states his case, that he's a time traveler and things are a little wild now. Now he's requesting a list of options.

No answer. No matter. He will repeat the prayer over and over again as necessary. Even the one above all requires some dedication to prayer. Of course, a change in circumstances is always better than meager talk, but he's talking to Hera, because _literally_ her girls are going nuts out here.

They made camp that night. They had stews to eat, so they heated up their food. Damn. Blue is hungry again.

But Diana came to take the shackles off of him and give him a bowl of food. He hummed happily and said, "Thank you." "You're welcome."

So now the two sat together. They ate in silence for a while. Then when they were done, Diana brought him his bag. No wait, she wants to dig through it.

She held up the rod device and said, "So is this what you had in mind?" Blue was confused. But then he chuckled and said, "Oh I see. And uh, no. It was some tactical genius guy who tried to kill my family. But he died instead. And I'd take it from him."

"This must be a powerful weapon," she said. "Pretty powerful," said Blue, "I haven't used it yet, but I still keep it around." "Alright then."

She put that down and dug through things. She found a change of socks, underwear, and pants. She smiled when she displayed his boxer briefs. He smiled too and said, "Having fun there Diana?" "Very much," she replied.

She found the gun. Blue answered honestly that it was a gift from his first ever birthday party. And another friend made him some neat little things.

She wanted to know each one. So he told her that one's a tracker to be used with his phone, also in his pack. Two are tranquilizers, another a tazer. One's an actual solid bullet.

"It's fascinating," Diana said, closing one eye and squinting at the little bullet she held. "Our technology is growing, yet I still marvel how small things can get." "I know, it's amazing," smiled Blue, "Back home I'm involved in the tech business and I'm trying to figure out nanomachines."

"Nanomachines," she questioned. "You know, like germs, but mechanical and you can program them to do what you want," said Blue.

He pointed upwards and said, "Which would be _excellent_ for curing cancer, which even at my time is still basically a sure killer."

"Sounds like everything is fun over there," said Diana. "Pretty much," said Blue, "Granted there is great population and bored powered people make for Supervillains. Which I guess is still good sport for you and the others."

"So I just lived in man's world and having a good time at it," asked Diana. "Well of course," said Blue, "I mean, the only reason why it's woman's world on your end is because you don't get men to do everything for you. Why even now, your war is fought with women's blood. Not men's. Mans' world is just a joke where only men work and women only care in small doses. It's not fair."

"I see," said Diana, "So you don't like women?" "Oh there are plenty of women I enjoy the company of," smiled Blue. He looked at her, "Especially when you come to visit me every once in a while. You know I don't like people still, so you kinda force me to go out for walks."

She laughed. "Of course, it's good for me," said Blue, "And we get good food, so I can't complain." "I understand man's world is famous for its food," said Diana. "Oh yea, if there's at least one thing they love, it's food. And music. And fiction shows. It's honestly the first passion I've ever invested in. I'm a qualified chef. But _music_ I love more than anything. My science work is just fun."

"Interesting. So you are a super assassin of some kind, but once out, you create now." "Uh huh," Blue nodded. He smiled at her then and said, "And I've loved you guys ever since."

They sat in silence a while as she dug in her bag. Didn't talk about the Amazon medallion in his pack. But it's from her homeland, and you don't just give these to anybody. so she knew it was a gift. She put it back later and put the bag down.

Then she said, "You must hate this version of me." "I understand you're scared," said Blue, "The human race fucked this planet into a coma and you know eventually your own nation will end up the same. Take the fight to them before they figure out where you're from. It's actually a pretty good choice." She nodded.

They slept that night, not having too much to talk about anymore. But then Blue had a special dream. He rarely has dreams, and even then he'll forget them. Incidentally, he might build a machine to put on his head at night to record all his dreams. Who knows what kind of weird shit he'll see.

But this was a very lucid dream where a young woman sat in front of him on a fine couch. In fact, he sat on one of his own. He hummed and leaned back.

But she herself was pretty, wearing a fine white dress that is about what the old Greeks wore at that time. Even a little golden ring of leaves in her hair. And she was very pretty and practically glowing.

"I heard your prayers young one," she smiled at him, "Your plight is quite interesting." "So what do you think," asked Blue, "I can't really complain that your girls are messing up an already butchered planet, but things are still incorrect. I'd also like to know of the fate of Brainiac 5, and if Brainiac 8 is still here. I assume you know who I'm referring to?"

"Yes. Your five is alive and has escaped Atlantian custody. He is merely waiting on you to separate from Diana. And I cannot locate miss eight." "So she bailed a long time ago," said Blue.

Hera looked to the side and sighed and said, "Everyone has been lead too far astray. I doubt even the Amazons would listen to me if I told them to stop. And I do not intend for them to stop, because everything will end soon."

"End," asked Blue. "Two of the Nazi heroes have been captured and used for experimentation, one to produce endless energy, and another to collect. Then they will kill the absorber and release all of the energy into one blast."

"You're kidding," Blue almost shouted, "Atlantians would just… blow up everything?" "Things are different now," said Hera sadly, "If they are to live, then it will not be under the heel of anyone any longer. They would rather nothing exist than to suffer anymore."

"So all I am to do is just leave the Amazons," said Blue. "That is correct." Blue sighed and said, "Shit. I was just starting to like Diana again." He rubbed his eyes as if tired and said, "So how long until the end of the world?" "Four days," she stated.

He looked at her and said, "She won't let me go." "Yes she will," she stated, "She is having her own dreams as of now." "Alright then."

Blue stood up and said, "Whelp, I'll save your girls. And seeing as this is the first time we've met…" He opened his arms, "Hugzies?"

She smiled and said, "I suppose so." They hugged and Blue said, "You can blame Diana for my huggable nature. Now I hug everybody. My arms aren't killers anymore. Now they're my squeezers." She chuckled and said, "I am glad things are so good for you and my Diana. My blessings are with you."

He woke up. They ate. Diana walked around, ensuring all her troops are fed. One gave him a bowl of food and he thanked her. Then they were off again.

The girls were wary of him obviously. But he just casually walked with them. Even all day, he was still there. There was a hard fight with Atlantians at one point. Blue stood back with an APC.

But as he watched, he realized he's never seen Atlantian tech before. He understands they are quite advanced, but that's a relative term. But amphibious tanks that shoot energy projectiles, and railgun tanks shooting solid projectiles, no doubt for water combat too. But they're all here only to fight on land. Their armor was a beautiful green and gold and they had their own spears that are as good for stabbing as they are for shooting a blue energy that punches into flesh and unenhanced metal.

They came back as they chased this small Atlantian squad away. But they lost about twenty ladies and four more tanks. And one asked him where _he_ was during this fight. But Blue responded, "I thought the entire point of a women's only club is to not have a man fight for you."

"Are you mocking us," She questioned, her face twisted in anger, and stomping up to him. "Sister," shouted Diana. She came up to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I do not keep him around for him to fight for us." "Then why _do_ you keep him around," asked another.

"Because he was telling the truth," said Diana, "This is not his time, nor his fight. He is here to observe and nothing more. Now let us rest amongst the buildings and prepare to continue at dawn."

They seemed to accept that. They moved their tanks and their army to this town over there. They will conceal their army within the structures for the night.

Blue mentioned to Diana and several others, "I would be tempted to help out honestly. Maybe at the beginning, or even the middle. But I arrived at the end. I must state the obvious about this. But whomever wins this war will suffer the most. Everyone appears to have lost years ago."

"As well you may be right Blue," Diana replied with a sigh, "But we Amazons do not back down from a fight, and we will not be shoved aside. They invited this war and we will stay to whatever end the Gods provide." "Sounds fair."

But then Diana gestured and said, "You said you played, right Blue?" "Yes." "There is a piano in the drinking hall over there," said Diana, "Play something." Blue smiled, "I can do that."

So he did. He thinks about music all the time, but he has no newly orchestrated songs. Still, he has quite the list of other songs these girls will like. So he played a slow, but happy tune for them.

He played a couple songs for them. But then he wanted to play others. But he'd need his phone and speaker. They didn't fuss when he got his stuff, then went back to the piano and played some more special songs. And he sang for them too.

This was the last song he intended to play. He's played for about an hour and a half now. But from the lazy, chilled out girls, his songs were working. Everyone has had their spirits thoroughly lifted. And to be honest, this made Blue happy.

Now he just sat around with the rest of them. But during the night, Blue was awake, so he heard some of the girls on the roof question why Blue's still here. But they surmised that Diana wants him as her personal man. He looks like a kid, so he'll grow up and produce a new breed of guardians. It seemed like a good idea as any.

But he slept and woke up the next day. They ate breakfast, then pulled out their vehicles and they marched around the town in search for more troops to eliminate.

But there was one point where they all stopped. Scouts reported a large Atlantian force outside the ridge. Diana thought about this.

"Diana," Blue stated, "All things considered, I had fun." "I grew to enjoy your company too Blue," said Diana. She looked over, "Jakya. Fetch his equipment. He is leaving us now."

"Commander," one began, "You have shown this boy much favoritism. At first I thought him your future mate, but now he is leaving?"

"This time is not his own," said Diana sincerely to them, "There are forces at work that are responsible for causing this devastation, and the world will end soon. _He,_ with his companion, are charged by Hera herselfto fix this."

"Hera," questioned one of them. "Amazons of Themascera," Diana began, "The time is close for the world to end. We will attack and perhaps we win this major fight, but we will have no salvation. They have an explosive device made from the superheroes of mans's world rigged to explode and take this planet out with them."

They were clearly surprised, audible gasps, and whispers from the rear groups. "So when we go out there, it will be to die," said Diana, "But the only thing that will erase all of these horrible events is if Blue and Brainiac five leave this timeline, go back to find this Brainiac eight, and kill her."

"Is that the one with the symbol," asked one of the ladies. "There are two with the symbol." "Well, one, again," Blue pointed out, "Hera told me she can't locate number eight. This means she bailed from this time stream a long time ago." "Who would wait for their own destruction," growled Diana.

His stuff was given to him and he put his pack on. Diana gave him an actual hug then, and said, "Go back, stay out of sight, and wait for your friend. We will keep their attention on us."

Blue smirked as he said, "Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave." She chuckled, but then gestured him away from them. So he went.

Well that is unfortunate. Actually had to make friends with them before everything ends. He walked on until he found a high enough hill to sit on. The Amazons were gone now. But soon, he'd hear a lovely war cry of women. And then the explosions started.

Blue sat there on the grassy hill, arms crossed and resting on his knees. All things considered, he'll make friends with them again and again and again, because he adores his friends too much. And that's okay.

But then, a flash was next to him. Blue didn't even look. But the person just stood next to him and said in a young man's electronic voice, "You ready to go?" "Where are we going," asked Blue.

"Well, I do not know if you are aware of this, but there are these ancient plaques dated a millennia old," Brainiac stated. "So she's in the medieval era," said Blue. "Yes."

"Shit, she went back far this time didn't she," said Blue, "Then I guess it was her manipulating the Nazis to conquer the earth via nuclear devastation, _knowing_ the other two races would be scared shitless, then prepare all this time to perform a total genocide all their own. I noticed she conveniently didn't teach the Nazis any better tech beyond crude oils and standard ballistics weapons."

"Total world obliteration," said Brainiac, "Everything strained to the brink and further still as it all snaps."

They watched the flashes in the sky and heard the booms in the distance. "It is funny," Brainiac then said, "Had I not been on a mission without you, your presence with me would confirm the prophecy that you and I are meant to destroy the world. They threw me in prison, and I simply integrated with their technology and made my escape."

"Diana did mention they had a plaque on Themascera somehow," said Blue, "But it's funny on my end too. She's on a war path, had no reason to be nice to me, yet we ended up becoming friends again."

"Your bonds are strong, Blue," said Brainiac, "And you are a nice young man."

They stayed a few moments more. But after a little while, Brainiac asked if he wanted to stay till the blast, or if he wanted to leave now. And yes, Brainiac managed details of the super-bomb they created. Blue said they can go ahead and leave. So Brainiac flashed them out of this existence.

They arrived in a forest area. Blue took in the smells and sights. Meanwhile, Brainiac stated, "Although I can confirm the date of the plaques, I can _not_ confirm the day or place in which they were made. But the plaque was delivered to King George some-time this year."

"So in other words, settle in," said Blue, "I have to admit, the superstitions of these people are as powerful as their ability to tolerate anything other than themselves. And we're a green man with glowing face art, and a dragon kid. And if Diana's mentioning of dragons is correct. Then humans are gonna hate me." "Don't worry Blue. In fact, just ask your motherbox to disguise you."

Blue hummed. Then he lifted his arms, folding his wings underneath him, then wrapped his tail at his waist like a belt. Then he mentally told his motherbox to make him look more human.

Wish he had a mirror. Though his fingernails weren't Blue anymore. His coat and wings just became one whole blue leather coat seamlessly. His horns he only hoped are still gone. So he asked him.

So he asked the peach colored blond human next to him if his horns are gone. Brainiac smiled at him and said, "Yes they are Blue. Nobody will be able to tell the difference." Blue looked ahead, "Awesome."

So they walked into town. Blue looked himself and Brainiac over. Older style garbs, but fine. They look like they have money. But they don't. Blue understands that if you want anybody to cooperate in any way, nothing calms an ornery beast person than handing over a few pieces of shiny gold. So Blue suggested they not go into civilization until they find some criminals to steal from. Preferably some high-classed ones.

So the first thing they did was make a camp somewhere. This is more Blue's territory, so he did the scouting and found a decent place on a hill. Brainiac questioned if a fire place on a hill won't be a little too conspicuous, and Blue grinned, "Yes it will." "Ahhh," Brainiac audibly realized.

So Brainiac had the interesting task of starting a fire. He even chuckled at himself and mused out loud, "And then man discovered the technology of fire. Such an odd privilege to indulge in history where we all started from."

"Well I'm so glad you enjoy camping so much," said Blue, "The enthusiasm will last you until we find some actual lodging." Then he shrugged, "Or I'll build my own stone housing. I know how to make cement."

Brainiac chuckled. "Don't worry about me Blue," He then said as he smiled, "I'm in it for the long haul too." "Well I'll collect us some food. Maybe some herbs if I can find them. Then I'll be back." "I'll be here," said Brainiac.

Blue came back with six wolves. Brainiac argued that they wouldn't need that many. "Well I was stalking some deer," said Blue, "But these guys were stalking me. We had a fight. I won." Brainiac chuckled and relented, "Alright."

So Blue skinned them expertly and cooked them. Sorry, no seasonings, so they'll be tough. Brainiac said he was fine.

They ate what filled them up, Blue made jerky out of the rest throughout the night, aside from the rest of another whole wolf. They ate the rest that morning.

They didn't wake up too early. They just hung out a while and snacked. But Blue had a question then.

"You know, you said twelfth level intellects," said Blue, "What levels are there and what do they mean." "Well, twelve is max as far as we know," said Brainiac, "But basically, the number is just how many concurrent genius level processes your brain can go through at a time."

"Interesting," said Blue, "But now my question is there's eight, and I think thirteen now, running around. I'm not sure we can win this fight."

"Don't sell yourself short there Blue," said Brainiac, "Your genetic father is about a ninth level intellect. And you were created to be better than him in every way."

"Bullshit," Blue scoffed, "Nobody's allowed to be better than Lex." "Well think about it," said Brainiac, "Your adaptation ability, your desire for family that I doubt you even knew you had. And certain mental manipulation methods put in place?"

"Why would he fear what's his," questioned Blue. Brainiac smiled, "A bodyguard that's stronger and smarter than he'll ever be will make him basically immortal. You take the brunt of things he'd never have to deal with." "Okay, that actually makes sense."

Blue then squinted at him, "But _wow_ though." Brainiac chuckled. "I'm a tenth level," questioned Blue, "I mean, I know I can breeze through anything I've seen so far and I practically have a photographic memory. Plus the languages in my head haven't gone away from underuse. But I didn't know I was like, almost at the top."

"And one doesn't need to be a three to understand the genius level game," said Brainiac, "Though it helps understand the higher levels of knowledge. Which under most circumstances, won't help you. Especially not when she comes _here_." "Right."

"And your brain is built to process this information _faster_ than them," said Brainiac, "So if it came to a brain fight between a twelfth level and you yourself, it'd probly be even." "Wow."

Then Blue asked, "So what's _superman_?" "Superman is about an eight, if I estimate correctly." "Ah ha," Blue hooted as he pumped a fist, "So he knows _all_ the knowledge of his people. I knew it. And Batman?" "About the same I suppose."

Then Brainiac stated, "But I chose you for a reason. You being my personal friend from another time is just a bonus. But you are a smart and strong young man, who can handle an outing like this with me. Where the others are needed there, you can come here and hunt with me. And I can be confident that our needs are met."

"Wow," said Blue seriously, "I honestly didn't think that highly of myself." "You never do, that's the trouble with you," said Brainiac, "But then I guess that's a part of your charm. You don't condescend to anyone, you don't believe you are higher than anyone. You enjoy making people happy. That's a skill that even I don't have. It really is a greatly undervalued trait that my other siblings just can't seem to understand."

"All science, no philosophy," said Blue. "Yea I think anybody with eleventh or twelfth level tends to get a little loopy. You're fine at about eight or nine, but I think you can handle ten well enough. Your mental conditioning is actually very impressive, Lex really did a good job with you."

"So then what about the others of my family," asked Blue. "Your family enjoys life for their own reasons," Brainiac replied, "But the common trait is a mind capable of withstanding a lot more damage than most." "Well that's been obvious." "Should be."

Blue looked out across the land. Hadn't counted on this view being so pretty. But the trees were lush green and the sky was a nice blue glow. They could see the snowy mountains in the distance fog, making the horizon.

The two just looked at this scene, enjoying the warm morning, but the cool breeze. Blue mentioned, "Would be fun to have Sona or Juriya or somebody here with us." "I could've brought them," said Brainiac, "I just kind of grabbed a single prime choice and moved on." "Alright then."

Blue went to the tree tops to look around. He'd hop. Not glide. He realized that the hologram wraps around him, but if he extends his wings, they appear as such. He tried that earlier just to experiment.

He ran and leaped and ran some more. Then he'd climb the tallest trees and leap around again. He found a town once, but this is what passes for a town in this time he guessed. Just some shacks of sticks and a muddy road in between.

He didn't visit. But he got close to listen to some people. standard English speak, so it's not some foreign language. But now to continue thinking about money.

Blue came back that afternoon with a pile of bodies he's dragging behind him on a makeshift sled. "What on Earth are you doing Blue," asked Brainiac in surprise.

"Well I've been thinking," said Blue, "I've traveled only forty miles or so in one direction, which is not enough to get a lay of the land, but towns in this place are shit-shows. Just shacks and twig buildings or something."

"Well, lower level peasant towns would be like that," said Brainiac, "Don't take that example." "Okay," said Blue, "But still, we won't find billions in this nation. People are too few and too far in between to attempt robbing some rich thief. So I figured if I want to get anywhere, I'll need some information. And information I'll probably buy. Now, I haven't studied how to make leather equipment, but I can at least tan a hide because I read about how to do that. Otherwise, I just know basics."

"People will pay good money for hides," said Brainiac, "But what about all the meat?" Blue shrugged, "Hoping to instigate a party? Maybe the local butcher wants a few extra. Who knows." "Ah, so you are making a _guess_ , then," said Brainiac, "Now who is being unintelligent."

Blue chuckled and said with a shrug, "Hey, standard physics states that anything can happen at any time for no reason." "I see. Then play that strategy and tell me how it turns out." "I will."

He carved some, cooked others, made more jerky, then in the morning, he went into the city.

First he saw log houses before he got to the walls of the city. He got to the gates of the place. Thick wooden doors and a stone wall. There weren't any guards at the gates, but behind the gates there's somebody in silver armor. He actually addressed Blue as he said, "Quite the haul there." "Yes sir," stated Blue.

Blue was slow, yet didn't show much struggle. He wouldn't be much of a traveling hunter if he couldn't handle this, but he doesn't want to show anybody he's super strong.

He asked where the butcher's shop is, and if there's anyone in need of a party because there is a lot of extra meat he can't eat. Not sure about the party, but he was directed to the butcher's shop.

"You got quite the haul traveler," said the gruff older man in a white apron. Everything about him was dirty and he kind of stank. But Blue did not notify him of this.

"Well I can't have all that, but I will buy that venison if it's still fresh," said the man. "Well I killed it last night," said Blue with a sheepish smile. "That's fine. Let me see it."

Bleu unwrapped the deer skin and separated the choice cuts of meat. "Niiiice," the man said, "You prepared the meat well. You a butcher yourself?"

"No, but I do travel a lot and I do pride myself as a wonderful cook," said Blue. "Aaaah that makes sense," he smiled, "I will give you… fifty copper for this and the other one." "Sounds good." "Alright then."

So Blue unloaded a couple things of meat and Blue asked how much people would pay for wolf. "Well wolf is a bit more exotic," said the man, "Depending on where you go, they may pay a bit more. They may pay a bit less." He shrugged. Blue nodded knowingly and agreed, "Yea that seems to be the case."

Of course Blue has no idea. But people in these times would love to have a wolf pelt though. So on to the hunters lodge to figure this one out.

He moved along the dirty roads until he came to a larger place with wooden racks out back for preparing kills. Then Blue saw a young man in a green cloak with his hood down. He had a short beard, long brown hair, and Blue enjoyed his preparedness.

In looking, he saw light leather armor. Easy to move in. He had a bow, some arrows, and a large knife at his hip. Another in his boot it looked like. And the rest was most likely in the well made satchel. He had at his hip, the strap across his shoulders. Then Blue thought, "Maybe I'm a little over dressed."

"You have interesting clothing there," said the man, scanning _Blue_ up and down. _Shit_. Called him out on it immediately. But then the man said as he kept scanning, "Your tailor knows what he's doin'. Fine leathers painted blue. Thick, but flexible looking. So where are the weapons that got you such a haul?"

"At a camp not far from here," said Blue, secretly hoping the man doesn't invite himself. Blue doesn't have shit. However Blue said, "But I am looking to replace a couple things, so I hope I get a good deal selling these furs. I assume you have a nice little coffer in there?"

"Aye, we have money to spare," the man nodded, "But you are just a lad. How long have you been out in the field?" "Well, all my life really," said Blue, "But it is recently that I began my own business practices. That being said, I could use some advice if it's needed."

"Suppose I could," said the man. Then he waved him up, "Come with me. And leave your cart." "Yes sir."

The man led Blue inside. He put down his arrows, bow, and cloak. He saw another, older looking fellow there. then he called, "Hey old man. Got a boy looking to sell. Grab your purse."

Blue inwardly chuckled at the phrase "grab your purse" when referring to a… forty year old man. Barely.

However, in looking around, this place has lovely fur rugs, some lighter furs lining the walls, and animal heads here and there. some of the beasts he doesn't remember existing in recorded history. There's a one-eyed ogre thing and another with more horns than normal. Like a horned toad, but much larger.

Blue snapped back to what was happening when the man was walking towards him and said, "Well come on. Show me what you got." "Alright then."

So Blue showed him. The only problem they noticed was that every pelt contained meat except for two of the deer pelts. But they'll take all the wolves. Blue haggled by saying, "How much extra would it be if I threw in a wolf meat dinner for free," asked Blue, "Granted I'll have to get ingredients."

The man hummed, then said, "Sounds good, but it depends. Wolf meat is more gamey and most don't know how to cook it properly." "Well I haven't cooked wolf, but I am a qualified chef," said Blue, "And I've cooked bear before, so I can make that taste awesome, I'm sure you will be happy."

The man raised a fuzzy brow and nodded. "Well alright then. I will pay you extra so you can get your own ingredients. Don't run off with it now, because it's your word on the line." "Of course sir." "In that case, for the fourteen wolf pelts. I will pay three silver." "Awesome," smiled Blue, "By the way, would the leather shop buy the rest?"

"The leather shop buys everything," said the older man, "Have you never done this before?" "Well a couple times with my dad," Blue began, "But I'm not gonna lie, I was just amused with my own things when we go into town."

The older man laughed and said, "A well spirited kid are ya?" "Or I just can't pay attention," Blue chuckled.

Well then, he went to deliver more stuff at the tanner's, got another silver out of the deal, then he went to the market to gather some onions, carrots, potatoes, salt and pepper, butter, and other things.

Salt and pepper is expensive though. But that would be less abundant here because people might not know how to distil it from sea water. Just depends on where Brainiac dropped them off.

Well he got his stuff, as well as an extra couple of metal cooking pots, spoons, and whatnot for Brainiac when he gets back. Then he went to cook a steak dinner for his new friends.

"Oh my gosh," the man grumbled with his mouth full and rolling his entire head. "What's wrong with you old man," asked the younger one. "This is amazing," the old man said, "In fact it's the best dinner I have had in a long time. How on earth did you do this, kid?"

"Well you saw my ingredients," Blue teased with a grin, "You tell me." They had a laugh.

But the audience had risen five more times. Good thing he brought enough for extras. This hunter's lodge has a full time job feeding meats for the entire castle areas outside of the livestock owners. So deer, bear, wolf, anything other than usual beef. They make decent money. Everybody loves deer meat.

So Blue told them some stuff about cooking. Juices from onions tenderize the meet. Then it's just salt, pepper, and butter. Then of course a well buttered potato makes everyone happy. Then it's a blend of sauce for the boiled vegetables.

Blue is amazing. He really is a full chef. Kingdom level too. A king would pay top dollar to have a meal like this. But Blue enjoys the outdoors more.

Well Blue stayed just long enough to eat his own meal, then said he had to go. So he went into town, bought some throwing knives just for excuse purposes, a leather satchel because it looked normal, and a coin purse for his new moneys. They're good in his pockets, but they jingle. Then he got some more ingredients, some water skins with "fresh" water, then went to see Brainiac.

He was fine, having snacked on some bland jerky. So Blue made them both a stew with his bowls. And it was good enough for seconds. Then he loaded up more of the fresh water into another bowl, then loaded it with the rest of the salt, pepper, and various spices, and tried to season the jerky that way, by soaking it in this stuff now for a few hours.

 **Chapter 14 – Camping**

Brainiac came with Blue next time they came back to town. Brainiac had the satchel. Makes it easier to hold his particular scientific objects people won't understand. But Blue has been thinking about sewing and wants to make a new backpack. He knows how to do just about everything, but can he do it _perfectly_ is the question.

So he smells moisture, meaning it's going to rain, which is why he and Brainiac are getting a room at the local inn tonight. Their funds will let them stay for about two weeks if they don't buy anything else. Also, Blue's new name for now is Michael, and Brainiac is just Brian.

So while they're there, Blue's just the traveler, and he's new friends with an aspiring engineer. So Brian can get a job in town too as a mason or something, while Blue can go out and hunt every night, an get more leathers to use and hopefully get lessons from the local leatherworker.

The leatherworker will help, for money. But Blue is bringing his own leathers, so it balances out. Plus if Blue can get bear hide, buffalo, and specifically crocodile, he's been needing that. The finer folk with the most money will by just about anything with crock or even snake skin attached to it. Blue said he'd see what he can do.

So at night, Blue would travel. Off the beaten path, certainly not flying, Blue has low light vision, so it'll help unless it's a dark _and_ cloudy day. Also, it's not ancient Metropolis. This would be Indian territory right now. Nope, Brainiac took them to England, in one of the major cities.

Of course, it's just one castle area and farming community surrounded by the occasional shack. Population about fifty. Well not really, but he's just noticing how ridiculously _tiny_ everything is in the past.

Anyway, they're near the coast one way, and marshlands another, so he gathered some gear and paid more for it, in order to do some collecting. He'll collect some saltwater and just set up a couple of little fires to evaporate the waters and keep the salt, which he'll put in little jars. Then he'll go the other way to hunt crocks and snakes.

Somewhat frustrating not just diving in and coming back with like, twenty of crocks, but whatever. He'll take his time distilling more salt water, making an all-nighter and occasionally ambush a crock sleeping.

He has his cart, so it wasn't seen as odd when he walked in with six crock skins, and one full crock on it. He got back and the man said, "How the _hell_ did you do that?"

Blue showed him a throwing knife and said, "Quick stab to the spine, they don't even feel a thing." "What I mean is, how did you get all the way there and back in one night," "It's not that far," said Blue, "Hitched a ride with this horseman on the way there, and it was real easy. Plus just run around the side and find sleeping gators, it's real easy."

He hummed as if unconvinced. But Blue's a spunky young kid who didn't understand this is skill not many people possess.

He got about thirty silver for all the crock skins. But now he's gonna skin the last crock, then cook it and make special jerky. So he took his money, got more ingredients, then went to cooking up a storm out back.

Dawn was here. The day was still the light hazy blue. It was somewhat foggy and moist because of a little misting last night till now. And now Blue just sat in front of a fire with his skewers and grill and things. And honestly, he's having a good time.

He's been so busy with technology as of late, that he forgets what it's like to simply go outside. And no outside is like the natural jungles. Even while in town, it's not much of one, so it's still like camping. Funny. He never liked such things until later on. But he can honestly say he's happy right now.

He saw that younger man today as he walked by. He came over and said, "Oh yes, I forgot to ask you your name last time." "Oh, I'm Michael," waved Blue. "And my name is Rodart," the man bowed.

Then he asked, "So what is this you are cooking?" "Crocodile," said Blue, "I took a ride to the marshes last night. Stabbed some napping crocks, and now I'm back."

"So you did not get a bit of sleep all night," Rodart stated. "Nope." "Well don't make it a habit." "I won't," Blue assured.

Then Blue gestured in front of him, "If you wait a few moments, these will be done. I'm starving, so I'm eating all of this. And however much more I can before I turn it all into well-seasoned jerky. By the way, how much you think that will sell for?"

"Well if you have your own shop, you can sell your own stuff," Rodart said, "People will pay extra for exotic foods. Especially if your dried meats are as good as the moist ones." "They _are,_ " Blue said proudly. Rodart chuckled.

So now he and the guy talked. The older man they met is Victor. He's a salty guy, but a good man. Trained most of them as hunters. And if Michael is lucky, he'll see grandad Hogar. He trained Victor and a few others. He's retired, but he'll stop by to just joke and drink and whatever he wants.

The leatherworker Gregory came out as they were eating and he was urged to try some as well. Shortly, he too was sitting there scarfing down one of the many skewers Blue had. Apparently, yes, if Blue can get the word out that he's amazing, then he can sell these anywhere. Blue smiled and said, "Maybe I should've taken the other crock." They chuckled at that.

But seriously, what a massive waste of meat. That being said, at least other crocks will eat them. And whatever else is out there.

But on to business. Rodart came by for saddle additions and Greg had them ready. So they separated after that and Blue just cooked the rest of his croc.

Later that day, Blue was all done. Then he wrapped it all up in spare leathers, then headed to the inn.

They exchanged stories. Blue will learn more about leatherwork tomorrow, spending all day just cooking things. He fed samples to the people at the inn man and lady who worked the bar and cooked their own food. They said it was amazing, which sparked interest in other people, so Blue dispensed samples now. He'll sell them later once he has enough. Which he does now.

Brian said he had some luck. He asked around if someone needed a stone mason or a metal worker or something, but they could use a sculptor. So he got to work that day, made a decent piece of work, but they loved it. So he has his foot in the door. They say maybe later, they'll see if he knows his way around a trebuchet.

Blue chuckled and said, "Putting that intellect to work there huh Brian." "Oh I'm hard at work now Michael," he chuckled. They had a laugh.

Blue slept that night. He'll slow down from now on. Brainiac sure as hell won't invent anything special either. Unlike your standard rock in a pond, the ripples they make now will each become waves the higher up in the years they go. But even Blue knows that. He just doesn't study time stuff scientifically, so don't tell him about any paradoxical mumbo jumbo, or how Brainiac sealed the two from being destroyed from the time stream.

The next day, Blue studied and did his thing. And as they worked, Blue was already reeling with ideas on a blue crock skin coat. Oh he's gonna make himself that coat. And a hat. Cowboy style. No, that's too flashy. But wait. Maybe this is where the wild west got the idea in the first place. _Hmmmmm_.

As the days drew on and Blue learned more, Greg noticed he learned quickly. Too quickly in fact, as he has no longer anything to teach him. Awesome, so then he'll make himself a thick crock skin coat.

But if they had time during the day, and much of the night, Brainiac showed him some _real_ science. The holographics can dim for night time, thank goodness, so Blue can get some more work done. And he was real eager to learn this stuff.

Eventually, Blue sported his new coat. It had to have flaps in the back with the built in belt back there so his wings could fit through the slits, then the belt tightens it around himself. Didn't matter anyway, because the hologram that keeps them constantly disguised will change anyway. Still, people noticed the tough hide he now wears.

But also, people noticed he likes the art shop, because a big wooden sign at the market said "CrockSticks" and had a little cartoon crocodile painted on it, mouth wide open.

But he had a stand with his little grill that kept the jerky sticks warm. And he sold them for three copper a stick. People flocked by and grabbed one on their way to and from the rest of the market. Yep, Blue knew this was the right thing to do.

But Blue took turns either hunting for meat and skins, and looking for herbs and spices. Everything else, he has to rely on the market, because Blue has no time to just operate an entire farm.

So the town knows this bright young kid with the big dreams and a masterful skill in making clothing from skins. Cooking too.

Blue's making quite a bit of money now. Brainiac has acquired a bit of coins himself. In fact, he offered to make the payments for the inns if Blue wants to keep his own money for vanity projects. Awesome.

But that's basically all he wanted to do. He's a hunter and Brainiac does basic maintenance. Nothing too fancy. And this would be it for a while.

As the months drew by, it became winter and the days got particularly snowy. Blue loves it here. Well, he's getting stir crazy, but only a little bit. If Brainiac wasn't teaching him the _real shit_ , Blue would have to go adventuring or something and maybe kill an actual dragon. Diana told him about actual Dragons. They're assholes. Blue can kill those guys for days. Or better yet, make himself an entire new wardrobe from dragon hide. _Aw yea_.

But people knew them by now. They even asked them why they haven't bought them their own home by now. Brainiac says they're too expensive to have one built for them, and he needs to work to keep earning money to pay for the inn. Sadly, Blue doesn't know anything about construction.

Of course, that's a flat out lie, but so far, the group has been successful as being these travelers who just decided that they liked it here. This place really does have everything. Plenty of game to hunt, fish to fish, they have _salt_.

But they've been here a while now and still no sign of her. And because Brainiac is a stone mason or something, he'd be involved with any carvings.

But since things are still calm, Blue paid for use of the bakery. He has everything he needs to make a birthday cake. He'd make it and head to his room that afternoon to meet Brainiac.

"Happy Birthday Blue," smiled Brainiac, "You made yourself a cake?" "Well my birthday is November tenth," said Blue, "But I forgot. Aaaand this place has no calendar." "Well then I will remember this date."

So they sang him his birthday song and he blew out his candle, which was literally just a blue table candle. Then Blue told him the interesting little story of how Blue came to enjoy birthdays. And he'll try to remember this on his own from now on because they'll be sad if they knew he didn't care enough. So at least one day a year, he'll afford himself to be selfish.

"I appreciate that story Blue, thank you," said Brainiac with a smile. "Didn't know you'd get all sappy with your friend Blue did ya," Blue chuckled. "The other you is… less talkative."

"So what about the other me," asked Blue, "Are you from another dimension?" "Sort of," shrugged Brainiac, "Timeframes branch into trees here and there. But, you know the probabilities of who could find you first once you escaped?"

"Well, because Luthor was the one to get me out, he'd be the majority," said Blue. "But of course the suicide squad was hunting you, then the Justice League, and any number of extra scientists looking for an errand boy," nodded Brainiac, "So in his future, Lex found him and put him to work. Things were going well, but the subconscious want for family gave you a heart, so to speak, so naturally you'd gravitate towards certain Justice League members."

"How much of a problem did he have with that," asked Blue. "Well, not that much at first, until he saw you getting more chummy with Superman to the point where you'd actually refuse an order to use Kryptonite against him. You knew Superman would be killed if you did for this mission."

Brainaic sighed and said, "Well, You were considered too compromised to survive, so he used a serum to disable you and would come back later to rewrite your memories. But that version also had did some personal activities for self-preservation, so this action didn't keep you down. Problem was, he had such leeway because of you in the first place, that the methods to take down the Justice League worked, and he killed a few others. You couldn't stand this when you saw it, so you proceeded to destroy the entire Legion of Doom as well."

Blue listened intently as he cut them pieces of cake. Then Brainiac continued, "You experienced an amount of rage you did not figure possible. And it was so powerful, that the universe answered."

"The red ring," said Blue, "So, there's one per emotional spectrum?" "Yes." "Fascinating." Blue passed him some cake.

They ate in silence a little while. He had about two pieces, Blue ate the other ten. And Brainiac chuckled and said, "I am always amazed at how much you can eat." "I'm a growin' boy," smiled Blue. "That you are," Brainiac chuckled.

Blue admitted that because the tech lessons keep him sane, this makes this outing here very bearable. Brainiac noticed that Blue's been quite happy here. It's true there's little opportunity for just a nature trip like this, so enjoy it.

So he walked around and played with the snow the next day. He didn't have anything to do. Maybe he'll see the guys at the hunter's lodge. That place is fun.

He's taken a tour of the rest of the city. Fairly big, considering the century. Also, poor people were here too. He met them some time ago and gave money and cooked them food sometimes. They should be okay now.

He also understands there's a hero here. They call him the black knight. He's a good guy and they say his combat ability is unsurpassed. So he must be super powered in some way. Blue doesn't know because he's never met him.

Camelot shouldn't be too far away and that's where King Arthur lives with those knights of the round. Blue is curious to meet them, but not that curious. Merlin would be interesting to get magic lessons from. He knows a couple spells, but he has no reference between old school versus new school magic.

But Blue just kept up his schedule. He still goes to get his own salt occasionally, and sometimes, he sees a wagon there. They talk sometimes. But here's a shop worker getting their own salt.

Another time going to get crocks, he saw something interesting. There was a woman wearing pants. British women these days are too posh for this sort of thing. And he's actually met a nobleman who wanted his "exotic" CrockSticks. That guy was borderline homosexual with his fake hair and painted face and poofy clothes and tights. But Blue kept himself charming.

Blue didn't exactly let himself known, but he got closer, enough to throw a throwing knife and get a decent shot at a vital spot just in case this girl messed up. But he did noticed her shortsword in one hand, while she leaned forward and just kind of splashed at the water with the other. She's attracting a crock.

He kind of enjoyed watching her for the moment. Her eyes were so focused and her body practically frozen except for that occasionally flicking hand. At the telltale bulb-like eyes that slowly moved across the water towards her.

Then in a simultaneous motion, the crock _burst_ from the water as she leaped high in the sky. Her feet and sword were raised high as both hands gripped the sword and the crock reared up to catch her. But she put all her force on her fall, right onto that blade and it plunged into the head of the crock, killing it instantly.

Blue had his knife by the blade, and tapping his shoulder, ready to throw it. But when all was said and done, he just tilted his head and hummed, "Huh." He put the knife away.

She looked like she needed to recover from that. She's clearly either hunted before, or she works out in some way, but maybe hunting dangerous creatures like this might be knew to her.

But she won. Good for that one. So he went hunting his own game.

Blue just straight-up climbed a tree, then leaped down on top of one of the gators facing the other way, plunging the knife in the spine, then swimming to shore with it before the other gators were attracted by the splashing. But now that he's on land, they can come at him whenever they want, because he'll just kill them.

She had her own horse though, and her own sled. Blue didn't have a horse. He honestly doesn't care to learn and care for one. Blue came walking up with his crock on his shoulders.

"You there," she called, "Can you teach me to skin these things?" Blue smiled, "Sure." So he put his down on his own little sled and showed her exactly what he was doing, explaining things as he goes.

She followed along, skinning her own. She says she learns from working rather than reading about it. Blue admitted there is indeed a difference from the two.

She was curious, and somewhat skilled in the work, but the end result was the two skinned crocks. She has long blond hair tied back in a bun, green eyes, and a pretty, unseasoned face.

"Well thank you Michael," she stated. He hummed in question, but then struck a pose, "However did you know it was me?" She smirked, "You really are a jester. And everyone knows you. You have that artistic CrockStick stand at the market. People can't get enough of them." "I know, they're great," smiled Blue, "And they're not that expensive." "Yes, it is a good price. Also, you are the only one in the kingdom with a shiny blue crock skin coat."

"So what's your name," Blue asked. "Amanda," she replied. Blue extended his hand and said, "Well good to meet ya Amanda." She shook his hand, "Good to see you too. I saw you watching me over there." "Yea that was funny," smiled Blue.

He flicked his hand over there a few times and said in a small voice, "Come get me. I am just a little deer. Just getting a drink." She smiled and said, "Yes, that was the plan."

Blue wrapped the ropes to his sled around his shoulders, "Race you back?" She hopped on her horse and then smiled mockingly at him, "Sure." Then she left in a trot, while Blue just marched ahead.

Blue arrived some time later, to see her arguing with the hunters guys that she indeed killed her own crock. But when Blue got there, she pointed at him, "He can tell you."

So Blue told the story and said he enjoyed watching her work. Needs to practice skinning though.

But Rodart laughed and said, "I know you're a nice kid Michael, you don't have to lie for her." "No really, I watched her for a little while," said Blue. "Okay then."

Amanda was pissed. They're treating her like some little kid. Or in this day n' age, any woman. But she turned in the skin and half the meat, and got a good silver from it. Then Blue sold his skin for about sixty copper.

She took the money and left. Then he did as well and waved bye. He's gonna make more delicious crock treats. That being said, for now he's walking behind a well-toned girl with bouncy hair as she rode on her horse.

Didn't expect a conversation, but she stopped to let him catch up and she told him, "Thank you for vouching for me. I doubt you know how rare that would be."

"Why, because you're a girl," asked Blue. "Exactly." "Well, I'm still kind of a kid," shrugged Blue, "So I just enjoy looking at the faces in awe nowadays as I walk my happy self with a wolf carcass that I totally killed myself."

"Well, me they just assume I got some man to help me," she flailed a wrist. "Yea but unless you get the other women of this day n' age to start doing some proactive work, you will always be surrounded by an entire gender who places all bets in finding a rich man who will take care for them forever, while having to do absolutely nothing in return," said Blue.

"You know…" She replied irritably, "That is true. I hate it, but you're right. I am surrounded by useless sisters." "Of course, I would not mind being some form of money parasite myself, but hey, I'm a man. Nobody gives me nothin'."

She looked at him and sincerely said, "So what's wrong with women helping actively in society anyway? Why can't an intelligent woman run a kingdom?" "Well, technically a queen does still." "But she's not respected as much," she said. "Well that's when you go, 'bitch'," Blue began, then smacked the air in front of him, "Behave yo'self."

She laughed. Then she questioned rhetorically, "That is the appropriate response is it?" Blue pointed at himself, "This is _my house_. Bring this trash in here?" She laughed again.

She looked at him, "You have some interesting thoughts Michael. And have a sense for fashion that is most interesting. Are you sure you are not a royal or something?"

"Nope," smiled Blue, "Was cooking before I could hunt. Hunted the food that I would later cook. And recently, mastered leatherworking so I can make all my own stuff. I'm an adventurer, so I know what I want." "I see."

"What about you," asked Blue, "You look like you have money." "I have some," she replied, "But I am not rich, if that is where you are getting at." "You make your livings like I do," questioned Blue. "Off and on," she replied. "Neat."

Anyway, they separated, but not before she said he could take some extra meat as she doesn't intend to cook that much herself. Okay then. He thanked her and went on his way to cook a bunch of goodies in his special spiced sauces.

The smells didn't draw a crowd, but if people got close enough, they were happy to realize he's here cooking fresh food. He got business for the day, made a lot of extra food to eat. Everything's good.

 **Chapter 15 – Warfare**

It was some time later and spring was right around the corner, when there was an announcement from the kingdom. Calling all able bodied man and boy for military service. They are to load up a caravan at once.

Blue met Brainiac at the Inn. "Well this puts a dampener on things," said Blue. "Not really," said Brainiac, "Even if this is some kind of ploy to get us out of the city, I've set up traps that will tell us which direction she came from."

"You did," questioned Blue, "Where'd you find the tech to do this?" "Well for one, I can do anything with the materials provided," smiled Brainiac, "However secondly, I brought my own stuff beforehand. And do not worry about these being scanned. These are simple triggers to see if my DNA has passed through or not and I will have to check them later."

"But she'll have anti-scanning tech all over her," shrugged Blue, "This doesn't make any sense." Brainiac smiled and said, "Trust me. In fact, you were there when I read her mind once." "Oh yea that's a thing."

"So I have programmed it to her, so her defenses won't register them as a component, or a threat," said Brainiac, "And if it's me without a Y chromosome, then it will trigger." "Well that's nifty," smiled Blue, "Teach me how to." "Oh this is simple," Brainiac chuckled.

So they loaded their stuff. Blue likes the trinket idea for his hidden tech, but the military might not let him carry that around. "They will if they want their new engineer," Brainiac stated. "Oh yea, they'd just live on station wouldn't they," said Blue, "Or camp."

Once everything was loaded up, Blue went ahead and put on his special cloak. It's his version of a ghillie suit he never fully used. And also the bow he never really used. He's proud of both though. But then he said, "Is there like, dimensional technology? Because I want a pocket dimension inventory just for myself." "Well there's an idea."

Anyway, they were the second caravan out. They didn't have a lot to pack, considering they still stayed at the inn. So after they hugged the friendly innkeepers goodbye, they were out of the town for good.

But Blue noticed something. A young archer with a smooth chin. And a somewhat cute jawline. Also, nice familiar ranger's attire of browns and greens.

Blue tilted his head to look at this person. The person turned his head, probably saw the sly smile on Blue's face, but turned away immediately.

Blue sat up straight again and looked ahead, trying not to smile too big. It's Amanda. She's funny, sneaking into the war when others would be crying because they're forced to go.

Blue's foot was tapped by another foot. It was attached to the slightly bearded young man in front of him. "Hey there Michael," smirked the man, "You ready to hunt some big game now?"

Blue grinned. He's a cocky young man with brown everything. Maybe not skin, though he was pretty tan. But Blue replied, "Do you know how many people wolves and crocks and so on take down each year individually? I hunt monsters for a living. Hunting men is a step down by comparison."

The other guy laughed. "But the pay is good, right," questioned the man. "Hell no," Blue replied immediately, "I'm pretty sure if I bring in some human pelts and asked them for money, the only thing they'll give me is a dungeon cell."

The guy laughed harder, kicking his boot again. Then Blue said, "What's the resale value on enemy armors? Basic iron is still pricy isn't it?" "I'm not sure. I'll have to ask that."

Then he leaned forward and extended a hand, "Name is Trenton by the way. I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield." Blue shook his hand and said, "This is gonna be fun." The two chuckled evilly.

But another, older fellow blurted out, "You kids laugh it up while you can. I think you will find war not the sporting event that you think it is." "I know enough about killing something before it kills you first old man," Trenton replied boisterously. "Whatever you say kid," the man said.

It was a full day's trip. They were at a garrison. Gated community, wide open spaces, armored personnel already doing their things. And once they got out, they were directed to a man at a desk.

He sounded bored as he repeated the words, "Name", "Skill", and sometimes, "Can you fight?" Some said they could while others never held a sword. One man said he was a hunter, but twisted his leg once, so he can't carry too much weight or run. The response to him was, "Then it's the longbowman's position for you. Next!"

Trenton went up there and said he excels in swords, but can also use a bow. So he would be a soldier. Blue said he's a hunter, and the man took a look at him. "A-and I can craft anything with leathers," Blue added.

The man looked at his coat and his bow. His bow wasn't the straight-ish kind. But learned of one method of making a recurve bow with a little more bend, a bit more power to it. He remembers how to build one, because he sometimes likes to look up online "The most *blankiest* *blank*." And this build was said to have the best effect.

So naturally he is very proud of his bow. Which is why it has an "Expert" grip and some thin and engraved leathers adhered to the limbs. Looks quite fancy. And now it's not collecting dust anymore.

So as the guy regarded him, he said, "Well I hope you are as skilled a hunter as you look, mister fancy pants. To the archery range with you." "Yes sir."

Blue was off, separating from Brainiac, who told him he's an engineer and he's not accustomed to combat. So it's engineering job, but also a longbowman position. If he's not fixin', then he's shootin'.

As time would go from here, Blue and Brainiac would more or less stick together for now. Blue says he doesn't use swords, but he has this large knife with metal knuckles built around the handle, that he keeps attached to his back. It's fairly long and Blue has proven to be able to block just about everything that is thrown at him. Even arrows, granted these were blunt training ones.

Blue tried to keep it toned down, and it more or less worked. At least his unique fighting stile has given him the reputation of something along the lines of, "He's got the reflexes of the beasts."

Neat. That's going to be a reputation for him. So after training, Blue and Brainiac would officially split as Brainiac would be back with artillery, while blue was a recon scout. They noticed he could run forever, run through an obstacle course like no one else could, so if he's good at that, put him to work doing it. And yet, they question his aversion to horses.

Blue actually hadn't thought of an excuse for that. But thinking quickly, he replied, "Why would I want something with a mind of its own bobbing about between my legs?"

An odd excuse, but whatever. It's made him extra fit doing his own running. So he'd go right out there.

He quickly got into the life of a scout. He'd basically run up places, scout enemy positions, and so on. Nothing glamorous so far. Got to use the bow a few times for animals, but that's about it. He has a quiver on his back, and little notches on his left bracer for more arrows. He understands master bowmen in the modern world do this. Also in ancient China if he remembers correctly. He's practiced so far, but not master. Still, it doesn't take a lot to hit the target. Elementary physics.

But he'd come back, stinking from being so long out there without a bath, but he'd give reports along with possibly six other scouts independent from each other, and they'd update maps. Then Blue would wash up, clean his clothes, then be back out there, rinse and repeat.

Then came an issue with a mobile force. They were on horseback and they got awfully close very quickly. They seemed to be moving somewhere. So Blue had an idea. Just tie a rope to a tree and just trip them when they race on by.

All horses tripped. When people were wondering what was going on, the front-most people barely realized that half of the eight there were already dead. Blue was just walking, pulling out arrows and expertly sending them into faces.

That was easy. But what are the implications of this? He'll go back and report this after he checks the bodies for anything useful.

"You eliminated an entire horseman group," questioned the lieutenant. "Yes sir," said Blue. "Okay, first off, _how_ ," he questioned emphatically.

"Well it was real easy," said Blue, "Since they were coming towards me, I thought I'd just quickly tie a rope to a tree, then tie the other end to another tree. The horses all tripped, and I easily just picked off the pile of peoples that were alive."

"And why did you do that," asked the commander. Blue honestly didn't have a good excuse. But he shrugged and said, "I panicked." "You panic, so this means you kill everybody," growled the lieutenant."

Blue handed him a couple of parchments and said, "If it helps, I think I figured out why they were moving so fast. I found this in their satchels and, both are attack orders for I think two groups."

He took the parchments and paced a little, thinking as he looked at them briefly. Then Blue questioned lightly, "Am I in trouble sir?" "Well that is for the command to decide." "Very well sir."

Later, Blue found out he would in fact _not_ be in trouble, and was commended for his strategy in taking out a horseback party. And though this is a compromise of strategy one way, they can always plan around this, making play that there are larger forces in the area, as well as knowing current wants of the enemy side. So good job anyway. Blue has earned some rest.

So rest Blue got. But then he saw Amanda the next day with her hood down. "Oh hey Amanda," Blue waved, "They haven't kicked you out I see."

"Yea," she agreed uncomfortably, "After a while, and I did fairly well already. So they said if I want to fight in a war with everyone else, then they'll let me." "Well neat," smiled Blue, "Well, see you later."

"Wait, Michael," she called, "I wish to ask you something." "What is that," Blue asked. "Word around camp says you have the reflexes of the beasts, whatever that means," she stated, "But it sounds like you can fight well. Now, I have overstated my swordsmanship a little, since I have never fought in an actual fight before. Can you show me a few things?"

"I don't see why not," smiled Blue, "Let's go. And make sure you can move well in whatever you're wearing." "Understood."

She met him out there immediately. And she said, "Do you ever take off that coat? It's getting warm out you know." But Blue struck a handsome pose and said confidently, "No." She just looked at him like he's stupid, and yet she had this smile on her face.

But for sparring, she drew her sword. But he waved her off, "No no, none of that." "What," she questioned, "Why not?" "Because combat is about _you_ being the weapon," coached Blue, "You have not just a sword, but your fists, your feet, your knees, your elbows, and if you have a helmet and the other guy doesn't, your head." "I see," she said as she thought.

So she put her sword back in its sheath, then unstrapped the sheath to put it down somewhere. So Blue showed her what he's doing. And he started by throwing her around.

"Would you stop throwing me," she shouted after the fifth time, "I thought we were fighting." But Blue grinned, "Annoying isn't it." "Uh, _yea_ ," she replied as if it's obvious.

Blue chuckled and helped her up. Then he wanted her to try something. "Lift me up." "What," she questioned in obvious confusion. "Just try," he urged, "See how hard it is."

She thought about it. Then, she gave him a low bear hug. "Hnnnn," she grunted as she strained to pick him up.

"Wow, you are _deceptively_ heavy," she said with a sigh and taking a couple steps back. "I'm over two hundred pounds of mostly muscle," said Blue. "Well over that I think," she stated. "Maybe you just have weak legs," Blue grinned, "Riding those horses all the time." She shot him a look. But he's just happy as could be.

So now he wanted her to throw him a few times. She gladly did so. And he showed her how, starting with throwing one punch, or another, or even if they throw a kick.

So after about the tenth throw, she stood up and said, "Huh." "See what I mean," Blue asked happily. He then shot to his feet again.

"Yea I kind of do," she replied. "Swordsmanship is great, but it is a product of standard combat abilities," said Blue, putting his hands up, palms facing to the side and making a line at his center. He explained this too, "I always imagine myself as two halves. A strike can only come from one or the other. And as you are always moving, you can usually know where to block before they go for the swing. Same thing for all the throws. No swordsman wants anybody _that close_ , and once you have them, you can then flip and trick, then stick them in the face with a knife or something. See what I mean?"

She nodded a few small times, a finger to her chin in thought. "Uh huh," she then replied, "Uh huh. I see what you mean. Wow, I did not know you were some kind of… super fighting man."

Blue laughed and said, "I thought it so basic." "Not here it isn't," she chuckled. She pointed out there and said, "Most people only know to-" she made a deep voice as she pretended to have a sword, "'Stick pointy end into other man'." Blue spread his hands and smiled, "Well that _is_ the key to victory." She giggled.

"Hey you love birds are having fun," came a boisterous voice suddenly. "Oh hey it's Trenton," smiled Blue, "How have you been buddy?" "Been well, 'buddy'," he replied.

"And we are _not_ love birds, you," Amanda accused. "But I love wrestlin' girls," grinned Blue. She punched his shoulder and Blue whined, "Owie." "Uh-wha-," she stammered in irritation. Then she punched him again, "You are not a _child_ , Michael." Blue just chuckled. "Yea, Michael is funny like that," Trenton commented. "And _you_ barely know him more than I do," She pointed at him.

Well, now there are two jokesters around that she suggested the two go at it. And Blue actually fought a bit, blocking punches and giving pushes instead of punches. Trenton questioned with a smile, "Are you slapping me?" Blue flexed his fingers a few times as he smiled, "I told you I was handsy." "Ew."

They fought some more, and then Blue did _other things_. "Ow, what the hell, how are you doing this," called Stenton as he was face down and one arm held up and straight by Blue. And Blue explained, "See this? If you twist the arm in certain ways, it causes the joint to lock. Keep control of the hand and wrist and you can keep somebody like this forever."

He palmed his elbow just for show, "Hit the person hard here, and you break the joint _entirely_. Understand?" And she was over there going, "Ooooooh," in realization.

It was nightfall later and they were dirty again. They were interested in the practice so much that they had kept going most of the day, pausing only periodically to get some food. But by the end of it, they were sore, bruised, but appreciative for the new knowledge on fighting.

The next day, Trenton volunteered to train her in swordsmanship. And to his credit, he's not just a cocky kid. He was good. Had legit technique. So now Blue held off that day and volunteered to cook their lunch.

These two were fun. Trenton didn't seem hindered by her being a girl. Now he's training a fellow soldier. But after a while, they would be back into the field and Amanda thanked them for the extra training.

As time would go on and everyone got back to work, Blue talked with Brainiac on when they are getting back to town. Brainiac said for a while. That being said, they could blow cover now if Blue wants them to. Blue said its fine for now, seeing as they have all the time in the world to play this out.

Some time though, their army would be on the offensive. Blue and Amanda would both scout one way with one more, and the rest goes the other way. They'd kill whomever they can while trying not to get overrun themselves, and report any major activity that could either be for their edge, or compromising.

The battle started with artillery fire hitting each other and as the troops marched, archers were hitting the front shield wall. Then the militants will clash.

Amanda saw Blue work for the first time. They had cavalrymen coming at them. She shot, but hit a horse, making the guy fall off at least, and hid behind a tree which hid her well enough so their spears couldn't get to her. She made herself small as possible so the spear tips would miss their target, trying to hit around to get her.

But then she noticed Blue and the other guy had tied rope to two trees, caught four horses, but others came around to Blue's end. Blue disappeared within the three horses a moment, but emerged after the horses stumbled on their faces. His main knife and a throwing knife was out, so he must've hit the horses legs.

The other man had his bow out, shooting the one other horseman in the face before he too hid behind a tree and away from a spear.

As the rest went by, she saw the other soldiers recovering, so she aimed her bow and shot a man in the side of the head. They turned and then charged her, stupidly into some more arrows. But then she saw something she could not believe.

Within a single moment, three horsemen went down. His bow was horizontal and he gave quick hand twitches to swerve up, grab another arrow, swerve around up to the string to pull it back, then fire, all the while aiming for his next target.

Three quick jerks and the three went down in an instant. She had never seen that before, and yet, she could do that if she too had those arrow notch holders on her bow holding bracer.

Another two went down, then he went for the quiver, his bow vertical again, then he shot that way as well. He was a bit slower that way, but still, absolutely stunning. Hunters don't train to do that.

Well, apparently thanks to Michael mostly, the scouting group was eliminated. Injured horses were simply shot while the others were allowed to leave. Then the group moved on. They ran through the trees before Blue raised a hand to stop them. He looked back at them in confusion, then kept going, sneaking and being lower.

Well it's a good thing he sensed that. Through the trees and within the trees further on, they can just see the glint of _heavy cavalry_. They're just waiting, most likely from orders from the scout cavalry they just slaughtered.

Yep, they can't handle this. So they slunk on back until out of sight, then it was a sprint away. The other guy said he's run back as fast as he could and notify them of the awaiting forces.

So this left Blue and Amanda going East now. They found a clearing in the trees to simply rest at. She's glad for this as they've been running around too much. Incidentally, this had Blue smiling at her and her simply glancing at him, realizing this, then replying in a loud whisper, "Shut up." He chuckled.

Nothing too eventful happened after that. They just kind of watched, then ran around to see if anything fishy was going on in the woods. There wasn't. And in the end, the heavy cavalry just shot to the side and into the flanks of some troops to they _themselves_ be pummeled with archers, and then light cavalry to mop them up.

Most would get to the flanks of the attacking soldiers. _That hurt_. But the lances in the side were nothing to scoff at from the light cav. Then the lights cycled out, archers kept firing on them, and soldiers tried holding off the heavies and the other foot soldiers at the same time. But then a _rear charge_ from the light cav took the rest out to almost nothing. That is of course until the lights had to leave again because now here came some arrow rain from the enemy's side upon them.

So there's one platoon of swordsmen practically destroyed, enemy heavy cav destroyed, lights having a decent chunk taken out of them, and everyone else basically doing what they can.

"Looks like a pretty even fight," said Blue. They had come back and not too sure about what to do next. There's nothing to scout, and not much to hit from here. She thought about heading way further into the woods to take out some commanders and artillery.

Well, in looking, the artillery ran out of ammo, but they could be bringing some more up. And the commanders, sure. Definitely can take those out. So Blue agreed he'd go with her, so they went.

At a certain point, troops had gathered their forces and consolidated, then prepared for another charge. By this point however, Blue and Amanda had already snuck _far_ back behind enemy lines, and started picking off troops from the trees, taking out a high ranking officer, which _really_ alerted them. So now they ran.

They wouldn't be able to run far, so Blue reminded her, "Remember how to hunt crocks?" "What does that have to do with anything," she asked. "Be cloaked until the decisive strike," Blue finished, leaping up to a lower tree branch suddenly, curling, and heading up the tree.

She was surprised he just bailed, but she ran a little ways, then pulled her cloak closer to her and found a decent patch of ground and brush to hide inside.

Blue had taken the opportunity to attack the last horseman chasing them. He landed on top of him and took him right off the horse. Then he chased the others.

That is to say, the others are still chasing, so he found _her_ and said with a smile, "Let's go another round."

She went along and they made it to camp again. Then the shot some more people. There weren't too many left, so it was just Blue charging in, somehow getting head shots every time while on the run.

She struggled to keep up while also getting good shots at the same time. But she just kind of stood behind his path and helped out. But she's probably thinking right now, "Is Michael crazy?"

Not really, as what he was doing was working. Then when the horsemen came back, they found her immediately, but she shot one. They charged, but she shot another and Blue shot a couple more horses in quick succession.

The combined halt, made everything just be in place a moment as she took the liberty of killing the other three horsemen.

Blue killed the other horses, then took back his arrows and added it to the bloody list. Now they went for the artillery installations.

By this time the enemy had just their meager forces and no cavalry. And they were far away from the artillery which had indeed gotten more ammunition from small carriage drivers that the two killed along their way back.

Now it was easy pickings on the artillery pieces, killing everyone involved. Then they moved on from that. They didn't go to the woods, but they skimmed it, showing them walking back. She's tired.

But on their way back, the meager enemy forces surrendered and were taken into custody. Still, it was a pyrrhic victory as their own troops were whittled down to about eighty.

They got back to realize that their friend Trenton had died in that fight. All things considered, that's typical, considering pretty much every swordsman unit was obliterated.

That's unfortunate. He was skilled and still young. Had quite the growing room. But that's war. Unbiased. Fair. For the same reason why they killed a general or something earlier. He looked kind of old.

So when the two came back, the people were wondering what was going on with the two. When they gave their report, the people were surprised. Did they really go back there and assault the command position?

Amanda nodded, "Yes sir," while Blue shrugged, "Seemed like the thing to do at the time."

Their own commander laughed, praising the group for their efforts this day. They earned themselves another break.

They ate kind of sadly though. She even said, "Trenton took me seriously the moment we met. Can't believe he's dead in the first battle."

"It was a major battle," said Blue, "I don't know why they chose this fight, because it could apparently go either way, considering the damage."

"How many did we go out there with," she asked, "Like, two hundred something?" "Two hundred and fifty-two," said Blue.

She tilted her head, "Do you notice everything?" "Not everything," he replied.

She just sighed again and went back to eating. He continued as well.

 **Chapter 16 – Shenanigans**

Blue took the liberty to use his time off to head back to the city. Brainiac gave him a box that will detect if she was in town. It's been another two months, so he hoped so.

It was a long trip there. He made decent time though, and once there, he went walking around, got some food, and walked around all entry points in the kingdom, and otherwise around the walls.

Nobody questioned him, because he was just chewing food and walking around and exploring. Then he left the city. And then… he was disheartened.

There was a positive reading headed West. So they know where she is. But now they have to do time nonsense again and… he doesn't want Amanda to forget him. She too went so far.

Once back to the fort, he gave Brainiac his report. Brainiac was happy, but Blue asked if there's any way she'll remember him. Yes, but not in any way that wouldn't be harmful. She'll just remember crap that never happened, went suddenly back to where she used to be, and looking for a good friend that vanished without reason. A task no doubt she'll either die trying to complete, or quit half way through and just find somebody to settle down with. Or die in battle.

"We could wait and go to the three places," said Brainiac. "Well the Amazons are manhating garbage and…"

Blue looked up and over, "Shit Aquaman never told me the date of the civil war." "Civil war?" "Oh yea, the Atlantians are just as screwed up in their own society as humans," Blue replied, "Aquaman confesses grudgingly to me." "I see."

"So whatever luck we have here will go much worse when we leave," said Blue. "Well then, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we are erasing everything we have done." "Hopefully not my stuff," Chuckled Blue. "You can keep your stuff," Brainiac then stated.

Blue sighed and said, "But at the risk of losing more than I bargain for, I think we should stay long enough to get in touch with this worlds versions of heroes. King Arthur, the black knight, _Merlin_ especially."

"So you want more people in our corner," said Brainiac, "A good plan, but we don't need it." "We kind of do _now_ as if we jump to the future, it'll be impossible to do anything," said Blue, "But I still want more quantity because if this turns into another time fight, this is gonna get stupid real quick."

"It is annoying, I know," Brainiac smirked. Then he looked serious as he said, "Very well. We can desert from here and hunt them." "Good, but we might not have to desert," said Blue. "You have a plan?" "Yes."

Blue's plan was going straight to the commander in charge and saying he has to leave. Probably permanently.

"You deserting," questioned the older, more seasoned commander. "I suppose," said Blue, "It's my fault though for signing up in the first place, but uh, do you know Merlin the wizard?"

"Of course we do," said the man, "He is very powerful." "Well," Blue began. He raised the hand with the ring to it and electricity shocked between his fingers. "I feel the call," said Blue, "I have to go, and I require Brian's assistance."

The commander worked his jaw and grumbled. Then he said, "It's a shame. You yourself was a damn good scout." Blue smiled and said, "Tell Amanda it's nothing personal. I had plans a ways in advance." "I will do that." "Thank you sir. And sorry for the inconvenience." He hummed positively.

Blue and Brainiac were gone that day, headed for Camelot. But they did not make it there before Merlin himself locked Blue in a stasis field.

Blue saw him. Old guy in a fancy dress (or robes), and hat. Long white beard and a wizard staff. Wow. Just like Hollywood depictions.

But Blue was _moving_ , leaping at about a hundred miles per hour. No doubt people would wonder what the heck is racing too them so quickly. And Merlin questioned so.

Blue replied, "A friend of mine will arrive shortly after me. I want you to read his mind for current information. We hunt his sister, who is currently fucking the time stream into a coma."

He lowered a bushy brow and tilted his head. Then Blue asked, "By the way, is King Arthur as great as the stories say?" "Perhaps."

Blue was still in the stasis field. Merlin had plenty of time to look him over and even noticed the ring on his finger. And that's when Brainiac showed up.

Brainiac was stronger and faster than any human, so he wasn't too far behind. Merlin mentioned a mind reading and Brainiac agreed. So he did. And he didn't even have to let down the field.

He had too later as he held his head and looked somewhat distressed. "I tried to condense it as much as I could," said Brainiac. "So much knowledge," said Merlin in amazement, "So much progress over so long a time. And this Brainiac eight. She is your sister?"

"I stand a part of my family of psychopaths," said Brainiac, "But only one stole a time machine, I know not how. She has set the entire future against us with enemy propaganda. We will need to correct this, and by extension, everything else she has done in an attempt to keep our original father alive to destroy this world."

"The great skull in the sky," said Merlin grimly, "How you ever expect to take out a god of death that powerful is beyond me." "You let us worry about that," said Brainiac, "I am prepared to fight my siblings. And Blue here is literally built for war."

"Yes, you two will be better off not showing your true forms to anyone," Merlin explained. "But all we will need for you to do is help us deal with events current to your time," said Brainiac.

"I will aid you in your quest, time travelers," stated Merlin, "Now, how do you wish to proceed?" "Well to do this, I need to pull your mind with us to the past, to find her where she began. And kill her if possible." "Very well."

So Brainiac got right to the point. He got them out of there, and back in time. But Merlin was gone. So Blue asked, "Where is he?" "I only required his information," said Brainiac, "We will have time to investigate a new territory and further on the trail. He will be on his way." "Okay then."

They began walking to the nearest town. And Blue said, "It's nice it was so easy to convince him." "He is a reasonable man," Brainiac agreed.

They found the next town. They looked interesting, most likely. In fact, some time ago Brainiac questioned why he still paints his coats blue. But Blue also pays attention to everyone's subtle gestures. You can't hide the subtle realization if familiarity of an enemy who disguises himself and yet is now just feet from you.

Brainiac made a little motion and little cloaked beads would drop on the ground. Over the course of a day or so, he'll cover the walls and entrances. But for now, they will find an inn. But it would be none too subtle when Merlin came into town. Except he stayed at a lodging the royal of this town gave.

But he quickly contacted them and suggested an ulterior plan. He can use a piece of hair from Brainiac to find the only other of his kind here. That's actually a good idea. They'd be the only two Coluans on this planet.

They got a hit. Apparently, she's at the nearby mountain. She's going towards a cave. So they headed out now at sunset to find her.

She walked along. But looked like just a human blond girl. But then, from behind, Blue was seen in the air and heading down towards her. His fingers were blades ready to strike her. But He was struck instead.

Blue barely managing to latch onto the claws and keep them away from his awesome crock skin coat. And when he retracted, Blue held on and used that momentum to launch himself at the thing's face and shoot fire breath into his forehead.

The beast roared and swatted at him. Blue was planted into the ground immediately and a strange gas was blasted his way. Blue blocked it with his wing, then spread it fast, blasting that wind away.

"Youuuu," came a deep rumble of a voice as four lamps came up to him. … wait. There are two glowing golden eyes and four flame filled nostrils of its nose. In fact, looks like a new design for a modern sports car.

"You are a dragon," said the beast, turning his head a little to give him a closer look, "But you are human in form." "It's necessary to blend in," said Blue, "Speaking of which, I believe there is a particular little young psychopath woman running around planning to blow up planets."

"Destroy him now _dragon_ ," eight ordered. "Brainiac," Blue called out, "Ensure this dragon survives the destruction."

"What do you mean," asked the dragon. She growled back there, then in a flash, she was gone, then in another flash, they all were gone.

"Where is this," the dragon called. "We are everywhere, and nowhere," said Brainiac, "In between timelines and reality." "Why am I here," asked the dragon. "Because I want you to live," said Blue.

In looking at him, now surrounded by an odd whiteness everywhere, the dragon was indeed huge and loaded with scales. But it leaned closer to him and said irritably, "Explainnn."

"A millennia from now, the first of her kind will arrive in the form of a massive skull in the sky. But another of his kin will come back in time to stop people like me from stopping _it_. and she would come back _further_ to ensure a false prophecy would be put in place to all the key races of the world, warning them that myself and _my_ companion would destroy everything important to everyone. This makes us enemies so hated that we will be unable to correct her deeds in time."

"She warned me about you," said the dragon. "And you trust anything anyone says," Blue stated rhetorically. "What is your name," the dragon grumbled.

"My name is Blue," he replied, "What is yours?" "Tell me Blue," the dragon said, "What will you do for me?" "This world is supposed to be your kingdom, correct," questioned Blue, "You want that future, you stop her from blowing it up. Now I'm already doing my part. Will you work with _me now_ , mister dragon with no name?"

"You, Blue, are not a true dragon," the dragon began, leaning closer, "But you are interesting all the same. I know not of this woman who presumes to tell me what to do and with her interesting magic. But I was waiting for whom she runs from. Who she fearrrrs."

"I take it you are more likely to believe me, than her," said Blue. "That is riiight," The dragon said, a puff of fire coming from its noses. "In that case, let me show you the gravity of the situation. Brainiac, come here."

Blue came over to Brainiac and said, "Let's have you and the wizard show him a few choice visions of the future. Then he whispered as he walked by, "And get the dragon's name." "Very well," Brainiac replied.

Diana said that to the dragon world, names have power. Names give a measure of control to someone. Now Blue doesn't exactly know what that means, but just in case, he'll hold at least one dragon's true name in his mind forever. If he can get it anyway.

Merlin was there, and he linked Brainiac's mind to that of the dragons and showed images of destruction in multiple ways. But two happened thus far. And yet, a name flashed in his mind. _Wonderful_. He's got it.

Once that was done, the dragon reared up his head, "The humans have gained that much power? And what is this energy that poisons the world so?" "Radiation," said Blue, " _Nuclear_ radiation. Gained too early and to the most violent people there are. _On purpose_."

The dragon growled and fire erupted from within its teeth. "This _human_ …" "Well she's not human obviously," said Blue, "Why would she destroy her own homeworld?"

"Whatever she is, she will be my toy forever," the dragon growled, "Take me back." "Quick question though," questioned Blue, "Do you remember exactly how your first conversation we had with her went."

"Why must I remember that," asked the dragon. "It seems the timeline is intact, but we must play the scene again," said Brainiac, "Except instead of attacking Blue, stab her in the head." "Think of it as playing her for a fool," Blue added, "I know, I'm knew to the time fighting game too." "It is really not a game anybody should be accustomed to," said Brainiac, "Messing with time travel is strictly prohibited for a reason."

He then took them back. No doubt the dragon and the wizard returned to their bodies at that time. Only now…

She was plowed into immediately by the dragon. No wait, it was a decoy. But then a massive spike came from the sky and plowed into the dragon. The dragon roar/screeched in pain and Blue only growled.

Okay, quickly, what did she do and how did she do it? But there was almost no time to think as Merlin had his shield electrified. Something had slammed into his barrier. She brought some kind of supervillains here he didn't recognize. Another came for Brainiac, but Brainiac got the two out of there. But only the two this time.

"What happened," asked Blue in surprise. "Wow, that was an intense little rebound." "I do not recognize them." "Of course not. They are the Nazi heroes before they went to war with Atlantis and Themascera. Let's see, how do we do this now?"

They took a pit stop. In a future world and got a few things. They didn't seem like they were on Earth anymore. But apparently his little time device can send him anywhere too. Man this thing is devious.

Long story short though, they went back again. The dragon did his part killing the clone thing, and the Merlin got his defense attacked. But Brainiac's traps were sprung, hitting actual Clark Kent Superman, but red and black with a big Nazi symbol on his chest. And what hit him was a spear with a small bit of kryptonite in it.

For the metal man thing was a series of small disks that flew into him and fried his systems. There were several other hero/villains there that had their own unique way to be taken down.

But then the entire floor caved in on them, and what was below them was some kind of dimension, they didn't see most of it. Brainiac got them out of there.

Okay, now what was _that_ thing? Planning further, they did it again, and this time ensuring beforehand to have little mole bots going to town on and to disable the thing.

Once they did _that_ … nothing. Up, no wait, Brainiac took them away because she met them in town and the superhero/villains just blew the place up with them in it. So they'd go back _further_ and send her various selves a wake-up call she didn't expect.

On this insane back and forth of various garbage came along until finally, they found two of her in the hands of Red.

Blue looked at the alternate timeline red lantern version of himself. The two stared at each other a moment. Then Red walked up to Brainiac and handed him the girls, "What would you like to know?" "Come with me," said Brainiac, flashing them all away."

Brainiac took them to the future again. This time there wasn't any details of Blue and five being super evil. Didn't matter, because a Blue and Red dragon aren't stealthy. But Brainiac needed to prepare his systems again for a mental link that will fry the systems as fast as he looks into the oldest one. So in that case, the other was eaten up by red light.

This left a few moments for Blue and Red to talk. At least a little bit. Just long enough to hear that he's a _very_ successful bounty hunger and that the two other horns are costume. The ring fabricated extras for aesthetics. Well that's neat. And then he was gone in a method similar to a boom tube. Blue noticed this.

It was too long later until he made a decent anti-brain-fryer, so he could read some of her mind. He managed to get the pertinent info. He just needs to learn about the next move they need to make, which will be in Germany.

So he told Blue that when Hitler was in college, there was a spunky girl with some wild ideas that weren't regarded by any others. But Hitler would later call her about her ideas and then goes a very successful war afterwards.

Then Blue looked at himself and said, "And since it appears I can be camouflaged indefinitely, we didn't need to worry about prophecy nonsense for this task anyway," said Blue. "Funny how things work huh," smirked Brainiac. "By the way, could my motherbox always do this, or is that an attachment," asked Blue. "Oh it's an upgrade. You can keep that once this is all over." "Oh neat. Thank you." "No problem."

Later, they would arrive in a particular area where there were stands with envelopes in them. Blue looked at Brainiac, who simply looked like an average man in a mustache, and a brown suit. Blue wore standard clothing with a black coat and a button up shirt. Blue felt himself and ruffled the shirt. "Fascinating."

"Basic textile program," smiled Brainiac. Blue smiled, "I like how I feel my wings, but I'm rustling, cotton I guess." "Enjoy that," said Brainiac, walking out.

Blue walked out to see a city. He looked back to see a postman's office they were just in. So now what?

Now they walk around and view the people. Colonial era, so there were horseman here. And yet, over there, Blue gestured the street, "Oh look. A quadricycle."

"This is about the time where motorized vehicles were just coming about," said Brainiac. Blue leaned closer to him, "Let's steal one and take it with us. We'll collect millions at a modern auction." Brainiac laughed, but protested, "Noooo."

They walked a while until they found a jeweler and they gave some gold, silver, and plenty of copper coins. Good thing about these times is that copper has increased in value, due to its use in industry.

So Brainiac got plenty of money from one guy. Then they'd go to another guy so Blue could clean that guy out. Now with a new mass of funds, time for some food, and then find some lodging.

The deal this time is, more espionage. So Blue will forge them some papers, granted he's unfamiliar with old school methods. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out. But the college they're going to is prestigious enough so that the cooks need to produce quality work, and Brainiac can be an engineer again. Seeing as they'll still go with Brian and Michael, they'll go the usual route.

The next day, Blue went off to do his thing. His mission, to learn the exact qualifications necessary to do what they want to do, and then forge the credentials and backstory in which to do it.

Took him all day, but he's satisfied with the quality of information. Now to sneak in at night so nobody sees him doing this, then head on back to the hotel and give Brainiac his papers.

Brainiac looked them through and was satisfied as well. Tomorrow, they'll get a job.

Blue vaguely remembers a show called Hell's Kitchen. It's a competition of the culinary arts. _Suckers_. Blue's good at what he does. Wonder how Brainiac's time is going?

Later, Blue found out Brainiac didn't have to do jack. Just show credentials, they had an opening, "You're hired."

So this would be the norm. At least until Blue got the job and worked the food court area. But Blue was enjoying himself somewhat. Cooking has always been relaxing for him.

But then, the people were surprised one day when Blue suddenly stopped being Michael. His cloaking was disabled. Blue looked over. Oh goody. The person next to young Hitler is a young blond woman with blue eyes. Blue grinned at her, showing his fangs.

She visibly showed surprise, eyes widening. She reached to her back and touched something. Well, hope Brainiac knows what's going on.

He does, Blue being back at the hotel. Judging from the papers still about, this is a week ago, before they got the job, but after he got all the credentials together.

"What happened," asked Brainiac. "She has an active cloaking countermeasure field. Shut mine down when she walked by me." "Well… hm."

Well, they'll have to take a detour then. It'll be easier to go further ahead in time to get better tech. Of course, it's Nazi world now, but the war with the Atlantians and Amazons had only just begun. They'll have time to craft some counter ECM's that specifically attach to the cloaking tech. The trick is making it powerful enough so they don't even flicker.

Luckily, there are plenty of areas they can raid. This is about the point in time where off-the-grid villains would have some good stuff of their own, so they could just be in a remote place, _kill everyone_ , then just rip apart their facilities to get the stuff they want.

The good news about these villains is that they're actually villains. The Nazi world without war, is actually united and not the dystopian shit stain Blue thought it would be. So in this timeline, the Nazi heroes are actually good and the villains are actually sociopaths.

Well anyway, since killing these guys was all the easier mentally, it is now slightly easier to focus on the task at hand. Took some doing, then they went back.

Elsewhere, and else _when_ , Blue secured himself back in the food court. He saw Hitler and the blond girl again. He knows it's her, but she doesn't know it's him. He smiled at them normally and she didn't suspect a thing. _Awesome_. Blue gave his report that night.

Of course, they could just go back further and try to find her before she ever got into school, but this is still at the start, and this is the information game. As they watch, they'll watch her movements and keep track of her as much as Blue is willing to do so.

Blue planned for one month. She still seemed unaware. Brainiac can easily spy with his ears and eyes, when they're not at work and number eight, or in this case, "Abigale", had fun with young Adolf.

Soon enough though, Blue thought they had scouted as much as they could. But one day after her dinner with Adolf, the two happily made their way home until the college cook was abruptly pressed against her, arm through her lower belly, hitting both her time device, and her spine.

Adolf was _horrified_ , but none of this will matter as they went back in time again, in the woods this time, so they could dissolve her DNA with a pill Blue made. Brainiac helped him make a special bio-nanite toxin that targets and dissolves Coluan DNA and wipes programmable data. Seeing as they're going forward in time now and not wanting to carry a bunch of his sister around.

They watched it work a while, her bubbling away into nothing but spare parts, then Blue said, "This is terribly useful." "I agree, you have good ideas Blue," said Brainiac.

He bent down to gather the electronic parts for later, as he added, "Granted it's for taking out a target." "Well if you're worried about my methods, then you should've just left me home," Blue joked. "I know," Brainiac smiled. "Now about that dimensional inventory thing," Blue queried. "We'll get to it. I've been curious myself."

Now they waited for her to arrive. He has four decently ranged temporal sensors and they look like cylindrical grenades. But don't worry about leaving them anywhere, because he's attached a little hologram to it. Brainiac will set them up at the four corners of the city for a few days, then wait.

They didn't catch the temporal thing, but at least Blue recognized the same blond headed girl with blue eyes from before. So he felt her up saying, "Hey baby."

She didn't hoot like natural, because she knew whomever felt her, felt the blocky metal object at her back. Yep, it's her. He instantly destroyed the object and dragged her away. People took notice and tried to defend her, but Blue just ripped her head off.

Brainiac took them between the time streams then and asked him why he decided to rip a girl's head off. Blue explained they'll just have to go around again because they missed her jump and there are few methods to kill a person in the city and not have anybody notice.

So okay, they went back in time again, Blue used one thing to dissolve her then and there. Brainiac collected the technical parts, then waited for the real one to arrive, at which point, they killed her immediately, then did the same thing again.

Blue sighed and said, "In retrospect, this part's been very easy. Fucking hate time fights." "I know, you're doing well," said Brainiac, "Now we move on the next step."

 **Chapter 17 – Time Burger**

Brainiac 1 had blown up the Hall of Justice. The basement was fine for now, but another blast would destroy that too.

Good news is, J'onn had made Batman and Cyborg intangible and simply floated them elsewhere where they could hide. There wasn't too much going on with the ship right now, but the fastest and most powerful were trying to split the thing open while the rest tried defending Metropolis.

Batman and Cyborg had gotten into the Batwing. Cyborg wanted to know the plan and Batman said, "If they ever get inside, then they will attempt to bring down the shield. At which point, we'll simply drop in." "Just so you know, I'm not that confident in a cyber fight with a super-intelligent alien ship," said Cyborg. But Batman replied with, "Do what you can."

Elsewhere, Wonder woman was dropped down onto the ship with Damage. She stabbed the thing with her sword. Though enchanted, it didn't seem to be doing much. Still, she's here, so she's stabbin'. Damage himself didn't seem to be doing much either, but he didn't seem to mind, just smashing those massive fists into the ground.

The laser blast hit Drake when he came down. The energy through his bones hurt enough to make him pass out. But that didn't matter, because he's in his massive dragon form and being sent down by Donna Troy.

The shield took the spiked back like it was nothing, though the electrical currents may show damage as the enchanted metal attachments recently done to his spikes might be doing something.

But Donna patted his big scaly cheek, "Drake?" She pat him again, "Drake?!" Crap, he's out. Now what? She looked at the back and the metal clashing with the shield. She squinted, "Huh."

Gripping his arm and flopping him on his belly, she was under him and grunted, "Damn. You really are heavy." With a grunt, she made her way to the sky, somewhat slowly. Then once high enough, she tossed him around to slam him down on his back again.

Supergirl was hit by another blast and actually sucked up by one of the massive metal tentacles. Elsewhere, Diana noticed Superman up above the ship, then shot down _right_ into a beam that just shot him. Then he two got sucked up.

Diana's brows rose, then she launched herself towards him. He was sucked up by a tentacle, so she tracked which tentacle it was as she flew down as fast as she could and stabbed it at the base.

Right after she did, her sword banged. Good, superman's head smacked the flat of the blade, but now the blade is occupied with keeping him stuck there. So she used her shield to open up this section and feeling the powerful suction from it. But she got rid of the tentacle, grabbed Superman, and then grabbed the tentacle, because that's a few tons going down. She floated down, keeping her shield up, but it seemed the ship did not attack her.

So with at least some grace, that huge clawed thing was dropped along the street. No people, but some others are not gonna be happy their cars are destroyed. But after she accomplished the damage control, she now had to rouse Superman somehow.

Batman actually had an idea just then. He ran it by Cyborg and he said "Go for it." So he flew right to a tentacle that grabbed at him. But he just dove down and ejected Cyborg into it.

Cyborg was attacked by redundancies and some mining lasers, but his armor took it. He has those little enhancer bolts that Blue once made, thinking it'd be a good idea.

But the suction didn't stop until the end and the door slammed shut. _Good_. That means Cyborg made the right choice to do this. So now to use a laser to carve through this conveniently unshielded wall.

An unlucky someone was Supergirl. She was immediately on a dark metal able, limbs restrained, stretching her out, that had a faint green glow to them. The only thing nearby was a Brainiac robot nearby, preparing tools to operate with.

Elsewhere, and elsewhen, Blue was fighting in a war. He looked young, ish, though he seems older with a full black beard with a blue sheen. His hair had grown longer as well. He fought on the men's side against the women's side where the Amazons, along with propaganda from _somewhere_ , had caused all women everywhere to go full psychopath and say they need to eliminate all men. Naturally, the men did not go along with the plan to exterminate them, so they fought back.

But by the time the war started, the Amazons had not only prepared on their own island, but had forty percent of the female populace working for them, within the states. Now, if some stupid jackass president hadn't decided to build a fucking _internment_ camp for the remaining women, thus alienating them and giving this group actual _legitimate_ reason to not enjoy their treatment. This shot up popular female vote towards the Amazons, right up to 100%.

Then again, Brainiac 8 has her name written all over this fucked up timeline. But things really got crazy when people started dying.

This was a war, pure and simple. No quarter. Do or die, all men, versus all women. _Sigh._ Blue fought as hard as he could, actually dying a few times. Batman was found out, Cyborg got captured and is probably used by the Amazons, Superman got hit with Kryptonite, attached to a lance, and by the time Blue came back, they kept pushing against the Amazons.

Of course Blue had tried to talk with Diana, but she seems particularly unreasonable. As ill in taste as a period joke might be at this point, this _actually_ might be a part of the excuse this time.

Anyway, she tried to capture him to use him for… who knows, make him turn into dragon and give them endless meat to feast on? He wouldn't put it past this group of fucking savages to use him as actual food.

Everything got worse. Blue, being one of the few heroes without a powerful weakness, and endless regenerative abilities (granted he's fed), made him certainly pay for himself in this war.

Diana, having no real weakness either, lasted just as long. It looked like it would all come down to Blue and Diana. But during the remaining war, which the men seems to have lost recently, Blue saw Brainiac die.

This was _huge_. Brainiac is his ride through time. Him being blown up, along with his time traveling device, means this is it. And Red had been seen briefly before being stabbed by Brainiac 8, and then they both disappeared. That was some time ago… _Oh no_.

Blue was _furious_ beyond anything he's been through before. Probably because this was the last straw. With renewed fury, he flew all the way back to Themascera. It was open now and thusly nice and visible. He approached right away, then _burned_ their entire civilization to the ground, with them in it.

Diana came back just in time to see the horror of what he'd just done. All of the remaining Amazons were dead, and Themascera was a scorch stain on the planet's surface. And Blue was standing right there, his bright intense eyes staring right at her. She screamed and he only growled as he marched for her.

No mercy. Diana is strong, but not as strong as Blue in dragon form. Plus, just try to counter a full super-soldier dragon type who knows martial arts. Eventually, Diana was ripped in half and he threw down the halves.

Blue roared at her dying body with rage. Her last image of him will be him _screaming_ at her before she died. Piece of shit.

Blue stood there fuming. All he knew and all he sees is death and fury. But then, a voice in his head said, "You have great rage. Give that rage _power_." And in a red flash came a red lantern ring. It just floated there. Blue looked at it a moment, then took it.

Blue woke up in a cold sweat. Tears streamed from his eyes momentarily before he wiped them off and got up.

He went to work. He went outside to hunt for more parts. It's still the wasteland with too few people left to count. The nearest people alive are probably very few, very far between, most likely sporting leathers and spikes, and several hundred miles away.

Of course as the year went by, he'd just kill everybody who came close. He doesn't care if they're good or bad anymore. None of this will matter anyway once he's done. Plus all these advanced war machines have some good parts to dismantle and use. He's really good with Atlantian tech now as well.

Once back with a metal sled full of stuff, he got back to his shop and put on some music. After the bar area he made in this metal facility, and through what used to be vaulted doors, was an intricate metal orb with several components jutting out from it.

Now, he danced to some eighties rock song about hair, flicking his own long beautiful hair as he collected metals and wires and then would pick them apart to continue making his device.

It was a long day. Then he spent the next night heading to what bakeries he could find. He's looking for flour, sugar, maybe icing if it's already made and stored somewhere that's not _exploded_.

By morning, he was back and already at work making a small cake. He found more than enough to make a few cakes. Then, later, he sat at the bar area… and he stalled.

He looked at the dark cake with the blue letters "Happy Birthday Blue," written in icing, and with candles he found that number "74".

"I made it another year you guys," he told nobody. He paused, then said, "I doubt I'd recognize you if I saw you again, so it's what-evz." He shrugged and nodded. "It's good you guys aren't here right now. But I'm still goin'. And I'll be proud of myself just like you wanted."

He sniffed and wiped his eyes. Then he smiled and sang softly, "Happy birthday too me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear Bloo-oo. Happy birthday too me." He blew the candles out and then clapped and cheered softly, "Yayyyyy." He had some delicious cake.

He spent the day doing little. He played lighter music to cheer things up. He played a guitar on the roof, with speakers turned up high. He sang a metal song and flipped his long hair around.

When he was done, he simply threw his guitar out in the distance. He won't be needing it anymore. He then flipped off the area around him. "Ya made time travel knowledge illegal, but not _dark matter_?"

He laughed crazily, then shouted to the sky, "You dumb fucks. Try surviving this assholes."

Still flipping off the area, he hopped off the roof, spinning and giving the world a 360 flip-off. _Nice_. Even landed facing the door to his place. He walked in.

Later, he finished the build on his large doomsday device. Then he drank things he's been saving for this occasion. He drank liquor, didn't get drunk, and hated the taste of "jet fuel". So he switched to the fridge and saw the glorious glowing orange liquid in the lights with the words "Fanta" written on it.

Blue stared at it like it was the most glorious thing he's ever seen. "Oooooooo-fantaaaaaa," he awed at it until he snatched it form the fridge, "Come here baby. Goddamn you look beautiful." He closed the fridge and unscrewed the top with a hiss of fresh compressed carbonated air.

He then played a goofy song to dance to as he _acted_ like he's drunk, chugging on his orange soda. He then turned on the timer to his bomb. And the timer was set for 1 minute.

He chugged the rest of his Fanta. He threw it down hard, but the soft plastic bottle just made a light thunking noise and bouncing places.

He stood right up to the bomb later, which had 20 seconds left on it. Blue grinned a fang-filled grin, "You want this universe to live God, then you better flex some fucking muscle."

By 10 seconds, Blue was laughing maniacally and flipping off the bomb.

Just then, there was a flash and a red arm was around him. He looked over to see _Red_. What? "Sorry Blue," said a familiar, voice with the bit of electronic sound to it. Blue looked to see Brainiac _5_ here, cloaked in red energy like Blue is now for some reason, and staring right at him. And then, they were boomed elsewhere by Red, _with_ the bomb.

What Blue saw a scene in outer space. It was a garbled mess of fighting, lasers, space ships, and does he see all sorts of lanterns here? In fact, a particular grouping looks like a bunch of Blues, but each a different color.

The bomb, with 4 seconds now was pushed away as Brainiac said, "But I had to wait till the very last second." They vanished just then.

They ended up in the woods somewhere. Green grass and fresh trees is a welcoming sight. At least it would be if Blue wasn't too stunned by the mental train wreck he was having right now.

All was still a moment. At least for Blue. Nobody said anything because Brainiac was digging through knowledge gifted by his electronic screens and Red having an arm on his shoulder, looking at them too.

Blue _still_ stood there frozen when Red said, "Good. I'll be going now." "Alright then," said Brainiac. Then the screens went away as he came up to Blue and said, "Blue, are you alright?"

"Alright…" Blue stated as he looked cautiously around, "Is a relative term." He looked around more, "Where are we?" "Close to the beginning," said Brainiac, "The second instance from the first." "Second," Blue began, "You mean, where Brainiac 13 was an entire city?" "Yes."

"You mean you were alive this whole time," asked Blue, "Yes I was," said Brainiac, "But at this point, Red is _impossible_ to kill. So when he vaporized eight again, then came to get me before I was irreparable, sent me to the future to get repaired, then came back."

"What the hell did I just see out there," asked Blue, "It looked like a _massive_ space fight. And did I see many mees out there?" "Some from other dimensions, some from other timelines, and it caused in part by eight and thirteen."

"And Imperiex," said Blue, "Was that him again? When did he take sides?" "I honestly don't know," shrugged Brainiac, "I just knew what you were doing, so I waited until you activated it, then sent it out with so little time that they couldn't stop it."

"I take it me vaporizing the entire galaxy did the trick," Blue questioned. "Yes, it was most surprising," said Brainiac.

Blue shrugged widely and said, "Now when's the part that things get _so_ fucked up that _we_ are involved with that?" "We won't," Brainiac shook his head, "The problems have been erased and we won't be wrapped back around in another… how did you put it?"

"A rancid time cheeseburger of parallel timelines," questioned Blue. Brainiac chuckled and said, "That's it, yes." "Uuuuugh," Blue groaned as he slowly leaned back, then fell on his back.

"Um…" Brainiac hummed, "Blue? … B-Blue?" Blue just stared at the sky, which was dark, but he could see some stars through the gaps in the leaves.

"I can't live like I used to," Blue almost whispered, "If we ever get back, I…" He shook his head, "I can't be a part of it."

"Hey," Brainiac barked lightly. He walked up next to him and laid down next to him. "You'll be fine Blue, I promise you this," said Brainiac, "You have shown a resilience for what we've been through that's barely even _human_."

"Sixty-six years," whispered Blue. He looked at Brainiac and said with a frown, "And what about you? You're always the same throughout this nonsense."

"Not gonna lie Blue," he began with a sheepish grin, "You and Red helping me out really has kept me together."

Blue looked up at the sky again and said, "We need a vacation." "I do believe a peaceful prison cell is in order for me when I return to my own time," Brainiac pointed out happily, "Clean walls, good food, nobody to bother me ever."

"Oh fuck you _Brainiac_ ," growled Blue jokingly, " _I'm_ going to prison with you then. Motherfucker." Blue chuckled. Brainiac laughed. Blue's chuckle turned to a laugh as well.

So on with the show, as they say, as they had to, if they remember correctly, find a time machine amongst the list of decoy robots she had plenty of time to build thanks to LexCorp and Brainiac 13.

Turns out it was none of them who had the bomb. 13 is linked to a system however, which leads to an underground area outside the city that contains only the time device. Brainiac 8 was the one to figure this out, for possibly the same reason involving a number of time travels on his own, with his native friend Red.

But this turned into a whole ordeal with the Justice League and the Teen Titans. Brainiac managed to get Magaan to read his mind, so she had to rush to mentally link with people and tell J'onn, so he can tell the others. This allowed then to sever the link with the time device.

They found the physical wiring underground severed by a heat beam of some kind, and the time device destroyed. They thought it was Red, but it was Superman instead. It is actually an odd oversight that the underground area was an electronically protected area meant for _Brainiac 5_. But there was no lead in it to block Superman's vision. So it was a surprise when Superman came by and still thinking Blue was still the bad guy, said Cynically, "Does this belong to you?"

Blue just smiled and said, "Holy shit I love you." Superman actually recoiled, lowering his brows in confusion and even because of creepiness.

"Superman, destroy it," called J'onn. Superman rose a brow, but punched –no wait, a speedster came by and _almost_ got it apparently, but Superman had spun and moved to the side, then crushed it between his hands.

Flash stopped just in time to show a small mechanical device on his head. He looked irritated, then disappeared just as Blue blew fire at his face. Blue spun around to look for him, but he's gone and Blue growled, "Quick motherfucker."

Superman bolted and so did a couple others, but that was it. Then Blue looked to Brainiac, "Okay, now what?"

"That's it," said Brainiac. Blue paused. "That's it it," questioned Blue. "Well, we have to go back before she arrived and helped create thirteen, but yes, basically, we're done."

"So what about thirteen's retaliation," asked Blue. "Well by a coincidence, she chose a time where tech was appropriate for Brainiac, so he's still in production," said 5, "He doesn't have the forces to challenge us."

"So… literally, go back in time one more time," said Blue, "Kill the cunt for like, the three _thousandth_ time. And then go back to our original timeline?" "That's right."

Blue paused. Then he almost shouted, "Bullshit!" This made Brainiac flinch. Then Blue called out to everyone, "Alright, what's wrong here? I don't buy it. What's going on?"

"Blue, Blue, Blue," Brainiac called as he gripped his shoulder, " _Everything_ comes to an end sometimes and you _know_ she's getting _very tired_ of running. I mean, you know more than anyone how wild she's been lately with her planning. Calm brain work doesn't work apparently, so she now tries to create as much chaos as she can. We have killed _every single_ iteration of her, save for one now. This is it."

Blue listened, his eyes wide and intense. But then he looked sad as he wheezed, "I'm so tired," and then fell to the ground and laid on his side.

Brainiac sighed and sat down too. Brainiac looked at the others, who… didn't know what to think of this. But Brainiac shook Blue's shoulder and pointed, "Hey look Blue. You once mentioned you haven't met wonder girl yet. Well there she is."

He looked at a young blond woman with a noticeable red and gold shirt, and tight fitting blue jeans. Then he cupped his hands together and gave pleading eyes. She raised a brow, but came over and sat in front of Blue.

"Um… hello there Blue," she said. Blue looked up at her and touched her leg. "He smiled, "Ah Cassandra. Heyyyy." "Heyyy," she replied uncomfortably. "So what's your story," asked Blue, "A clone of Diana or something," asked Blue, "Because she once fed me bullshit of how she was morphed by clay, but why the hell would the gods make a damned _womb_ if they can just make a bunch of magically brought to life dirt people? What a waste I say."

"Ummmm," she began, "I don't know about that. But I have a mom, and I think my father is Zeus." "Cool," smiled Blue, "Can you make lightning?" "Yes I can," she smiled. Blue pointed at her with each word as he said, "That, is, _amazing_."

She smiled and said, "Thanks. Did you know Diana?" "Yes actually," said Blue, "I was once upon a time, built in a laboratory. A test tube baby. The perfect sociopath. A metahuman assassin. But she got that _lasso_ on me," he growled that word. But then he was happy again as he said, "But the decrepit underused abortion that is my soul, she was willing to nurse to fullness and I would eventually earn myself, a heart."

Blue looked and even sounded sad as he said, "She's so great. She's basically my foster mom. And she's so sweet. I love her, _so, fucking, much_."

"Oh wow," she said in genuine minor surprise, "You really enjoy her huh." "Oh yea," said Blue, "And the others visit me too. I learned how to cook because of this cooking around the world book Superman gave me for my birthday. I've lived with Bruce a while and used his money to go through college and eventually get a physics degree."

He looked to the side suspiciously, "No wait. Degree pending." He looked up at her again and pat her leg, "But hey, if you're half as sweet as Diana, I'll be sure to come see you, and I'll cook for you something. What's your favorite dish? Anything at all?"

"Um, I've always admired the occasional batch of grilled shrimp," she replied happily, "I don't know what seasonings and juices they made this one dish with, but it was great."

"I," Bleu began, waving his hand across the sky, "Am going to make you _so much shrimp_." She giggled. He rolled on his back and said, "So much so, that it will make you say, 'you made…" he widened his eyes, "Too much."

She giggled again and said, "You are so weird. But in a funny way. It's good to meet you Blue." "Well hey, good to meet you too girl," smiled Blue, "Don't worry about your future prospects girl. I'll take care of ya. Turns out I'm a pretty good bodyguard." "I will remember that."

"Actually…" Brainiac began sadly. "You won't remember this," sighed Blue, "Because we have to go back and undo a thing, thusly this conversation never happened."

"Of course it's for the best," Brainiac told her. "Protecting the time stream or something," she waved, "I get it. I read science fiction comics sometimes." "It's a good start," smirked Brainiac.

"Where's Donna troy," whispered to himself, "Where do retired Titans go? Or is it Young Justice? Titans don't seem to stay at the tower. Good lord, how many supers are there? Are we _all_ going to superfy in the future, as in some sort of final evolution to humanity."

"No," Brainiac stated flatly, "I've looked." "Oh well," Blue shrugged, "More power, more problems. People are too fucking wild."

"Blue," Brainiac pat his shoulder, "If you require a break before the main game begins, this is the time to do it." "I do," said Blue seriously, "I just want to take a day." "Just a day?" "Just one day."

Brainiac nodded and said, "I will be around. I will proof check everything and get back to you." "Okay. Do _you_ need more time?" "Honesty, I am more than ready for this journey to just end." "Ugh, no shit," said Blue.

So Brainiac walked off and activated a couple of holo-screens to work on while Blue sat up and just said, "I don't need much, guys." He sniffed and wiped his eyes as he said, "I just need someone to sit with me a while. And maybe a transport to any small town eatery that doesn't have cameras connected to that motherfucker _thirteen_."

They obliged. The interesting thing was Batman was to do it. He reserved the entire place for a couple hours. And where is this place? A place twenty miles down the road called the "Roadhouse." It's a steakhouse.

So since none of this will matter, he can show them his sketchbook he's kept. And they were interested in the manner of which he kept it, because he just reached into the air and into some dark hole that ate his fingers. But he pulled out from that space a leather-bound book.

They saw drawings of themselves, but older and wearing different uniforms. They saw depictions of war. They saw a different version of Blue with four horns and a lantern symbol on his chest. Then they saw a number of things they could not explain. Strange creatures that defy logic.

But the drawings were good. And Blue told alternate universe stories to rouse the crowd. And the time he had sex with Starfire.

They were surprised. Then Blue was surprised too as he said, "Oooh that's right, we went up in time this time. So she got here, like… last year or so?" "That's right," said Wondergirl.

So blue described the event. That is to say, they missed the devastation event and were just hanging out on the remains of the landscape to figure out their next move. Plus to take a break for a day. But that day, a portal opened up in the sky that poured out Gordainians, and a single girl with very fluffy red hair.

"And I was like, 'aw yea'," said Blue, looking as if he just realized something amusing, "This is about that time isn't it. What're the odds?"

Then he said, "So I saved her, she kissed me." He flailed lightly as he complained, "So now this means she knows English, Spanish, German, French, Russian, Cantonese, and Japanese. I took a _decade_ to learn what she just did in seconds."

Blue looked around as if this is ridiculous, "Fuckin' unfair knowledge advantage via osmosis of some type. Wish I could do that. You know. In a way that's not eyes scanning a sheet of paper for years on end. That way's so inefficient it's downright criminal."

But anyway, Blue mentioned that he's gonna cook and if she'd like to join. Of course, none of this will matter anyway, because they're off to rewrite history after they take a break.

Blue smiled and said, "So I cooked, and she ate. I played music and she danced. Then later, there was sexy fun all throughout the night. And all this was meant only for me. She could sense that I was having a bad time, so she partied it up because she knew I'd need it."

His smile lessened as he looked at the others, "That boys and girls, is called a miracle. Enslaved half her life. Experimented on. Miserable…. But she sees a friendly face and is instantly super sweet. She's a fucking angel."

By this time, Green Lantern showed them a sketch. He found it as he was talking. It shows her sitting at a bar, a drink in her hand, and smiling at them.

"You're a very good artist," said J'onn. "Thank you," smiled Blue, "I've had quite some time to practice." "So I understand."

So they ate and he told stories. Some were funny while others were interesting concepts. Different situations. Diana now knows what happens when she's pushed into full war, yet is disappointed how unreasonable she is. Then again, this version likes Blue.

Superman got here one day in the time where Nazi's won the first world war thanks to you know who. So guess who was SuperNazi?

Such odd realities like that are unheard of, so Blue was definitely fun to listen to. And yet, all the more sad to lose all the progress. But blue mentioned, "Well I've learned not to deny an apple just because it will later be a core."

They found that funny and understood. They knew him for only a short time, but damn his story is long. They really feel for him and hope he makes his way home soon. So Blue put his "squeezers" to work hugging people goodbye.

Then, it was just he and Brainiac again, as they made their way to kill that bitch. And she didn't even sense Blue coming as he leaped through the air and stabbed her in the back. It destroyed the time machine.

She had just as she came in and walked towards the city. She was on the ground, looking at the shredded remains of her time device. Then looked up at him in fear as she said, "How?"

"I've been playing the time game far longer than you have you malignant _cunt_ ," growled Blue. He grabbed her wrists and squeezed them until fire shot from them and sparked. Then he stomped on her legs to make the same thing happen. She screamed as he did so, but he was _loving it_. He lifted her up by her throat as he said with a fang-filled grin, "We have some talking to do."

Later, they were in an empty shack somewhere and Brainiac 5 was outside waiting. Then someone else arrived. It was Red.

He looked at the building, then Brainiac, "He still in there?" "He's had a lot of time to think about tortures," said Brainaic, I dare not think about it. Blue has proven to be as brilliant as he is creative."

"And I'm not," Red questioned. "I didn't mean it that way Red," Brainiac defended. But Red smirked and said, "Oh I'm a musclehead. I mean, I still science things occasionally, but I just use this glowing red ring to make what I want happen. Which is usually killing people." "Right."

"So you regretting this decision," asked Brainiac as Red walked next to him and leaned against the wooden wall. "Why, because he's an ivy league kid," questioned Red.

"No, that I mean he's just as angry as you are now," said Brainiac, "Torturing, probably raping her." Red sputtered.

"People torturing," scoffed Red, "Talk about accusing a fish of swimming." Brainiac chuckling. "And he better not be raping in there," growled Red, "That's pleasurable. I know several planets in the central galaxy that make people pay top dollar for that kind of experience." Red flicked a wrist as he said, "Plus I'm sure she's too much robot for that kind of fun anyway."

Red leaned against the wall again, then chuckled to himself. "Rape is the worst crime imaginable," said Red cynically, "Only in this world. People starve to death because of other more greedy nations, The police system's a monopoly on power, beatin' and torturing, making you _live_ , and…" Red looked up, "What _were_ the conspiracy nonsenses of this planet again? And what was that drug that was super illegal, yet harmless, yet cocaine was okay?"

"It's been so long since you been here huh," chuckled Brainiac, "And it's marijuana. Or _weed_." "Oh right. And I left this malignant shitball immediately and never looked back," said Red, "I've been telling the universe that humanity is not to ever visit, because I fear the opinions of any advanced civilization that comes here and sees _this_ batch of inbred space retards. I fucking swear, this place." Brainiac chuckled again.

Red then turned and pointed to the wall, " _He_ will make this planet spacefaring. Earth does _not_ deserve Blue." "Well they did so without you," said Brainiac. "Yea, and they took three more centuries to get there when they could practically do it now," said Red, "There is no world or people. There is only politics. And that's _Earth_ politics. You have better chance asking a raccoon to configure the morality of a race. I mean, they'll try their best, but mostly it will be an issue of there not being enough trash to sift through." Brainiac laughed. Red chuckled too.

A moment later, Red lifted from the wall and said, "Well, I'm off." "Yep, better before your ring shuts down," said Brainiac. Red smirked at him.

He lifted his ringed fist and said, "Thirty-four percent. The lowest it's ever been is seventeen and that's when we were just chilling on that pleasure world beach." "I'd like to go there again after this," Brainiac nodded.

Red put his fist down and said, "The ingredients for rage is in my very DNA. Built for warfare, blood practically _liquid anger_ at this point. And I meditate _deeply_ on it. And each new year simply fuels me further." Red turned to him and spread his hands as he backed off, "I'm practically the new entity of rage itself."

A boom tube opened up and swallowed him up. Brainiac stood there smirking a moment. But then the door burst open and Blue said quickly, "Who's booming out here?"

"Red was here," said Brainiac, "He went home." "Well he's a space vagrant, so he has no home," said Blue, "Unless you mean space is his home." "Yes," smirked Brainiac, "Yes that is what I meant."

He looked more at Blue, "You done in there?" "Yea," smiled Blue, "I tried all the new stuff I invented. She died quicker than I wanted, but whatever. Arcane torture achieved and all components dissolved and discarded. We can go finish this bullshit now." "Gladly."

 **Chapter 18 – End of the Tunnel**

Superman was roused later. Just in time for Cyborg to start messing with systems. Superman tried the strategy to bounce around the shields as fast as he could. _This_ time it worked as the systems seemed to be busy dealing with this new thing. This allowed further destruction to allow the others coming in.

But they would not make it in time to save Supergirl from being dissected. But the strange mechanical spider thing that latched onto its head sure did. The robot was about to split her from the chest, downward, but froze. Then, it stood up, turned around, then went to the control panel.

But a blond headed Brainiac appeared nearby as he said to her, "Hello Kara. I am Brainiac 5. "Another Braniac," she questioned. She flinched and looked over to her other side quickly to see Blue. Well, his horns were the same, but he was _larger_ , his hair was longer and slicked back, and he had a full mustache and beard. And he was rubbing her belly.

"Ummm," she hummed nervously. But then, the latches holding her down to the table were suddenly set loose. She didn't defend herself from belly rubs just yet, but Blue smiled at her anyway and said, "Sorry. I assumed belly rubs would calm you down."

"Uh," she began, getting up with small jerky motions. The kryptonite made her weak. But Blue had stood up straight and now two people were just standing there smiling at her. But she smiled and said, "Eh, yes, thank you Blue."

Blue pointed and said, "Anyway, five and I are gonna kill his ancestor one. Wanna come?" "Yes actually," she said, scooting off the table, "Just give me a minute, this table made me weak."

"Yea he would've planned for you," said Brainiac. "Yea he was surprised to find that somebody escaped him blowing up my planet." "You were there," questioned Blue. "Yes, and I remember it clearly," she growled.

So Blue grinned and said, "Well then you are in for a treat." She smirked too.

Later, the Justice League had more or less converged into one place. They now saw who their invader is. He's a somewhat large bald man with black eyes, but with a white glowing center. And how he commends them for their efforts in entering his ship, it will be quite another thing to get _out_. He then sent his metal tentacles that were attached to his back, into them.

And Brainiac was beating them all. Part of his was himself. Force fields that damaged what body parts attacked it. Diana's enchanted sword on the other hand, he did not like.

Then, like some of the others were doing, Diana now had to do battle with the ship itself. The walls to what can loosely be described as a bridge (or even a throne room), the walls come undone and produce a mass of those metal tentacles just as the four attached to Brainiac's back.

Batman produced gas grenades which burst at his face. Brainiac coughed and ducked, but a tentacle knocked him clear across the room. "Clever to use gas, Batman," said Brainiac, "But it will only get you so far."

Superman was back on him. The punches scratched his fists against the shell of energy. He punched a couple times before Brainiac got the tentacles from the walls after him, so Superman was momentarily stalled by them again.

But then Supergirl abruptly zoomed into view and punched with gauntleted fists. After four strikes, the shield Brainiac had burst. Brainiac was surprised, "Impossible." But she punched him in the cheek so hard he was planted against the wall.

Brainiac was somewhat stunned, but was still standing. That is until Supergirl was right on him again, and screaming. She hit him with a flurry of blows until she was torn away by the ship itself. Then _he_ had to tear himself away from the crater he's now lodged in.

Brainiac staggered, working his jaw. He was preoccupied with this a moment. Then he said, "Enough of this," and marched towards his chair, granted he was hunched. Supergirl had hurt him.

But he made it to his chair and put on a helmet. And when he did he screamed and tensed a moment, then relaxed. He just sat there catatonic.

The ship's tentacles had stopped hassling everybody and retracted back to the ship's walls. And then they heard a somewhat deep man's voice from another wall say, "The funny thing is…"

Eyes opened in the shadows to reveal nearly glowing blue eyes. "Technological shenanigans can do some interestingly powerful things with very little effort, if you do it juuuust right."

The tentacles split and Blue walked out from them. He walked towards a still lightly spasming Brainiac. Finally seeing him, Blue sees a big green bald man in his interesting purple and green armor. Eh.

Blue leaned closer to him and said, "And you wouldn't _believe_ what I have done in the past hour."

Blue walked closer and looked into his blank, yet twitchy eyes as Blue said, "Can you still hear me in there?" Blue tilted his head, "Doesn't matter anyway. Because I believe the machine will stop once all information has been vaporized from your mind, and DNA from your body. Don't know. Don't care. But there's a reason why philosophy exists you braindead piece of shit. Life is ever changing. If you only spared the worlds, and maybe even giving tech along the way, they may have surprised you. But you'll never know. _Insect_."

"Blue," questioned Superman in surprise. Blue turned to look at them. "Wow Blue you look uh… different," said Diana. Then they were surprised.

Blue had stared a moment. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Then he finally twitched his head to look over slightly and feel his wet cheek. "Huh," he then hummed, "Being here hit me harder than I thought."

Diana came up to him, momentarily noticing that Brainiac was literally _dissolving_ before their eyes. But she ignored that mess and stared into his eyes. And Blue asked her, "Do _you_ remember me?"

"Well of course we do," she smiled, "We saw you just recently." Blue nodded. He looked over to see the others staring at them. "I really am back then," said Blue.

"Told you Blue," said the familiar electronic voice, "This is it. We are done." "Another Brainiac," questioned Batman. Batman suddenly zoomed closer to him to stare him down. 5 smiled sheepishly, "Hello there Superman."

"Everyone," called Blue. He gestured, "Number five. Number five, everyone." "Yea uh, apparently there are more Brainiacs in another timeline which is why he came here to kill the first," said Supergirl, "And the fifth one is the good one."

"For selfish reasons on my part, I wish to clear the Brainiac bad name," said five, "But history has shown nothing but horrors involved. So I myself have come here, a product of Brainiac number one himself, but without his sociopathic tendencies. I will clear the future from his stain."

"Would that not erase you as well," asked Superman. "I asked that myself," said Blue, "But he's from his own timeline. Then he killed his Brainiac, but extracted the ingredients to make number five later, so he saved himself, but uh… Yea I guess he's doing the same thing here."

"I'm afraid I do not understand fully," said Diana. "I know, it's fucking confusing and full of weirdness, but just roll with it. I've stopped caring a long time ago."

"And how long have you been gone," asked Diana. "Sixty-six years," said Blue. "Great Hera," she exclaimed as Superman over there questioned loudly, "What?!" But Blue pointed to Diana and said, "By the way, Hera is very useful for cosmic information. Half the time if we're lost, I just pray to Hera and say, 'hey, we're hunting a green bitch with red hair, she's a world destroying robot person. Any advice'?"

Blue smiles and nodded, "She usually answers. And if she can't find her, it's because she doesn't exist, already jumping out of the time stream again." Blue pointed upwards, "Thank ya girl. You're the best. Next to the one above all of course. Holy _shit_ you got me back to my home time. Thank you God." He laughed at the sky and admitted, "I was starting to lose hope there." He then continued chuckled at his own misery.

But then he presented a leather-bound book, "Anyway, it's all here in this sketchbook." She took it and said she'd look through it later. And Blue just wanted them to know he bothered to celebrate his birthday every year. At least once, he'll allow himself some selfishness.

Diana hugged him and he hugged her back, wrapping her up in his arms and his wings. Then he breathed in deep and gave a real long sigh.

"What happened that took this long," asked Batman who came up to Five as well. "It was my sister eight, unfortunately," said Five, "Which is why I required Blue above all. You were needed here. But Blue. He's a genius level intellect with a level of mental fortitude that's barely even human. You should've seen him work. He hunted her down through over three thousand iterations of herself, in a span of more than sixty years in order to kill the final one, eliminate all the other iterations she made, fixed the continuity, and still is sane. And no signs of quitting either. I myself doubt I would've been as vigilant if I was without him."

He looked to the two huggers and said with a sad smile, "However, I'd say we are both in desperate need of a vacation."

"There's no way I can go back to what I was," said Blue sadly, his eyes wide as if surprised, "There's just too much _shit_ in my head to get rid of."

"You've come back from worse," Daina assured, "I remember when you were considered to have no soul at all. Yet you stuck with us." "I did didn't I," smiled Blue.

"You'll be fine Blue," smiled Brainiac, "I will fix it so you can settle right back in without much fuss. But first, there is one more thing we must do before we take a break."

"Right," said Blue with sudden seriousness. He let Diana go and backed up to arm's length, hands on her shoulders, "Imperiex."

"Who," questioned Superman. Blue growled at the empty chair of parts and dust where number one _used_ to be and said, "That _diaper stain_ of an entity may have been a big dumb psychopathic animal, but at least his _idea_ was noble."

Blue walked around and gestured the ship, "This isn't a _war ship_. It's a proverbial Noah's Ark." "So he goes across the universe collecting samples from everyone," asked Batman.

"Correct," Brainiac five stated, "In fact, I rather liked Blue's analogies, when he states that Brainiac is essentially a knowledge locust. Stealing the greatest mass of resource from a world, destroys it, and moves on."

"But he's being chased," said Blue, "Not actively, but he is still going forth _now_ to more than stay ahead of the ultimate destruction that will sweep across the entire universe. His name is Imperiex, and Brainiac tells me he has the power of the big bang, which tells me actually very little."

"He can create universes and destroy them," said Brainiac, "A cosmic being with unquantifiable energy. What little we know of him is that he gets rid of quote 'discrepancies' within the universe."

"Which is further _bullshit_ because perfection is just another metaphysical construct that can never be achieved," said Blue, "Like I stated earlier of the universe always moving. Life is basically a big ocean. No reason for improvement but it does it anyway. Never quite the same the year prior. So whatever 'perfect' thing you make will be obsolete in about a month."

"And you are about to meet a probe," said five, "Twenty minutes from now. Within ten minutes, you should all be out of here. The robots should be shut down now, but I will use the ships holograms to simulate explosions on the outside as I leave. Then I will stay cloaked in the area because Blue has an interesting idea. What was it Blue?"

"It's not hard to figure out," said Blue, "Any regular person could question how a little bit of sunlight can turn Superman into an unbelievable god thing, and yet again how just a little green gem of kryptonite is enough to shut all that down instantly. Five says he's made of pure energy, but wrapped in some kind of armor? And that they're all connected to the same guy? _I_ want to know what that energy is and _poison it_." He clinched his fangs with the last words.

"It's a good idea," said Batman, "Organics and computers get sick in their own unique ways. You fight energy with another kind of energy. And do you have _any idea_ what that energy might be?"

"No fucking clue," shrugged Blue, spreading his hands and slapping his hips. "Actually yes we do," said Brainiac, "And once you actually had the omni-scanner on your person." "But it's hastily made crap," Blue protested, "I can't _unravel_ a _cosmic entity_ from a contraption of that quality."

"But it _does_ give us an idea," Brainiac assured, "And we have been seeing Imperiex increasingly as of late." He glanced to the side, "Including that one time where he wasn't a cosmic entity, but…" He squinted, "A space bounty hunter? I do not believe we ever found this out." "Who fucking cares," Blue sighed.

"Anyway, if you would leave this ship, and Blue should probably be in dragon form to avoid suspicions of your new seventy year old body," Brainiac began, "We have work to do." He wiped off the seat to the original Brainiac's chair.

"Can we trust him to do this Blue," asked Superman. "Oh don't worry about him he's cool," said Blue, "Plus I've been inside his head, like, twice. I think I got his motives pegged at this point." "Good enough for me," Superman stated, walking away.

Blue had to unstrap a few things and place them… somewhere. It's his pocket dimension though. Then he transformed into his dragon. Incidentally, his dragon looked slightly spikier than normal, in the chin area at least, and considerably larger in overall size. This still might raise questions, but not as many at least.

So everyone came out and landed. Then Blue said, "Superman, once he arrives, beat on him for a few minutes. Then send it right in front of me." "You got it Blue."

The world cheered as Brainiac's skull ship had fire erupting from it shortly as the heroes got out of it. It lifted to the sky and seemed to explode further as it disappeared.

But attracted by this nonsense was another entity that came by. It came with gold and orange armor and within the segments was just a flowing mass of energy made solid looking. And then he was hit in the face.

It flew back, but righted to see Superman looking at it. It shot at him, but then it was kicked in the side of the head. That was Supergirl. The new entity didn't even have time to see who the new assailant was before Superman shot to him and gave him another punch.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Blue reached his claws into a hole that opened up to receive them. But he pulled out two intricate silver boxes. "Prepare," he said as he dropped the boxes. Once they hit the ground, they burst to life in a series of limbs and then they skittered away down an alley on either side.

There was an explosion in the sky. Supergirl was crashing down, so Blue jumped and floated there a moment with his back to the ground. He successfully caught her and the two crashed into the ground.

Wrapped up in his claws like a burrito, Supergirl looked uncomfortable. But only because she had a redness on her face. She groaned and said, "Yep. He doesn't like me too well." "Well it means you're doing it right at least," said Blue. "Yea."

She looked around a moment, then said, "Okay Blue, I'm good to go again. Thank you." So he let her go and she lifted up at first, then shot back up into the sky, making a sonic boom.

Soon later, _Superman_ would come crashing down for the most part, but scarcely stop before hitting the ground too hard. He went back up again as Supergirl had the creature in an arm bar and lasering the entity's face.

She was blasted away again as Superman shot past him, then down _hard_. There was a sonic boom from the upper atmosphere as the hit caused this shockwave. Then Imperiex slammed down into the street.

It was a half mile from Blue and the others. Then Blue thought, "Mother, give me a boost."

He growled, digging his claws in the ground as his blue motherbox lit up. His muscles seemed to move and expand from under his scales and his eyes were glowing bright blue.

Imperiex looked around briefly before a couple of spider bots clung to him, jabbed things within its armor, and attaching themselves to his armor.

Imperiex seemed to have a seizure for a moment. But then Blue got the order to attack from Brainiac. So he did.

In one swift motion, Blue had vanished, leaving a mass of shredded street behind him. He was immediately upon him and jamming his claws into his armor, cracking it. The white light caused a lot of force to escape from it.

Imperiex staggered back, but Blue grabbed his head and said, "You're not wanted here." He then walked to the side and a boom tube opened up and swallowed them.

Moments later, there'd be an explosion in space. But Blue would come back via the boom tube. He looked to everyone and then shrugged, "There. Blown up." He tossed to them a small chunk of its armor, "And some study material."

"Wow," said Hawkgirl in genuine surprise, "You actually blew him up?" "Yes," Blue said, "I needed that one strike to break the integrity in the chest piece. Keep hitting the same spot and it won't be able to contain the energies. Because that's what the armor is. It's a bottle to fill up."

"And how do you know this Blue," asked Green Lantern. "Everyone," Blue said, turning to face them more directly, "You would not _believe_ the hour I just had."

A boom tube opened and Blue looked at it. He glanced at the others, "Alright, let's go." Blue turned to walk inside of it. "Where are we going," Lantern asked. No matter, Superman, Supergirl floated on in, then Diana, then Cyborg.

"Or let's just all go in," shrugged Lantern cynically. "Well unknowns are half the fun gee el," smirked Hawkgirl.

They all arrived to Braniac's ship to see five sitting in the chair still. "You get anything," Superman asked. "Quite a bit actually," five replied happily, "Blue, your little bots were a great help. Of course, finding a usable counter to the real Imperiex when he arrives, will be up to you."

"They better be a big help," said Blue, "Considering the work that went into them." "Good lord, Blue," Lantern blurted out suddenly, "What happened to _you_?" Blue looked at him and smiled sadly, "You wouldn't believe me if I told ya." Lantern looked concerned by this.

"Like the hair though," Hawkgirl commented, "Of course, I like less feminine men myself." Blue chuckled and said, "Happy to see you too Shiera." She chuckled.

"Alright Cyborg," said Brainiac, "You should be getting the new info now." Cyborg's electronic eye flickered slightly a moment. After a pause, he said, "Alright. I'll see what we can do with this. Thank you." "You are welcome everybody. And blue…"

He got out of his chair and gestured it. "I don't want that trashy throne," Blue grumbled. Brainiac chuckled, then said, "Trust me." "Alright."

So Blue sat in and the helmet was placed on him. Then Brainiac said, "Now just relax a moment. "Very well."

So he sat there and closed his eyes. Visibly, he seemed to tense and his skin shimmered. Then he shrank.

Before their eyes, his muscle tone withered and his beard and mustache fell off. But what now sat in the throne was still a buff kid. Eighteen year old Blue is back.

Blue opened his eyes. He looked left, then right, then said in surprise, "Oooh yeaaaa." He took off the helmet, "Oh that is _so much_ fucking better. Yea I can deal with this."

"Using Brainiac's technology, I more or less forced you to your eighteen year old self," Brainiac stated, "You're still over seventy, but your body will be progressed to its older state over time."

Blue was looking at the crowd as if seeing them for the first time, and quite happy about it. Then he continued to say, "Your _motherbox_ on the other hand, has the trickier job. She knows you the most Blue, so she knows what information you can handle and be happy with, and what will cause problems."

"I have noticed that I have new information," said Blue, "Snippets. Jeez, how long were we _out there_?" "Ya don't want to know," said Brainiac, "Though over time, you will be provided all of your memories back again. But it will be manageable."

"My memories are gone, but my soul remembers," said Blue with a frown, "I feel… distance between you and me."

He smirked and aid, "But I can live with it." He walked up to Brainiac and gave him one last strong hug, "And though I don't know you much anymore, I am _very_ comfortable with you. So I know you were a big buddy of mine through it all. But now are you going to handle this?"

"Do not worry about me," said Brainiac. "And where are you going with this ship," asked Batman. "Oh the ship stays here," said Brainiac, " _I_ am returning to my own time, and to the Legion. I am most likely going to prison, but I am quite okay with that, in light of recent circumstances."

"So who gets the ship," asked Superman. "Oo, I know this one," Blue pointed out happily, "It was Cyborg, right?"

"Good guess, as he was the first nominee," said Brainiac, "And you're right, it seems the most fitting. However."

He looked to Superman, "To wrap this up in a neat little bow, as Blue would call it, it is you Superman, who can now look through the various worlds and discover good hearted warriors willing to fight and become a new Legion of Justice."

"It's like a space Justice League," smiled Blue, "Galactic grade." "And you are a member of it," Superman asked. "That's right. In the thirty-first century." "Very well Brainiac," Superman said, "I will form the Legion." "Thank you Superman," smiled Brainiac, "In the meantime, Cyborg, You can certainly restore all worlds in custody, if you so choose." "Yea I can take the reins," smiles Cyborg. Then Brainiac said, "Now, it's time for me go to. And Blue…"

The two looked at each other and Brainiac chuckled, "It's been, _horrible_." "I get the feeling," chuckled Blue. The two laughed a moment. "Alright, see ya," Brainiac stated. Then, he disappeared in a bright flash.

 **Chapter 19 – Emotionally half-stable**

The next few weeks were interesting. People were told in advance that Blue has apparently been fighting a time war against some Brainiacs for the better half of sixty years. They told them this, because Blue seems to feel the difference.

It showed sometimes. Diana he was especially huggy around. Every time they crossed paths, he wanted hugs, and they'd stay like that for sometimes a whole minute.

Her and Superman were his best friends. And even Batman looked strange hugging a dragon, who wrapped him up in a full winged hug. Other people he was friends with literally a day ago, he seemed to barely register. And another couple entirely, Blue just kept shedding tears in front of. He didn't understand why.

But Canary and Green arrow understood, and honestly, whatever crap was in the past that would otherwise be too horrible to mention, it doesn't matter anyway. This is the only timeline they have now and everything is okay. And they were happy to hug on him. Especially Canary, who doubled now as his new psychiatrist.

Her professional opinion says he's fine. Just some closet trauma, but that will dissipate in a few weeks. Until then, certain members will just have to get used to Blue being especially needy.

But they had an inkling of what Blue went through, as even he seemed to forget about his big ol' sketch book. And most of it was the stuff of nightmares. Decaying corpses with familiar attire and items worn by the League members. Then there were monsters and various other things that they can't explain. Then there's Imperiex, and an additional version of him.

But then Diana, who was with Superman, Batman, and an additional crowd beyond them at this point, pointed. "That is Hera exactly," she stated. "There is definite care in detail when depicting this person," said Batman, "Means he physically met with her."

They flipped the page and she stated, "That's Apollo and Artemis. Zeus. Athena." Then they heard, "Awwww, he's giving that big girl a full winged hug," awed Flash.

They looked back to see a crowd nice and close to them. "If you wanted to look," Batman began, "We could have simply used a projector." "Oh I'm good," Flash smiled. "Aw what's the matter Batguy," questioned Shiera, pressing herself to him and resting her chin on his shoulder, "You afraid of closeness with your teammates."

"I'm an antisocial boy," Batman said seriously. She giggled. "Well we could've told you that Shiera," said John, "Also, I have to admire the boy for drawing himself, of himself, hugging someone else." "He studied the arts first," Batman pointed out.

Bruce would later show Salina his new findings and explained to her what Blue was doing for that hour and a half or so he was gone.

She was sad for him, saying, "Oooh, that poor boy." "He can handle it," said Bruce. "Apparently not, seeing as he had his body and mind forced back to what it was," she stated, "He's a _loving_ person now Bruce. You have to nurture a heart like you do a pet, or a flower. You have to feed it." "I hear ya," he nodded.

To Blue's pleasure, Salina was additionally one of the ones not hindered by Blue's affectionate clinging. In fact, she sought him out personally. Then they'd watch TV, with him laid in her lap, and her rubbing his head.

He sought Starfire out. Again, don't know why, but he just wanted her to know that if she wasn't sold into slavery and treated like garbage at first, then she would've never come here and become the protector of her new homeworld and all her friends. And at least these people are happy she was ever born. She's an _angel_ and let nobody tell her otherwise. Plus she's so fluffy and he likes playing with her hair. Also, there's a song about hair stuck in his head for some reason.

She said he's very sweet and thanked him for the words of inspiration. She will remember it forever. They hugged for the longest time. But then they were broken up by Beastboy, who wanted Blue to try "Clash of the Colossi II". And Blue admitted that game looked interesting.

So there was another video out. Incidentally, Beastboy noticed the comments about the Titans walking by sometimes. It's kind of the additive of the show, just seeing a random casual Raven, or a Nightwing or somebody, just walking by. Of course, they'd actually have to wear masks while Beastboy is doing this because releasing a secret identity via public internet would be an embarrassing security breach.

He also found out where wonder girl is. She found his sudden interest in her odd, and he admitted his is too. But he knows where she hangs around at now, so now that he's seen her, the only thing he can think about is cooking her a lot of shrimp.

She found this funny. Mainly because she's heard he went through quite the rigorous trip in time recently, so everyone was more or less _warned_ that Blue would be "off" for a few weeks. So apparently they've met personally, talked a little bit, and other her told him her favorite dishes were seafood based. So now that he's back, he wants to get to know her as she eats his food. And they'd have a good full day to talk, lounge, and even spar a couple times.

Later on, Blue made it a point to see Lex. He's his biological father, and yet Blue feels more distant from him than ever before. That's not a good sign.

Still. Blue bought a console system so he could set one up in the lounge, so when Luthor's not sciencing something or otherwise running the country, the two could play games and eat pizza or something. This is his timeline's Luthor and Blue will hold onto him as best he can. Try to keep him from turning evil. But the good news is, the world is threatened by a dangerous entity. The main thing itself shouldn't be here within several lifetimes, but a probe can just keep coming and coming whenever it damn well pleases. Either way, there's something _major_ that can blow up the universe at any time that they would really like to stop. And Luthor is one of the people given the knowledge of the energy being to try and create a poison. So Blue is confident for now.

Blue's even more confident with Lena, who is much sweeter. But Blue kind of feels that slight indifference to her. Must've been without her this entire time.

But his memories did not reflect, so he easily chilled out with aunt Lena at the bio-dome. She still has the upgrade Brainiac 5 gave her, which means she's easily a tenth level intellect like him. Lex is a 9, so this will be a fun little secret between just he and aunt Lena. And she's just as sweet as he remembers. He likes hanging out with her more.

He'd visit the others to see how they're doing and if they need anything. Ivy said sarcastically, "Can you stop humans from destroying the green?" "Now, I'm working on that," Blue pointed, "The super solar panels are taking off, and Lex said he'd approve of my mining colony ship, so that'll create about two hundred jobs and, well, get a few people out of here. If all goes well, Mars can be an industry world, and Earth can be a pleasure world. It should all be very zen. By the way, do you live forever?"

"I don't believe so," she replied. He looked disappointed. Then he shook his head, "Well that just won't do. I'mma figure out a way to immortalfy you, and then we'll talk about the long con, okay?"

Ivy tilted her head and gave him a strange look. "Are you actually serious right now?" "Madam, I have a multi-billion dollar industry that says I can do whatever the fuck I want," Blue protested, "Or in case you didn't notice. I have a bio-dome."

"Well in case you didn't notice, I have tree houses," said Ivy. "Yea, about that, has Lena talked with you about refurbishing old towns? And have you made the uh, apartment style trees. You know, the really huge ones?"

"I could grow some," said Ivy, who then continued irritably, "If people would drop the elevator idea." Blue shrugged, "They really should drop the elevator idea. People are already getting too squishy for their own good, ya know what I mean?" "I do." "Well it'll be slow, but I'll be talkin'." "Very well."

Blue walked out. But then she stopped him. He looked back to see her standing there timidly. That's new. Then she said, "It's not easy to say this, but I owe you one Blue. I really do."

"You just needed the push in the right direction," said Blue, "Villain is a relative term, and you _were_ a terrorist. I took a hunch, believing that if you had your own personal line of green living, then it would be an actual full industry you can make for yourself later. Lex is somehow president within one week, I have no idea how that works. But feel free to ask Lena for props if you need 'em."

"Well Blue, you certainly make me want to go legit, that is for sure," said Ivy, "And though it doesn't seem like I've been listening to your speeches on trained ignorance and only focusing on what makes you happy. And I _have_ been happy here. Thank you."

Blue smiled. Then he opened his arms, "Hugzies?" She thought a moment. Then she said, "Screw it. Come here."

They hugged and she complained, "Quite the strong grip there Blue." "Sorry," Blue chuckled, "My squeezers have been exercised lately." "Squeezers?" "But besides that, I once told the League to kill me when they found me, for many different reasons. But they have been patient with me, they were nice to me. They taught me that good things exist in this world. So if _I'm_ allowed to be happy, then by God you will be happy too. If I can help it."

"Well the world hasn't given me much reason to be happy," said Ivy, "But I can at least say someone's methods have been beneficial for me. You're a good kid Blue. Maybe too good."

"Well maybe the world is too _bad_ , ya ever think about that," questioned Blue. She hummed, "Good point." He chuckled.

They let go finally and Blue said as he walked out and waved, "You're an organics genius Pamela. You should be famous." "Whatever you say Blue," she waved back.

When he saw Cheetah though, Blue noticed something interesting. It was a horned lizard. Basic, but with obviously fake wings made out of pipe cleaners and paper. The lizard itself wasn't painted. It was just naturally blue it looked like.

Blue leaned closer to it, his eyes big. "Say hello to Tiny-Blue," said Cheetah. Blue giggled and said in a high pitched voice, "Look at his little wings. Wow, he isn't painted is he?"

"No," she replied as if appalled, "He's genetically engineered to be that color." "Oh awesome." "And look," said Cheetah, "I had a cake made for you." "Say what now?"

Blue looked mean at the cake she showed him. She chuckled though. Blue worked his jaw and said bitterly, "Hello my old arch enemy."

What he looked at was a long cake, in the shape of an actually well drawn Templar knight. The icing was a metallic silver, and had the red cross and everything. And Blue said, "The common _knight_."

Blue leaned closer to the cake and said to it, "You think you _tough_ dontchya. With your sword raised all high, threatenin' me. Ooo I'm gonna enjoy eating you when I get-"

His face was suddenly slammed into the cake. He lifted up, "Gah. Bitch." " _That's_ for all the weird cat themed cookies and stuff," she chuckled. "Oh you like those cookies," he stated as he grinned through a face covered in icing and soft white cake, "But do you know what you don't like?" "And what's that," she questioned, taking a slightly wider stance, expecting a wrestling match or something. But he threw cake on her.

"Ah, you little punk," she growled as she jerked back from being hit by cake. "Jokes on you," grinned Blue, "I don't have cake in my non-existent fur." "You fuckin' punk," she growled. Then she attacked him. She gripped his throat and grabbed another wad of cake into his throat.

"Eat it," she ordered, "Eat the evil knight cake." She shoved cake in his mouth, then grabbed another piece. This gave Blue just enough time to shout, "Aw the sugar! The diabetes! No!"

She shoved another big slice of cake in his mouth. But then he grabbed more cake and shoved it in _her_ face. Now the two wrestled with cake faces and just _destroyed_ the artistic cake, getting barely any of it in actual mouths.

After a messy cake fight, they backed off and both started chuckling. She tried preening herself and Blue just wiped his off his face and ate the pile of icing and cake. Of course, much of it is still smeared on his face. Then he said in an altered voice to be more nasally, "I clean easier. Making me the victah."

She flicked her claws at him, getting that little extra cake spritz on him. "Asshole," she growled. But she had this big smirk on her face. And Blue mocked jokingly, "You're just an unappreciative bitch aren't ya." "That's right."

Blue pointed at her, "You know what, I blame your catness. Cats are so fuckin' smug." "Ah so you do understand me after all," she grinned.

He pursed his lips as he started slowly walking out the door, "I'm telling." "Oh you gonna tattle on me you little _kid_ ," she accused. "I'm gonna tell them that you are an _assassin_. Tryin' to drown me with delicious cake. Fuckin' diabetes n' shit. Killin me. I can already feel it working. I might not make it."

"Well good," she wiggled her head mockingly, "Dead men tell no tales." "That may be, but," Blue began. But he looked at the wall, then looked at her suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

Collecting the rest of his icing from his person, he wrote a message on the wall. And it was "Diabetes". She was just over there chuckling.

"Bloody icing message on the wall," said Blue then, wagging _his_ head now, "You're _fucked_ now." She just stared at him in mock irritation. "touché," Blue flicked his wrist mockingly at her as he left the room.

He went to see Humanite who looked at him and said, "What in the world have you been doing?" "I got into a fight with this cake Barbara made for me." He looked… concerned. But the just shook his head and went back to reading, "I do not need to know about it." Blue chuckled.

His conversation with Humanite wasn't long. He didn't want anything, because the people here are quite accommodating. Sure enough, now that Blue sees his room, it's a rustic colonial mix, and he has a book shelf of all sorts of drama books. There was even one of those fake fireplaces. Produced heat because of electric coils, but the fire was an HD digital screen within an actual stone, fake chimney. Humanite says he's fine. Blue believes him.

Still, Blue has been studying arts sometimes and has new discoveries to talk about. He requested the other seat and Humanite granted it to him. Maybe Humanite was amused by the conversation, or just tolerated him. Still, Blue didn't take too much of his time. He thanked Humanite, then saw himself out.

Blue got reacquainted with his family again. He has seen _nobody_ from the super soldier program. He feels that distance.

So he hugged don Juriya and played with his mass of white fluffy hair. Then he hugged on Drake. He's got a closely shaved head, But Blue will give him a courtesy head ruffle anyway. Then he found Sona, who was happy to hug him too. And Blue didn't have to be gentle with them because they're super soldiers too. Good bear hugs.

Blue spent a weekend with them. They went for a night on the town and showed Blue to a club where they danced, drank, and so on.

In the days to come, he continued with his studies and kept ahead of the game so far. He kept up with work too, and told them to donate five million to the city for repair efforts. He put more stuff up in his office, and somebody brought his special axe back to the office. And then he had another talk show to go to.

The major questions are, what's Blue got going on now with work? What does he think about Luthor's sudden rise to power? And what does he think the other supervillains at the dome would do in the future?

So Blue answered all the questions honestly. But then there was a surprise witness. And Blue said, Witness to what?"

Just then, there were a pair of brunettes who came on stage and they waved at him. Blue looked at them suspiciously and said, "Clair?" "Wow you remembered my name," she said happily. "Yep."

The lady host to this show asked him to explain their relationship. "Relationship," questioned Blue with a chuckle, "That's awfully presumptuous. But what happened was, there was this guy who robbed a store who was running away, and he took a hostage, which made me stop and think to myself, '…shit'."

She chuckled. "So how'd you resolve the situation," asked the host, "I didn't hear about any deaths around that time." "Well you're right in thinking that I have previous programming to never fail a mission. So him getting away was unacceptable."

Blue shrugged and said, "But in stopping to think about it, what's the trade-off of letting him go? What did he rob?" He acted as if adjusting glasses and reading a little book. "A cash-4-gold store or something?"

Blue flicked his wrist, "Yea, he can go. Maybe the cops will be fed up when he robs a liquor store." The hostess laughed and the crowd chuckled too.

"He was so sweet though," said Clair's friend, "When we said he could still catch him, which Blue could totally do. He just stood there and smiled at us, saying, 'I made a good trade'. Then he gave Clair a hug."

The crowd awed. "Yea, Diana, Superman, and them have been showing me what good things are. I have a soul now. I have appreciation. And the more they stay my friends, the more I just love 'em to death. And everybody knows I adore my brothers and sister. I'd do anything for them."

"But there's been the issue of your past," said the hostess, "I'm sorry to bring this up, but people still know that you will kill anybody you deem as bad."

"Well Maria, the answer is simple," said Blue, "If you want a lesson in violence, look to the U.S. government. You want to read a violent book, just read the bible. The government does worse things to better people, then tells you 'you didn't see anything'. Then tells you not to do bad things yourselves?"

"So, like, the blind leading the blind," said the hostess. "Exactly," said Blue, "But even still, I don't care what society says. I am not society. I am a person with a very finite list of people I adore."

He looked at the cameras, "War is built into my very DNA. It's what I am. And yet, I sit with Clair here, and she has been nice so far, which is why the thought of seeing her disemboweled makes me sick to my stomach. Maybe if I see certain others tortured, I'll be completely indifferent to. Or maybe some others I'd love seeing them in pain so much I practically have to change my pants later."

The hostess laughed. "So why the difference," asked Blue, "Same thing, three different people, yet the difference is emotionally _major_. It makes no logical sense. But nineteen year old me can say what sixteen year old just couldn't figure out. I have a soul now."

"So basically, it's you stay out of my business, I stay out of yours, and we're fine, kind of thing," said the hostess. "Well, aside from occasional Justice League work if they need an extra, and an outing with Batman, yes. I most of the time just stick to my work."

"How are outings with Batman by the way," asked the hostess. "Oh uncle Batman," questioned Blue happily, "He's cool. He's real stern, so he shows his affection by taking me on the occasional ride-along." Blue tilted his head, "Granted I'm professional and don't kill."

"How hard is that," she questioned. Blue smiled, "Easy actually. In fact, if it was anybody else, I'd be like, 'come on. Who do you think you're talkin' to?" She chuckled.

Blue shook his head, "But you don't talk to uncle Batman like that." "Not uncle Batman," the hostess agreed with a chuckle. So Blue said, "So when he gives you an order, you sit up straight, and say-" He suddenly straightened his spine, hands clasped in his lap, as he said with brows up, "-Yes sir. I'll be good."

She laughed again. Blue smiled and said, "I like outings with Batman." "I can just imagine," she laughed, "You sitting there, just a little dragon, getting scolded, but you're all happy and your tail is wagging or something."

Blue gasped happily and clasped his hands next to his face, "I'm being _parented_?" "Uncle Batman cares about me," Clair went on with it, clasping her hands too. They had a laugh after that.

At home, Blue got scolded. Jokingly though, as Bruce said, "You're destroying Batman's image." Blue and Salina laughed. Salina pet his head and cooed, "Don't listen to him Blue, you were great. Now everybody will love and respect uncle Batman."

"Batman is about fear," said Bruce in a deeper voice. Then Blue groaned in a deep Batman type voice, "Ugh, love is for babies and poor people. Not for Batman."

Salina thought that was _hilarious_. Bruce just shook his head and silently laughing. Blue acted like he was in much distress as he went, "Aaagh! It burns! It weakens me!" "My Kryptonite," Salina said in her own deep voice, which Blue found cute, "I can't be bothered with this."

Bruce stopped chuckling mostly, but snorted suddenly, making the other two laugh again. But Bruce breathed in again, and sighed as he said, "Very funny. Laugh it up." "We are," Salina pointed out with a grin.

But then came a new plan. Blue noticed a familiar leather book in the bat cave. He didn't know what was in it though. But then he saw a rather advanced series of sketches involving next generation Batman and Catwoman armor. Apparently, older Blue wanted Catwoman to keep her moniker, but the suit, though light and easy to move in, had the armored tactical Batman theme.

The whip was still a thing, and it was interesting. Older Blue designed a reel system at the center and had adjustable heads for multiple purposes, including a grappling hook, a weighted steel ball, a _spiked_ weighted steel ball, a gas releaser, housed in a fragile plastic system so when she pops somebody with it, it'll break and release all of it into the person.

So basically, she'll have a complex utility belt too, but as Batman has detective stuff and electronic warfare, she's for hacking and just plain offense. And pretty much every offensive thing is just a whip attachment.

She _loved_ older Blue's ideas. And Batman enjoyed the design for his armor as well. Batman has advanced armor of his own, but this is higher still. But now, it's time to crack some knuckles, grab some tools, and get to work on them.


End file.
